Deuda de Vida
by ILSLy
Summary: La vida de Magnus cambia cuando conoce al ángel que ha salvado su vida: Alec. Universo Alterno. Regalo para el Grupo Malec por los 100 primeros miembros. ¡Ya rumbo a los 500!
1. Prólogo-El agradecimiento de un Ángel

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Long fic de capítulos cortos…o mejor dicho, cortos para mis estándares. Completamente Malec, dudo que incluya mucho más de otros personajes.**_

_**Advertencias: Considero que el ser un Universo Alterno es suficiente advertencia. Rating y pareja previamente advertidas allá arriba en la clasificación.**_

_**Advierto, eso si, mis NULOS conocimientos sobre el área de la medicina. Nulos, lo que escribo es…básico, incluso puede estar errado en TODOS los aspectos. No sé nada de medicina, nada de nada. Cero Pero uso el contexto como recurso literario. Es el ambiente donde imaginé la historia. Si alguno de ustedes está estudiando medicina, o ya está graduado en la materia, le ruego de antemano que perdonen mi ignorancia al respecto y sepan que soy muy receptiva a cualquier orientación. Gracias. :D **_

_**Este fic es un regalo para todas las hermosas personas del Grupo Malec, en facebook, en celebración por los 100 primeros miembros de nuestra comunidad. **_

_**JUHU! :D :D :D **_

_**He venido trabajando largo tiempo en éste regalo. Espero les guste. Los amo a todos, queridos. **_

_**Recomendación musical: En este prólogo me inspiró "Nirvana" de Adam Lambert. **_

So, Enjoy.

**Deuda de vida**

Prólogo

El Agradecimiento de un Ángel.

Magnus sentía dolor…un vago dolor que se iba acrecentando a través de su espalda, sus costados y en su cabeza.

También había un olor, un penetrante olor ocre. Quizás sangre, que se colaba por sus fosas nasales como una peste radioactiva. Y…había algo más. Algo corrosivo, nocivo…algo caliente y fuerte. Era un olor abrazador y amenazante.

Su visión se iba deteriorando…el blanco se fundía sobre sus iris y la conciencia iba dando paso a aquel estado de abstracción sublime.

Magnus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Alguien lo llamaba. No por su nombre…pero de alguna manera lo llamaban.

Una voz suave, dulce, comprensiva.

Magnus nadó hacia esa voz, tomándole como un ancla desde el fondo del océano.

_-¿Señor? ¿Señor, me oye?_

Salió a flote, boqueando aire desesperadamente. Y ahora, todo dolía. Magnus podía percibir cada hueso roto de su cuerpo, cada corte y magulladura y podía sentir con una claridad espeluznante el calor de su sangre cayendo por cada corte abierto de su cuerpo.

Dolía mucho. Demasiado.

_-Señor…apriete mi mano si puede oírme. _

Magnus lo hizo, o eso creyó. Su cuerpo y mente iban y venían en una danza psicótica.

Tosió y todo un nuevo panorama de dolor se abrió para él mientras su cuerpo rogaba por volver a desconectarse pero a la vez que su mente se mantenía unida a aquella voz.

_-Maldición… Jace apresúrate, lo estoy perdiendo. Señor ¿Me oye? Quédese conmigo, ¿ok? Va a estar bien… ¿Me puede decir su nombre? ¡Jace! Su presión arterial está decreciendo, lo pierdo. Apresúrate…_

_-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Alec. El hospital esta a solo dos calles…_

_-¿Señor? ¿Puede decirme su nombre?_

-Magnus…Magnus Bane.

Y volvió a desmayarse.

…..….

-_Llamen a la doctora Loss. Fue un accidente de coche…_

¿Un accidente? ¿Él? Ah…ya. Lo recordaba. Había una chica con un niño. Un pequeño de unos nueve años…y las luces cegadoras de otro auto. Luego, su mano girando el volante…y un estallido. Luces, dolor y sangre.

Si…un accidente en su coche.

_-…Tiene varias costillas rotas, creo que una pudo perforar su pulmón. Lesión craneoencefal y otra en la columna. Traumatismos varios _

_-_Había…una chica y un niño.- logró murmurar Magnus con voz extremadamente ronca. La saliva le supo amarga, a sangre y el cuerpo lo sentía extrañamente adormecido de entre toda una nebulosa de dolor.

_-Magnus. _

Aquella voz dulce había susurrado su nombre, apretando su mano ligeramente y obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Dios. Con que eso era un Ángel. Era él toda una visión claroscuro…marcos de ébano y fondo de porcelana y en el medio de tal belleza, el brillo de dos zafiros, de dos hermosos faros de los dioses.

Era un Ángel del cielo que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, iluminado desde lo alto con luces celestiales y que había bajado a buscar su alma a punto de morir…

Cerró los ojos, confuso. Todo le dolía y le costaba respirar… ¿Hubo un accidente en su coche?

Entonces, recordó.

-Había…una chica.

_-Si, están bien Magnus. Y tú también lo estarás. Tranquilo._

-¿El niño?

_-Está bien, los dos están bien. Gracias Magnus._

Magnus sonrió suavemente, confundido pero sintiendo paz.

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

Y entonces…perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

_**N/A: Bueno queridos, es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Estaré publicando cada dos semanas (para darme tiempo de escribir cómodamente) a menos que tenga alguna contingencia o algo por el estilo. Para los que nunca han leído un long fic de mi autoría, me gustaría aclarar aquí que yo nunca me quedo en blanco con las historias, o sin inspiración. Cuando tardo en actualizar, es porque tengo un horario muy apretado y se me dificulta tener tiempo libre. :D con este fic voy algo adelantada en capítulos así que espero no tener ese problema. **_

_**Dicho eso, me despido. **_

_**Nos vemos en dos semanas. **_

_**Kisses my Darilings**_

_**IL**_


	2. Capitulo 1 El recuerdo de un Ángel

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Long fic de capítulos cortos…o mejor dicho, cortos para mis estándares. Completamente Malec, dudo que incluya mucho más de otros personajes.**_

_**Advertencia válida para el resto del fic: Considero que el ser un Universo Alterno es suficiente advertencia. Rating (M) y pareja (Malec, Magnus/Alec, por si no saben, chico/chico) previamente advertidas allá arriba en la clasificación. **_

_**Capitulo dedicado a: Mi Hermosa. Porque su talento con los AU me inspiró en los míos y me devolvió la pasión por los Malec. Te amo y admiro hermosa. Gracias.**_

_**Recomendación musical: pueden escuchar Broken Open de Adam Lambert (él me inspira mucho, mucho, mucho)**_

#1

**El recuerdo de un Ángel.**

_-¿Isabelle? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Sabes que no debes llamarme mientras estoy de guardia en el hospital._

_-¡Alec! ¡Ha sido horrible! Un accidente, hay muchos vidrios y combustible por todos lados…_

_-¿Y Max? ¿Dónde están, Izzy? _

_-Max está bien, los dos estamos bien. Estamos a las afueras de Central Park. ¡Alec! Creo que el chico está vivo, se mueve…_

_-Estamos en la ambulancia, ya vamos para allá. _

…

Cuando Magnus despertó, sintió que el color blanco a su alrededor inundaba todo su ser de una manera abrupta, casi grosera. Le dolieron los ojos y con un suave gemido volvió a cerrarlos. El cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Sus extremidades eran más lejanas que nunca, como si pudiera percibirlas a través de un liquido pesado, como gelatina. Alguna gelatina radioactiva. Y estaba frío.

Gimió de nuevo. Estaba tan adolorido…

Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de una chica y un niño, ambos con expresiones de terror y un auto yendo directo hacia ellos. El asfalto estaba mojado por el aguanieve y Magnus había pensado que debía hacer algo…entonces todo había estallado en color naranja, blanco y rojo. Había un olor persistente a sangre y combustible, un dolor punzante en su espalda y en su cabeza…luego, estaba él. Un Ángel. El rostro de un hermoso ángel alzándose sobre su cuerpo y viéndole con un infinito e indescriptible sentimiento cálido.

Soltó otro suave gemido. La cabeza le iba a estallar de dolor.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Buenos días.

Magnus abrió los ojos, enfrentando el dolor en ellos debido a la luz sobre su cabeza. Había una sombra recortándose contra el brillo blanquecino, de pie justo a su lado derecho. Magnus parpadeó y su vista recobró la claridad. Ahora dolía un poco menos, pero sentía con más exactitud el adormecimiento general en el resto de su cuerpo y el dolor en su cabeza estaba aumentando cada vez más y más, era una punzada amenazadoramente fuerte. Como un cincel martilleando sobre su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó. Su boca estaba pastosa, casi seca y sabía mal. Dios aquello era horrible.

-Tuviste un accidente de coche. Estás en el Hospital General. – Magnus giró su rostro con lentitud hacia la voz y perdió el aliento escasos segundos después de mirar a quien le hablaba.

Era él. Era el ángel. Su ángel.

Parpadeó, aturdido y confundido.

\- ¿Qué… me pasó?- más que un accidente de coche, Magnus sentía como si le hubiera atropellado un tren. Un enorme tren.

\- Tuviste varias lesiones. – le explico el ángel. – algunas bastantes graves, llevas tres días inconciente.

Magnus le miró fijamente. No era un ángel, pero estaba cerca de serlo.

Era un chico joven, de unos veintitantos. Era alto pero no tanto como él, quizás un par de centímetros menos. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, como un lienzo en blanco sobre el cual algún pintor de la era romántica hubiera trazado los rasgos más hermosos que Magnus hubiera visto en su vida. Cabello tan negro y brillante como las noches de luna nueva, pómulos rectos y cuadrados pero a la vez suaves, delicados. Cejas curvadas en una expresión cálida, labios rojos y finos. Todo ello coronado con un par de ojos tan azules como el mar o el más puro de los zafiros, brillantes y profundos. Llenos de significados, de sentimientos.

Magnus pasó saliva por su garganta. Era hermoso…sumamente hermoso. Entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba unos minutos sin decir nada, solo viéndolo.

-Yo…mmm…. creo haberte visto antes. – Eras un ángel; pensó, aunque no se lo dijo- lo siento, aun estoy un poco confundido.- agregó, con la voz más firme que pudo usar. El joven lució algo azorado pero no apartó la mirada.

\- Es que si me viste. Fui el paramédico que te sacó de tu auto después del accidente. Te estuve hablando todo el camino. – el ángel le sonrió amablemente. – Me llamo Alexander Ligthwood.

Magnus sonrió, o al menos eso quiso. Se sentía demasiado adormecido para moverse siquiera.

-Entonces…te debo la vida. – murmuró con la boca aun pastosa. Él mantuvo su sonrisa.

Era una hermosa sonrisa.

-No, yo te la debo a ti. – replicó Alexander y Magnus lo miró sin comprender. -¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-No…solo, vi a una chica con un niño…y, había otro auto que iba hacia ellos…- Alexander asintió, sin dejar diluir su sonrisa. Hacia años que Magnus no veía ni sentía una sonrisa así.

-Esa chica y el niño, son mis hermanos Magnus. Y tu, salvaste sus vidas.

… … … … ..

El ángel, Alexander, se había retirado en búsqueda de la doctora encargada de su caso poco después de contarle lo que había sucedido en el accidente. Según Alexander, Magnus había lanzado su propio automóvil contra otro que iba fuera de control y que se dirigía en trayectoria directa hacia la chica y el niño, el coche descarrilado había impactado al de Magnus por el lado del copiloto y Magnus había recibido todo el peso del choque que, de otro modo, hubiera matado a la chica y el niño en el acto, aplastándolos contra la reja de entrada de Central Park.

Aquella chica… Magnus la recordaba vívidamente. Era hermosa también, de un modo peligroso y lejano. Cabello oscuro como el petróleo, negro y liso cayendo como una cortina de terciopelo y ojos del mismo tono, brillantes y los recordaba muy abiertos por el terror. Ella había cruzado una mirada con Magnus, eso también lo recordaba y había abrazado con fuerza a un pequeño de cabello castaño, gafas y ojos grises, estrechándolo entre sus brazos para protegerlo.

Lanzando su propio auto contra el otro, Magnus había logrado reducir la velocidad de aquel, y ambos coches habían patinado sobre la calle cubierta de aguanieve yendo a detenerse a casi un kilómetro de la chica y el niño.

"_-Los salvaste."_ Le había dicho Alexander.

Eran sus hermanos y él los había salvado en un acto instintivo. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que había tomado la decisión de _hacerlo_. Simplemente había cruzado una mirada con la chica y su expresión de entendimiento de una muerte próxima y segura y su mano había girado sobre el volante, dirigiéndose él hacia la colisión.

No sabía por qué. Solo lo había hecho.

"_todo sucede por alguna razón"_ había declarado su amigo Ragnor hacía muchos años atrás, después de la muerte de su madre y su padre adoptivo. Magnus no entendía en aquel entonces cual podría ser esa razón. Aun no la entendía.

Magnus dejó que poco a poco el agotamiento se lo llevara de nuevo, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

* * *

_**Hola corazones! pues, se preguntaran que hago aqui hoy. Pues es sencillo. Decidí actualizar antes porque los tres primeros capitulos son extremadamente cortos (a mi parecer) como para esperar dos semanas por actualización. Asi qué, siendo justa, actualizo antes. :D Es una sorpresa por ser tan sorprendentes y adorables. Los amo!**_

_**Me despido**_

_**IL**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Largo es el descenso

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

#2

"**Largo es el descenso"**

Su doctora se llamaba Catarina Loss.

Era más o menos de su edad, amable pero increíblemente…pulcra. Llevaba su cabello largo y liso recogido en un moño alto cuya cola caía hasta la mistad de su espalda. Era una suave melena de un impresionante color blanco, estilo que Magnus aprobaba. Su piel era pálida, más de lo normal y con un brillo azulado que Magnus llegó a pensar eran consecuencia de los medicamentos en su sistema sanguíneo. Tenía un humor afable pero estricto y Magnus llegó a hacerse la rápida impresión de ella que era más doctora que otra cosa en su vida y que, aun así, llegaría a sentir aprecio por su persona.

-Magnus, Alec me dice que no recuerdas bien el accidente.- le dijo la joven doctora con voz amable, estaba de pie a su lado derecho y observaba las pupilas de Magnus con una pequeña lucecilla. Magnus parpadeó cuando ella se alejó de nuevo y alzó su carpeta, tomando algunas notas. Magnus le prestó su atención. Su mirada continuamente era desviada a pequeños detalles de su alrededor, como el tono de las paredes o las caídas constantes de las pequeñas gotas del suero intravenoso. –te haré algunas preguntas para chequear tu memoria, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Magnus, apartando la mirada de la Doctora Loss. Catarina, como ella le había pedido que la llamara, y fijándola en Alexander, quien estaba de pie detrás de ella, a unos tres pasos de distancia.

El joven ángel tenía la mirada trabada en su celular, escribiendo algo rápidamente mientras su ceño se fruncía. Por primera vez Magnus se dio cuenta de que éste iba uniformado de paramédico. Una camisa holgada de mangas cortas y cuello en V y pantalones igual de amplios, todo en algodón de un profundo color azul. Magnus tenía que confesar qué, aunque tenía una alergia a la ropa holgada y monocroma, a Alexander aquel uniforme lo hacía lucir como un puto sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Catarina carraspeó para llamar su atención y empezó a hablarle de nuevo.

\- Comencemos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Magnus Bane

\- Bien. ¿Dónde naciste?

-En Indonesia.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Brooklyn

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-En el hospital general de Nueva York.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

-Soy dueño de la casa de moda Bane's.

Magnus había cerrado los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, la cabeza le seguía doliendo horrores.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-28.

-¿Sabes en qué fecha estamos?

Magnus frunció el entrecejo aun con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos un poco.

-…mmm…no.

-De acuerdo, es comprensible – le dijo Catarina con voz suave.- Estuviste varios días inconciente. ¿Puedes recordar el mes?

-Noviembre.

-¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó?

-Un poco…-dijo con duda.- Iba conduciendo a casa cuando vi otro auto que iba hacia una chica joven y un niño pequeño.-repitió.

-¿Luego de eso?

-Solo recuerdo despertar aquí en el hospital y ver a Alexander. - abrió los ojos y los fijó en él. Alexander lo había estado observando mientras él hablaba y cuando notó su mirada, se sonrojó un poco y se enfocó en algo a la altura de sus pies. Magnus sonrió por la comisura del labio.

\- Bien –suspiró Catarina.- Eso es todo Magnus. Sólo estás un poco desorientado por el choque. Es normal. Poco a poco irás estabilizándote. Por ahora debes guardar reposo, tuviste varias lesiones en la espalda y la cabeza. Nada de esfuerzos extras. Reposo absoluto ¿entendido?

-Si, claro.- con aquel dolor de cabeza, Magnus no pensaba ir a ningún lado.

-¿Deseas qué llamemos a alguien por ti?- le preguntó la mujer. De repente, con tantas preguntas, Magnus comenzó a sentirse terriblemente agotado. Llevó su mano derecha, que estaba vendada, hacia sus ojos y se los estrujó con poca amabilidad.

\- Si, a Teresa Grey, por favor.- pidió. Lo que en realidad quería era asearse y dormir. –Su número está en mi celular. -Hubo un silencio insoportablemente largo que hizo a Magnus abrir los ojos y mirar a Catarina inquisitivamente. -¿sucede algo? – ella frunció sus labios, luciendo preocupada.

\- Verás, es qué…- comenzó ella dubitativa, mirando al joven paramédico en busca de apoyo; entonces, Alexander dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a su camilla.

\- En el accidente se quemó todo, Magnus – dijo él con pena.-Pudimos sacarte pero todo lo demás se quemó con la explosión. No hemos conseguido nada que te identificara, nada que nos ayudara a saber quien eras ni que nos permitiera comunicarnos con tus familiares u amigos.

Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Tan horrible había sido el accidente? Se asustó, recordando. Él siempre guardaba todo en la guantera, cartera, papeles, teléfono. Todo. Ante las palabras de Alexander se imaginó la escena. Su auto volcado (un lamborgini, mierda, mierda, mierda) combustible, vidrios, sangre y fuego por todos lados. Y él…yaciendo entre todo eso. Su propio cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Fue en ese instante en cuando reparó en algo que no había pensado hasta entonces.

-¿Qué pasó…con…-tragó grueso, sintiendo su respiración fallar, su cabeza punzar fuertemente y su pecho apretarle mucho más.- ¿Qué pasó con el otro?

Alexander apretó los labios y se acercó otro paso. Su mano se había levantado un segundo, intentando tocarlo. Vaciló en el último instante y la bajó de nuevo, dejándola a su costado.

-No pudimos sacarlo a tiempo. Lo siento mucho Magnus.

Magnus cerró los ojos apretadamente. No…no podía ser.

Él...era su culpa.

Él había causado la muerte de alguien más.

Escuchó un pitido agudo y constante, un líquido frío subir por la vena de su brazo izquierdo y luego no supo nada más.

_**N/A: bueno. Esto es todo por hoy mis queridos. Como comenté en el Grupo Malec en Facebook (únanse!) Lamentablemente mi tiempo se ha visto más recortado aun dado que a partir de esta semana tengo dos trabajos simultáneos. Ojo, ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÉ DEJANDO DE ESCRIBIR. Sigo escribiendo. Pero que sepan que cualquier retraso, es por ese motivo. Sip? Los adoro. **_

_**Dejado eso de lado. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**_

_**Quiero agradecer a TODOS y TODAS las hermosas personas que han comenzado a seguir esta historia. Son un cielo. Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. Los adoro.**_

_**Me despido por lo pronto.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	4. Capitulo 3 Entre ángeles y demonios

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

* * *

#3

"**Entre ángeles y demonios"**

_\- No tienes porque ir, Alec. _

_-Él salvó a mis hermanos. Jace, le debo la vida._

_-Y tú lo salvaste a él. Hiciste tu trabajo, no le debes nada._

_-…no hice todo mi trabajo._

_-No te culpes. _

_-No creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo. _

….

Había matado a alguien.

En sus manos estaba la vida de esa persona. Un rostro desconocido que le gritaba una y otra vez. Veía su carro en la oscuridad, las luces de los faros, el sonido de las ruedas sin poder frenar sobre el asfalto mojado. Imaginaba su rostro lleno de miedo y dolor, cubierto por sangre y vidrios rotos. Sus ojos opacos y sin vida, fijos en él, culpándolo, señalándolo con una mano ensangrentada y mutilada.

Era su culpa.

Era una vida que sus manos habían arrebatado.

Estaba muerto. Muerto. _Muerto._

….

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en el hospital. No había sangre ni combustible. Olía a limpio y el calor a su alrededor era reconfortante. Pero eso no cambiaba la realidad, no cambiaba la abrumante sensación de culpabilidad apresando su pecho contra las sabanas, arrastrándolo a interminables pesadillas.

Su cabeza volvía a doler. Estaba cansado, y adolorido.

Con un quejido y un suave sollozo, Magnus se dio la vuelta sobre la camilla, luchando por volver a dormir.

…..…..

Aquella mañana, Magnus había podido sentarse sin sentirse como si fuera a desmayarse o a vomitar de nuevo. Una enfermera lo había ayudado, inclinando el respaldar de su camilla y colocando la mano en su espalda para darle impulso. Pero dolía, toda mierda dolía. Hasta respirar dolía. Su brazo y mano derechos seguían vendados, el izquierdo con una intravenosa a la altura de su codo, tenía vendajes cubriendo su abdomen y algunos adhesivos médicos tapando heridas varias por todo su cuerpo. Había uno bastante grande sobre su muslo derecho y su cabeza pesaba por lo menos cien kilogramos de más.

Se había cepillado y, con ayuda de su enfermera, había conseguido colocarse la ropa limpia que Tessa le había llevado el día anterior; nada muy fashonista para su estilo. Un simple mono azul eléctrico y una franela bastante grande y cómoda de color negro con su eslogan favorito "Yo no hago la moda, yo Soy la moda" en lentejuelas moradas, logrando así lucir un poco menos convaleciente.

Estaba intentando comer algo cuando Alexander entró a su habitación.

-Creí que debías guardar reposo absoluto.- le había dicho su ángel como saludo. Magnus tenía cinco cojines en su espalda, ayudándolo a sentarse mejor mientras hacía el intento, hasta ahora en vano, de llevar algún alimento sólido a su estomago.

Le sonrió al joven al tiempo que apartaba a un lado definitivamente el resto de la comida.

La verdad, no esperaba verlo ese día. De hecho, no esperaba poder verlo mucho más ya que su trabajo había terminado al sacarlo con vida de su auto y llevarlo al hospital. No entendía porqué su ángel, pues se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera en su mente, estaba ahí. Y él, por como lucía, tampoco parecía saber muy bien que estaba haciendo allí.

Aunque los porque no era algo que estuviera matando a Magnus en aquel momento. Estaba más enfocado en detallar a Alexander. En la suave curva de sus pómulos, lo fibroso de sus músculos visibles aun bajo el uniforme; guardando la imagen en sus retinas para recreaciones futuras.

Se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello, peinándoselo inconcientemente y maldijo cuando el tubo plástico de la intravenosa se enredó con el borde metálico de la camilla y tiró dolorosamente de su piel.

-Odio estas cosas…- murmuró, tratando de arreglar el adhesivo con su otra mano, sintiéndose enormemente frustrado e inútil cuando las vendas le dificultaron los, de otra manera, ágiles movimientos de sus largos dedos.

-Ven, déjame.- dijo Alexander, acercándose y arreglando él la tira blanca sobre la aguja de la intravenosa. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, era un poco áspera y con cicatrices, pero era cálida. Tan cálida que Magnus había deseado tomársela entre las suyas y jugar con sus dedos, tanteando cada cicatriz. Su pensamiento se trabó ahí, recordando aquel tacto en la ambulancia, en la voz de Alexander sobre su cabeza y su mano sujetando la suya y manteniéndolo anclado a la vida. - ¿Magnus?

Magnus parpadeó y alzó la mirada. Alexander lo miraba interrogativamente. Magnus se regañó mentalmente. Desde el accidente, su pensamiento divagaba con frecuencia y se distraía. Se preguntó si sería alguna secuela de los golpes en su cabeza y si se le pasaría pronto.

-Disculpa ¿me decías? – Alexander lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, comprensiva. Magnus no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara así. Normalmente lo miraban con miedo, o devoción, o envidia. Dependiendo de donde estuviera. Sus empleados solían mirarlo con tanto miedo como si él fuera un Dios iracundo. Las personas que compraban sus diseños lo miraban con una devoción absoluta y sus competidores con una envidia de igual magnitud. Magnus no recordaba una mirada amable desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Te preguntaba cómo te sentías hoy. – Magnus sonrió.

-Oh, bien…ya sabes. Sólo ver tv por cable y dormir. Son unas vacaciones no planificadas perfectas.

Alexander rió tras sus palabras y Magnus sintió como si la pesadez en su cabeza y miembros desapareciera mágicamente. Era una risa…adorable.

\- ¿Ya han llamado a alguien por ti?

\- Si, Tessa vino ayer tarde –dijo alegremente.- Me trajo ropa. – añadió pero su ángel había dejado de sonreír y una sombra extraña cruzó sus ojos y oscureció su rostro. Sin saber porque, Magnus aclaró.- Ella es mi socia. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

La boca de Alexander hizo una perfecta "o" antes de que éste se diera cuenta de su gesto y cerrara los labios luciendo terriblemente azorado.

-oh…y, eh…-carraspeó.- lo siento. Emm…- Alexander tartamudeaba y estaba mirando hacia sus manos. Magnus sonrió, embelesado. Podría agarrarlo por las mejillas y besarlo hasta dejarlo inconciente.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanos? –decidió preguntarle, para aliviar su situación. Alexander botó aire en un suspiro, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro.

-Están muy bien. Max todavía está muy asustado, pero físicamente están bien. – Alexander alzó la mirada a sus ojos. – Gracias a ti.

Esta vez, fue Magnus quien apartó la vista.

-No debes agradecerme.

-Si que debo. Tú les salvaste la vida.- Alexander buscó su mirada pero Magnus se sintió incapaz de correspondérsela. A su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus pesadillas y unas nauseas imposibles lo inundaron. Tomó su vaso de agua, bebiendo un poco y carraspeó. De pronto, sentía un frío horrible correrle por el cuello y la cara. Alexander dio un paso hacia él. Estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que había estado nunca con él estando conciente. – Magnus… –él negó con la cabeza. Se sentía mareado y enfermo. La realidad volvía a golpearlo.

-Maté a alguien.- dijo, con total sequedad. Las palabras cruzaron su garganta dolorosamente. Ardían y cortaban cual espinas, haciéndole sangrar hasta el corazón. Era un asesino. Alexander se acercó todo lo que podía; olía delicioso, a un suave jabón que Magnus no podía identificar y esta vez él si alzó el rostro, fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos imposiblemente azules que le robaban el aliento. Sintió, con una certeza absoluta, que en ese momento era Alexander quien mejor lo comprendía en el mundo. Sintió, que podía confiar en él. Así que; tragando grueso y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, decidió preguntarle.- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Sabes quien era?

El joven paramédico soltó un suspiro, casi a regañadientes y asintió.

-Se llamaba Valentine Morgenstern

* * *

**_N/A: Hola mis amados lectores! Ofresco disculpas por el retraso de dos días en publicar, pero como saben tengo muy poco tiempo libre U_U Pero..aqui estoy. La proxima semana comienzan a ser un poco más largos los capitulos...así que no desesperen! _**

**_Me despido. Keep calm and LOVE MALEC! :D_**

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


	5. Capitulo 4 Jugando al Juego

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunos lugares pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga The Mortal Instruments. La idea del fiction es mia.**_

#4

"**Jugando al juego"**

_-Tienes que dejar de ir._

_-No te metas en esto, Jace._

_\- ¡Maldita sea Alec, puedes meterte en problemas! _

_-Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. _

_-¿No? Dormiste ahí durante tres días mientras él estuvo inconciente. No volviste a casa. _

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Izzy me lo dijo. No enfades con ella, estaba preocupada por ti. ¡Alec! Conoces las reglas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algún doctor te encontraba en esa habitación, durmiendo todos esos días?_

_-…Catarina lo sabía. _

_-Catarina es tu amiga, Alec. Te protege y te ayudo a entrar a la facultad de medicina. Pero sabes que los otros doctores del Consejo no son como ella. Sabes lo que piensan, sabes que te pueden echar. ¿Y si Robert se hubiera enterado? Sabes lo que puede hacerte. _

_\- Mi Padre me trae sin cuidado desde hace diez años, Jace. _

_-Joder Alec… estás poniendo en riesgo tu futuro. Por él. Por un desconocido._

_-Magnus no es un desconocido._

_-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer Alec. Pero la verdad es; que no le conoces, no sabes ni quien es. _

….

Esa mañana, Alexander había llegado temprano. Tan temprano que su enfermera, una chica joven de la cual todavía desconocía su nombre, aun estaba ayudándole a pasarse una franela limpia por la cabeza. Momento en que Alexander eligió dar dos toques tímidos a la puerta y entrar sin esperar respuesta.

Al darse cuenta de que Magnus no estaba completamente vestido, con medio torso al aíre y que no estaba solo, su Ángel enrojeció y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días.-le saludó Magnus, sin poder evitar sonreírle de medio lado, tardando deliberadamente en terminar de ponerse la franela; cuidando de no moverse los vendajes que rodeaban su abdomen.

Esa mañana se sentía un poco mejor. La cabeza le dolía un poco menos y en general se sentía bastante más alerta, menos adormecido. Estaba volviendo a ser él. Y eso incluía su actitud relajada y alegre. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándoselo con los dedos y se sentó más derecho. La espalda aún le dolía horrores.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Alexander, acercándose a su camilla por el lado izquierdo. Su enfermera se había desvanecido por la puerta en cuanto el joven dio el primer paso dentro de la estancia. Ahora estaban a solas.

-Mejor. –le contestó al ángel. Éste iba vestido de uniforme de nuevo, tenía el cabello desordenado y lucía par de manchas violáceas bajo los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido bien. Y olía a café. Aun así, a Magnus le parecía terriblemente sexy su aspecto descuidado. Sexy y adorable. Una peligrosa combinación. Carraspeó.- Y ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué?- Alexander lucía perplejo. Se había detenido a dos pasos del borde de su camilla. Había abierto sus hermosos ojos azules de una forma peculiar. Sorprendido.

-No me malinterpretes.- se apresuró a decir Magnus, sonriéndole al paramédico lentamente. Alexander miró sus labios unos segundos más de los necesarios y luego buscó sus ojos. Magnus, por primera vez desde hacía días, estaba encantado.- Me gusta que estés aquí. Pero ¿Por qué?- le cuestionó, suavemente, logrando un enrojecimiento en Alexander. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, la verdad. –tragó grueso y pareció meditar profundamente, sin importarle quedarse en silencio. A Magnus tampoco le importó. Eso le dio la oportunidad de examinarlo mejor, de cerca y en silencio.

El uniforme de Alexander estaba manchado de sangre vieja en algunos bordes y deshilachados en otros más. Su rostro era una hermosa obra que en ese momento estaba cubierta de cansancio. Sus labios eran perfectos, no tan gruesos ni tan delgados y estaban siendo mordidos en un gesto nervioso que estaba matando a Magnus, literalmente.

Su boca se secó. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Se daba cuenta Alexander de lo hermoso que era? A juzgar por su actitud, no era el caso. Lo cual lo hacía más perfecto aún. Era humilde.

En ese momento Magnus sintió como alguna bestia extraterrestre comenzó a latir, rugir, gritar y patalear en algún punto entre su estomago y su pecho. Una bestia que tenía años sin moverse dentro de él.

Perdió el aliento para si mismo unos segundos. Le gustaba Alexander. Le gustaba de verdad. No solo le atraía, le gustaba. Sus dedos picaban por las ganas enormes que tenía de alzarlos y acariciar la curva de sus pómulos y apartar el cabello de su frente.

Buscó sus ojos de nuevo. Eran tan brillantes…y en ese momento lucían tan cansados.

-Te ves agotado.- le comentó. En primera para matar el silencio. Le ponía de los nervios estar tanto tiempo callado. Eran traumas de su infancia y el lugar donde fue criado después de morir sus padres. En segunda, por curiosidad. Alexander se pasó una mano por el cabello que volvió a caer en desordenados mechones por su rostro. Estaba opaco y sucio.

-Es que acabo de salir de la guardia. – Magnus lo miró sin comprender. Alexander sonrió y se explicó. - Paramédico. Tengo que trabajar guardias nocturnas de doce horas. Estoy en el hospital desde anoche.

Magnus alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Y porqué no te has ido a descansar? No te ofendas, Alexander, pero se ve que lo necesitas. – su joven ángel había apartado la mirada, de nuevo.

Tras unos segundos, Alexander logró murmurar una respuesta.

-Porque quería verte primero. –Y con eso, Magnus se quedó sin palabras. Cosa que no le sucedía con frecuencia. Sonrió. Alexander tenía _esa_ cualidad, al parecer. De hacerle sentir cosas que creyó haber olvidado. Alexander lo miró con preocupación y preguntó.- ¿Está mal?

-En lo absoluto. – le contesto Magnus, sonriéndole con lo que, él estaba seguro, era una sonrisa adorable. Alexander pareció relajarse.

-Bien. Pues, también quería preguntarte algo.

-Ya sabía yo que no venías solo para ver mi asombroso físico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Magnus sonrió. También era adorable al azorarlo y tomarle el pelo.

-Bromeo, Alexander. Dime ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Pues. Me preguntaba, de que manera…podría…agradecerte. Ya sabes, lo de mis hermanos. –Magnus hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

No quería pensar en ello de nuevo. No quería volver allí, a ese oscuro rincón en su corazón y a los recuerdos de sus pesadillas. No en ese momento, que Alexander estaba ahí, tan cerca, tan sexy y tan perfecto.

-Ya te dije que no debes agradecerme por eso. Hice lo que debía hacer.

-Pero es que quiero hacerlo.- Alexander había alzado la mirada, determinante ahora, hacía él. Dio un paso y se sostuvo de los bordes metálicos de su camilla. Si, olía a grandes toneladas de café, por debajo del olor a medicinas y antisépticos. Pero era un olor suyo. Magnus aspiró profundamente y le mantuvo la mirada. – Magnus. ¿Te gustaría…

Dos toques firmes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Alexander maldijo en voz baja y Magnus lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza. ¿Eran alucinaciones suyas o Alexander estaba apunto de invitarlo a salir?

Alexander abrió la puerta y Catarina entró por ella.

-Buenos días, Magnus. – saludó la doctora con amabilidad. Luego, viendo a quien le había abierto la puerta, sus ojos se expandieron con sorpresa y saludó.- Oh, hola Alec. ¿Ya terminó tu guardia?

-eh…si. Hace diez minutos. Dejé a Jace llenando la ficha y guardando la ambulancia.

¿Jace? El nombre se le hacía vagamente conocido. Por un momento, Magnus tuvo un vívido recuerdo de la noche del accidente.

"_-Maldición… Jace apresúrate, lo estoy perdiendo. Señor ¿Me oye? Quédese conmigo, ¿ok? Va a estar bien… ¿Me puede decir su nombre? ¡Jace! Su presión arterial está decreciendo, lo pierdo. ¡Apresúrate!_

_-Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Alec. El hospital esta a solo dos calles…"_

-Voy a examinar a Magnus, Alec. Puedes volver cuando termine. –Estaba diciendo Catarina.

Magnus observó como Alexander se retiraba par de pasos y entonces, en un impulso dominado por algo que no era su cerebro, dijo.

-¿Hay algún problema con que él espere aquí?

Alexander lo miró con sorpresa y algo cercano al miedo.

-No importa, volveré luego, Magnus. – dijo presurosamente, negando con el rostro al mismo tiempo. Magnus achicó los ojos y lo retó con la mirada.

-No, espera aquí. – le dijo con firmeza, insistiendo y Alexander se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos fueron de inmediato a sus bolsillos, escondiéndolas de la vista.- Tenías que preguntarme algo ¿recuerdas? – Alexander asintió. Magnus miró entonces a Catarina. -¿Hay algún problema con que él se quede?

-No, ninguno. –replicó la doctora. Magnus sonrió triunfante y Alexander se sentó en el sofá para invitados, en una esquina de la habitación; luciendo resignado. Magnus sonrió aun más. –Bien, Magnus. Recuéstate. Vamos a quitarte la camisa y revisar esos vendajes.

Bueno. Aquello podría ser interesante.

…..

Catarina se había marchado en un revuelo blanco azulado hacía unos cinco minutos. Alexander se había quedado sentado en el mismo mueble durante todo el rato en que la doctora estuvo examinándolo; unos veinte minutos más o menos, y sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono celular, o al menos intentó no hacerlo.

Magnus no había podido evitar notar que la mirada celeste de Alexander se desviaba cada dos o tres minutos de la pantalla brillante y se dirigía directa hacia él, mientras Catarina retiraba los vendajes de su abdomen y revisaba la cicatrización de algunas de sus heridas. Había una bastante fea a la altura de su ombligo donde, según le había dicho Catarina, se le había clavado un trozo de vidrio especialmente grande de su parabrisas. Pero Magnus no estaba del todo preocupado por eso, solía cicatrizar bien.

Estaba más pendiente de la insistente pero disimulada mirada de Alexander sobre él.

¿Sabía él siquiera lo perfecto que era y los estragos que estaba causando en Magnus, en lo que él consideraba; una absurda poca cantidad de tiempo?

Cuando se quedaron solos, de nuevo, el silencio entre ellos se hizo pesado y prolongado, mientras Magnus se colocaba bien la ropa con algo de dificultad y Alexander le daba espacio y privacidad. Magnus estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Pero la ansiedad estaba ganando con creces a cualquier otro sentimiento. Ansias de conocer a aquel joven, ganas de saber que había tras sus ojos azules y su aspecto descuidado. Ansiedad por saber, por tocar y conocer.

Se relamió el labio superior.

-Bien ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

Alexander, al contrario de lo que Magnus esperaba, no enrojeció ni mostró timidez alguna. Sus ojos brillaban. Quizás había tomado un poco de determinación mientras lo observaba y esperaba.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? –Magnus alzó ambas cejas y luego sonrió, con descaro. Le encantaba aquel hombre.

Pero aun así…aun así…

-¿Por qué?

Alexander no se esperaba eso. El joven paramédico lo miró con sorpresa, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules al máximo. Esta vez, si hubo un enrojecimiento en su rostro, cubriendo la piel blanca como un manto escarlata de vergüenza.

-Pues…-balbuceó.- como, agradecimiento. Si eso. Como agradecimiento por lo que has hecho. –confirmó, más para él que para Magnus. Lucía satisfecho de si mismo por haber encontrado una explicación plausible a su petición. Magnus sonrió para si.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Ya me has dado las gracias ¿no? – amplió su sonrisa. Por alguna razón, no quería ponérselo tan fácil.

-Bueno, si. Pero...

-Si es solo por agradecerme, no es necesario. -Alexander resopló y murmuró algo para sus adentros. Magnus sonrió y decidió puyarle un poco. – Perdona, no te escuche. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no es solo por eso. Es porque quiero salir a cenar contigo.

Magnus observó detenidamente al joven.

Por su actitud durante aquellos días, Magnus podía asegurar varias cosas sobre Alexander.

Una de ellas era qué, aparte de su humildad, era retraído en cuanto a su sexualidad. Alguien con un ojo no tan experto como el de él, no se habría dado cuenta de aquel detalle. Pero Magnus si, él si que lo había notado. Había notado que Alexander se hallaba incomodo en su propia piel.

Y por todos los Dioses que él sabía lo que era sentir eso.

Lo que era querer esconderse para evitar ser lastimado, o para evitar lastimar a los demás. Esconderse por miedo a decepcionar. Y eso, era lo que lo estaba atrayendo de Alexander. Porque Alexander no pretendía ser encantador, no pretendía seducirlo. Lo estaba haciendo naturalmente, sin siquiera proponérselo y aquello por Dios que era algo delicioso de sentir. Alexander ni siquiera había demostrado ser abiertamente gay, simplemente no podía evitar ser como era.

Y para Magnus, como Alexander era, le parecía perfecto.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que ambos se midieron, con la mirada fija en el otro, Magnus asintió.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó lentamente.

Alexander abrió los ojos, sorprendido y una sonrisa de lo más encantadora y deslumbrante se encendió en sus labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-En serio.- corroboró Magnus. Mordiéndose un labio, asintiendo y mirándolo de arriba abajo con descaro, lentamente y causando que Alexander se sonrojara. Luego le sonrió con sensualidad.- Pero en estas condiciones no puedo "salir" a cenar a ningún lado ¿Sabes?- bromeó, alzando sus dedos para simular unas comillas en el aire al pronunciar la palabra _salir_.

Alexander soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. –dijo y se acercó. Estaba de pie a su lado. Magnus estaba sentado así que quedaban casi a la misma altura. Y estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. – Entonces, ¿este viernes? – preguntó Alexander en un suave y ronco susurro.

Magnus sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Por todos los Dioses, Alexander lo iba a matar.

-El viernes. – accedió, asintiendo.

Pero, Alexander seguía cerca, y aun al haber zanjado la conversación, no se retiraba. Parecía estar pegado con cola en aquel lugar a su lado, y dudaba. Había duda en aquellos ojos azules, duda de si proceder a lo que quería.

Y Magnus podía, desde esa cercanía, perderse en el mar de aquellos irises azules. Eran bellos, profundos y perfectos. Brillantes como dos zafiros. Y estaban cada vez más cerca…y cerca…

Entonces, por tercera vez en aquella mañana, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo a Alexander por segunda vez en su intento de acercarse a él.

Magnus no se midió al maldecir.

-¿Alec?

En el marco de la puerta asomaba la cabeza un joven rubio de la misma edad que Alexander, quizás un año menor. Era alto y de facciones marcadas y angulosas. Ojos amarillo dorados y piel clara. A Magnus no le gustó. Era demasiada luz, demasiado amarillo, demasiado rubio para ser natural.

Alexander, rápidamente, se alejó de su camilla y se giró hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Jace! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó. Había una clara nota de enfado en su voz.

Así que ese era Jace.

Magnus detalló al rubio quien, sin pedir permiso; terminó de abrir la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella. Iba vestido al igual que Alexander, con un holgado uniforme de paramédico. Solo qué, en la muy parcializada opinión de Magnus, a Alexander le sentaba mucho mejor. Era tan alto como él mismo y delgado, de musculatura fuerte, fibrosa y estirada.

El rubio, Jace, estaba enfadado también. Se había plantado en la entrada del cuarto con ambos brazos en jarras y los miraba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-Vine a buscarte.- le replicó a Alexander y éste se acercó un paso hacia la camilla de Magnus, tomándose de la barandilla metálica de manera defensiva. A Magnus le encantó aquel gesto involuntario.

-Te dije que nos veríamos en casa, con Izzy.

-Si, pero no estás camino _a casa_. Tienes clases en –chequeó su reloj de muñeca- cinco horas. Tienes que dormir.- le espetó el rubio de vuelta, volviendo a alzar la mirada, pretendiendo atravesar a Alexander con ella. Magnus no pudo ver si el gesto le había afectado en algo a éste.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el que pareció jugarse algo más allí. Algún reto. Su ángel suspiró y musitó.

-De acuerdo. Espérame un segundo.-le dijo al tal Jace. (¿Qué clase de nombre era "Jace" después de todo?) Luego, Alexander se giró hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Había una sonrisa en sus labios tras todo lo tenso de su rostro. -¿Viernes?

-Viernes- confirmó Magnus, guiñándole atrevidamente un ojo a su ángel y sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que su amigo pudiera pensar.

_**N/A: eeeeeeh! Sorpresa! :D :D quise entregar el capitulo de esta semana, hoy jueves, porque estaré ocupada hasta el próximo lunes así que Voila! Que opinan? Les gusto?**_

_**Ya a partir de este capitulo, comenzaré a actualizar cada dos semanas o una semana y media. Oki? Porque vendrán a ser un poco más largos que los tres primeros. ;) **_

_**Nos vemos pronto. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**PD: En el Grupo Malec, de FB está abierto un reto de fics navideños. ¿Qué esperan para unirse y participar?**_


	6. Cap 5 Del cielo al infierno, y de vuelta

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**Recomendación musical: En este prólogo me inspiró "**__**Whataya Want From Me**__**" de Adam Lambert.**_

* * *

**#5**

"**Del cielo al infierno, y de vuelta"**

_-Te gusta._

_-No. Es solo una cena Izzy. No exageres._

_-Te gusta, y mucho. No te arriesgarías tanto de no ser así._

_-…solo quiero agradecerle lo que hizo._

_-Si, claro. Podrás seguir engañándote a ti mismo, hermanito. Pero yo te conozco mejor que eso. _

_-ok. Bueno. Quizás si me intriga. Quiero conocerle. Pero no me gusta…no me ha gustado nadie desde Sebastián._

_-Eso fue hace dos años Alec. No tienes porque seguir pensando en él._

_-No lo hago._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Y, ese tal Magnus. ¿Tú le gustas?_

_-¿Cómo demonios voy yo a saberlo?_

_-ah, eso es fácil Alec. Déjame conocerle. Yo te lo diré._

_-Estás loca Isabelle._

_-Puede, pero soy tu hermana. Y me amas._

* * *

Tessa había ido a visitarlo el mismo día en el que Alexander le había invitado a cenar.

Había llegado al hospital bien entrada la tarde, tras salir de la oficina. Estaba vestida sobriamente, con un traje verde botella a juego con una camisa gris granito y tacones altos. Se veía hermosa, contrastando con su color de cabello y haciendo juego con el de sus ojos.

Magnus había disfrutado su visita. Incluso había disfrutado de las puyas de su amiga al contarle lo de Alexander. En la opinión de Tessa, solo Magnus podía sufrir un accidente tan grave y obtener una cita con el paramédico en el proceso.

-No es una cita, Tessa. Solo vamos a comer algo.- su amiga lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te conozco desde hace siglos, Magnus Bane –exageró su amiga y Magnus rodó los ojos.- Se que no dejarás que sea "solo comer algo" ¿Te gusta el chico?

-No es tan chico. Debe tener como tu edad.

-Evades mi pregunta.

-No lo hago.

-Sí, y dos veces. ¿Te gusta? – insistió. Magnus se mordió un labio.

-Puede.

Tessa sonrió triunfante.

-Debo conocerlo. Debe ser una maravilla para dejarte así como estás.

Joder. Magnus la había extrañado.

Pero lo mejor de la visita de Tessa no había sido pasar tiempo con ella y hablar de hombres (Si Tessa no se decidía entre James de Finanzas o el tal William de Relaciones Públicas en el próximo siglo, Magnus enfermaría de algo, y sería algo serio) sino que su amiga, su genial y grandiosa amiga y socia, le había traído un celular nuevo.

Magnus no era muy apegado a las cosas materiales. Tenía demasiado y en cierto punto de su vida adulta se había hartado de tener tantas cosas y nada que le importara de verdad. Había cierto vacío en su vida que había intentado llenar por años con cosas nuevas y caras, con carros, mucha ropa, zapatos, libros, muebles y equipos electrónicos. Era un hombre, después de todo. Pero, se había dado cuenta que nada de eso llenaba ese horrible vacío dentro de él.

Para el Mundo, Magnus era un hombre vacío y frívolo. Pero la verdad era que para él, la frivolidad era una máscara que solía usar para protegerse del Mundo. Y nunca había encontrado a nadie que quisiera ver realmente detrás de esa máscara. Alguien que quisiera llenar ese vacío. ¿Querría Alexander? ¿Podría?

Aun así, materialismos de lado, eso no significaba que Magnus no necesitara un celular nuevo. Había perdido el suyo en el accidente (junto a su lamborggini negro y azul, estilo "Tron", para desdichas de desdichas) así que necesitaba uno para comunicarse con el mundo.

Y también para conseguir el número de Alexander… eso era evidente, justo y necesario.

Aquella noche había conciliado el sueño con el pensamiento puesto en su ángel. Recordando cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada acercamiento suyo. Deseando en volver a verle, comer con él, conversar con él. Oírlo, escuchar y paladear cada una de sus palabras. Había surfeado en esas nebulosas inconsistentes que cubren la mente antes de dormir, imaginando como sería conseguir su número, poder hablar más seguido con él.

Quería conocerle.

Eso era lo que más deseaba, y lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que se estaba asustando.

Conocerlo.

Quería desvelar aquellos ojos azules, quería nadar en ellos. Quería abrazarse al calor de esa mirada. Quería apropiarse de sus labios y sentir su piel.

Se durmió poco después y por primera vez en días, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

Catarina le había despertado.

No le gustaba que lo despertaran, y menos siendo tan absurdamente temprano.

¡Eran las diez de la mañana!

Su doctora, con una sonrisa que siniestramente se parecía demasiado a la de Tessa al burlarse de él, le había dado los buenos días al entrar a su habitación y comenzar a examinarlo poco después sin ningún tipo de reparo o recato. Simplemente retiró la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, levantó su franela y comenzó a ojear las vendas de su abdomen, moviéndolas aquí y allá para saber si había cicatrizado.

Había cierta sensación desagradable al ser examinado por un doctor. Porque no te tocaban como si quisieran hacerlo. Era un tacto frío y clínico, lejano y ausente. A Magnus no le gustaba, le hacía sentirse como algún objeto. Por un momento Magnus se preguntó con algo de rencor; si les enseñarían aquello, eso de ser fríos y ausentes, en la escuela de medicina.

Suspiró y se retractó mentalmente. Seguramente todo aquello se debía a que realmente se había despertado de mal humor.

Odiaba que lo despertaran y menos si era tan temprano y menos aun si había estado soñando con su dulce y sensual ángel devorándole los labios.

-Hoy vas a ponerte en pie. Vamos a tratar de que camines un poco. - declaró Catarina y Magnus le prestó toda su atención. Desde que había despertado, Magnus había caminado casi nada. Nada, en realidad. Solo había dado par de pasos imposiblemente dolorosos hacía el lavabo y de regreso. Todo eso con la silenciosa ayuda de su, todavía anónima, enfermera. Algo de la duda y emoción debió reflejarse en su rostro porque Catarina lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. – La mayor parte del impacto del choque lo recibió el costado izquierdo de tu cuerpo. Tu espalda se vio lesionada también. No espero que tengas dificultades, pero, debes estar prevenido. Quizás no sea tan fácil.

Magnus tragó grueso y asintió. A la mención del choque, su cuerpo había revivido sus dolores como antiguos recuerdos de un mal sueño. La cortada del vidrio en su abdomen, el golpe en su columna y la de su cabeza; hasta las heridas en sus piernas habían regresado con un renovado ímpetu. Todo sumado a aquella fría emoción de pánico subiendo por su pecho. ¿Y si no podía caminar? ¿Era posible?

No. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Dolía.

La espalda le dolía tanto como nada le había dolido en toda su puta vida. Eran oleadas y oleadas de grandioso dolor, golpeando desde la planta de sus pies y subiendo por su columna hasta su cuello y bajando de regreso para concentrarse con una espeluznante certeza en la base de su espalda.

Allí, en ese punto cercano a su cóccix, Magnus sentía como si mil navajas muy afiladas y al rojo vivo se estuvieran clavando una y otra vez en su piel, abriendo la carne, hurgando entre trozos sanguinolentos de su piel. Ardía, dolía, quemaba.

Maldición, era horrible.

Catarina y Kaelie, su enfermera, estaban ayudándole a dar pequeños pasos a lo largo de su habitación. Pero cada vez que Magnus posaba un pie sobre el suelo, una corriente eléctrica subía por su pierna y atenazaba con un agónico y agudo dolor toda su espalda, haciéndolo gritar y gemir constantemente, mientras apretaba sin misericordia las manos de las mujeres que lo ayudaban con un estoico profesionalismo. Magnus deseaba gritarles a ellas también.

Estaba frustrado, cansado, molesto y adolorido.

Quería acostarse y que dejara de doler. Quería callar a Catarina, que dejara de decirle mil veces lo que él ya sabía. Porque si, él sabía que eso era parte de su recuperación, que pronto dejaría de doler, que necesitaba moverse para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran. Él sabía que no era para siempre, que pasaría y que pronto estaría caminando con normalidad. Magnus sabía que no era una lesión tan grave, pero que aún así le había lastimado bastante la espalda y la pierna izquierda y que debía hacer eso para recuperarse del todo.

Pero, joder, dolía como el jodido infierno. Quemaba del dolor. Magnus podía estar consciente de todo aquello, pero eso no ayudaba a que le doliera menos o que fuera más fácil.

Con rabia, tomó aire en los pulmones, dio otro paso y gritó.

* * *

Catarina tenía menos de diez minutos de haberse ido cuando Alexander entró a su habitación.

Debía de estar haciendo frío fuera porque el joven paramédico llevaba un suéter negro por debajo de la camisa del uniforme. Magnus lo detalló, como venía siendo su costumbre; pero ese día no sintió ninguna satisfacción en especial. No con el horrible dolor en su espalda recordándole que apenas había podido dar un par de miserables vueltas dentro de su habitación antes de pedir un descanso y desplomarse como una inútil muñeca de trapo sobre su camilla.

Se sentía tan frustrado. Quería gritar y romper cosas.

Alexander debió notar algo en su rostro, porque se acercó a él de inmediato, zanjando la distancia en un par de pasos y deteniéndose a su lado derecho con cautela. Había preocupación en esa mirada…pero a Magnus no le importó. No quería su lastima.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálido! - Magnus no respondió. Soltó un suspiró cansado y se reacomodó sobre sus cojines. Un fuerte pinchazo a la altura de sus caderas lo hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Alexander alzó una mano hacía él y, por primera vez desde que Magnus había estado consciente, éste tocó su rostro. Su mano estaba temblando ligeramente. Apartó el cabello de su frente y dejó el dorso de su mano sobre aquel trozo de piel. Su tacto era sublime y delicado…pero Magnus lo sentía como a través de un espejo. Él mismo se sentía ajeno y lejano. La frustración de aquella mañana le había calado como metal frío en el alma, ennegreciéndola. Alexander lo miró más preocupado aun.- Tienes mucha fiebre. Llamaré a Catarina.

Magnus alzó una mano y le tomó la de él. Deteniéndolo.

-No, déjalo. No vayas.- no quería que Catarina volviera, no quería que Kaelie volviera.

Quería estar sólo y dormir. El dolor en su espalda estaba punzando más y más hasta hacerse insoportable. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia sus extremidades, adormeciéndolas. Y ahora entendía aquel frío recorriendo su cuerpo y esa sensación de tener la piel ardiendo al mismo tiempo. Era la fiebre atacando su sistema.

Se sentía mal y la frustración estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo.

-Pero…tienes fiebre.

-No importa. –suspiró, cansado. Alexander bajó su mano pero insistió.

-Magnus, tienes mucha fiebre. Debo ir a buscar a Catarina, o a Kaelie si prefieres…

-Te dije que no importa. –Alexander frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Magnus guardó un silencio terco. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero y maleducado con quien era quizás el único ser en aquel lugar que le importaba de verdad. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era como tirar de la costra de una magulladura aunque ardiera. Como hurgar dentro de una herida de bala. Alexander examinó su rostro y luego el resto de la habitación, buscando indicios de lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo. Entonces, sus ojos azules detectaron las muletas que Catarina había dejado antes de irse y por su rostro cruzó la compresión. - ¿Hoy has caminado?

Magnus soltó un suspiro molesto. ¿Por qué ese jodido tono de lástima? No era la gran cosa. Él volvería a caminar con la misma facilidad de siempre y lo haría muy pronto. No tenían porque hablarle así ni verlo de ese modo, como si estuviera desvalido y moribundo.

-Déjalo, Alexander. –rezongó y el joven paramédico trató de componer una sonrisa compresiva y amable para él.

-No debes angustiarte. No es fácil para nadie. Ya pronto andarás bien. Ya verás que…

Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cabeza zumbaba con un pitido constante y ensordecedor, acallando su buen juicio. La voz de Alexander se perdió dentro de la disonancia de su cerebro y él estalló.

-¡Que lo dejes! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué mierda sigues viniendo aquí? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero tu lástima Alexander!

Eso era todo. Lo había dicho.

Alexander había dado dos pasos inconscientes, hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Su mirada era una mezcla de dolor y rabia contenida, todo unido a la sorpresa y la preocupación. Magnus se sintió peor aun consigo mismo. Era un imbécil.

Alexander parecía pensar lo mismo.

-No tenías porque ser tan…idiota.- le espetó en voz baja. Magnus cerró la boca y soltó un suspiro.

Podría hablar y pedirle disculpas, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que Alexander negara con su rostro, con tristeza y se diera media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El ángel se detuvo en la puerta y Magnus contuvo el aire.

-Alec… – murmuró, pronunciando el diminutivo por primera vez. Sonaba suave en sus labios, como una caricia.

Pero Alexander no lo escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con una mano en el pomo y la cabeza gancha. Magnus no podía verle el rostro.

-No siento lastima por ti, Magnus. No podría. Hay una diferencia entre sentir lástima y preocuparse por alguien que te importa. Y sigo viniendo a verte…pues, porque…bueno, eso ya deberías saberlo. –le susurró en voz bastante alta, antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Aquella noche, Magnus no pudo dormir.

* * *

_**NA: ¡Sorpresa! Este capítulo es el regalo de navidad de mi parte para todos ustedes. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


	7. Capitulo 6 Sentido de la culpa

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassie. :D**

* * *

**#6**

"**Sentido de la culpa"**

_-¿Hola?_

_\- Hola Alexander._

_-¿Magnus?_

_-Si. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_

_-Casi nadie me dice "Alexander", además reconocería tu voz donde fuera. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

_-Tengo mis modos._

_-Eso parece._

_-…con Catarina. Vino hace poco a traerme un calmante para el dolor. No podía dormir. Alexander, lo siento mucho. Fui un idiota._

_-Si, lo fuiste._

_\- Lo siento._

_-Ya, tranquilo. No importa._

_-Alexander…_

_-Dime._

_-Aun quiero cenar contigo._

_-Me alegra. Porque ya había elegido que cenar._

_-Entonces ¿Lo del viernes sigue en pie?_

_-Si, descuida._

_-Bien. Te espero… ¿No te molesta que te llame, o te escriba?_

_-No. En lo absoluto. Me has alegrado la guardia. _

_-Bien... entonces. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches Magnus. Descansa. _

…

El dolor lo había despertado en el medio de la noche.

Magnus no tenía idea de que hora era, solamente que habían pasado algunas desde que Alexander se había ido molesto con él.

Soltó un suave suspiro, agotado. Se sentía mal, física y emocionalmente. Otras vez el mismo techo blanco, otro día en aquel lugar. Había una suave luz blanca resplandeciendo en una mesilla a su lado, iluminando aquel cuarto que ya lo estaba haciendo sentir claustrofóbico. Y él, con su idiotez quizás había arruinado lo único bueno que le había pasado en aquel lugar. Lo único bueno que le había pasado en años.

Era un total y absoluto idiota.

Frustrado, hizo un movimiento algo brusco con su brazo izquierdo para restregarse los ojos y enderezarse y fue entonces cuando hubo una punzada lacerante en todo su costado izquierdo. Fue horrible. Magnus soltó un grito de dolor que debió encender algún tipo de alarma fuera de su cuarto porque escasos minutos después, Catarina y Kaelie entraron raudas a la habitación.

-Magnus ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Catarina preocupada. Había pequeñas marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos de la mujer, y su piel lucía más azulada de lo normal. Y olía a alcohol etílico, sangre seca y yodo.

Magnus sintió que se mareaba. Estaba viendo blanco del dolor, literalmente.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Duele…- gimió, señalando su costado izquierdo.

Catarina no dijo nada. Cruzó una mirada con Kaelie y entre ambas bajaron la sabana que lo cubría y le subieron la franela. Cuando Catarina miró bajo la venda, soltó un gemido angustiado muy poco profesional.

\- Kaelie, busca lo necesario para volver a suturar esto. Se te abrieron los puntos Magnus.- murmuró la mujer, removiendo las vendas que cubrían la herida más grande de su costado izquierdo. Magnus soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a respirar superficialmente, con dificultad. –Y trae también un ansiolítico.

Kaelie dio una seca cabezada y salió. Magnus aprovechó ese instante para hacer lo que le estaba matando el alma. A pesar del dolor, Magnus no podía alejar su mente de Alexander, de su rostro contraído de sorpresa, rabia y tristeza, todo por su culpa.

Por su idiotez.

-Catarina…

-No hables Magnus. –dijo la doctora con voz firme. Magnus la ignoró.

-Necesito hablar con Alexander.- Catarina detuvo sus manos solo un instante, sobre su herida y luego soltó un suspiro breve.

-Está de guardia. –musitó ella en algún lugar por su espalda. Magnus había cerrado los ojos, tratando de ignorar y evadirse de la aguda punzada que comenzaba a corroer sus costados, su abdomen y toda su columna, enviando gloriosas cuotas de intensísimo dolor a todo su sistema. Si, prefería pensar en Alexander, enojado o no, e ignorar aquella tortura. Catarina volvió a hablarle. – Alec está de guardia nocturna toda esta semana. – le informó ella.

Fue un comentario casi al azar, al aire. Pero algo dentro de Magnus le decía que no había nada de azar en lo que Catarina le decía.

-¿Alec?- le preguntó a Catarina con voz ronca, reparando por primera vez en la familiaridad con la que la doctora trataba al paramédico. Ella lo había acomodado de nuevo boca arriba y ahora estaba trabajando en algo sobre la mesilla de noche. -¿Lo conoces bien?

Catarina sonrió suavemente.

-Lo conozco desde que era un niño. A él y a todos los Ligthwood. Sus hermanos Isabelle y Max, y a Maryse y Robert. Son sus padres. –Magnus la miraba con atención. El dolor seguía latiendo sobre su costado, constante y punzante, pero Magnus estaba obteniendo resultados en su trabajo de ignorarlo. Catarina lo miró con una sonrisa suave pero torcida en los labios, una sonrisa que era casi una burla amistosa y lo volvió a girar sobre su costado antes de seguir hablándole.- Robert es colega mío aquí en el hospital y Maryse es una diplomática…-suspiró – Alec es un buen chico. ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con él?

Magnus trató de digerir toda la información y tardó un par de segundos para responderle.

-Fui un idiota con él. Necesito arreglarlo. – su murmullo fue algo adolorido y avergonzado.

Magnus no pudo ver el rostro de Catarina al él decir eso.

Lo que si pudo fue oír lo siguiente que Catarina le dijo, algo que causo que algo dentro de él (la misma bestia salvaje que había vibrado con la sonrisa de Alec par de días atrás, bestia que bien podría ser algún dragón o algo de iguales proporciones) vibrara con regocijo, emoción y algo que bien podría ser vergüenza.

-Alec no suele dormir aquí ¿sabes? Además de este trabajo con guardias de doce horas, tiene clases casi todos los días en la Universidad. Así que se va directamente a su casa para descansar todo lo que pueda. Es un chico responsable.

Magnus se quedó mirando hacia la pared. Cada segundo, a cada palabra, sentía que aquella bestia en su estomago (que no eran mariposas, con Alec jamás serían mariposas. Era un dragón, sin dudas) crecía y rugía, calentándolo por dentro.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- le preguntó par de segundos después. Su boca se había secado un poco. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos.

Sintió como Catarina había terminado de remover sus vendajes.

-Porque Alexander, en tres años; ha dormido aquí solo tres veces. – Magnus giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Catarina. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Había una suave advertencia, pero a la vez había complicidad y calidez. – Y esas veces fueron las tres noches en los que tú estuviste inconciente.

Magnus abrió al máximo sus ojos, despegando sus labios para hablar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de nuevo dando paso a Kaelie.

Magnus cerró la boca y se tragó sus emociones por un rato más.

Había sido un idiota, pero ya no más.

….

Después que Catarina le cosiera la herida de nuevo, le diera un sedante para la noche y se fuera, Magnus tomó su celular con dedos ansiosos. Sentía el aparato con un tacto lejano, como si tuviera guantes de látex.

Marcó el número que le había dado Catarina que, ahora más que su doctora; era su amiga.

Hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación de excitación en la boca del estomago. Esos horripilantes nervios que te ardían hasta la garganta, impidiéndote respirar. Ese temblor estupido en la punta de tus dedos y ese salivar nervioso tras morder tus labios una y otra vez.

Ese odioso y horrible momento previo a la primera llamada.

Se sentía como un jodido crío de dieciséis años.

Entonces, recordó las palabras de Catarina antes de irse y sonrió.

"_-Un sueño sin acción es sólo una ilusión._

_-Daisaku Ikeda dijo eso. _

_-Correcto. Toma, éste es su número. Puedes tomar una acción, o puedes dejar que siga siendo una ilusión. Tu decides Magnus"_

Él decidió.

Y marcó.

* * *

**_Buenas noches mis queridos y amados lectores! aqui vengo, como prometí, entregando el siguiente capitulo de Deuda de Vida. Considerenlo un regalo de Reyes. XD_**

**_quiero saber, primero que todo, como recibieron el año? todos bien? Espero que si._**

**_Segundo, que les parece el fic? la trama ira LENTA, pero es bien extensa. Les prometo muchas sorpresas más adelante._**

**_Tercero...Me extrañaron? YO SI! un mundo._**

**_Sepan que voy a actualizar cada UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA O DOS, osea, cada 10 dias aproximadamente. oki?_**

**_cualquier cosa, mi beta y hermana, actualizará por mi. (aplausos a ella, la amo)_**

**_Ya, eso es todo por hoy. Me despido._**

_**Gracias a: lallalalal, pain-99, Agatha Scarleet, Rumiko No Haru, Mafer, Karen y un Guest por sus comentarios. En serio me animan mis días. GRACIAS 3**_

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


	8. Capitulo 7 Pequeños cambios

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

N/A: Buenas buenas. Hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo como prometí.

Pero primero, voy a tomarme la libertad de contarles algo que, al menos para mi, es importante aunque puede que ustedes se salten toda esta chachara lo que sería muy sabio de su parte. Como saben (si alguien ha cometido la locura de leer mi perfil) estoy escribiendo mi propia novela (que terminó siendo una trilogía) lo cual me lleva casi toda mi imaginación y mi tiempo libre, que de por si ya es muy escaso. Así que estaba yo hace un par de semanas, con cuatro archivos Word abiertos, Deuda de vida, dos de mis otros de fics y mi libro, cuando me dije "no puedo con todo, voy a enloquecer" Mi mente estaba apunto de estallar mientras todos gritaban esperando su turno por ser escritos. Casi abandono. Casi. Leí toda mi lista de fics pendientes, de capítulos que debo; he hice una elección. Es verdad, no puedo con todo. Pero tampoco puedo abandonar.

Fue entonces cuando me metí a leer sus comentarios y me quedé maravillada ante tantas reacciones, tantas palabras tan hermosas. Así que elegí. Deuda de vida se ha metido dentro de mi cabeza y es una historia que necesito contar, por mi, por ustedes. Por Magnus y Alec. Y me dije, que menos aun podía abandonar cuando hubiera; así fuera una sola persona allá afuera, esperando por leerme. Así que; eso. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen, porque saber que están ahí afuera, detrás de esa pantalla, leyendo lo que escribo, me ayuda a continuar. Gracias.

Ahí les va el capitulo. Es muy especial.

Recomendación musical: Afertmath de Adam Lambert. ;)

# 7

"**Pequeños cambios bajo un mismo techo blanco."**

_-¿Podrías quitar esa cara? Al menos durante el resto de la guardia._

_-¿Qué cara?_

_-Tienes esa cara. Esa cara de "estoy enamorado como un idiota"._

_-No estoy enamorado. Solo me llamo y solo vamos a cenar. Ya cálmate._

_-Te conozco. Tienes la misma expresión que cuando Sebastián._

_-Jace._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Vete a la mierda. _

….

Cuando al día siguiente Magnus despertó, su primera visión fue del mismo techo blanco de su habitación en el Hospital General de Nueva York. El mismo techo desde hacía casi una semana ya.

Despertó, sintiendo que estaba aun dormido.

Despertó, con aquella sensación angustiosa, odiosa y desesperante de estar viviendo una y otra vez el mismo jodido Dejavu.

Despertó y decidió que ya era suficiente, que iba a caminar, que no dejaría que otra semana de su vida se viera consumida bajo aquel odioso techo blanco.

Magnus despertó y, después de un largo suspiro, tomó una decisión.

…

Había comido algo más de lo normal aquella mañana.

Cuando Kaelie entró en su habitación a eso de las nueve de la mañana para traerle el desayuno, Magnus ya se había sentado mucho más derecho de lo que se había sentado en los días anteriores, con la espalda erguida; ignorando lo mejor posible todo dolor en su cuerpo, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos y lo que era más importante de todo, más que estar sentado…

Esa mañana cuando Kaelie le trajo el desayuno, Magnus tenía una nueva resolución:

Aquel día iba a comer. Se lo iba a comer todo (incluso los vegetales al vapor que detestaba) e iba a pedir más. Iba a reunir energías, iba a comer. Iba a bajarse de aquella estúpida camilla.

Iba a caminar.

Catarina se lo había dejado muy claro.

"_-Necesitas seguir practicando Magnus. Debes forzar un poco tus músculos para que encuentren tu equilibrio de nuevo. Tienes que seguir practicando. Cada día dolerá un poco menos y caminaras un poco más. Usa las muletas, apóyate en ellas y pronto habrás salido de esto._

_\- Estoy cansado de estar aquí…_

_-Si logras caminar con más fluidez, te daré de alta. Pero para eso debes estar fuerte y seguir practicando."_

Así que, Magnus iba a caminar. Iba a practicar e iba a caminar como que se llamaba Magnus Bane.

…..

Estaba solo y todo le dolía.

Dolía, punzaba, ardía y _dolía_.

Dolía mucho. Demasiado. Sus piernas temblaban y había un sudor frío y perlado en su frente que estaba comenzando a bajar hacía su cuello y pecho.

Estaba cansado y dolía como el jodido infierno. Como si las brazas ardientes del mismísimo demonio mayor le estuvieran quemando los músculos y las arterias de su espalda baja.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Iba a seguir. Había tomado una resolución. Había decidido no dejarse vencer por un simple dolor, no iba a dejar que eso afectara su ánimo. Y Magnus era terco e impetuoso. Una vez que una idea se metía en su cabeza, no había manera que esta saliera.

Iba a seguir y seguir y seguir y….

Su pie izquierdo tocó el suelo, su pierna tembló y la puerta de su habitación se abrió al mismo instante en que él caía al suelo y soltaba un grito de dolor.

-¡Magnus!

Alzó la cabeza y su escaso aliento desapareció de sus pulmones.

Era Alexander.

….

Aquello debía ser un sueño. O una alucinación.

Era la única explicación lógica. ¿O no?

Porque, poder sentir los brazos de Alexander rodeándolo por el pecho y espalda, sentir el cuerpo de Alexander, caliente, delicado y delicioso tan cerca del suyo, respirando por sobre la altura de sus pómulos, apartando el cabello de su frente con el aire expulsado de aquella boca tan _jodidamente sensual, _y ayudándolo a recargar su peso sobre su propio cuerpo…todo eso tenía que ser un sueño.

O una alucinación.

Si, era eso. Se había caído. Había decidido comenzar a practicar con las odiosas muletas, lo había hecho a lo estupido cuando estaba solo en la habitación, sin ayuda de nadie porque él era Magnus Bane; sus piernas le habían fallado, había caído, se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora estaba alucinando.

O soñando.

-¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Pero aquella voz sonaba real. ¿Se puede alucinar de manera tan real?

Quizás si. Si el golpe era lo suficientemente fuerte. Fue entonces cuando su alucinación de Alexander, aquella que había conjurado su mente obsesionada con el joven sexy paramédico, lo abrazó cálidamente. Y su Aleclucinación olía a café, a café y medicamentos. A café, medicamentos y jabón dulce de manzana verde.

No puedes alucinar un olor. No de esa manera. No sin ayuda de alguna droga, al menos.

Alec, ese Alexander que lo estaba abrazando y ayudando a sentarse mejor sobre el frío y duro suelo de la habitación, el Alexander que lo miraba a los ojos con preocupación, ese Alexander _tenía_ que ser real.

Quizás Magnus no alucinaba.

Parpadeó. Su corazón, aunque latía de manera ensordecedora contra su pecho, se había ralentizado. Estaba pausado con su pum, pum, pum al ritmo de su acercamiento a Alexander. Porque Magnus se acercaba.

Aún, en alguna parte dentro de él, de su mente cansada y adolorida, había algo que le seguía gritando que ese Alexander no era real y que no estaba tan cerca.

Se acercó un poco más, tomó una de sus mejillas con una mano firme, sorprendiéndose de lo real que podía fingir su mente que era aquel tacto; lo haló hacia si, mezcló sus alientos y lo besó.

Para ser un sueño o una alucinación, aquel era un beso muy real.

Magnus cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.

…..

Alexander movía sus labios. Era un roce delicado, casi fútil y efímero. Como la caricia de una pluma.

Era una respuesta cautelosa y tímida, como el mismo Alec. Con un dejo de firmeza al afincar los dedos sobre su piel, ahí donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto además de sus labios.

Y de pronto, Magnus se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Que no estaba alucinando. Se dio cuenta de que aquello era real y no fruto de su imaginación obsesionada y cansada.

Alexander le estaba respondiendo el beso.

Magnus se separó para tomar un poco de aire y con los ojos aun cerrados pudo escuchar con total claridad como Alec soltaba un breve jadeo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

Estaba sin aliento.

Aquel beso, breve y fugaz, había sido una de las cosas más deliciosas que Magnus había probado en su vida. Quedaba en sus labios el sabor a Alec. Un sabor que le era tan nuevo como único y especial.

Alexander lo miraba expectante, con sorpresa y timidez al mismo tiempo. Con ambos ojos, azules como zafiros, fijos en él. Y esos ojos resplandecían.

Magnus negó con su rostro, con incredulidad. No podía asimilar tal belleza, tal perfección en un solo ser. Era inconcebible.

-Eres…real…-jadeó, suavemente. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos y sus sentidos. Su corazón palpitaba con inusitada rapidez.

Alexander le sonrió con una timidez y sorpresa que a Magnus le pareció encantadora.

Le sonrió; justo antes de que las últimas fuerzas de Magnus lo abandonaran y perdiera el conocimiento.

….

Un techo blanco.

_Ese_ techo blanco. Era el mismo techo blanco, el mismo de siempre. El mismo techo desde hacía ya una semana.

Magnus suspiró. Había dormido demasiado. Había un sonido de agua corriendo en algún lugar, pasos afuera de su habitación, los altavoces del hospital y, en alguna parte, un niño llorando.

-Despertaste.

Magnus parpadeó y trató de sentarse erguidamente.

Alexander estaba en su cuarto.

Entonces, todo volvió a su mente.

Sus intentos de caminar a solas, su caída, la llegada de Alec, su preocupación, el intento de ayudarle y luego…Magnus le besó.

Y Alexander le había besado de vuelta.

Magnus se irguió lo mejor que pudo y luego lo miró. Alec había salido del baño de su habitación. Tenía el rostro húmedo y un pequeño paño en la mano. Cuando se sentó, Magnus sintió como su cerebro parecía flotar en gelatina acida, quemando toda su cabeza. Con un gesto de dolor absoluto, se llevó la mano derecha a la sien.

Alexander se acercó y lo miró con ojos brillantes y preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás mareado?- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

Pero eso resultó ser una mala idea. Su cabeza dio una fuerte puntada en protesta.

-No, pero siento como si algún jodido caballo me hubiera pateado la cabeza. – Alexander estaba cerca, pero no tanto como para poder tocarlo.

-¿Quieres que llame a Catarina? – le preguntó entonces el paramédico, con cautela y duda en la voz. Magnus recordó su rabieta la tarde anterior y se arrepintió horriblemente.

-No…no es algo grave. Estoy bien. Solo estoy algo cansado.

\- Hacías los ejercicios. ¿No es cierto? – Magnus asintió y Alec soltó un suspiro.

Magnus no quería hablar de ello. Era como una debilidad y no quería que Alexander lo viera de esa manera. No quería que Alexander sintiera lastima por él.

Pero Alexander no sentía lastima por él ¿no era cierto? No…Alexander se preocupaba por él. Eso le había dicho. A Alexander le preocupaba él.

Magnus suspiró.

-Catarina me dijo que no podía darme de alta hasta que no caminara con más firmeza.

-Y tu quieres irte pronto de aquí. ¿Es eso?- Alexander había retirado la mirada. Su rostro estaba oculto por un suave manto rojizo en sus mejillas y el fleco de su cabello azabache. Pero Alexander no lo miraba.

Y a Magnus le dolió la falta de esa mirada sobre si mismo. Era como una adicción. Como beber café por las mañanas para obligar al cuerpo a mantenerse despierto.

-Quiero volver a mi casa. – aceptó, con suavidad. No tenía ni idea de porque, pero Alexander parecía algo ausente. Y eso no le gustaba. Así que Magnus decidió agregar algo de su inevitable verdad.- Extraño a Presidente.

Perfecto. Alexander había vuelto a mirarlo.

-¿Presidente?

-Mi gato. – Explicó Magnus.- Mi gato no puede vivir sin mí…-agregó, dramáticamente.- Aunque Catarina lo está alimentando mientras estoy aquí. Pero estoy seguro de que el pobre debe estar pasando las noches en terrible aburrimiento. – Alexander sonreía. Magnus se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego se alzó de hombros. – Eso o la pequeña bestia ha hecho fiesta con las telas importadas de mi despacho y los cojines de seda china de mi sofá; en cuyo caso, asaré al pequeño demonio a la parrilla en cuanto vuelva.

Alexander rió.

-Entonces Iglesia no te caerá nada bien.

Esta vez fue el turno de Magnus para mirar interrogativamente a su suave ángel, alzando una de sus cejas.

-¿Iglesia?

-Es mi gato. –Se explicó Alexander y, luego de un par de segundos agregó.- Es mi propio _Gato Endemoniado._

Y Magnus soltó una carcajada. Una risa nueva, amplia y fresca. Una de esas risas que incluyen los ojos y el alma. Rió con ganas.

Cuando terminó de reír, Alexander lo miraba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y algo sonrojado, sorprendido. Magnus alzó de nuevo una de sus cejas y preguntó.

-¿Qué?

Alec cerró sus labios y sonrió débilmente.

-No te había escuchado reír.-susurró.

Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

-Antes, no había tenido razón para reír, dulzura.

Alexander amplió su sonrisa y Magnus sintió qué el dragón que tenía viviendo en su interior desde que había conocido al joven paramédico, soltaba una especie de ronroneo por sus fauces, soltando una llamarada de fuego (fuego azul, como los ojos de Alexander) que subió hasta su pecho y lo calentó por dentro.

Alec dio un paso extra y se sujetó a la barandilla de su camilla, a milímetros de su mano. Magnus podía sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y olía de nuevo la piel de Alexander. Aquella extraña pero deliciosa mezcla de café, alcohol etílico o medicamentos y jabón de manzana verde.

Alexander extendió su mano hacia él y Magnus alzó la mirada, fijándola en su ángel de manera interrogadora.

Su ángel particular, aunque cubierto de sonrojo y vergüenza, sonreía, aun con su mano extendida hacia él.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? - Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era una broma? ¿Alexander, su ángel, ayudándole con sus ejercicios? .Alexander pareció notar su duda y su rostro enrojeció dos tonos más.- Solo…si quieres. Ya sabes, soy paramédico. Puedo ayudarte. Y no tengo guardia hasta la tarde y…sino quieres, puedo llamar a Catarina. Pero quería que supieras que podemos hacer esto juntos… O sigue solo. Yo…

Joder, Magnus estaba jodido. Jodido de verdad. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Su corazón se hallaba completamente cautivado por ese ángel. Por su ángel.

Entonces, antes de que Alexander pudiera seguir tropezándose con su propia lengua; antes de que pudiera arrepentirse o huir, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, Magnus alzó su mano y tomó aquella que le esperaba extendida y expectante.

La tomó con firmeza, dejando la calidez de Alec fluir por sus dedos.

-De acuerdo, Alexander. Hagamos esto juntos.- le dijo, al tomar su mano

Esa noche, por primera vez en días, Magnus durmió en completa paz.

* * *

_Y con eso me despido por otra semana y media. Los amo. Gracias a todos por seguir el fic, por comentar aquí y en el Grupo. Son un amor._

_Respondo aqui el mensaje de Karen: Mi año comenzo muy bien linda, gracias. Me fui de vacaciones con mi familia una semana y pues pude descanzar un poco. Gracias por preguntar! eres un amor. Como dije arriba, no, no lo voy a dejar incompleto. Aunque tengo mucho encima, seguire hasta el final, es una promesa. Yo tambien les extrañe XD Si, diez dias es el maximo para actualizar, creo. Cualquier cosa estaria avisando por aqui o por el Grupo en el Facebook. Repito, gracias por leer y comentar, eres una dulzura. Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic. Un abrazo enorme para ti._

_GRACIAS A TODOS por comentar, a los nuevos y viejos. XD Los quiero._

_Kisses_

_IL_


	9. Capitulo 8 Ambrosia

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Buenas mis corazones brillantes. Mis queridos Nefilim y subterráneos. Espero todos estén muy bien. Aquí traigo el nuevo cap de Deuda de Vida. Me costó horrores terminarlo porque sentía que el final estaba quedando muy apresurado. Luego mi amada Beta (Tenchi Uchiha, la mejor hermana del mundo) me confirmó que si, que estaba cometiendo el error que creía estar cometiendo XD. Así que edite, lei, borré, escribí, volví a borrar y volví a escribir. Aquí el resultado final. **_

_**Les dejo este capitulo como regalo a los 200 miembros del Grupo Malec. Gente, estoy enormemente honrada y agradecida con ustedes, son magníficos como Magnus y sensuales como Alec. XD No, en serio. Estoy muy orgullosa de haber creado el primer (y hasta ahora, único) Grupo Malec en Facebook. Gracias a todos por pertenecer a él, son personistas maravillosas. Les amo.**_

_**Ale, me cayo y les dejo leer. Ya entendí.**_

_**Recomendación musical: Especialmente dedicado a las que aman el Malec y a Adam, escuchen **_**Never close your eyes**_** de mi amor eterno, **_**Adam Lambert. **_**(¿Supieron que lanza su nuevo sencillo en Abril? *-* ¡Accio Abril!) **_

* * *

#8

"**Ambrosia"**

_-Catarina... ¿Estás ocupada?_

_-Hola Alec. No, estoy libre. Pasa, siéntate. ¿Para que necesitabas hablar conmigo?_

_-Quería saber que posibilidad había en que le dieras a Magnus el alta mañana._

_-Alec; sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso._

_-No te lo pido por mi Catarina. Te lo pido por él. Magnus…está incomodo aquí. Sé que progresaría mejor en su casa._

_-No puedes garantizar eso, y yo no puedo tomar el riesgo. Es mi paciente, Alec._

_-Lo sé. Pero también sé que él mejoraría en su casa, al menos su estado de ánimo y eso influye mucho en una recuperación de un accidente como el suyo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Mientras más pronto vuelva a la normalidad el paciente, mejor se recupera._

_-Pero no puedo estar segura de que Magnus cumpla con la rutina que necesita, no puedo monitorearlo desde su casa. Lo necesito aquí por lo menos hasta el lunes. Son solo tres días más. No es mucho._

_-Para él si lo es. Lo sé. _

_-Le has tomado mucho aprecio ¿no es cierto?_

_-Tu… ¿Tu le diste mi numero?_

_-Si._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque él dijo que había sido un idiota. Su sinceridad aplastante me pareció un gran punto a su favor._

_\- Si, bueno. Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es su recuperación. Yo puedo ayudarle, estar al pendiente. _

_\- No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Alec. Robert…_

_-Mi padre me trae sin cuidado Catarina. Además, no es contra las reglas del hospital visitar a un amigo, así este haya sido un paciente, una vez dado de alta. Y sobre sus ejercicios y recuperación, estaría ayudándolo como parte de mi pasantía, si quieres. Y te daría a ti cada informe de sus progresos._

_-Eres un gran doctor, Alexander._

_-Aun no me gradúo. _

_-No necesitas el titulo._

_-¿Eso significa que le darás el alta?_

_-Si. Pero debes informarme cada día de sus progresos. ¿De acuerdo? Y debes tener cuidado. Puede que no sea contra las reglas del hospital, pero tu padre y los demás del Consejo…_

_-Lo sé. Tendré cuidado. Es que, yo…yo quiero ayudarle, Catarina._

_-Ya lo has hecho. Estoy segura. _

* * *

Era viernes.

Desde que despertara aquella mañana, Magnus no dejaba de repetírselo como si fuera un absurdo mantra.

Era viernes, viernes, viernes, viernes, viernes…

EL viernes. Cuando comería con Alexander.

Joder, estaba nervioso. Por fuera, Magnus era todo seguridad, eso era indiscutible; sentado muy erguido, con una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra en una actitud relajada (que no sentía en lo absoluto) en uno de los muebles para invitados que ocupaban su habitación, Magnus era la viva imagen de la seguridad. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, Magnus estaba lleno de nervios.

Pegajosos nervios de primerizo. De esos que no sentía desde que era un crío y había dado su primer beso.

Aquella noche, después de hacer sus ejercicios y tomar suficientes medicamentos para el dolor como para adormecer a un caballo; Magnus había logrado vestirse lo mejor que pudo dada las circunstancias. Llevaba una sencilla camisa de seda a la que había dejado sin cerrar los últimos tres botones plateados, haciendo juego con unos pantalones gris oscuro que se le ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas. Había sufrido para colocarse aquellos pantalones, era cierto, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, se dijo Magnus al verse en el espejo horriblemente pequeño del baño.

Pero ahora, cuando se hacían más de las siete de la noche, después de que una enfermera, que no era Kaelie, le trajera su bandeja de la cena herméticamente tapada, Magnus comenzaba a preguntarse si todo aquel esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Se preguntaba, vagamente, si Alexander no acudiría.

No sería la primera vez que le sucediera algo así, claro está. Magnus había sufrido tanto en el tema del amor y los romances que en algún punto de su vida pensó en escribir un libro al respecto…para prevenir a otras personas de tener malas citas, o ninguna cita en lo absoluto.

Quizás Alexander se había olvidado de su cena. O quizás se había arrepentido. Después de todo… ¿Magnus no había insistido en que no era necesario? ¿Magnus mismo no le había echado a gritos de su habitación, cuando Alexander solo quería apoyarlo? Quizás Alexander se lo había replanteado, y no quería cenar con un idiota malagradecido como él. Quizás simplemente Alexander no había querido cenar con él desde un principio, pero se sentía obligado a hacerlo…

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Magnus hizo a un lado la bandeja de la cena del hospital, sin destaparla y tomó el control del televisor, comenzando un zapping sin ver nada realmente. Consiguió una reposición de "Project Runway" y lo dejó… Heidi Klum se veía terrible con aquel vestido. Soltó un suspiro largo y doloroso y se recostó mejor en el mueble, mirando hacia el aparato colgado en la pared.

Al día siguiente, llamaría a Tessa y le diría que lo sacara de ahí. Costara lo que costara. Magnus quería irse a su casa. Quería irse de aquel lugar…quería…

La puerta se abrió.

Magnus bajó la mirada.

Y su corazón dio un salto mortal hacia atrás dentro de su pecho.

_Alexander_.

-Lo siento por llegar tan tarde, Magnus. Pero no conseguía quien me reemplazara en la guardia de hoy y Jace no quería hacerla solo…

Era Alexander. Alexander sonrojado hasta el cuero cabelludo. Alexander, su ángel, sonrojado, sudado, hermoso, con la respiración alterada y ojos brillantes. Alexander vestido con un jean desgarrado en los muslos y un sueter negro de cuello alto.

Magnus sintió como el mundo entero se detenía, como su cerebro se desconectaba y tuvo una visión.

Definitivamente, estaba jodido. Aquel chico sería su perdición.

Era la primera vez que Magnus sentía aquella chispa de clarividencia en su vida. Aquel tipo de revelación celestial de los dioses, aquella voz omnipresente que le dictaba un destino ineludible y predeterminado por las potencias del éter.

Estaba seguro, Alexander Ligthwood sería su perdición.

Magnus inspiró aire profundamente por una vez antes de sonreírle suavemente a su ángel y enderezarse nuevamente.

-Descuida. No es tan tarde. –Alexander lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Magnus sonrió aun más e indicó hacia el centro de su habitación.- Adelante, pasa y ponte cómodo.- invitó, con una cómica parodia de su brazo bueno. El otro estaba aun cubierto de vendas por debajo de la suave y costosa tela de su camisa.

Alexander botó aire, al parecer aliviado y sonrió tímidamente. Era una sonrisa cautivadora, con medio lado de sus labios apenas alzados en el gesto, pero con sus ojos brillantes y juguetones. Era más una sonrisa con la mirada. Magnus se vio obligado a morderse el labio por dentro.

Era increíble lo que un sencillo e inocente gesto de aquel chico lograba causar en él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo movimiento de Alexander, como si hubiera sido programado de aquella manera. Alexander sonreía, y Magnus sentía como su mundo entero se derretía, como su boca se humedecía, al desear contacto inmediato con aquellos labios. Era absurdo…cosa de niños.

Por Dios, necesitaba autocontrol.

Pero entonces; recordó el sabor.

El sabor delicado de aquellos labios que apenas habían tocado los suyos por unos cuantos segundos, en aquel limbo que precedió a su inconciencia. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Aquel sabor dulce, aquel movimiento tentativo y tímido, aquella respuesta apenas perceptible, había sido fruto de su imaginación? ¿Había sido un sueño aquel beso que había durado un instante pero que, en el flujo temporal subjetivo; había persistido toda una eternidad? Magnus sabía que no, sabía que había sido real.

Y también sabía que en ese punto de su encrucijada mental, necesitaba volver a sentirlo, volver a probarlo. Aunque solo fuera para determinar el contexto real o ficticio de aquel momento.

Alexander arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a él. Magnus sonrió. De aquella manera, parecía que Alexander fuera un psicólogo analizando a su paciente más problemático.

Sin perder su sonrisa, que había dejado de ser suave y se había convertido en predadora, Magnus tomó el brazo de Alexander, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo haló…

-¿Qué…?

…Hasta dejarlo caer sentado a su lado sobre el largo mueble de cuero marrón. Era un mueble feo, e incomodo. Pero para Magnus en aquel momento era sinónimo de perfección, del oasis.

Alec lo miraba algo azorado.

-Vamos a cenar juntos. Vienes aquí como mi cita, no como mi doctor o algo así.- se explicó Magnus. Los ojos de Alexander expresaron incomprensión. – Desde esa silla parecías mi psicólogo. Y créeme, eso no es sexy para una primera cita. Podemos dejar los juegos de doctor/paciente para más adelante.- agregó, disfrutando completamente el pleno sonrojo que cubrió a su ángel al comprender sus palabras. Lo dejó digerirlo y luego rió.- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas así ¿Lo sabías?

Por supuesto, eso no ayudó a Alexander a disminuir su color. Lo que logró fue fruncir su entrecejo.

-Odio mi color. Es muy…evidente. Mi piel es demasiado clara y todo se me marca muy fácil. – Alexander hablaba mirando hacia algún punto a la altura de sus rodillas y mientras, Magnus no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Pues a mi eso me parece algo sexy. – le halagó. Alexander no respondió. Entonces, para aligerar la tensión que él mismo había creado, Magnus cambió el tema de conversación por uno que quizás recolectaría mejores frutos. – Y… ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirando a su alrededor. Como si esperara que con un chasquido de dedos apareciera mágicamente una mesa de restaurante dispuesta frente a él.

Alec levantó la mirada y buscó a su alrededor inquisitivamente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la bandeja que la enfermera anónima le había traído minutos antes.

-¿No has abierto tu cena?

-No. Pensaba que tu y yo íbamos a comer.- recalcó con énfasis- Y para serte sincero, no me apetece los vegetales al vapor del hospital como cena en una primera cita, Alexander.

Por primera vez, desde que Magnus lo conociera, Alexander sonrió con orgullo.

Magnus alzó una ceja.

-Y vamos a cenar. Anda, abre la bandeja.- le dijo, estirándose un poco para tomar la bandeja con sus manos. Magnus trató de ignorar el olor y el calor de su cuerpo cuando éste lo rozó al hacer aquel movimiento.

Tragó grueso y contó mentalmente hasta cinco mientras Alexander le alcanzaba la bandeja. Esta era más grande de lo normal. Y pesada. Y por los bordes sellados se filtraba un olor a gratinado que no había percibido minutos antes por motivos de su ofuscamiento mental. Olía delicioso, a bechamel recién horneada. Su estomago gruñó levemente y Magnus pudo percibir una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios de Alexander.

El gesto le pareció enormemente sexy.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó, cuando Alexander acomodó una pequeña mesilla plástica entre los dos y depositó allí su cena y dos juegos de cubiertos. Aquello, a su parecer, estaba lejos de ser una cena romántica.

-Ábrela.- le insistió su ángel y Magnus obedeció.

La boca se le hizo agua. Levantó la mirada hacia a aquel ángel hermoso y le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…lograste…?

-¿Hacer que cocinaran pollo con miel al graten? –Alec sonrió, tímidamente.- Conozco a las chicas de la cafetería desde que era un niño. Solo les pedí el favor de que me dejaran cocinar…esta mañana me vine antes de las clases y dejé todo listo. No creo que haya quedado muy bien. Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Magnus tragó grueso, de nuevo, y su corazón latió con dolorosa fuerza, queriendo salir desbocado de su pecho.

-¿Tu lo cocinaste?

-Eh…si…aunque, no lo sé… quizás ni te guste.

Oh, _Dios misericordioso_. Era demasiado.

Se retractaba de su anterior pensamiento. Aquella cena era la más romántica a la que jamás lo habían invitado.

Era perfecta.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo ni por un solo segundo, Magnus se inclinó sobre la mesilla entre ambos, haló el rostro de Alexander y lo dejó a centímetros del suyo, aspirando su aroma dulce y fuerte a la vez. Era embriagante. Delicioso.

-Me encanta. – le susurró y Alec le sonrió.

Magnus no pudo soportarlo, y en un instante; unió sus labios.

Fue un beso pausado, corto pero lento, efusivo. Alexander se lo devolvió, marcando un ritmo cauteloso.

Esta vez, Magnus estaba conciente, sin ningún golpe en la cabeza. Estaba despierto y podía sentir el movimiento delicado y tímido de los labios de Alexander, podía sentir su sabor bailando en su paladar. Podía sentir su calor rodeándolo, su respiración golpeando su rostro, la piel bajo suave bajo sus dedos.

Podía ver las estrellas bajo sus propios párpados.

Se separó y abrió los ojos. Su ángel lo miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas, con una sonrisa tímida danzando en sus labios húmedos y la piel blanca cubierta de color.

Era…perfecto.

* * *

Magnus había perdido la noción del tiempo.

_-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?_

_-Tienes que hacerlo en mi casa sino quieres morir envenenado por Isabelle._

_-¿Tu hermana?_

Alexander sonrió. El mundo de Magnus comenzó a ir más lento.

_-Si. Es mi hermana menor. Mi hermano se llama Maxwell, aunque todo le decimos Max. Tiene diez años. _

Había perdido la noción del tiempo por Alec y sus sonrisas, por Alec y las historias de sus hermanos. Por él, por Alexander Gideon Ligthwood.

_-¿Y Jace? _

_\- oh…Jace es como mi hermano. Pero, es complicado. Es mi mejor amigo, por decirlo así. Mis padres lo criaron después de que asesinaran a los suyos. _

…Por Alec y su increíble calidez y aplastante sinceridad.

Magnus había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Resultaba que Alec era el mayor de cuatro hermanos. Dos de sangre y uno adoptivo y que, a partir de los dieciocho, más o menos, le había tocado cuidar de sus hermanos prácticamente a él solo.

Maryse, su madre, era diplomática del Estado y había sido transferida a Moscow cuando Alexander cumplió los diecisiete, y Robert, su padre, era director y jefe del Consejo de la Sociedad Médica de Nueva York, por lo cual vivía prácticamente en el hospital y no tenía tiempo para ver a sus hijos.

Cuando transfirieron a Maryse, según le dijo Alec, los hijos de los LightWood, aunque tuvieron la oportunidad, se rehusaron a mudarse a Rusia y decidieron seguir sus vidas en Nueva York. No es que le hicieran mucha falta sus padres, Alec se había hecho cargo del hogar, de que sus hermanos estudiaran y que no les faltara nada. Administraba muy bien entre los cuatro hermanos los depósitos mensuales de sus padres a la vez que trabajaba para costearse sus propios gastos universitarios. Aunque Magnus no estaba sino fascinado ante la madurez de su pequeño ángel, si pensaba que sus padres eran en extremo irresponsables y que era demasiado para Alec el cuidar de sus hermanos.

Alexander era, además, estudiante de segundo año de medicina general. Quería hacer una especialización en pediatría y Magnus en ese momento aseguró que no habría mejor medico que él.

-Pues serías el primero en pensarlo. Me costó mucho entrar a la facultad de medicina.- Magnus alzó una ceja.

-No voy a creer si me dices que eres mal estudiante, Alexander. Eres muy responsable, inteligente y organizado. –Alec se sonrojó pero rió.

-No es que sea mal estudiante. Hubo algunas personas en el Consejo que no quisieron dejarme entrar a trabajar aquí ni estudiar en la facultad. –Magnus le miró con autentica curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… no querían que alguien en mi condición estuviera entre sus recatados y heterosexuales estudiantes.

Magnus abrió sus ojos al máximo antes de lograr indignarse por completo. Luego estalló.

-¿No querían dejarte estudiar por que eres gay? –Alec no lo miraba, miraba sus manos. –Pero ¿No está tu padre en el Consejo?

-Fue él el principal en negarme la solicitud para la facultad. –murmuró Alec. Magnus apretó sus propias manos en sendos puños. Entonces se fijó en Alec. Estaba callado y apagado. Mirando hacia el pasado. Magnus se mordió un labio.

Aquel, obviamente; era un tema delicado y para Magnus significaba mucho que Alec estuviera contándoselo. Alexander era abierto y transparente. Puro.

-Oye, siento mucho todo eso. Mejor hablamos de otra cosa ¿vale?- Alec sonrió tristemente y se alzó de hombros.

-No importa. No es tan malo.-susurró y luego agregó con mayor alegría.- Logre entrar por Catarina. Ella movió cielo y tierra por mi. Es una gran amiga.- dijo y su rostro entero se iluminó, una sonrisa surcó sus labios y solo entonces Alec se atrevió a alzar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.- Me gusta mucho mi trabajo ¿Sabes? Y la medicina, ayudar a la gente. Pero, hasta este momento nunca había sentido que valía tanto la pena estar aquí.

Magnus abrió su boca un poco, para responder y luego la volvió a cerrar. Aquello le había caído de sorpresa.

Alec se acercó hacia él. Olía fresco y dulce a la vez.

Se acercó un poco más. Sus ojos eran tan azules, que Magnus se sentía flotar en las nubes solo al verlos fijamente. Había unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.

Magnus cortó la distancia. Alec sonrió.

* * *

Magnus no tenía idea de como habían llegado las cosas hasta allí. Un minuto estaba besando castamente a Alec en los labios, al minuto siguiente éste le estaba devolviendo el beso, luego hubo un roce de lenguas, un labio entre sus dientes, un gemido y el beso se desbordó, dejando al instante de ser algo casto.

Alexander se había inclinado sobre él suavemente, como si nadara sobre su cuerpo. Magnus le había halado con ambas manos firmemente colocadas sobre sus caderas, sobre la tela del jean y el suéter negro, tirando de a poco hasta que el chico estuvo sobre sus piernas y él estuvo medio tendido y medio sentado sobre el feo mueble marrón.

Luego sus dedos encontraron el borde del suéter, jugaron allí, pidiendo permiso y gritando de alegría cuando Alexander se los concedió con un suave gemido y acercándose más a su cuerpo.

La distancia entre ellos era nula.

El tacto de la piel tersa y suave de Alec fue un éxtasis para sus sentidos. Sus dedos resbalaron y se deslizaron de un lado al otro. Nunca alejándose mucho de sus límites, queriendo guardar más terreno inexplorado para momentos futuros. Pero entonces, cuando Magnus pensaba que podría conformarse con una tarde de besos y caricias sobre un sofá marrón y horrible en una posición que dudaba pudiera entrar en la definición de "reposo absoluto" de Catarina, Alexander susurró su nombre dentro del beso.

Aquello fue el detonante de la bomba de tiempo que había en su interior.

Magnus se aferró con fuerza a la piel de Alec y este soltó un ruido exquisitamente excitante contra sus labios. La vibración de su voz gruesa rozó todos sus sentidos y lo hizo gemir.

¿Cómo podía Magnus controlarse si Alexander besaba de _aquella_ manera?

Podía…simplemente…

Sus dedos fueron subiendo por la espalda de Alec, acariciando cada firme musculatura y su ángel se acercó más a él, si era posible. Alec llevó sus manos al pecho de Magnus bajaron hasta su abdomen, soltando un par de botones y acariciando su piel en el camino con la palma abierta.

Magnus gimió.

¿Tenía que controlarse? ¿No podían…

Alec movió sus caderas para acomodarse mejor y lo rozó en el proceso.

Dios.

Tenía que…

Sonó un teléfono. Alec se sobresaltó, cortó el beso y se levantó levemente. Magnus dejó caer ambas manos de la espalda de Alexander y botó un poco de aire.

-¿Aló? – al otro lado sonó una voz infantil.- Max, Izzy debía ayudarte con tu tarea….-un leve murmullo y luego Alec se bajó de su regazo por completo.- ¿Qué? ¿Y donde demonios está?-Magnus sonrió tiernamente aun contra su voluntad. Ver la indignación de Alec por los comportamientos de sus hermanos era algo dulce de ver. Su ceño se fruncía cómicamente.- ¿Desde hace cuanto? Ok, si. Iré para allá en cuanto….-la mirada de Alec se desvió hacia Magnus y se sonrojó.- Max, yo te llamo cuando salga del hospital.- una pregunta aguda- Si, estoy en el hospital.- un nuevo murmullo.- No, no estoy de guardia.- Alec sonrió.- Pues, con un amigo.

Magnus se alzó y le besó brevemente en el cuello.

-Eres dulce.- le susurró y Alec tragó con fuerza.

-Max, te llamó cuando vaya en camino. No salgas de casa.- y colgó. Luego suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.- Disculpa. Es que Isabelle salió aun cuando le dije que hoy debía de cuidar de Max. Normalmente él se puede quedar solo, pero tiene una tarea para mañana y necesita ayuda.

-No tienes porque disculparte conmigo mi ángel.-Alec se sonrojó.

-¿Ángel?- Magnus sonrió.

-Es como te he llamado en mi mente desde que salvaste mi vida. –Magnus le abrazó y lo besó en los labios. Era un sabor al que se estaba volviendo adicto.

El beso, nuevamente, comenzó siendo suave para terminar salvaje. Al minuto, Alec estaba sobre su regazo de nuevo, gimiendo una y otra vez mientras las manos de Magnus se movían libremente bajo el suéter de su ángel.

-Magnus…-gimió Alec contra sus labios. Magnus mordió el labio inferior del chico y bajó sus manos hacia el borde del pantalón. Alec se estremeció.- Magnus…-llamó de nuevo. Esta vez su gemido fue más firme. Magnus intentó con todas sus fuerzas el responder pero sus labios ahora exploraban la mandíbula del chico e iban subiendo decididamente hacia el cuello y no tenían intención alguna de abandonar la tarea.

-¿mmm?- logró murmurar y mordió suavemente. Alec echó el cuello hacia arriba, dándole espacio.

-Debes…-Magnus llegó hasta el borde del cuello del chico y lamió rápida y delicadamente la zona.- Oh Dios, Magnus. Para…por favor.

Magnus se detuvo. Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles y sus ojos expresaron duda. Alexander estaba completamente sonrojado y una pequeña capa de sudor había comenzado a cubrir su rostro.

-¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastime?

-¿Qué? –Alec se alarmó.- ¡No! Estuviste…perfecto. Fue…Dios como me gustas Magnus. Ese es el problema.

-¿Qué?- Ahora fue el turno de Magnus para no comprender.

-Me gustas –confesó y luego sonrió un poco, tímidamente.- Me gustas mucho. –la voz y la mirada de Magnus se suavizaron.

-¿Y eso es un problema? –Alec soltó un suspiro y murmuró.

-Quiero ir lento. –Magnus abrió sus labios con sorpresa. Más que sorpresa, era vergüenza. Se había precipitado con Alexander. Lo sabía y ahora lo había arruinado. Alec buscó sus ojos y tomó aire.- Necesito ir lento. Hace mucho que no…- desvió la mirada.

-¿Nunca has estado con nadie?

-No, no es eso. Si hubo alguien. Hace dos años….pero, él ya no está. Y me juré que no volvería a enamorarme después de eso. Hace dos años que no me gusta nadie, que no salgo con nadie. Pero cuando te conocí…- los ojos de Alec lo buscaron y su rostro enrojecido se suavizó aun más. Alec se mordió un labio, hinchado por los besos y suspiró con resignación. – Simplemente, no pude evitarlo.

Magnus se abalanzó sobre sus labios y no lo dejó continuar.

Quería…Dios, quería _todo_ con Alexander.

Eso no le había pasado nunca.

Alec tomó su rostro en el beso y lo transformaron así en algo pausado y sumamente dulce. Magnus quería transmitirle a Alec lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante por él. Quería traspasarle todo ese sentimiento cálido que lo había llenado al conocerlo. Quería hacerle sentir ese deseo pero a la vez esas ansias por algo más.

Alec se relajó y Magnus cortó el beso poco a poco.

-Sal conmigo.- le pidió. Alec buscó su mirada con duda y sorpresa. Con ambos ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Es…-tragó grueso- ¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos?

Magnus se acercó de nuevo.

\- Quiero volver a verte. Quiero que salgas conmigo. Quiero ir lento contigo Alec. Todo lo lento que necesites –le susurró sobre los labios, robándole pequeños y castos besos entre cada palabra. Alec se estremeció y dejó descansar sus manos sobre el mueble, a cada lado de su rostro.

-Magnus…

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Magnus contuvo el aliento.

Alec le habló sin dejar de verle a los ojos. Había vértigo en aquella mirada.

-Si. Quiero salir contigo, Magnus.- Magnus sonrió ampliamente y su sonrisa se reflejó en el brillo de los ojos de Alexander. Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, Luego este se mordió suavemente un labio y dijo.- Debería…irme.

Magnus miró hacia los labios de Alexander, enrojecidos y húmedos y tragó grueso. Eran demasiada tentación.

-Probablemente, sea buena idea.- confirmó Magnus.

-Max me está esperando.

-Cierto.

-Debería…

Magnus sonrió cálidamente.

-Si, deberías.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a separarse del otro.

Luego de unos segundos; Alec suspiró, le dio un beso breve y fugaz y se separó otro poco, sonrió y se alejó definitivamente hasta ponerse en pie. Su suéter era un desastre. De por si ya era un desastre, pero lo habían dejado arrugado después de moverse constantemente el uno contra el otro.

-¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo?- le preguntó Magnus al chico quien, aun cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y sonrojo, lo miró sonriente.

-Quizás, mucho antes de lo que esperas.

Magnus alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Alec sonrió de medio lado, pero con dulzura. Se giró y tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha.

-Nada – replicó con fingida inocencia. Magnus sonrió. Alexander era terrible para mentir. Alec abrió la puerta y, desde el marco, se despidió- Buenas noches Magnus, descansa.

Magnus se quedó mirando embobado la puerta blanca de su habitación durante muchos minutos después que Alec se fuera.

-Buenas noches, mi Ángel.

* * *

**_N/A: helo aquí, capitulo terminado. Salazar, que final de capitulo más cursi…_**

**_En fin, es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Que sepan que, hasta este momento, siempre llevaba un capitulo de ventaja….ya se me acabó la ventaja. -_- Estoy comenzando el que sigue, así que, espero terminar en el tiempo que yo misma me estipule. ¡Se que puedo! :D_**

**_So ¿les gustó el capitulo? La trama sigue siendo suave hasta ahora, pero les he revelado ciertas cosas, detalles, que les servirán más adelante._**

**_Respuesta a Karen: _**

**_No mi linda Karen, no descanse mucho. XD tengo un niño de 3 años que suele despertarse siempre a las 6 am, dia laboral o no. Pero si me despejó la mente estar por allá. Ya entraste al Grupo? Si es así, hazmelo saber con alguna señal! XD para saludarte y eso. Sobre el capitulo...espero este te haya dejado más picada XD soy mala, lo sé. Pero también le di un capitulo más largo...así que estamos a mano._**

**_Si, estoy escribiendo un libro. Se llama Frontera de Fe, el primero. Estoy apenas por el primer capitulo...debo decir que sin el suelo firme de los fics (después de todo, la personalidad "base" y el entorno de los personajes, ya está definido en un fic, lo cual lo hace mucho más sencillo) es desconcertantemente difícil desarrollar una idea y no volverse loco en el proceso. Borro y vuelvo a escribir, lloro y rio. XD soy feliz. Espero pronto dar cumplido el primer capitulo y sentirme un pasito más cerca de mi meta. De que va, si es sorpresa. solo diré que es sobre un futuro donde las creencias religiosas han sido restringidas y la magia está prohibida. _**

**_Yo hablo más que tu en los PD. XD Besos linda, ten una hermosa semana. Espero haberla alegrado para ti. Eres adorable._**

**_Ahora me despido de todos, mil besos!_**

**_Kisses_**

**_IL_**


	10. Capitulo 9 Una sorpresa angelical

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassie y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. Si la saga fuera mía, sería puro Malec y Jonathan no hubiera muerto y Jace probablemente si y Clary no sería tan idiota. **_

_**N/A: Hola queridos míos, antes de dejarles leer, quisiera aclarar un pequeño detalle ya que a partir de aquí quizás le presente cierta confusión (la culpa no es mía, sino de Cassie por su costumbre de poner nombres repetidos en personajes contemporáneos) la cosa es qué, aquí, cuando me refiero a Sebastián, estoy hablando de Sebastián Verlac, el que nunca llegamos a conocer realmente. No a Sebastián/Jonathan. Cuando me refiera a Jonathan, diré Jonathan. Oki? Creo que mi Hermosa Iced Fenix tuvo que hacer la misma aclaración una vez…y es por su entera culpa que me encanta la pareja de SebAlec, o como sea que se llame. XD**_

_**Esto me lleva a la segunda nota, este capitulo va para ti mi Hermosa. Te amo, nunca te desanimes ni te rindas. Recuerda que siempre tendrás a tu Amore al otro lado de esta pantalla, ávida de tus palabras y admirándote infinitamente por ellas. **_

_**Recomendación musical: Pick U up de Adam Lambert. ¿Tendré la capacidad de hacer un capitulo con cada una de sus canciones? Será interesante y delicioso intentarlo.**_

_**Corrección, ánimos y edición del capitulo a manos de: Tenchi Uchiha (natt) mi hermana del alma. Gracias.**_

_**Ale, disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

**#9**

**Una sorpresa angelical**

_Sus besos lo estaban volviendo loco. Sus labios subían como hambrientas serpientes, trepando por la piel de su abdomen, mordiendo aquí y allá delicadamente, enrojeciendo zonas esporádicas de su piel._

_-Dios Alec…eres delicioso. Tan perfecto, mi ángel._

_Alec miró hacia abajo, con la mirada enturbiada del placer. Los ojos amarillo verdosos de Magnus le devolvieron la mirada llena de lujuria y algo más. Cariño. Alec mordió sus labios, queriendo soltar el nombre de Magnus en un suave gemido. En su lugar, llevó su mano temblorosa hacia su cabello, lleno de brillo y color; coló sus dedos ahí y dejó una caricia suave. _

_Magnus se alzó y lo besó._

_Alec le abrazó con fuerza, gimiendo ante el deseo plasmado en aquel beso. Mordió, jadeó y soltó un pequeño gritito extasiado cuando la mano de Magnus tomó su erección y comenzó a acariciarlo erráticamente, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Su contacto era cálido y ardiente, desbordado de pasión. Firme y dulce; no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado Alec antes. _

_Era fuego ígneo. _

_Alec se retorció bajo aquel toque, inundado de deseo. _

_-Magnus…Magnus…Magnus…_

_Las caricias fueron cambiando. Los besos fueron siendo menos demandantes y más dulces, suaves. Distintos. Alec separó a Magnus de su cuerpo y lo miró horrorizado._

_No era Magnus._

_-¿Qué sucede Alec? ¿Estás bien?_

_Alec abrió los ojos con desmesurado horror y dolor, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a un ritmo enloquecido. _

_-Sebastián…- sus ojos se humedecieron. Sebastián le sonrió, dulce y cariñoso, como siempre; y el corazón de Alec volvió a latir con normalidad. -¡Seb! –gritó; sollozando y lanzándose a su cuello. _

_Sebastián le abrazó con dulzura y lo dejó caer sobre la cama._

_Alec estaba tan entregado a él como no se había entregado nunca antes. Le dejó entrar, sintiendo como sus caricias quemaban igual a las de Magnus pero a un nivel distinto. Alec gimió y tiró su cuello hacia atrás en un pronunciado arco sobre la cama, abrazando con sus piernas el cuerpo desnudo de Sebastián sobre él, impulsándole a estar tan dentro y profundo como para tocar su alma y hacerlo estallar._

_Sus embestidas no comenzaron con dulzura. Sebastián le tenía firmemente sujeto en la cintura mientras se impulsaba hacia él con fiereza una y otra vez, golpeando y abriendo sus paredes sin misericordia. Alec gritó, con la mirada casi en blanco. Su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Sebastián se rió y Alec sintió un escalofrío._

_Sus ojos le buscaron pero la penumbra de la habitación confundía sus cabellos oscuros. Entonces, un rayo de luz lunar penetró en su habitación y Alec pudo ver aquel rostro._

_Se hizo hacia atrás con espanto. _

_Los cabellos siempre negros y sedosos de Sebastián se estaban fundiendo en un rubio pálido casi blanco, sus ojos dejaron de ser hermosos reflejos del cielo sin Luna para convertirse en pozos profundos y fríos. Sus pómulos se volvieron angulosos y sus labios se marcaron con una sonrisa irónica. _

_Alec sintió como su corazón se detenía, con el miedo fundiéndose en la sangre de sus venas. _

_Como veneno._

_Jonathan se rió con burla desdeñosa._

_-Siempre fuiste fácil de complacer, Alec._

_Alec sintió el miedo transformarse en ira. Sus puños se cerraron._

_-Tú no estás aquí, no puedes estar aquí. No eres real._

_-¿Eso te enseñó Sebastián? ¿A decirle a una fea pesadilla que no es real?_

_Alec cerró sus ojos y volvió a repetir._

_-Tú no estás aquí, no puedes estar aquí. No eres real._

_Sintió su aliento en la nuca._

_-Pero si estoy aquí, Alec. Y siempre estaré justo aquí. _

_Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza. A lo lejos, escuchaba ruidos extraños y gritos._

_-Tú no estás aquí, no puedes estar aquí. No eres real…-apretó sus ojos con más fuerza.- Tu me quitaste a Sebastián…_

_-Él era mío. Tenía que ser mío. Es tu culpa, Alec, si tú no hubieras tenido nada con él, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_-Te odio._

_-Mírame. Alec… ¡Mírame!_

_Y Alec miró._

_La sonrisa psicópata de Jonathan se transformaba en Sebastián de nuevo, sus ojos volvían a ser dulces, su cabello negro como el ébano. Pero la belleza y tranquilidad se fue cuarteando frente a sus ojos, lentamente. La piel de Sebastián se quebró en trozos. El moho fue cubriendo sus poros como un hongo, sus ojos se hundieron, sus cabellos se volvieron canosos y se cayeron de su cráneo, dejando pronto una calavera descarnada en su lugar._

_Alec gritó._

_-¡Alec!_

_Y gritó_

_-¡Alec!_

_Y siguió gritando. Y lloraba. _

_-¡Alec! ¡Despierta!_

Y entonces, despertó.

Los brazos de Jace lo abrazaron, por primera vez en años; como un abrazo fraternal_._

Alec podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba con incontrolables espasmos, sintiendo los remanentes de aquella pesadilla aun golpeándolo en el alma, una y otra vez. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado feroz.

Sus ojos y garganta ardían.

Poco a poco, se fue separando de Jace. Su hermano lo veía con el ceño profundamente fruncido y lleno de preocupación. Tenía _esa_ mirada, la mirada de leerle la mente de la manera en como solo ellos dos podían hacerlo. Como si tuvieran un vínculo sobrenatural que los uniera más allá de la hermandad. Alec se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego por el rostro, sorprendiéndose de encontrar humedad en sus mejillas.

¿Había llorado dormido?

Jace parecía pensar sobre lo mismo.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué te pasaba? –Alec soltó un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.

-Fue solo una pesadilla, Jace. Vuelve a la cama, perdón por despertarte.

Aquello no sirvió absolutamente de nada. Jace, sin moverse ni un centímetro, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

-Hacías ruidos raros. Primero, gemías…-Alec se sonrojó fuertemente, al recordar como y con quien había comenzado su sueño. Había sido tan intenso, que sus gemidos realmente habían salido de sus labios. Jace ignoró su reacción- luego comenzaste a llorar, fue cuando entré a tu cuarto. Llorabas y gemías como si fueras un niño. Traté de despertarte, pero comenzaste a gritar, como si algo horrible te estuviera matando.

Jace se quedó mirándole, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte. Alec sabía que bien podría tener a Jace ahí plantado hasta el amanecer sino le daba lo que quería. En todo el mundo, Alec había conocido solo a tres personas tan testarudas como para hacer algo como eso, y lamentablemente para Alec, dos de esas personas eran sus hermanos Jace e Isabelle. La otra era Catarina.

No queriendo amanecer con la presencia de su hermano en su habitación, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente él tenía algo importante que hacer que incluía a Magnus, Alec suspiró y contó:

-Soñé con Sebastián.- confesó, omitiendo toda la participación de Magnus y el contexto de su sueño. Jace abrió sus ojos dorados en una expresión de sorpresa.- Soñé que Sebastián se transformaba en Jonathan…y luego que Sebastián se…moría, de nuevo. Delante de mis ojos.

-Alec…

-Jonathan se burlaba de mí. Me culpaba por la muerte de Sebastián. Y tiene razón ¿cierto? Si yo no hubiera salido con él…

-¡Alec! Alec, escúchame y escúchame bien.- Jace sonaba alterado.- Sebastián no murió por tu culpa, no fue tu culpa. ¿Me oyes?

-Yo le mate. Debí dejarlo salir con Jonathan.

Jace le tomó el rostro y se lo alzó, obligándole a verlo a los ojos. Estaba furioso. El coraje destellaba en sus ojos de león.

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!- siseó en voz baja su hermano, sus dedos agarrándole con fuerza.- El que mató a Sebastián fue él, fue Jonathan. No tu.

Alec se soltó del agarre.

-¡Como si fuera lo mismo! Yo sabía lo que sucedía. No soy inocente Jace. –su voz estaba fluctuando.- Cuando vi a Valentine, en su coche el día del accidente de Magnus, no hice nada para salvarle. Cuando vi que era él, lo dejé ahí. Lo sabes. Quería vengarme de Jonathan de alguna manera y lo hice con la vida de su padre. Soy un asesino.

-No. Lo que eres, es un idiota. – Alec contuvo el aliento. La voz de Jace sonaba seca. –lo eres si piensas semejante idiotez de ti mismo. No podíamos hacer nada por Valentine. Yo también estaba ahí.

Alec se sintió descorazonado. Habló sin sentimientos, cansado y vacío.

-Pude hacer más que simplemente quedarme ahí. Dime, ¿Por qué hice algo así?

Jace se levantó y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Simplemente, porque eres humano.

Y salió.

Alec no durmió más en el resto de la noche. En su mente, los rostros de Sebastián y Jonathan se mezclaban con el de Magnus y su sonrisa.

Y mientras las horas pasaban y el amanecer se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina de su ventana, Alec se encontró a si mismo relajándose ante esa sonrisa, calmándose y preguntándose, no sin algo de incertidumbre, si aquel hombre no destruiría también sus sentimientos.

Si sería capaz de hacerle daño.

* * *

_En el sueño, Magnus corría. Y mientras corría, escuchaba tras él el sonido de gritos y pasos._

_La nieve caía a su alrededor en pesados cúmulos que cubrían sus pestañas y mejillas; dejando las lágrimas congeladas a medio camino sobre la piel de su rostro. _

_Se detuvo, respirando agotadamente. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando fuera de ritmo, causándole un dolor insoportable a la altura de su abdomen. Se palpó la zona ligeramente y no le sorprendió ver su mano manchada de sangre. _

_Una luz cegadora apareció de pronto frente a él. Magnus alzó su mano ensangrentada para cubrirse los ojos mientras un auto, un auto negro y franjas azul eléctrico; su auto, giraba bruscamente sobre el pavimento mojado, dirigiéndose hacia otro auto desconocido de color blanco. Magnus corrió hacia él._

_-¡No!_

_Su garganta ardía. Tenía que evitarlo, ese hombre iba a morir, de nuevo; por su mano. Tenía que detenerse..._

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_

_De pronto, la noche se rasgó con un grito ensordecedor. Magnus no recordaba haber oído un grito tan aterrorizado en su vida._

_-¡Hermana! _

_Magnus se detuvo en seco y giró en el acto. Un niño abrazaba a su hermana mayor con una fuerza inusitada. Ella lo cubría con su cuerpo, queriendo protegerlo de lo inevitable. El miedo y el terror en sus rostros era palpable aun desde la distancia._

_De pronto, era él de nuevo. Era él dentro de su auto, virando a toda velocidad para evitar la muerte de esos niños. Era él, sin conciencia real de lo que hacía, simplemente actuando por instinto. Sus manos se aferraron al volante una vez más._

_Los faros de su auto alumbraron al auto blanco, pero esta vez Magnus pudo ver de manera fugaz, el rostro de aquel._

_Era un hombre de cabello blanco plateado y hombros anchos. Rostro fuerte y astuto. _

_Y en ese rostro no había miedo, ni temor. Ni siquiera sorpresa. Lo que había en cada centímetro de aquel rostro, de aquel hombre, era ira. La más absoluta ira, odio, rabia. Rencor._

_Sus manos giraron el volante, y todo estalló en luces a su alrededor._

* * *

Magnus despertó aquella mañana con el corazón latiéndole dentro de su pecho de una manera para nada normal Era un ritmo enloquecido, que comenzaba a dolerle en la garganta. Le costaba hasta respirar.

Había revivido en sueños su accidente y, aunque no era la primera vez, si era la primera vez que veía de aquella manera el rostro de Valentine Morgersten. Tan lleno de vileza y rabia. Era tan plena la sensación de repulsa que Magnus sintió al ver su rostro así que, minutos después; mientras sentía como su pulso se iba calmando poco a poco, se preguntó si aquella expresión no había sido una mera invención de su subconsciente, para justificar lo injustificable de sus actos.

Él había matado a alguien más, accidente o no. En sus manos, había sangre.

Se sentó, aun cubierto por las finas sábanas color azul claro del hospital, y se restregó el rostro con fuerza, queriendo alejar todo pensamiento pesimista y lúgubre de su mente. Tenía que pensar en el futuro.

Tenía que pensar en Alec.

* * *

Cuando Alec le había dicho a Magnus que se verían "mucho antes de lo que él esperaba", Magnus no creía, sinceramente, que eso sería al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana.

Después de ducharse, Magnus se había acomodado en su camilla, tratando de no pensar en nada deprimente. Había tomado el control remoto y vagó durante un rato entre los canales hasta encontrar un maratón de American Idol. Estaba literalmente embobado con la actuación de cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos claros y que poseía una voz idílica, interpretando I Can get (no) Satisfation de los Rollings Stone, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió por primera vez aquella mañana, dejando pasar a su nueva querida amiga, Catarina y al dueño de sus pensamientos, Alexander.

Magnus se sobresaltó.

Un poco, no mucho. Tan solo dio un leve respingo sobre su cama y se enderezó de inmediato, como impulsado por electricidad. Catarina, con su ojo más veloz que nunca y quien no perdía detalle, sonrió con burla y dejó su carpeta sobre la mesilla de noche de Magnus.

-Veo que tus reflejos han mejorado. –dijo y Magnus sintió algo de pena cubrir su rostro. ¿Acaso podía ser más evidente? Alzó su mirada hacia Alec, para ver su expresión y se encontró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días Catarina.- dijo con amabilidad. Alec permanecía a dos pasos por detrás de la doctora. Magnus se dirigió a él. - Buenos días, Alexander.

Si Alexander se sonrojó y tartamudeó una respuesta, si Magnus se sintió derretir y lo demostró con un brillo extra en sus ojos, si el deseo y el calor viajó entre ellos por la habitación, al parecer Catarina no fue consiente de ello. Simplemente, se limitó a llenar una ficha y a subir la franela de Magnus para examinar sus heridas.

Magnus soltó un resoplido imperceptible y la dejó hacer.

Luego de lo que fueron uno o dos minutos pero que, en el valor subjetivo del correr del tiempo de Magnus fueron una o dos horas, Catarina lanzó un suspiro entre alivio y resignación y dejó de revisarlo.

-Bien, Magnus. –Magnus veía como Alexander texteaba algo en su celular y como alzaba la vista con un remoto interés hacia el televisor. Había unas pequeñas marcas de ojeras bajo de los ojos de Alec, su piel estaba pálida y; a pesar de su expresión relajada, Magnus notaba cierto aura de estrés. Algo distinto y lejano. Catarina se exasperó por su falta de atención y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha frente a los ojos de Magnus. - ¡Hey! –le gritó. Magnus giró su mirada hacia ella de manera sobresaltada.- Necesito que me prestes total atención aquí y ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

Magnus asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien- repitió Catarina, resoplando de manera exasperada. Magnus alzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa rebelde. Hacer rabiar a Catarina parecía ser un pasatiempo divertido.- He estado examinándote y creo que ya puedo darte el alta. –Magnus abrió sus ojos y boca; y estaba apunto de expresar su felicidad al mundo cuando Catarina alzó un dedo pálido de tez casi azulada (en serio, ¿qué hacía Catarina para tener la piel de ese tono?) y lo acalló con un gesto. Magnus cerró la boca y alzó una ceja.- Pero, hay una condición.

Magnus hizo un movimiento de condescendencia con su cabeza.

-Tú dirás.

Catarina tardó algo más de un minuto en responderle. Anotó algo en un papel blanco de su carpeta, lo selló y se lo entregó a Alexander quien, ahora notaba Magnus, había apartado la mirada de él y estaba más callado y reservado de lo normal.

-Como no puedo estar al pendiente de que cumplas con todos los tratamientos ni que sigas todas tus rutinas de fisioterapia en tu casa, he encargado a mi mejor estudiante para que me asista en tu caso.

Magnus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me estas poniendo una niñera? – cuestionó, enfurruñado. Catarina sonrió, de manera algo petulante, habría que agregar.

-Bueno, te comportas como un niño.

Él se cruzó de brazos y achicó sus ojos amarillo verdosos.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó a regañadientes.- ¿Y quien será mi niñera?

Alec dio un paso al frente.

Y el corazón de Magnus dio un nuevo salto mortal en reversa.

Oh Dios, en alguna vida pasada él debió de ser muy, muy buena persona. Quizás había salvado la vida de alguna monja. O de un gatito callejero. Era la única explicación para tal suerte.

Todo su enfado hacia Catarina y el Mundo se esfumó como vapor de agua.

-¿Alec? –logró preguntar, solo para asegurarse. Catarina rodó los ojos.

-¿_Ahora_ no te molesta tener niñera?

-Nunca dije eso.- le replicó Magnus. Ella alzó ambas cejas.

Alexander sonrió un poco y decidió intervenir.

-Solo iré a supervisar que cumplas los tratamientos de Catarina. –explicó suavemente y luego agregó con una sonrisa burlona. - No seré una niñera.

Magnus iba a replicarle, sintiendo salir de sus labios una respuesta bastante subida de tono y mordaz, cuando Catarina hizo un movimiento con sus manos y lo distrajo, obligándole a callar.

-Alexander es mi mejor estudiante. –aseguró Catarina con orgullo. Magnus sintió que algo de aquel sentimiento se transmitía hacia el mismo. – Así que estoy tranquila al entregarle esta responsabilidad. Él se encargará de pasarme reportes cada dos días sobre tu avance, Magnus. Debes cumplir cabalmente con las indicaciones que le he entregado. Debes obedecerle en todo. Reposo, buena alimentación y por supuesto, los ejercicios adecuados para tu espalda y pierna. Si sigues todo al pie de la letra, en menos de un mes ya esto habrá acabado.

-¿Asumo que no puedo ir a la oficina?

-Asumes bien. Debes guardar reposo.

-Entonces… ¿Nada de sexo?

Catarina puso los ojos en blanco y el rostro de Alexander cambió de color entre veinte tonos desde el rojo al vino tinto.

-No. Nada de sexo.

-¿Ni siquiera…?

-Magnus...

Él alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme?

Catarina suspiró con resignación, pero con una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

-Después de llenar algunos documentos; si.

* * *

Magnus había estado dando los últimos toques a su peinado con el gel de brillantina que Tessa le había llevado al hospital (porque si, _por fin;_ saldría de ahí, lo haría en con una apariencia perfecta, deslumbrante y magnifica, como todo él) cuando Alexander dio dos golpecitos tímidos a la puerta del baño y entró en el.

Ahora que le miraba de cerca, el chico tenía marcadas ojeras y un aspecto de total agotamiento. Como si no hubiera dormido adecuadamente en semanas. Magnus sintió un pinchazo de preocupación.

Aun así, le sonrió a través del espejo. Alec le respondió el gesto casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Y sin darse cuenta, tampoco, de lo que causaba su presencia cuando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él. Magnus trago grueso y se recordó que debía ir lento.

Lento.

Dios, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

En sus largos años, nunca había ido lento con nadie. Nunca nadie se lo había pedido y, de ser sincero, Magnus no se habría sentido en ánimos de concedérselo a ningún otro antes de Alec. Nadie le había importado tanto.

No sabía como hacerlo. Su vida se había resumido en relaciones largas pero frustrantes. Una inútil búsqueda del amor a lo largo de su edad adulta que había resultado en decepción tras decepción.

Y ciertamente _no sabía_ como ir lento.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Alec en su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico con voz suave y Magnus sonrió aun más. ¿No era acaso el ser más dulce sobre la tierra? Magnus, quien había estado pensando en como contener el deseo ardiente que tenía de voltearse, arrancarle la ropa a Alec y tomarle en ese instante y éste preocupándose por él.

-Perfectamente. –le respondió, sonriendo. Se giró, dejando de mirar a Alec por el espejo y le enfrentó la mirada cara a cara. Alexander se sonrojó pero no apartó sus ojos de él. Al contrario, le escudriñaba el rostro con sus orbes azules. Magnus se sintió secretamente histérico al notar como Alec lo recorría con la mirada. Eso, hasta que un pequeño ceño apareció en la frente de su ángel.- ¿Qué?- preguntó, creyendo que se había excedido en el uso de gel brillante en su cabello.

Alec se mordió rápidamente el labio antes de responder.

-Tenías una expresión de preocupación. Me preguntaba que era lo que podía estar preocupándote tanto.

Ir lento.

Lento…

Magnus le tomó por la cintura y lo apretó contra él en un suave pero cálido abrazo. Era lo más casto que se le ocurría hacer con su ángel, encerrados como estaban en aquel reducido espacio, manteniéndose dentro de los parámetros de "ir lento".

-Tú me preocupas.- Alec alzó la mirada, extrañado. Magnus decidió explicarse, apartando en el proceso, un mechón de cabello de la frente de Alexander. El joven suspiró de manera imperceptible ante el gesto. – Tienes un aspecto agotado. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

El chico aspiró con fuerza y su hermoso rostro expresó varias emociones en un segundo.

Sorpresa, tristeza, miedo, luego vino un fuerte sonrojo y se mordió un labio en una actitud contenida. Y rehuía su mirada.

Luego de lo que pareció un minuto o dos, Alec le respondió.

-No- reconoció- de hecho no dormí muy bien anoche.

Magnus dudó en seguir preguntando. Alexander era una persona abierta y transparente. Y él sabía que si le preguntaba, le diría. Pero, también era cierto que los sueños, sobre todo los malos, era algo muy propio e intimo.

En lo personal, él solía tener sueños tan vívidos y espantosos que prefería guardarlos bajo llave donde no pudieran hacerle daño a nadie más que a él. Pocas veces había compartido uno de sus sueños, ciudades llenas de sangre y ángeles con alas negras de cuervos, y aquella vez, Tessa le había mirado con un terror tan absoluto, que Magnus no lo quiso intentar de nuevo.

Los sueños son algo único, y muy personal.

Quizás para Alexander fuera algo parecido.

Magnus respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma dulce de Alec hacia su sistema y le abrazó, tranquilizándolo.

-Ya, mi ángel. Descuida, no pienses en ello. –le susurró Magnus.

Alexander suspiró dentro del abrazo y él le estrechó con cuidado, queriendo transmitir seguridad en el gesto.

Magnus pudo ver, en el reflejo del espejo, como Alec cerraba los ojos y sonreía sin notarlo.

* * *

El aroma de Magnus lo había tranquilizado.

No solo su aroma, sino su presencia, sus palabras. Su calor.

Cuando Alec le había pedido ir lento a Magnus la noche anterior, lo había dicho en serio. Habían pasado dos años desde lo de Sebastian y, en honor a la verdad, no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para comenzar una nueva relación.

Pero Magnus le gustaba. Y mucho.

Había algo en él. Algo que Alec aun no había podido descifrar pero que lo atraía enormemente. Quizás era su sonrisa siempre contagiosa, o su mirada penetrante, o su arrolladora y directa manera de ser; en total contraste con él mismo. O quizás era el misterio que lo envolvía, la manera en como lo miraba y en como sonreír y tranquilizarse era fácil con él.

O quizás era que, desde que le conoció, Alec se encontró por primera vez en dos años, preocupándose por alguien más, deseando conocerle. Y por sobre todo, por primera vez en dos años, no pensaba en Sebastián.

Y había también un pequeño compendio de detalles de Magnus que, sumados y por individual, hacían bullir el corazón y el cuerpo de Alec en sentimientos que creía haber olvidado como sentirlos. El color de su piel, oscura y brillante y que le recordaba la miel sobre las tostadas matutinas, dulce. La curva de sus pómulos, subiendo hacia su cuello y orejas. Alec había encontrado ahí un fascinante punto que se curvaba de manera hermosa cuando Magnus sonreía. Era un minúsculo músculo, una curvatura delicada y pequeña, pero que le llamaba a gritos para besarle e hincar sus dientes de manera suave y lenta.

Estaban sus manos. Alec siempre había tenido unas manos grandes y, con el pasar de los años, se le habían llenado de cicatrices en deuda con su trabajo. Tenía sobre el dorso de la derecha una fea marca en diagonal que se había hecho al sacar a una niña de diez años de un accidente en las afueras de Brooklyn, hacía un año ya. No es que él fuera especialmente vanidoso y le importara como lucieran sus manos, pero había encontrado fascinante el ver los delicados y perfectos dedos de Magnus, dedos de artistas. Y que, al tocarlo la noche anterior, subiendo lentamente por su espalda, habían obrado verdadera magia.

Y sus labios. Los labios de Magnus eran para Alec, punto y aparte. Alec podía perder horas (ya lo había comprobado la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, antes de las pesadillas) divagando en los labios de Magnus. En como estos se curvaban en sonrisas seductoras, en como Magnus podía gemir a través de ellos, en como sabían, en como se sentían. En como besaban...

Luego, Alec podía añadir a la lista su olor. Ese exquisito y embriagador olor. Magnus olía a madera de sándalo y Alec había descubierto que ese, era ahora, uno de sus olores favoritos. Le hacían evocar sitios planos, lejanos, pacíficos y agradables. Paz, el olor le hacía pensar en la paz.

Y eso era algo que no había sentido en un buen tiempo.

Alec suspiró dentro del abrazo; sintiendo como las ganas de fundirse en uno más profundo y reclamar un beso de Magnus, quemaban la boca de su estómago con fiereza. Pero debía mantenerse a su propia petición. Por su propio bien, él debía ir lento.

Pero ¿Eran esos sentimientos abrumadores parte de "ir lento"? Se había encontrado a si mismo durante aquella semana y media, pensando de manera constante en el bienestar de Magnus. En su felicidad. Tanto, que estaba asustado.

No quería enamorarse.

No de nuevo.

No quería volver a ser herido, no quería sentir la pérdida de nuevo. El dolor, el vacío y la soledad. No quería herir de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció dentro del cálido abrazo de Magnus. Recordar aquellas cosas no le hacía ningún bien.

Pensó de nuevo en él, en su felicidad y se separó levemente del abrazo. Noto que Magnus lo dejaba ir a regañadientes, pero complaciendo su necesidad. Una sonrisa divertida se alzó inconscientemente por sus labios al notar el leve puchero en los de Magnus. Sus cuerpos se rozaban aun, pero al menos podía pensar con más claridad. Él tampoco podía razonar muy bien con el cuerpo de Magnus tan cerca del suyo en aquel reducido espacio. El calor del cuerpo de Magnus lo nublaba de una manera nada normal.

\- Y ¿estás feliz por volver a tu casa? – le preguntó, queriendo distraerle y distraerse a si mismo un poco.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente. Labios y ojos incluidos.

-Oh si. Ya quiero ver a mi pequeño demonio. – dijo Magnus con entusiasmo.

Alec compartió su sonrisa. Nunca había visto a nadie tan emocionado por ver a un gato. La relación entre él e Iglesia, el gato familiar, era más bien lejana. Él le daba comida al gato y el gato se mantenía con sus pelos fuera de su ropa e iba a molestar a sus hermanos por él. Era algo provechoso en ambos sentidos. Nunca olvidaría el día en que Iglesia se montó sobre el vestido de terciopelo negro de su hermana y lo dejó apestado de pelos grisáceos. Los chillidos de Isabelle le ganaron el apodo de Banshee por varias semanas.

-Es un alivio que Catarina te diera el alta antes... -murmuró Alec, sin darse cuenta y Magnus frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-Es raro ¿no? Catarina había especificado que no me movería de aquí hasta mostrar más avances, que seguramente me iría en tres días...- Alec sintió como su corazón palpitaba contra su garganta. El haber intercedido para que Magnus fuera dado de alta era algo que quería mantener en secreto, al menos por un tiempo. Era demostrar demasiado al otro. Pero Magnus continuó atando cabos de manera inexorable.- ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Crees qué…?

Algo comenzó a vibrar en el pantalón de Alec y Magnus alzó una ceja.

-Alec, espero que eso sea tu celular.

Él sonrió, luego sacó el aparato y su ceño se frunció. Era una llamada entrante de Jace.

Jace nunca lo llamaba a menos que fuera importante. Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

-Es...Jace.

-¿Todo bien?

Sin responder, Alec miró hacia Magnus con disculpas y salió del baño para atender la llamada.

* * *

Alexander había salido de la habitación para hablar con su amigo. Estaba justo fuera, con la puerta entreabierta pero aun así Magnus podía detectar la leve nota de enfado en la voz de Alec.

_-Volveré en una hora, Jace... ¡Pues no lo sé! Dile a Clary que haga la guardia contigo._

Hubo un silencio prolongado mientras Magnus terminaba de meter sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que Tessa le había llevado al hospital. Era una maleta muy mona, morada con ribetes de brillante metal escarchado en las orillas. Aunque en la opinión de Magnus seguía faltándole algo de color.

Alec volvió a alzar la voz en un susurró fiero y Magnus levantó su rostro, con preocupación.

_-Es una sola hora. Jace... ¡Jace! Me tengo que ir. Comienza la guardia sin mí._

Magnus escuchó un suspiro pesado y volvió su atención hacia su maleta en el momento justo en que Alexander volvía a la habitación.

-Lo siento... -murmuró Alexander mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.- tenía que atender esa llamada.

Magnus cerró la maleta y alzó la mirada hacia su ángel. Alec llevaba su uniforme, con un suéter negro por debajo de la camisa azul marino de paramédico. La camisa tenía un cuello en V que dejaba ver los huesos de la clavícula del chico. Piel pálida y tersa que él había besado la noche anterior. Magnus pasó saliva. Era sexy, increíblemente sexy. Tan sexy, que Magnus se encontró preguntándose a si mismo si no estaría desarrollando alguna especie de parafilia rara con los paramédicos, todo gracias a Alexander.

Se sentó de medio lado en la cama e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Tranquilo. ¿Todo bien?

Alexander asintió con vaguedad.

-Solo arreglaba las cosas con Jace, para que hiciera la primera hora de guardia él solo. O con Clary.

-¿Clary?- preguntó Magnus, no queriendo hablar del antipático amigo/hermano de Alec.

-Su novia. –respondió Alec y Magnus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Novia? ¿Ese rubio oxigenado, tiene novia?

Alec rió.

-Sí. Llevan saliendo par de meses, lo cual es una novedad. –Luego hizo una expresión rara, de molestia e inconformidad.- Jace no suele durar mucho con sus novias, es un irresponsable. Un par de semanas era todo un logro. –Magnus sintió un leve aguijonazo de culpa en el estomago. Esa descripción se parecía un poco (demasiado) a él mismo, antes de conocer a Alexander, claro está.- La última, antes de Clary, fue Kaeli.

-¿La enfermera?- Alec se encogió de hombros, como si el tema le hartara. Pero Magnus tenía genuina curiosidad.- Pero... ¿Y que le ven?

-No lo sé... es rubio.- Alec hizo una especie de mueca.- Es a Jace a quien siempre ven.

-Pues... yo prefiero verte a ti. -Alec alzó la vista, verdaderamente sorprendido. Un pequeño rubor se comenzó a extender por sus pómulos de ángel. Magnus hubiera querido levantarse y besarlos hasta llegar a sus labios y luego, de ahí descender e ir besando, y lamiendo y... Magnus parpadeó y carraspeó antes de hablar. -¿Y? ¿Por qué le pediste la primera hora de guardia, de todas formas? ¿Tienes alguna cosa que hacer?

Alexander sonrió pero el rubor no escapó de su rostro.

-Pues..., pienso llevarte a tu casa. Y asegurarme de que llegues bien. Ya lo sabes, es parte de mi deber ahora.

Definitivamente, en una vida anterior, Magnus debió ser alguna especie de santo. Era la única explicación.

* * *

El departamento de Magnus era inexplicablemente acogedor, para ser un loft amplio y mayormente vacío de un diseñador de modas millonario. Con ventanales grandes hechos con vidrios refractarios multicolores y cubiertos con cortinas de alguna tela que parecía cara y exótica. Había una gran sala de estar con unos sofás de colores que herían los ojos de Alec, y sobre ellos, montones de telas y algunos retazos de papel en donde el joven paramédico podía ver diseños de vestidos y algunos trajes modernos. En una esquina, había un escritorio de madera oscura, quizás caoba, donde reposaba una Singer de manufactura moderna, junto con otro montón de telas y un maniquí femenino a medio vestir con lo que parecía un vestido azul ópalo.

Un maullido cerca de sus pies lo alertó de una presencia felina. Era una diminuta bola de pelos azulada con patas. Era tan pequeño que Alec pensó cabría en la palma de su mano. Era el gato de Magnus.

"Presidente" recordó Alec y sonrió, dejando a Magnus pasar por delante de él.

Al salir juntos del hospital, Alec había llamado a un taxi para que los llevara a Brooklyn cómodamente. Más cómodos de lo que seguramente irían en su motocicleta. Además, Alec estaba completamente seguro de que Catarina _lo mataría_ si montaba a Magnus en una moto en esos momentos de su recuperación.

Así que, optó por el taxi.

Un feo taxi Neoyorkino, con cabinas amarillas, letras negras y olor a gasolina y sudor. Reconfortante olor a su ciudad.

Pero Magnus había lucido encantado.

Lo había estado, cuando Alec abrió la puerta del pasajero para él y le ayudo a subir. Lo había estado, cuando Alec se sentó junto a él en la parte de atrás e indicó al conductor la dirección de Magnus (se había aprendido su ficha médica, después de todo) y lució más encantado aun, cuando Alec, al ver que Magnus vivía en el primer piso de un pequeño conjunto de lofts y que tenía que subir exactamente veintiséis escalones para entrar a su departamento, pasara una mano por su cintura y le obligara a mantener su peso en él, para no forzar sus piernas ni su espalda.

Y si Magnus estaba encantado, él podía estar en paz.

* * *

-Esto es, inaudito. En serio. Nunca había visto algo así.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. Se restriega de ti como si estuvieras hecho de salmón. Te ama.

-No seas tonto Magnus. Simplemente es un gato amigable.

-Presidente no es amigable. Tú le gustas, mira, te está acosando.

Alec tomó al gato entre sus brazos y sonrió mientras el felino ronroneaba contra sus brazos. Magnus lo siguió hasta el sofá donde los tres se sentaron. Alec de manera un poco incomoda (Magnus no sabía si por miedo a pincharse el trasero con una aguja o por algo más) Presidente con su mirada burlona sobre Magnus y Magnus celoso de su mascota peluda de dos años.

Genial.

Aguantó unos cinco minutos en aquella situación incomoda, con Alec dando mimos a su gato y él mirándoles. Se sentía como un Voyeur en una mala y cursi sesión amorosa, y entonces agarró a su bola de pelos particular por el abdomen, lo retiró de encima de Alexander quien lo miró con sorpresa, y lo dejó caer en el suelo, un par de metros lejos de ellos.

Presidente lo fulminó con la mirada y se retiró muy digno hacia la habitación de Magnus, con la peluda cola en alto; seguramente buscando venganza en alguna de sus prendas de ropa favorita.

Magnus se volvió hacia Alec.

-¿Tienes una hora libre y pretendes pasarla acariciando a mi gato? –"en lugar de a mi" quiso agregar, pero no lo hizo. Tenía dignidad, después de todo.

Alec enrojeció y abrió la boca para responder varias veces.

Magnus sonrió, acercándose.

-Yo...no...

Magnus se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Alexander estaba enrojecido y tartamudeaba, actitud que se estaba incrementando con su cercanía. Era divertido, ponerlo en esa situación. Alexander parecía un gato indefenso. Indefenso de verdad, no como su Presidente, que se había ganado el premio a "Gato Manipulador del Año". Magnus ahora no recordaba por qué había querido verlo con tantas ansias…

Besó la mejilla del chico y luego se alejó.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó alegremente. Alec parpadeó y pareció reaccionar tardíamente.

-¿Q…qué?

Magnus sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su cocina. Puso la cafetera eléctrica en encendido, un poco de café nuevo en el filtro, echó el agua y volvió junto a su ángel.

-Café. Ya sabes, bebida negra, adictiva… ¿Quieres? Me parece que no llegué a probar un café decente en ese hospital durante todos estos días.

Alec le sonrió.

-Si, me gustaría un poco de café.

* * *

A Alec le gustaba el café.

Era su pequeña gran adicción. Podía pasar el día sin desayunar pero no sin tomar café.

Le encantaba su sabor, amargo y fuerte, deslizándose hacia abajo por su garganta. Le gustaba el olor, fuerte y dulzón a la vez. Le gustaba sentir la energía de la cafeína por sus venas, la electricidad, el leve impulso electromagnético en su cuerpo. Sentirse animado y reconfortado con una simple taza caliente por las mañanas.

Y los había llegado a probar todos, en su búsqueda de "la taza de café perfecta". Había pasado cerca de dos meses yendo a la cafetería que estaba a unas calles del hospital y que era atendida por una chica menuda y simpática llamada Gaby. Ella servía un buen Moka. Había probado con vainilla, capuchinos, lattes, e incluso llegó a pedir una vez en un barrio italiano un café que estaba mezclado con semillas de pimienta. Infusión que no volvería a tomar en lo que le quedaba de vida, muchas gracias.

Su favorito: negro y sin azúcar. Había sido un poco patético descubrirlo después de vagar tanto en su búsqueda.

Pero lo que Alec nunca había probado, era el café en los labios de otra persona. Menos, en los labios de otra persona como Magnus.

Y mientras estaban ahí, tendidos sobre el sofá pop art fucsia de Magnus, con el suave, largo, fibroso, cálido y delicioso cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, con las tazas a medio vaciar colocadas a pocos metros de distancia de ellos y con el olor a la revitalizante infusión aun inundando el lugar; saboreando entre besos el café más el sabor a los labios de Magnus, fue que Alec llegó a pensar que tal vez, también podía hacerse adicto a _ese _sabor.

Magnus acarició una de sus mejillas con una mano enjoyada y él soltó un suspiro dentro del beso. Se sentía imposiblemente bien.

El control del beso no lo llevaba él en lo absoluto. De hecho, no era un beso controlado. Era un beso en sí, hecho solo por ser. Lento, pausado. Un beso para conocer, para delinear los labios del otro con la punta de su lengua, un beso para hundir los dedos en el cabello con suavidad...

Alec nunca había sido besado así. Como si el tiempo corriera en reversa, o como sino existiera en lo absoluto. Cuando había estado con Sebastián, sus besos habían sido presurosos y exploratorios. Algo torpes, pero emotivos. Habían sido besos llenos de cautela, también. Besos escondidos, con miedo a ser descubiertos, con miedo de _ser_.

No había nada de eso en aquel beso con Magnus. Alec podía sentir en cada movimiento de sus labios y en cada sutil caricia, que bien podía ser besado así en el metro y eso estaría bien.

Deseo poder creer algo así. Deseo, poder ser besado así, por Magnus y en cualquier lugar.

Sintió unos dedos jugar en su nuca, con los pequeños cabellos que hay ahí, una divertida lengua lamer su labio y él soltó un pequeño gemido que incluso a sus oídos sonó necesitado.

Magnus sonrió contra sus labios.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir lento?- logró preguntar, lento y suavemente, en voz baja y sin apenas separar sus labios. Alec sintió su rostro enrojecer.

Genial. Odiaba verse así de frágil y sumiso. Tragó grueso y quizás enrojeció más cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus seguía esperando por una respuesta. Sabía que esa debía ser un "si" un obvio "si" pero el monosílabo no quería acudir a sus labios.

-No.- fue lo que dijo, y Magnus lo miró tan sorprendido como él mismo se sentía. Volvió a tragar grueso y se explicó.- No estoy seguro de querer ir lento, pero sé que es lo que necesito.

La mirada de Magnus se dulcificó y le volvió a besar, más lento aun (si eso fuera posible) y dejando un espacio entre sus cuerpos, respetando su decisión.

El momento hubiera sido perfecto para Alec, si su celular no hubiera comenzado a vibrar en su bolsillo, una vez más.

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado sobre su sofá, maquinando en una buena tortura medieval que implementar sobre el rubito amigo/hermano de Alec, quizás algo que tuviera que ver con gotas de agua sobre la frente de la China Imperial; cuando éste entró de nuevo en la sala de estar, deslizando hasta cerrar la tapa de su celular y con una expresión de alarma grabada en su rostro.

Era hermoso.

Magnus se quedó donde estaba. La espalda le dolía un poco. Bueno, quizás un poco más que "un poco", pero había valido la pena. Había pasado los últimos treinta minutos de su vida explorando y saboreando los labios de Alexander. Si su espalda estaba un poco más que "un poco" resentida, que viviera con ello.

¿Le dolía?

Si.

¿Se arrepentía?

En lo absoluto. Ya podría tomar un calmante después.

Alec se acercó a él con la disculpa grabada en su cara y algunas pequeñas alarmas de Magnus se dispararon. Trató de sentarse mejor, pero una punzada dolorosa le latigueó la columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Magnus cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido adolorido.

Alexander ya estaba a su lado cuando él logró abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –Magnus asintió. Alec sonrió y negó con el rostro.- Mentiroso. Levanta…- Magnus se dejó ayudar por el chico quien deslizó algunos de sus almohadones más esponjosos debajo de su espalda, ayudándole a estar más cómodo. -¿Mejor?

-Bastante, gracias.- susurró- ¿Tú, estás bien?

-Si, pero debo irme. –Magnus contuvo su expresión de desolación. No quería que Alec se fuera, evidentemente, pero tampoco quería que se fuera preocupado por dejarlo. Y era obvio que tenía que irse. Ya más adelante llegaría el momento en que Alexander pasaría horas y horas en sus brazos…o al menos eso esperaba.

-Bien, comprendo. Ve.

Alec se levantó y sacó algunas pastillas y medicamentos de su bolsa de paramédico. Luego tomó una, de color blanco lechoso y se inclinó hacia Magnus.

-Toma esto.- murmuró. Magnus abrió la boca y dejó que Alec empujara la pequeña píldora dentro de sus labios. No sabía a Alexander, pero a él el gesto le había parecido en exceso sexy. Alec lo miró enrojecido por unos minutos y luego se volvió a retirar. –Hubo un incendio en Chinatown, por eso debo irme. Han solicitado a todas las unidades de ambulancias disponibles.

Magnus abrió los ojos algo impresionado. Eso sonaba peligroso…e importante.

-¿Estarás bien?- logró preguntar, cuando Alec volvía de su cocina, donde había dejado todos los medicamentos que había traído para Magnus. Alec le sonrió.

-Estaré perfectamente. Es mi trabajo. –se colgó la mochila al hombro. Magnus trató de ignorar el vacío en su pecho.- Trata de reposar. Te dejé en el comedor el horario de tus medicamentos. Hay muchos para el dolor, pero la mayoría no tienes que tomarlos de rutina a menos que te duela demasiado.

-De acuerdo.

Alec se quedó de pie a su lado, mirándolo con incertidumbre por unos minutos. Luego, como si estuviera siendo vencido por un impulso más fuerte que él, se inclinó sobre Magnus y le dejó un suave y fugaz beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos luego.- le susurró. Magnus le haló del cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a bajar hacia él, para robarle otro beso. Era totalmente adicto a ese sabor. Algún día fundaría la sociedad de "Adictos a Alec Ligthwood Anónimos".

Se separaron y Magnus logró susurrar.

-¿Me llamarás?

Alec sonrió.

-Seguro. Buenas noches Magnus.

* * *

Magnus no había determinado en que momento se había quedado dormido sobre su sofá, con el celular en una mano y el control remoto en otra, cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó y el dio tal brinco sobre el sofá que rodó y cayó estrepitosa y dolorosamente sobre el suelo alfombrado de su sala de estar.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Magnus se desperezó de su juego de sábanas amarillo canario y miró con ira hacia Presidente Miau, único testigo de sus idioteces matutinas.

-Dices algo y te castro con un cortaúñas. – Presidente movió la cola y le ignoró.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Magnus miró la hora en su celular. Eran las siete de la mañana del día _siguiente_. ¿En serio había dormido_ tanto_? Estúpidos medicamentos para el dolor, lo adormecían como si fuera una estúpida muñeca de trapo.

Miró de nuevo a su celular, mientras el timbre de su loft seguía su concierto en solitario. Había un mensaje de Alexander pasada las diez de la noche. Y en el mensaje le decía que iría a la mañana siguiente (esa mañana) a verle, para verificar su estado. Magnus sonrió y toda maldición hacia su matutino y anónimo visitante desapareció.

Ver a Alexander tan temprano sin duda era una buena razón para madrugar.

Cogió un batín de seda china, verde agua, se lo colocó sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo y desfiló hacia la puerta. Bien podría haberse puesto algo más de ropa, pero…

No, en realidad no tenía una buena excusa para ello.

Abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios y se quedó de piedra al ver a un hombre de traje negro de twed y cabello gris ceniciento al otro lado de su marco.

El hombre lo escaneó de arriba abajo con una mirada evaluadora y fría, como si midiera a un posible contrincante en algún área que escapaba al entendimiento de Magnus y no lo creyera suficiente para la batalla. Magnus se sintió de inmediato ofendido, pero le restó importancia al segundo siguiente. Hacía muchos años que él había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que la gente dijera de él, o de su forma de ser y vestir.

-¿Señor Bane?

Magnus se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre el marco de su puerta.

-El mismo. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el abogado Hodge Starkweather. Trabajo para la familia Morgenstern. –Magnus alzó una ceja y algo dentro de su pecho se atoró, impidiéndole tragar con normalidad. –Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos.

Magnus no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Puede decirme aquí. –el abogado no mudó su expresión. Era un hombre mayor, con un candado gris rodeando su boca de manera que acentuaba su edad. A Magnus le recordaba a su profesor de Historia de la universidad.

-Bien, pues le he traído una citación en la corte. Por daños y prejuicios. Tratamos de localizarle antes pero su doctora nos ha dicho que ha sido dado de alta ayer mismo. –El tipo le tendió un sobre que Magnus no se dignó a abrir. Ya se lo pasaría a Tessa para que ésta se lo diera a Ragnor. Su amigo y abogado personal.

-¿Quién está imputando la demanda? Lo que pasó fue un accidente.- La voz de Magnus eran esquirlas de hielo.

El abogado cerró su maletín, negro, opaco y sin vida, y le dirigió una mirada imperturbable.

-El hijo de la victima, el joven Jonathan Morgenstern.

Magnus no supo porqué, pero el nombre le produjo un largo escalofrío.

* * *

N/A: 7.952...este capitulo tiene, sin contar el titulo ni mis divagaciones mentales, 7.952 palabras. Sin duda, el más largo del fic por ahora. No es lo más largo que he escrito... pero sí uno de mis favoritos. Ame escribir este capitulo.

Y, a ustedes ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan? Aquí es donde verdaderamente comienza la historia. Donde he dejado ver los mayores retazos de la trama. Y también, por primera vez, vemos algo desde el punto de vista de Alec. ¿Qué opinan de eso? De ser sincera, iba a escribir solo desde el punto de vista de Magnus. Pero luego, cuando la trama fue tomando estructura, tuve que hacerle espacio a mi amado Alec.

Bien, me he tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero siempre que hago esto compenso la espera con capítulos largos y especiales. Espero que esta vez no haya sido la excepción. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Les amo.

_**Mensaje para Karen: Hola linda, espero que estés mejor. ^^ Los niños tienen esa costumbre, todos. XD madre que me diga lo contrario, miente. Lamento haberte dejado picada…Ale, eso fue una mentira cruel. No lo lamento en lo absoluto XD me hace feliz despertar emociones en la gente que me lee. Así que tu "noooo" me hizo feliz. :D **_

_**Mi libro me motiva cada día. Solo quisiera tener más tiempo para escribirlo, para escribir; en general. Trabajo como esclava y eso consume mi tiempo libre U_U pero no me rendiré ;) Gracias por el apoyo :D**_

_**Espero que en este capítulo hayas tenido más sobre Alec y que aun tengas más preguntas. Y no odies a Max, es un niño pequeño. Odia a Izzy, por no cuidarlo y hacer que Max tuviera que llamar a Alec XD. Gracias por lo de la cena, me tenía indecisa. ^^ y dudosa. Quería que fuera algo casero y normal, nada muy sofisticado porque Alec no es así. **_

_**Bueno, capitulo arriba. ^^ Nos leemos pronto linda, gracias por todo.**_

Kisses mis amores!

IL


	11. Capitulo 10 Viejos Demonios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra-me-gusta-matar-personajes-Clare y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. **_

_**N/A: primero que todo, disculpen la tardanza. Podría describirles porque he tardado tanto en actualizar, podría hacer una queja existencial kilométrico pero, por respeto, no lo haré. Mi vida personal es ridículamente complicada y, por lo menos yo, estoy en paz conmigo misma por escribir las únicas una o dos horas que tengo libres al día. **_

_**Pero igual me disculpo. Espero que la tardanza se vea compensada un poco con las 7.355 palabras de este capítulo que, dicho sea de paso, me ha costado horrores escribir.**_

_**Advertencias: aparte de mi total ignorancia en medicina; mi total ignorancia en leyes. Esta vez tuve ayuda de mi beta, pero aun así, recuerden que es un fic. Soy Chef, poco sé de leyes o medicina. XD **_

_**Recomendación musical: Como siempre, Adam Lambert a cargo de este departamento, esta vez con Mad World. **_

_**Nota: recuerden que los fragmentos en cursiva, no siempre están ubicadas en presente. Pueden ser (y la mayoría lo son) eventos en tiempo pasado. Atento con los detalles para no confundirse y poder comprender. :D**_

_**Beta: mi querida hermana Tenchi Uchiha. No recuerdo haberla mencionado antes aquí, pero ella siempre me ayuda con mis fics y ha estado con Deuda de vida desde el comienzo.**_

**Ale, a leer. **

* * *

**#10**

**Viejos Demonios**

_\- Buenas tardes ¿Es usted la Doctora Loss?_

_\- Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?_

_\- Vengo buscando al Señor Magnus Bane, en la recepción del hospital se me dijo que usted era su doctora encargada. _

_\- Lo soy. _

_\- Doctora, su paciente tiene que dar declaraciones sobre el supuesto accidente. Estamos llevando una investigación._

_-¿Supuesto accidente? ¿Es que acaso creen que alguien se haría algo así por propia voluntad?_

_\- Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar. Necesitamos interrogar al Señor Bane. _

_\- Oficial... ¿Aldreetre? Mire, lo siento, pero mi paciente no se encuentra estable como para dar declaraciones a la policía ni a nadie, la verdad. Magnus está inconsciente aun. Lleva dos días inconsciente desde que pasó el accidente. Entenderá mi postura médica de no permitirle ningún interrogatorio ¿Cierto?_

_-¿Cuál es su estado?_

_Ya le he dicho, está inconsciente. No puedo decirle más sin violar la confidencialidad médico – paciente. _

_\- Pero ¿Se recuperará?_

_\- Aun no puedo asegurarlo, sufrió heridas muy graves._

_-...bien, volveremos en unos días, doctora Loss. Gracias por atenderme._

...

* * *

Aquella mañana, Magnus recibió a Tessa y a Ragnor en su departamento con un ánimo de los mil demonios.

Después que se fuera el abogado de los Morgenstern, Magnus había intentado volver a conciliar el sueño inútilmente. Había dado unas diez vueltas en el colchón antes de darse completamente por vencido.

No estaba siendo un buen día para él.

Para empezar, le dolía la espalda horriblemente. Se había tomado el calmante de rutina y uno extra, de esos de emergencia que Alexander le había dicho que tomara si sentía un dolor insoportable; y ninguno de los dos medicamentos parecía estar funcionando. Por lo cual, en aras de aliviar un poco el peso y la tensión en su espalda, había tenido que comenzar a utilizar la estúpida muleta que Catarina le había dado.

Tampoco funcionaba.

Segundo, su sexy paramédico personal no había dado más muestras de vida que aquel mensaje que le dejara la noche anterior. Lo cual lo tenía ansioso y preocupado. Quería verlo con unas ansias indescriptibles. Sentía que, en aquel momento, lo único en el mundo que podía hacerlo sentir mejor era Alexander.

Tercero, tenía una citación para la corte por causa del accidente. Estaba siendo culpado de daños y prejuicios. Lo cual era... bueno... era lo mínimo que se merecía. Él no era inocente, después de todo. Había matado (aunque accidentalmente) a alguien más. Eso era su culpa y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho.

Como había dicho, aquella no había sido una buena mañana para él. Sentía que finalmente las consecuencias de sus acciones lo estaban alcanzado. Sentía el peso aplastante de la verdad golpeándolo inexorablemente en el pecho. Culpabilidad luchando contra la lógica. Él lógicamente sabía que había sido un accidente, que jamás había querido lastimar a Valentine Morgenstern (Ni siquiera había conocido al tipo, por Dios. No sabía ni como era su rostro; y aun así éste lo perseguía en sus pesadillas cuando el calmante no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a dormir sin soñar) pero no había excusas para lo que en efecto, había dañado. Y no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera mentalmente, cuantas veces se dijera a sí mismo que había sido un accidente. Se sentía culpable.

Sus acciones habían acabado con una vida.

Así que, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Magnus abrió la puerta para sus amigos y les dejó pasar.

Eran las diez de la mañana.

Tessa lucía tan impecable como siempre y Ragnor con las mismas malas pulgas de toda la vida, e incluso parecían haber empeorado. Se veía algo verde. Magnus sonrió nostálgicamente. Casi parecía ayer, cuando había estado estudiando en el Instituto con Ragnor y Tessa.

-¡Magnus! –Saludó Tessa efusivamente. Su abrazo causó que Magnus colocara una expresión de dolor en su rostro y soltara un quejido. Tessa lo soltó y lo miró critica y preocupadamente. -¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

Magnus compuso una sonrisa. Tessa siempre había sido una especie de hermana para él. Era preocupada, cariñosa y todo lo seria y diligente que él mismo no era. La "Casa de Moda Bane's" habría sido inaugurada en diez siglos si todo el trabajo hubiera dependido de él y si Tessa no se hubiera hecho cargo. Su amiga había creado una empresa a partir de su simple idea de querer hacer la ropa más deslumbrante de toda Nueva York.

Magnus se soltó suavemente del abrazo y cerró la puerta con un empujón de su muleta. Ragnor no perdió el detalle y Magnus vio como la comisura de sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisita, seguramente dispuesto a soltarle alguna broma sobre su condición. Magnus se le adelantó.

\- Estoy bien - le dijo escuetamente a Tessa.- ¡Ragnor! ¿Cómo estás, querido? – Llamó con un extra fingido de entusiasmo en su voz y su amigo frunció la nariz ante el epíteto- Tan ruiseño como siempre, ya veo. ¿Cómo está tu amado Raphael? ¿La peste aquella aun trabaja contigo en el bufete?

Ragnor volvió a alzar los labios en una sonrisa despectiva pero que Magnus conocía muy bien.

Era su sonrisa de "voy a hincharle las pelotas a Magnus hasta que le duelan"

\- Raphael Santiago, _mi socio_, está muy bien. Comprometido, de hecho. Y muy interesado en trabajar conmigo en este caso, a ver si entre los dos logramos salvar tu purpurino trasero de la cárcel.

Magnus frunció los labios y preguntó, realmente intrigado:

\- ¿Raphael, _comprometido_? – tuvo un escalofrío- ¿Quién es la demente?

\- Su secretaria, Lily.

Magnus rodó los ojos y negó con un gesto.

Raphael Santiago había entrado al Instituto cuando ellos estaban en el último año. Estudiaba Derecho, al igual que Ragnor y desdichadamente para Magnus, su verdoso y amargado amigo había hecho migas de inmediato con el chico nuevo. Siendo el humor negro y las burlas sobre Magnus el pegajoso centro de su relación. A Magnus, Raphael no le caía del todo mal. El pequeño latino le era simpático con su estilo extraño y con todo aquel fatalismo por la vida; y Ragnor era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Pero cuando ambos se juntaban: eran su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

\- Nunca entenderé a esa chica...- murmuró con un suspiro teatral.

Tessa negó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras que Ragnor lo miraba sin comprender sus palabras.

Claro que Ragnor no comprendía sus burlas de Raphael. Ragnor _adoraba_ a Raphael. De no ser ambos enteramente heterosexuales, estarían felizmente casados y declarando su eterno amor al mundo.

Su estomago se retorció. _Por Dios_, eso era una imagen horrible.

Sus amigos se acomodaron en su sala, al tiempo que él mismo se dirigía a la cocina y montaba la tetera en la hornilla. Luego, se hizo con un paquete de galletas de trigo de la despensa baja y lo volcó en una bandeja de plata.

\- Entonces, Magnus... - escuchó la voz de Ragnor desde la sala. Magnus llevó con dificultad la bandeja hacia la sala, haciendo equilibrio con la muleta. Se sentía enormemente torpe con aquella cosa bajo el brazo. - ¿Puedes decirme, de nuevo, como se llama el que imputa la demanda? Necesitamos saber exactamente quien es, antes de proceder.

Magnus llegó a la sala y Tessa se apresuró a ayudarle con la bandeja.

\- Se llama Jonathan Morgenstern. No sé nada de él salvo que es el hijo de la víctima mortal de mi accidente.

Se sentó en su sillón más cómodo mientras observaba como Tessa tomaba una galleta y como Ragnor tomaba algunos apuntes en una de sus libretas empastadas con el rostro profundamente concentrado. No había nadie en aquel planeta en quien Magnus pudiera confiar más aquella delicada situación. Ragnor era extremadamente profesional, recto e incorruptible. Iba por la línea de la Ley y actuaba con rectitud. Y además, era el mejor en lo que hacia y era reconocido en todo Manhatan por su trabajo. Si había alguien que podía convencer a un juez de que aquello había sido un accidente y no algo premeditado, ese era Ragnor Fell.

Magnus cerró los ojos un momento. Le dolía la espalda y se sentía sumamente atontando por la odiosa medicación. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era terminar con aquel asunto para poder acostarse a dormir como langosta hasta el día siguiente.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el abogado?

Tessa respondió.

-Starkweather- dijo, como si el nombre fuese algo venenoso.- Hodge Starkweather. Lo mandé a investigar... nada del otro mundo. De hecho está un poco desprestigiado por haber perdido un caso hace dos años. Aunque no había detalles del caso, está todo muy bien oculto. Pero sé que iba de defensor y perdió y que su acusado tuvo que abandonar el país.

Magnus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Le había dicho esa misma mañana a Tessa lo del abogado en su puerta y la demanda de Jonathan Morgenstern y tres horas después ya su amiga se había informado de aquella manera.

-Pues el nombre no me suena en lo absoluto. Su firma debe de ser una muy pequeña porque aquí en Nueva York todos nos conocemos – dijo Ragnor antes de anotar algo más en su libreta y luego guardarla en el bolsillo superior de su traje. Magnus parpadeó. ¿Ragnor iba de traje tan temprano? – En fin, eso es irrelevante.

La tetera comenzó a anunciar que el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Magnus hizo el amago de moverse pero Tessa le puso una mano en la pierna para detenerlo y se levantó ella hacia la cocina.

-Yo me encargo.

-Gracias. –Magnus se volvió hacia Ragnor- ¿Y como piensas hacer el caso, Ragnor?- su amigo le devolvió una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Pues simplemente alegando que tu no conocías ni conoces a los Morgenstern y que no tenías ningún motivo en lo absoluto para causar la muerte de Valentine Morgenstern. Y que, de hecho, salvaste la vida de Isabelle y Maxwell Ligthwood en el proceso. Que tu acto, fue un acto instintivo y que no querías lastimar a nadie.

-¿Eso no implicará Isabelle y a Max? – Ragnor se alzó un poco de hombros.

-Sí, obviamente. Pero es necesario. Son testigos directos de lo sucedido. Ellos ya están implicados.

Magnus se mordió un labio, preguntándose si debería decirle a Ragnor que él estaba saliendo con el hermano mayor de los Ligthwood. Luego suspiró y desechó la idea. En todo caso; Alec y él habían comenzado a salir después del accidente, no antes. No había manera alguna de que Magnus supiera que aquella chica y aquel niño que salvase, terminarían relacionados con él de alguna manera. Además, no quería que Alexander terminara involucrado. No de esa manera... quería protegerlo.

Aquello era un asunto suyo y nada más.

Se removió en el asiento.

-¿Crees que podrías dejar las declaraciones de Isabelle y Maxwell como último recurso?

Ragnor alzó una ceja antes de comenzar a cuestionar.

Abogados...

-¿Porqué?

Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano que trató ser despreocupado.

-Son unos niños. Si puedo evitar que vayan a una corte y tengan que recordar el accidente, lo haré.

Tessa eligió ese momento para llegar con el té desde la cocina.

-Eres una buena persona, Magnus... - le dijo con cariño justo cuando el timbre de su loft sonó por todo el lugar. Magnus fue detenido de nuevo por Tessa de levantarse y hacer esfuerzos. Adoraba a esa mujer. –Yo me encargo.

-Gracias Tess, eres un ángel.

Tessa rodó los ojos, pero antes de que se girara hacia la puerta Magnus pudo detectar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Segundos después, escuchó su melodiosa voz desde la puerta entrada a sus espaldas con un rentintin infantil en su tono que nunca en la vida le había escuchado.

-¡Magnus! ¡Tienes visita!

Magnus alzó la mirada, giró el rostro hacia el marco de puerta principal, la que separaba su recibidor del pasillo, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, gratamente sorprendido.

Era Alexander.

...

* * *

Catarina había tenido un día duro. Aquella mañana había estado en el pabellón infantil, atendiendo el caso de un pequeño con Leucemia. Ver el rostro de aquel pequeño, su carita con tubos y mangueras, su piel pálida y aun así, con aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza; le había roto el corazón.

Era duro Y estaba agotada. Llevaba setenta y dos horas trabajando corrido. No recordaba lo que era ir a casa y ni siquiera se había preocupado por comer algo decente. Había demasiadas vidas que salvar, demasiado trabajo, demasiados enfermos. Demasiada gente a la que ayudar.

Ella y su cama podían esperar.

Había estado en su oficina los últimos diez minutos, con un vaso de agua fría pegado contra su frente y los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el sueño y la leve migraña que tenía se esfumaran de su panorama; cuando tocaron levemente a la puerta y ella se vio obligada a resignarse y abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Se tomaría una pastilla, entonces. No le gustaban los fármacos realmente. Había pasado una temporada en Perú estudiando los medicamentos naturales y había descubierto que la mayoría de las enfermedades citadinas podían ser mitigadas con remedios sencillos y menos dañinos al sistema en general. Pero, sino le quedaba de otra, se tomaría una pastilla para la migraña. Necesitaba sentirse mejor para poder trabajar.

Había demasiado trabajo que hacer.

Bajó el vaso de agua y alzó la mirada.

\- Adelante - concedió, con voz cansada. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada que le causara más dolor de cabeza.

-¿Doctora Loss?

Catarina alzó ambas cejas hasta perderlas bajo su flequillo blanco.

Oh, eso eran problemas.

-Oficial Aldertree – saludó, con genuina sorpresa y algo indefinido en su garganta. Esa sensación de que algo importante se le había olvidado llegó a ella como un relámpago. Se recompuso casi al instante e indicó al oficial con una mano - pase, adelante, siéntese.

-Gracias, doctora. Me quedaré de pie.

Catarina suspiró y cruzó ambas manos sobre el escritorio metálico de su oficina.

-Bien, como desee – replicó amablemente. – Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece, oficial?

El hombre la miró despectivamente antes de sacar un papelito de su chaqueta y ponerlo sobre el escritorio de Catarina. Ella alzó una ceja y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Eso es una notificación del departamento policial de Nueva York. Ha sido citada a rendir declaraciones por el caso del Señor Bane.

Catarina dejó el papel de nuevo sobre la mesa y miró al oficial a los ojos.

-No comprendo. ¿Por qué estoy siendo citada?

Se le pidió que nos informara si el Señor Bane se recuperaba lo suficiente como para rendir declaraciones. Tengo entendido que el Señor Bane fue dado de alta ayer en la mañana y no se notificó de su mejoría en ningún momento al departamento policial de Nueva York.

Catarina abrió la boca par de veces y luego la cerró definitivamente. La verdad, había olvidado hacer nada. Su primera y máxima preocupación era la recuperación de sus pacientes, y eso incluía a Magnus. Una mera investigación policial no estaba dentro del parámetro de sus prioridades.

-Oficial Aldertree... mire, la cuestión es... - el sujeto levantó una mano y la silenció. Ella cerró los labios con fruición y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía él?

-No tiene que darme explicaciones a mí, Doctora Loss. – ella incrementó su ceño y se reclinó en su silla, marcando distancias. – Solo me queda advertirle que, si resulta ser que el Señor Bane está evadiendo su deber, usted puede ser acusada de obstrucción a la justicia.

Ella alzó una ceja, obligándose a preguntar:

-¿Es eso una amenaza? – le parecía absurdo que un policía le estuviera amenazando. Le parecía absurdo siquiera el estar preguntándolo. Parecía el guión de una mala película.

-No, es solo para que lo tenga en consideración. – ella hizo un gesto con sus ojos y su rostro, mitad negación, mitad condescendencia e incredulidad. Su migraña había aumentado exponencialmente en los últimos cinco minutos. Aldertree se giró y tomó el pomo de su puerta.- Gracias por su tiempo, Doctora. La veré en la estación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Catarina resopló con indignación.

\- Claro... oficial.

...

* * *

Alec se había detenido en seco en la entrada del departamento de Magnus. Su corazón latía furiosamente contra su garganta.

-¡Alec! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de Magnus había salido aguda y realmente sorprendida. Alec dio un paso hacia atrás de manera inconsciente. Le había avisado la noche anterior que iría a visitarlo a su casa tan pronto como pudiera. De hecho, había estado toda la noche pensando en él y había cedido a la tentación de escribirle... pero... ¿Esa reacción significaba que no había visto su mensaje? O peor ¿Qué si lo había visto pero que no le quería ahí?

Desde que había soñado con Magnus y con Sebastián al mismo tiempo, su corazón parecía ir a trompicones por la vida. No podía sentirse así con respecto a Magnus. No todavía, al menos. Apenas lo estaba conociendo.

No podía permitirse extrañarlo, necesitar verlo... no podía enamorarse así tan pronto.

\- ¿Es... un mal momento? – logró preguntar. Siempre podría irse, dar media vuelta y escribirle de nuevo. Una mano femenina se aferró a su brazo y le hizo dar un paso hacia delante, saliendo del marco de la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no. Adelante. Nosotros ya nos íbamos. – Alec bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que le había abierto la puerta. Era bajita, delgada y menuda; con un suave cabello castaño y unos expresivos ojos grises cubiertos con unas pestañas largas. Alec supuso que podía ser considerada bonita, con una belleza etérea. Antigua. Vestía sobria y elegante para ser las diez de la mañana. Con un jean limpio y ajustado y una camisa blanca de lino. Parecía ser una mujer amable.

-Solo estoy aquí por una visita médica. – replicó amablemente Alexander. No quería que las visitas de Magnus se fueran por su culpa. No quería molestar, de hecho... - No tienen que irse.

-Ellos ya se iban, Alexander. No te preocupes. – Alec giró el rostro hacia Magnus, sorprendido. ¿Cuándo demonios se había levantado y llegado hasta su lado? Su sonrisa le hizo sentir cosas que definitivamente no podía permitirse, todavía. Miró la muleta bajo el brazo izquierdo de Magnus y frunció el ceño.

-No deberías estar caminando sino no es necesario. Catarina dijo que reposo. – Magnus sonrió de medio lado y él sintió un escalofrío.

-Y dijo que nada de sexo, pero también me siento animado a romper con esa regla si te interesa saber.

Alexander sintió su rostro enrojecer escandalosamente y su garganta cerrarse a la altura de su nuez de Adán. ¿Cómo Magnus podía decir esas cosas, por Dios? Tragó grueso y apartó la mirada de él.

El silencio corto pero incomodo fue interrumpido por la mujer a su lado quien lo miraba con cariño. Luego miró hacia Magnus y alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-¿Es él? – Magnus sonrió de nuevo y asintió. La mujer se giró hacia Alec y le tendió una mano fina y delicada.

-Theresa Gray- Alec abrió sus ojos azules al máximo y rápidamente estrechó su mano. Aquella era la amiga que Magnus le había mencionado.

-Alexander Ligthwood.

Entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado en silencio en la sala de Magnus se levantó y preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Ligthwood? – Alec le observó. Era un tipo alto, casi tan alto como el mismo Magnus y con una mirada evaluadora de color marrón y brillante. Su cabello era parecido al de Catarina, de un blanco cegador y... ¿Eran alucinaciones suyas, o su piel se veía verde con la luz de la habitación? Alec hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza para espantar aquella idea estúpida. El hombre iba vestido de traje, y lo miraba adustamente. Luego miró hacia Magnus y sus cejas su juntaron en su ceño fruncido. – Magnus... ¿Ligthwood? – repitió.

Magnus, para sorpresa de Alec, enrojeció profundamente. Algo difícil de lograr si se tenía en cuenta su exquisito color de piel dorada, tersa y suave... y... Alec tragó grueso de nuevo y desvió la mirada de Magnus.

-Si – confirmó Magnus, sin despegar ahora su mirada de su amigo – Ragnor, él es Alexander – hizo las presentaciones.- Alec, él es Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor alzó ambas cejas y luego apartó, lentamente, la mirada de Magnus para estrechar la mano de Alexander.

\- Un placer. –soltó su mano y Alec vio como atravesaba a Magnus con la mirada.- Magnus...

Theresa carraspeó y con una sonrisa diplomática, colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Ragnor.

-Luego, Ragnor. – dijo Magnus. Alexander cambió el peso de sus pies, incomodo. - Tessa dice que ya deben irse a la oficina.

Tessa, la mujer, le sonrió a Magnus antes de corroborar.

-Precisamente. Hay mucho que hacer... - Magnus sonrió a su amiga y luego lo miró a él.

-Alexander, por favor, pasa. Te atiendo en un minuto.

Alec lo dudó unos segundos. ¿Por qué el amigo de Magnus, el tal Fell, lo miraba de aquella manera? ¿Cómo si Alec fuera algo peligroso que hubiera encontrado bajo la cama de su hijo?

Magnus le estaba mirando también. Alec se ancló solo un segundo en su mirada y asintió antes de tragar grueso de nuevo para entrar y alejarse de la mirada penetrante de Ragnor Fell.

* * *

...

-Magnus ¿_Alexander Ligthwood_? ¿En que estabas pensando, por los Dioses? ¿Es familiar de los chicos del accidente, cierto?

Magnus empujó a Ragnor hasta el pasillo con dificultad. Odiaba a muerte a aquella maldita muleta del demonio. Cuando no tuviera que usarla más, haría una fiesta. De las grandes. Invitaría hasta a la Reina de Inglaterra.

Dejó a Ragnor fuera de su departamento y lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus propios labios. Tessa estaba justo detrás de él.

-Guarda silencio ¿quieres? No tienes porque gritar.

Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta lo cual me lo dice absolutamente todo. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Además ¿Cuántos años tiene? Oh, Magnus... eres un irresponsable, un imprudente...

-Ragnor, calma. Magnus no ha hecho nada malo.

Su verdoso abogado dirigió su furia litúrgica hacia ella y la señaló con un dado. Magnus se contuvo de suspirar exasperado.

-¿Tú lo sabías, cierto? Sabías que Magnus estaba involucrado con... esto. Dioses, Tessa, esperaba algo mejor de ti.

-¿Puedes calmarte?- casi gritó Magnus. Su dolor de cabeza había alcanzado niveles estratoféricos y las heridas de su cuerpo y los nervios de su espalda habían recordado su fatídica existencia. Había específicamente un punto en su costilla izquierda que estaba matándolo del dolor. Y ardía. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró antes de responderle a Ragnor. – Si, Alexander _es_ hermano de los chicos Ligthwood. Es su hermano mayor. Pero yo no lo conocía antes de accidente. Lo conocí después. Fue él el que me sacó del auto. Ragnor, Alexander me salvó la vida.

Ragnor hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos.

-Es... Magnus. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se puede ver eso para un jurado?

Magnus comenzó a desesperarse.

-Lo conocí después. No antes. Yo no sabía quienes eran, Ragnor. – Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Espero, por tu bien, que alguien a parte de Tessa y yo, podamos creerte eso Magnus. – Magnus abrió la boca para replicar pero Ragnor lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano y le espetó- Me voy a la oficina. Te llamaré en lo que tenga noticias.

Magnus se mordió la lengua y observó como su amigo se giraba y caminaba a grandes zancadas para alejarse de él. Tessa le puso una mano en el antebrazo y Magnus giró su atención a ella.

-Ya se le pasará. Sabes como se pone... – Magnus negó con el rostro pero no dijo nada. Tessa le sonrió antes de abrazarle. – Anda, Alexander está en tu sala esperando por ti. Guarda reposo y recupérate pronto.

Magnus hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amiga. No era muy dado a los abrazos afectivos con sus amigos, pero ese día no estaba en su mejor momento y sus defensas estaban por el suelo.

-Gracias Tess. Te llamo más tarde.

...

Cuando Magnus regresó a su sala de estar, dando lentos pasos con su muleta, vio a Alexander de pie en el medio de esta mirando hacia todos lados como un ave en cautiverio. Se veía extremadamente incomodo. Como si la noche anterior no hubiera estado en la misma sala, y no se hubieran comido a besos en el sillón que estaba a sus espaldas. Magnus sonrió y se sentó, palmeando a su lado para que Alec tomara asiento junto a él.

Alec lo hizo, a dos metros aproximadamente de distancia. Bueno... al menos estaba al otro lado del mismo sillón y no al otro lado de la habitación.

El silencio se perpetuó unos segundos hasta que Magnus, ya harto, lo rompió.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con la voz quizás demasiado calma. Alec le miró unos segundos y luego apartó la vista rápidamente de él.

-No quería incomodarte, Magnus. Lamento que tus amigos se hayan tenido que ir por mi causa.

Magnus alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¿Era eso? Por Lilith, y él que pensaba que había escuchado algo de su conversación con Ragnor. Que estaba incomodo por como su amigo había reaccionado.

O peor, que había escuchado lo de la demanda y ahora estaba molesto por ello.

Se acercó a Alexander lo mejor que pudo por sobre el mueble, y lo tomó de la barbilla. Aquel gesto se había convertido rápidamente en su manera favorita de llamar la atención de su ángel.

Alexander. Es cierto que adoro a Tessa como mi hermana y que Ragnor es mi amigo desde... Dioses, que horror, desde que tengo memoria; pero quiero que sepas que, desde que vi tu mensaje esta mañana al despertar no he sentido otra cosa sino unas enormes ganas de verte.

-¿Es en serio? – le preguntó Alec, con duda. Magnus no entendía como alguien podía ser tan tierno, adorable y tan jodiblemente sexy a la vez. Era un enigma de lo más desesperante.

-En serio, Alec – le dijo suavemente.- No lamento ni un poco el que estés aquí.

Y le besó.

...

-Se supone que esto es una visita médica Magnus. No una sesión de besos. Ya quita esa cara.

Magnus se cruzó de brazos, completamente enfurruñado.

-No, no pienso quitar "esta cara" – recalcó con énfasis en su voz - Eres un matapasiones, Alexander... y la estabamos pasando tan bien.

Alec sonrió, divertido por primera vez en aquel día.

-Solo tengo que chequear tus heridas. Debo ver si alguno de tus puntos se ha abierto. Revisar que no tengas infecciones ni nada y como ya has caminado hoy, podemos saltarnos los ejercicios. – Magnus mantuvo la misma expresión y Alec se contuvo de lanzar otro suspiro de exasperación. Aunque por dentro encontraba aquella reacción adorable y sexy. Los labios de Magnus se curvaban de una manera que provocaba lanzarse sobre ellos. Parpadeó y negó con el rostro. Ya se estaba pareciendo a él. – Anda, necesito que te recuestes y me dejes revisar tus heridas. ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

Magnus cambió bruscamente su expresión y lo miró con diversión y una indiscutible lujuria en los ojos. Alec sintió como su rostro ardía pero no retiró la mirada. Aquello era parte de su trabajo y del compromiso que había adquirido con Catarina para que Magnus pudiera salir antes del hospital. Si tenía que aguantar que Magnus lo viera así, pues lo haría.

-¿Mi habitación? – le preguntó Magnus con voz divertida y seductora a la vez. ¿Cómo alguien podía _siquiera_ hacer eso? Carraspeó y se mantuvo firme, sin ceder ante la sonrisa de Magnus.

Necesito que te recuestes en tu cama, Magnus. Tus heridas.- insistió.

-¿En... mi habitación? – repitió Magnus lentamente y Alec alzó ambas cejas.

-No recuerdo que tuvieras problemas con alguna contusión cerebral, Magnus. Si, en tu habitación.

Dicho eso, se levantó primero, dejando a Magnus ir detrás de él y yendo hacia donde había visto la noche anterior que Presidente se refugiaba, suponiendo que aquella sería la habitación de su...

¿Paciente? ¿Novio?

Negó de nuevo con el rostro y abrió la puerta con la mano que tenía libre de su mochila. Magnus, quien lo seguía dócilmente, le miró con la misma sonrisa grabada en los labios.

-¿Solo la camisa? ¿O me desnudo por completo?

Alec frunció el entrecejo y señaló hacia dentro de la habitación como una madre que regañara a su hijo menor.

-Magnus, ve a tu cama y quítate la camisa, ahora. Necesito revisarte.

Magnus alzó ambas cejas y pasó a su lado al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Alec, siquiera tienes _idea_ de lo sexy que sonó eso? – le murmuró con su sonrisa y Alec cerró la puerta tras él con un suspiro.

...

Era en ese momento en que Magnus comprendía eso de que el dolor podía tener algo de placentero.

Aunque supuso, no todas las personas que declaraban eso tenían el privilegio que él estaba teniendo en ese momento, de tener a un ángel como el suyo sentado sobre _su_ cama, con el negro cabello cayendo hasta cubrirle parte de su adorable expresión y sus manos sobre _su_ cuerpo.

Magnus gimió de dolor y se retractó un poco mentalmente.

Bueno, _no todo_ el dolor era placentero.

Alec masculló algo para sí mismo y, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, se inclinó sobre Magnus para tomar algo de los insondables fondos de su mochila. Con curiosidad, Magnus siguió sus movimientos. Era una gasa nueva. Vio, con curiosidad también, como Alec retiraba una gasa vieja y sucia de sangre de su costado y la tiraba en la papelera con una puntería perfecta.

Rodó los ojos. Algunos eran simplemente perfectos en todo y no se daban cuenta de ello, como Alec. Y curiosamente, eso los hacía más perfectos. Soltó un nuevo gemido adolorido y Alec suspiró enfadado.

-Por el Ángel, Magnus – a Magnus le hacía gracia que Alec jurara por un ángel cuando él claramente parecía haber caído del cielo más que cualquier otro ángel – deja de quejarte.- le espetó con malhumor.- Debiste decirme de inmediato que tenías un punto ido. Pudo haberse infectado y una infección es peligrosa para ti a estas alturas.

Magnus volvió a gemir con dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo había comenzado a cubrirse de un sudor que le perlaba la piel. Se sentían como pequeñas cuchillas agujereando su piel.

Como pudo, comenzó a hablar.

-Alec, no sabía que tenía un punto abierto. Me quedé dormido en el sillón anoche después de que te fuiste y me desperté esta mañana cuando llegaron Ragnor y Tessa – murmuró. Alec pasó la gasa de nuevo sobre la herida de su costado y él no pudo contener un grito – ¡ahg! ¡Maldición...!

El tono de Alec se suavizó y su siguiente toque fue mucho más sutil y delicado.

\- Lo siento –murmuró - ya casi termino.

-No...es tu trabajo.- gimió Magnus abriendo sus ojos con dificultad. Alec sonreía suavemente sin verlo a él realmente. Presionó una última vez con la gasa sobre su herida y luego la cubrió con el adhesivo médico.

-Listo. – murmuró Alec con voz suave. Luego agregó con una más firme. - No tienes infección pero deberás tomar un antibiótico por si acaso. Aquí tengo uno que...

La voz de Alec se fue apagando. Magnus se movió un poco sobre si mismo y se incorporó mientras Alec buscaba en su mochila.

-¿Alec...?

\- Aquí está.

Alec se sentó de nuevo y le tendió una pastilla con su mano extendida para que él la tomara en la suya. Magnus le miró burlón. Por favor... ¿En serio Alec pensaba que lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil?

No se le iba a pasar por alto que él aun estaba sin camisa, aun estaban en su habitación y aun estaban en su _cama_.

¿Cómo podría perdonarse a sí mismo luego si en ese momento no aprovechaba esa brillante oportunidad?

Abrió la boca para que Alec pusiera la pastilla entre sus labios y disfrutó plenamente de toda su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza. Mentalmente logró contenerse cuando Alec, como en cámara lenta, llevó sus dedos hasta su boca entreabierta y dejó la pastilla allí, rozando suavemente sus labios con su pulgar e índice. Magnus tomó la pastilla y besó delicadamente los dedos y la mano de su ángel.

Alec cerró los ojos un segundo y luego pareció reaccionar, alejando la mano de sus labios con rapidez.

-Debo irme, Magnus. – le dijo antes de inclinarse por su mochila. Magnus no se lo permitió. Lo tomó de la muñeca que mantenía más cerca de su cuerpo y haló de él con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer a su lado sobre la cama. Sus sábanas amarillas se amoldaron bajo su hermoso cuerpo. Magnus no podía esperar a ver el cuerpo de Alec, totalmente desnudo y cubierto solamente y parcialmente, por ese trozo de tela. Casi podía babear al imaginarlo.

Alec lo miró sorprendido e indignado a la vez. Era fascinante la cantidad de expresiones que podían cruzar ese rostro en un segundo.

-Quédate – le pidió Magnus en voz baja. No quería romper la atmósfera. Alec lo miraba a los ojos, con una sombra de duda en ellos. Sorpresa, molestia y duda. Todo a la vez.

Fascinante.

-Tengo clases, Magnus. No puedo quedarme... además...

-Quédate –insistió Magnus. Soltando su muñeca y dándole un poco más de espacio. No era su intención acosar a Alexander (no mucho, en todo caso) solo quería su compañía durante un rato más. ¿Era tan malo? ¿Era eso parte de "ir lento" o no? - ¿A qué hora tienes clases? – le preguntó, apartando suavemente un mechón de su cabello. No podía resistir mucho tiempo sin tocarlo, tenía que admitirlo.

-A las cinco y media. Tengo que ir a casa y ver que Izzy y Max... – Magnus alzó una mano y detuvo sus palabras.

-Alec ¿has dormido algo en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas? – Preguntó exasperado y Alec enrojeció.

-Ehhhmmm...

-Alec, respóndeme. ¿Has dormido algo? – su ángel se mordió un labio antes de hablar.

-¿Dos horas durante la guardia cuenta?- Magnus sonrió con incredulidad y negó con el rostro como respuesta. Alec, aun viéndose culpable, trató de replicar.- Ese no es el punto, necesito ir a casa y ver que Izzy no haya cocinado, que Max haya hecho las tareas y que Jace no se vaya de fiesta hoy, que no tiene guardia y que cuide de ellos.

Magnus le interrumpió su discurso. Era el colmo. Alec ni había dormido y ahí estaba, cuidando de sus hermanos y cargado de responsabilidades. Bueno, mientras él pudiera, iba a obligar si era necesario, a que Alec descansara un poco y se preocupara más por él mismo.

-Ni hablar, Alec. Quédate y descansa hasta las... - miró su reloj. Las... ¿Once de la mañana? ¿Tan rápido? Bufó para sí y volvió su mirada a Alec sacando rápidos cálculos- hasta las cuatro y media. Yo te despierto para que puedas ir a la Universidad a tiempo.

Alec se vio dudoso.

-Magnus... no creo que...

-Alec, confía en mi. Yo te despierto. ¿A las cuatro?

Sus ojos se encontraron fijamente el uno en los del otro. El azul claro de Alec en los suyos. Luego Alec sonrió con dulzura, se acercó y lo besó lento y profundo, poniendo una mano cautelosa sobre su pecho.

Al cortar el beso, Alec estaba respirando con dificultad y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-A las cuatro y media –convino en un susurro. Le dio otro beso, esta vez corto y dulce, y le susurró – gracias Magnus.

...

* * *

Podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Podía acostumbrarse a su calor rodeando su cuerpo, al latido de su corazón y al sonido rítmico y suave de su respiración.

Podía acostumbrase al olor, a la calidez, a la dulzura de sus besos y gestos.

Acarició un mechón de su cabello para luego bajar por sus mejillas y sus labios.

Miró la hora: 2:50 PM titilaba en el reloj de mesa.

Alec cerró los ojos y se acercó más al cuerpo de Magnus. Aun era temprano.

...

* * *

Despedirse de Alec no fue su parte favorita del día. Aun tenía sobre el cuerpo los residuos de su calor corporal y el olor de su cuerpo.

Había sido una tarde preciosa y perfecta. Con Alec abrazándolo, con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro...

Se estaba enamorando y lo sabía. Y lo que era más sorprendente es que no quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Durante toda su vida, había esperado conseguir a alguien que hiciera latir a su corazón de aquella manera y por fin lo había conseguido.

Había estado años, creyendo en que no podría conseguir a alguien a quien amar. Que no podría sentir como sentían los demás. Pero ahí estaba Alec, demostrándole sin querer hacerlo siquiera, que él si podía amar y ser querido a cambio.

Suspiró con un sentimiento extraño y eufórico en el pecho y cerró definitivamente la puerta de su departamento por la cual se había marchado Alec hacía unos escasos cinco minutos.

El tiempo era un bastardo maldito y pervertido que solía pasar a su antojo, rápido o lento, por sobre su vida.

Suspiró de nuevo y se fue a la tina. Era hora de tomar un largo baño caliente con sus sales aromáticas y jabones de sándalo preferidos para relajar su cuerpo. Quizás podría convencer a Alec de tomar un baño relajante con él alguna vez...

-Dioses, debo hacer algo contra mi imaginación... - Presiente salió de las profundidades de su departamento y lo miró interrogativamente. - ¿Qué? – le espetó al gato. Ni que fuera la primera vez que él hablara sólo.

Presidente se giró, dándole la espalda y entrando en su estudio. Todo con la cola muy en alto.

Magnus achicó los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada.

Aquel gato del demonio lo juzgaba demasiado para ser una mascota. Quizás debió conseguirse un pez, o algo aun menos expresivo.

...

* * *

Despedirse de Magnus había sido duro. Sobre todo cuando él en realidad no quería irse.

Nunca en su vida una clase de Traumatología se le había presentado tan odiosa en su panorama.

Bajó los últimos escalones del departamento de Magnus y; mientras se acercaba a su motocicleta y tomaba el casco que había dejado bien sujeto sobre el manubrio, escuchó como este cerraba por fin la puerta de su departamento.

Sonrió, se colocó bien el casco, sacó su cazadora negra del bolso, se la puso y se subió el cierre hasta el cuello.

Sabía que se estaba enamorando. Lo sabía y, durante aquella tarde, se dio cuenta que no quería ni podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Magnus se estaba metiendo bajo su piel.

Era una sensación bipolar de peligro y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

Desde Sebastián, hacía dos años, Alec no había podido abrirse con nadie más. Tenía miedo, pavor, de con sus acciones pudiera volver a lastimar a alguien. Tenía miedo de acercarse. De descubrirse.

De sentir.

Pero Magnus había pasado por encima de todo eso, de todo lo que lo mantenía a salvo y se estaba haciendo su propio lugar.

Y Alec quería dejarlo hacerlo.

Aceleró al tomar la vía rápida para salir de Brooklyn, mientras rememoraba aquellas horas que habían pasado en silencio el uno al lado del otro. Con Sebastián nunca había hecho nada así. Sus momentos juntos habían sido de descubrimiento de lo que sentían y miedo de que Robert los descubriera. Habían sido momentos apresurados, sin la calma y la tranquilidad que había experimentado con Magnus. Era algo nuevo y tenía miedo de fallar.

El vibrar de su celular lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones. Activó el manos libres y contestó con el auricular de los audífonos.

-¿Aló? ¿Quién es? –

Solo esperaba que no fuera Izzy para decirle que había algún problema con Max. O Max, para decirle que había algún problema con Izzy y Jace. De su desquiciada familia sólo Maxwell había heredado su responsabilidad y sentido común, al parecer.

Al otro lado de la llamada, sin embargo, sonó una voz femenina y conocida.

-¿Alec? Es Aline. ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aline! ¡Hola! Voy camino a la Universidad ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está Helen?

-Está bien Alec. Todos estamos bien. – la voz de su amiga sonaba forzada y cautelosa. Alec bajó un poco la velocidad y se pasó al carril lento con cuidado.

-¿Aline? ¿Qué sucede?

-Alec, estaciónate por favor. Estaciona la moto y apágala.

-Aline...- dijo Alec, comenzando a asustarse. Conocía a los Penhallow de toda la vida. Aline era una de las pocas chicas fuera de su familia que conocía, quería y que consideraba su amiga. Y a Aline la conocía mejor que a nadie así que insistió. – Dime, ¿qué es?

-Estaciona la moto Alec, y apágala. _Por favor._ No quiero que estés manejando cuando te diga.

La conocía, y porque la conocía bien sabía que Aline Penhallow nunca rogaba por nada.

Alec se estacionó al borde de la autopista. Se quitó el casco y desconectó el manos libres, llevando su celular al oído. Podía sentir como los carros que pasaban a su lado a una velocidad vertiginosa alborotaban al vuelo su ya de por si desordenado cabello.

-Listo. Estoy estacionado. – Aline guardó silencio. – Aline, por el Ángel, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ahora dime que sucede.

Escuchó un claro suspiro al otro lado de la línea y su piel se erizó con anticipación.

-Es él, Alec. Jonathan está en la ciudad.

...

* * *

Cuando Magnus salió de su prolongado y revitalizador baño, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien en su entorno. Lo supo con una certeza casi ineludible.

Se detuvo en la mitad de su sala, con un paño frotando su cabello y cubierto por su bata de baño verde limón. Miró alrededor, buscando la razón de esa sensación en su pecho. Normalmente era que había dejado la cafetera encendida toda la mañana o que Presidente estaba desgarrando sus sillones. Pero todos sus electrodomésticos estaban fuera de peligro y su bola de pelo particular estaba acurrucada en el sillón frente a la tv.

Fue hasta él y lo acarició en las orejas. Tomó su celular de la mesa de té de su sala. Ni un mensaje histérico de Tessa, ni diez llamadas perdidas de Ragnor.

¿Entonces qué...?

Su mirada se posó en la puerta de entrada de su departamento y su ceño se frunció, extrañado.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Con pasos lentos pero precisos, llegó hasta el rellano donde se agachó y tomó la hoja que obviamente alguien deslizado por debajo de la puerta. La tomó con una mano y lanzó la toalla por sobre sus hombros para desplegarla.

Dentro había una nota hecha a mano con tinta negra. Magnus alzó una ceja sorprendido, aquello parecía parte de una mala película de terror.

Con una indefinida mezcla de confusión, asco y miedo; arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la papelera más cercana que tenía y se fue en busca de su teléfono para llamar a Tessa y Ragnor.

Con el aparato en mano y la confusión e incredulidad en su mente, no vio siquiera a quien marcó.

-¿Magnus? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

A Tessa, entonces.

-Me llegó una nota de amenaza, Tess. Alguien la pasó por debajo de mi puerta.

-¿Una qué? – Tessa sonaba tan incrédula como se sentía él y muy asustada- ¿Quién te la envió?

Magnus miró hacia el papel arrugado dentro de la papelera y leyó de nuevo los trazos negros en latín:

**Vindicta**

Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de contestar a su amiga.

Creo, que puedo asegurar que fue Jonathan Morgenstern.

* * *

_**N/A: bueno, hasta aquí llego por el día de hoy :D**_

_**Para **__**loristicam quien me preguntó que edad tenía Alec en el fic: Tiene 22. Estuvo con Sebastián a los 20 y desde un poco antes. Magnus tiene 28. Quise hacer una separación de edades más pronunciada, pero al final me decidí por solo esos 6 años. ^^ Creo que dejé detalles por ahí indicando esto, pero igual se los aclaro. Incluso cuando Alec dice que su Padre lo trae sin cuidado desde hace 10 años...eso quiere decir es que a partir más o menos de los 12 años de Alec cuando comenzaron sus problemas con Robert. ¿Problemas que tenían que ver con la sexualidad de Alec, o problemas porque sus padres atendían más el trabajo que a sus hijos? Eso está por verse. :D gracias por tu RR.  
**_

_**:D espero haber aclarado sus dudas. Y disculpen por no responder directamente. :/ como saben, tengo muy poco tiempo. U_U**_

_**Gracias a todos por su paciencia y no olviden ingresar al grupo Malec, en Facebook y ahora, como nueva editora de la página "Malec Fanfic", los invito a pasarse por ahí también. Ambas cosas, grupo y página, en la red social facebook.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	12. Capítulo 11 Nuestros nombres en piedra

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra Clare, Cassie, para los amigos; y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. Si la saga fuese mía, Alec no hubiera permitido que Magnus le besase antes de irse a Idris y Magnus no hubiera sido tan idiota como para no responderle a Alec quien-cuernos-era-Will. Si, eso. **_

_**Recomendación musical: Adam Lambert, como siempre. Esta vez con Ghost Town. Amo esa canción. ¿Quién la escuchó ya? ¿Quiénes no? Si no la han oído les recomiendo ir YA a Itunes. Com y comprarla. Es GENIAL, no dejo de cantar todo el día "Now I kwon my heart is a Ghost Town"... **silvo feliz** ¡No puedo esperar por comprar todo el disco nuevo! **bailo como loca de un lado al otro** lo amo lo amo lo amo lo amo lo amooo...**_

_**Ya, me calmo XD**_

_**Aunque para el capitulo me inspiró más A Loaded Smile, porque el capitulo es más bien como triste, así que...eso. **_

_**Dedicatoria: voy a dedicar este capitulo a Atten, quien lee casi todo lo que publico sin discriminación alguna y que me hace reír con sus mensajes cortos pero precisos. ¡Gracias! Voy a comenzar a preocuparme por tu salud mental, en serio. Mira que leerme tanto...XD pobre de ti! **_

_**Nota: atentas/os a los detalles, por favor. No quiero que se pierdan en la historia. O quizás no es tan complicada y rara como yo creo que es y ando exagerando... como dice mi Cintaku, culpen a mi cerebro, por favor. Quisiera advertir un poco de OCC por parte de Tessa, pero es que Catarina, quien siempre ocupa el lugar de amiga de Magnus, en este fic es amiga primero de Alec. Y Magnus necesita ese apoyo femenino incondicional. Ya verán... luego me dicen si exageré en advertir o no.**_

_**Beta: Tenchi Uchiha. LO-V-E-Y-O-U**_

* * *

**#11**

**Nuestros nombres en piedra.**

_-¡¿Seb?! ¿Dónde estás?_

_-..._

_-¿Sebastián? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes las luces apagadas? _

_-Alec..._

_-¡Sebastián! ¿Qué... ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Estás sangrando. Mierda, no, no te muevas...shh...shh... tengo que..._

_-Alec... lo siento..._

_-No hables, no hables. Parece una herida profunda... necesito detener la sangre._

_-Alec, vete. Sal de la casa. _

_-Que te calles. ¡No hables Sebastián! Ahorra fuerzas ¡Maldición! Tengo que detener esto._

_-Alec...te.._

_-¡No! No vas a decirlo. No así y no ahora. ¿Me escuchas? No te despidas, idiota. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia._

_-Ok... pero, lo sabes. ¿No?_

_-Sí, lo sé Seb. Yo también. _

* * *

Alec limpió con rabia la lágrima que iba cayendo libre por su mejilla al tiempo que trataba de fijar su mirada enturbiada en las letras grabadas en la piedra.

_¿Qué tanto podía odiar una persona? ¿Hasta que punto el corazón podía guardar rencor?_

Alzó su dedo índice y trazó la S con cuidado y lentitud, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su brazo cuando la segunda lágrima cayó impune por su rostro, abriendo el dique de sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

_¿Cuánto dolor era capaz de soportar un alma? ¿Cuándo estaba bien perdonar y olvidar?_

A pesar del tiempo, aun podía seguir recordando el peso de Sebastián herido en sus brazos. Podía recordar el calor de la sangre, el temblor de su propio cuerpo y a la par de la firmeza de sus manos sosteniendo la tela de su chaqueta contra la herida en el abdomen de Sebastián. Podía recordar lo liviano que se sentía él, sin fuerzas ni energías, como su mirada negra había buscado la suya constantemente y Alec se la había correspondido con dolor, desesperación, angustia y cariño a partes iguales.

Esa noche, la ambulancia había llegado a tiempo y Sebastián incluso estuvo consciente cuando lo subieron a la camilla, aun con los brazos de Alec rodeándolo, y le había sonreído tontamente, feliz e incrédulo cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del vehículo y las sirenas los ensordecían al llevarlos al hospital.

Alec le había podido dar un beso rápido y fugaz, mientras el paramédico hacía por él la presión en la herida sangrante. Y Sebastián había vuelto a sonreír y entonces, al instante siguiente, luego de que Alec mirara un minuto al frente para divisar por la ventana a que distancia del hospital estaban, Sebastián había soltado su mano y cuando Alec buscó su mirada con preocupación, había encontrado el vacío en ella.

Así, sin grandes avisos.

Una mirada vacía de brillo, de luz. De vida.

Aquella noche, el paramédico le había quitado del medio, había gritado a su compañero y había intentado revivir a Sebastián antes de llegar al hospital. Había fallado y Alec fue testigo de todo con un terror ausente en sus ojos oscuros. Con un velo de incredulidad bañando sus sentidos.

Sebastián no podía estar muerto, se decía. No había nada correcto en aquel pensamiento. Simple y sencillamente, no podía estar muerto.

Y dos años después, ahí estaba Alec, sin poder olvidar el dolor, sin poder olvidar su rostro inerte, o el líquido de su sangre cálida bañando sus manos. Sin poder olvidar esa mirada perdida y sin poder dejar pasar en su memoria sus últimas palabras.

-"…_lo sabes. ¿No?_

_-Si, lo sé Seb. Yo también."_

"Yo también" era todo lo que le había podido decir. No un "Te quiero" o un "Te amo"...

-Alec - él se limpió las lágrimas con rabia una vez más, sin poder mirar a Aline a la cara. No podía ver a su amiga a los ojos. No así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – logró preguntar con voz ronca. La rabia y el dolor en igual medida luchando dentro de su cuerpo.

-Me tenías preocupada. – Alec soltó una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto. Aline cedió y suspiró. – Bueno, Jace me llamó que no llegaste a casa después del trabajo, le dije que había hablado contigo por teléfono y que ibas de camino a la universidad. Él llamó y le dijeron que no estabas en clase y como podrás entender, eso es tan soberanamente raro que cundió el pánico. – Aline volvió a suspirar y Alec trazó por última vez el nombre de Sebastián sobre la lápida.- Te hemos estado buscando por horas...

-¿Y como me encontraste? – repitió Alec, poniéndose en pie con cuidado de no chafar ninguna de las flores que la familia Verlac había plantado alrededor de la tumba de Sebastián. El sol ya estaba casi depuesto en el cielo y solo una fina franja naranja se mezclaba con el azul profundo.

A Sebastián siempre le había gustado aquella hora de la tarde, diciéndole que el color del cielo le recordaba a sus ojos y ante ello Alec siempre había reído, sintiéndose incomodo. Nunca le había parecido que sus ojos fuesen algo especial, no como los de Jace, dorados como el sol, o los de Izzy, que a pesar de su negro eran tan brillantes que deslumbraban.

Pero Sebastián siempre había visto más en él.

-Supuse que querrías verlo, después de lo que te conté.

Alec sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Aline y Sebastián eran primos y su amiga había sido una de las únicas que supo de su relación, y una de las primeras también. Ella era una de las pocas que sabía lo que había sentido Alec con la muerte de Sebastián, ella junto a Isabelle y Jace, habían sido los que lo defendieran ante los padres de Sebastián y ante sus propios padres cuando, después de descubrir que Sebastián había sido asesinado, todo se volviera un total y absoluto caos. Él recordaba poco de esos días. Solo recordaba los gritos, el dolor en su pecho y el gran y aplastante vacío.

Podía recordar la culpa y el llanto en la cama vacía de la residencia estudiantil que había compartido con Sebastián.

Pero entonces, habían descubierto pruebas contra Jonathan, habían encontrado su sangre en la habitación donde Alec había encontrado a Sebastián herido, habían encontrado sus huellas, el cuchillo. Pero no había nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar.

Y los Morgernsten tenían mucho dinero.

Jonathan compró su libertad y huyó del país. Eso si que lo podía recordar: la sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente del hijo de perra que había matado al hombre que amaba, diciéndole que tarde o temprano volvería. Que alguien de su sangre pagaría por hacerlo huir.

-¿Alec?

Y ahora estaba de vuelta. Y Alec sentía odio, rabia, dolor y miedo.

-¿Cómo supiste que Jonathan había vuelto a la ciudad, Aline? – le preguntó a su amiga con voz ausente. Sentía sus sentidos embotellados, toda la rabia por la muerte de Sebastián sin terminar de curarse en su interior.

-Lo vieron. Mark, el hermano de Helen. – le explicó su amiga. Ambos todavía estaban de pie al frente de la tumba de Sebastián. Alec miraba hacia el pasado, hacia una sonrisa muriendo en unos labios que había amado con toda su alma. Aline le miraba a él con preocupación, podía sentir el peso de su mirada como si fuera algo tangible sobre su cuello.- Mark le reconoció, estaba en un centro comercial y le vio.

Alec parpadeó. ¿El desgraciado había vuelto así tan campante? ¿Paseándose por centros comerciales en total libertad? ¿Sin siquiera esconder su identidad? Era un maldito, se estaba burlando de él... claro, con toda la arrogancia del padre y su poder...

El padre. Claro, eso era.

Entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

-Quizás volvió por la muerte de Valentine.

-Eso fue hace semanas, Alec. No creo que haya vuelto por eso. – Alec negó con el rostro y apartó por fin la mirada de la lápida. El nombre de Sebastián grabado en ese mármol blanco era una de las cosas que más le dolían en el mundo.

-No le conoces como yo. Quizás no venga a despedirse de su padre, pero estará buscando venganza. Es lo que siempre hace. – luego corrigió. – Es lo único que sabe hacer.

-Pero la muerte de Valentine fue un accidente. – argumentó Aline.

Alec giró su mirada hacia su amiga.

-¿Lo fue? – preguntó retóricamente. Luego hizo un gesto indefinido con su rostro para pasar la mano desesperado por su cabello y mesárselo- ¿Y porque Valentine iba a chocar "accidentalmente" contra mis hermanos, precisamente? Es algo que no dejo de preguntarme. De entre todas las personas ¿cómo es que Valentine iba a estar esa noche donde estaban mis hermanos?

Aline abrió sus ojos y labios desmesuradamente y se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida.

-¿No creerás qué... – Alec rió secamente, con ironía y tristeza al mismo tiempo y la interrumpió, girándose para salir del cementerio por delante de su amiga.

-Sí, eso es precisamente lo que creo. Valentine no estuvo ahí esa noche por casualidad ni accidente. Creo que era algo premeditado. Después de todo, yo fui el culpable de que su hijo se fuera del país ¿no? Y que casi vaya a la cárcel... ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse de mi que asesinando a mis hermanos?

-Alec...no, tú no puedes culparte de todo eso. Jonathan, él...

-Es un asesino. Y su padre también. ¿Por qué crees que tu primo le rechazó siempre? A Jonathan, quiero decir. Él siempre pudo ver la maldad en Jonathan. –comentó- Jonathan siempre fue violento y posesivo. Cuando lo conocimos en el Instituto, él comenzó a acosar a Sebastián. Le seguía a todas partes y le insistía para que estuviera con él.

-Pero Sebastián siempre le rechazó. – Alec asintió. Jonathan era del tipo obsesivo compulsivo que no toleraba el rechazo. - ¿Y por que no fueron con la policía? ¿Por qué no le contaron todo esto?

-Porque Sebastián y yo...nunca pensamos que llegaría tan lejos con tal de tenerle. Él está obsesionado con Sebastián incluso ahora. –Alec suspiró.

-¿Y por eso te odia?- preguntó Aline con asco por Jonathan en su voz. Alec se detuvo, habían llegado al estacionamiento del cementerio. Su moto le esperaba quieta y en silencio. Era un modelo deportivo color negro que le había regalado su madre por su anterior cumpleaños. Algo muy típico de su progenitora, llenarlo de regalos al no poder estar ahí. Alec ya ni recordaba cuando le había visto por última vez.

-Me odia porque, como él lo ve, yo fui la razón del rechazó de Sebastián. Yo lo separé de él. – Alec negó con el rostro sin poder comprender al maldito. Jonathan jamás sería capaz de entender que Sebastián, incluso sin conocerle, nunca habría aceptado a estar con él. – Jonathan me culpa porque Sebastián se enamoró de mí, me odia por ello y quiere vengarse.

Aline se detuvo a su lado. Su propio auto, un Volkswagen descapotado amarillo la esperaba a pocos pasos de donde estaban detenidos.

-¿Y porque no le dices eso a la policía ahora? Quizás así puedan detener a Jonathan antes de que haga lo que sea que piensas que va a hacer.

Alec se puso el casco no sin antes besar a su amiga en la mejilla.

-No puedo. – le contestó, subiéndose a la moto. Aline se abrazaba a si misma: tenía miedo.

-¿Por qué? Alec ¿Por qué? – preguntó exasperada. Alec le miró. Aline era su única amiga, después de su hermana y muy pocas veces mostraba esa vulnerabilidad ante nadie, menos ante él. Pero Alec no quería preocuparla más. No podía.

-Simplemente no tiene caso. – mintió. Era mejor si Aline no sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.- Jonathan sencillamente volverá a comprar su libertad.

-Pero... él es peligroso ¡Alec! – gritó Aline, pateando el suelo con fuerza. Alec le sonrió antes de cerrarse la visera del casco. Podía ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga aun a través del oscuro vidrio protector.

Suspiró y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Hablaré con mi padre ¿de acuerdo?. Le contaré lo que sé. – Aline buscó su mirada aunque le era imposible con aquel material separándolos.

-¿Tu padre? Alec, eso no me tranquiliza. En lo absoluto. Robert nunca te apoyó con lo de mi primo. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?- Alec sonrió con tristeza e ironía al mismo tiempo, aunque Aline no podía verle.

-Porque ahora sus otros hijos también están en peligro. – suspiró de nuevo. – Tranquila Aline, él sabrá que hacer.

Aline echó su cabello negro a un lado y suspiró también, derrotada.

-De acuerdo. Llámame ¿si? – dijo sonriendo. Su amiga se acercó par de pasos y le subió el cierre de la chaqueta hasta rozar su manzana de adán. – Tienes que llamarme y tienes que contarme quien es ese Magnus Bane del que tanto habla Izzy.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Alec en tres cuartos de voz más aguda que la suya. Estúpida Isabelle y su bocota. Él adoraba a su hermana menor, pero había veces en las que quería ahorcarla.

-En serio Alexander Ligthwood ¿Tienes novio y no pensabas contármelo? Que feo.

-¡Él no es mi novio! – gritó Alec, con su voz ahogada por el casco. – Isabelle es una...ahgs... – resopló y encendió su moto. Ya no tenía caso llegar a la Universidad. Mejor ir a casa y luego al hospital. Tenía que hablar con Catarina de la salud de Magnus, del punto que se le había abierto y de su recuperación. _Magnus_...pensó y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Magnus era algo bueno en su futuro en el que pensar. Algo que lo alejaba de toda aquella muerte, de toda aquella tristeza. Agradeciendo que Aline no podía verle la sonrisa idiota, agregó. – Y Magnus y yo solo estamos saliendo, que conste.

Aline rió y se alejó par de pasos.

-Como digas. Tienes que contármelo todo.

Alec volvió a resoplar dentro de su casco. Iba a matar a su hermana.

* * *

-Tessa, ¿Podrías calmarte? – repitió Magnus por décima vez aquel anochecer. Aquel día había sido un absoluto desastre y no tenía intenciones de mejorar - No voy a llamar a la policía. –le repitió a su amiga mientras esta le hablaba de manera constante caminando de un lado al otro sobre su alfombra persa de la sala de estar. De seguir así, iba a abrir una zanja en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Jonathan Morgenrsten? – le preguntó Tessa no por primera vez. Magnus suspiró y clavó su mirada en el anochecer de Brooklyn. Nubes grises que se iban iluminando por las luces de la ciudad.

No se veía ni una sola estrella.

-Por lo que dice. "Vindicta" significa Venganza, en latín. Y él es el primero en la lista que puede querer vengarse de mí. Yo maté a su padre ¿recuerdas?

Tessa lo fulminó con la mirada, deteniendo su caminata.

-Accidentalmente. – puntualizó y luego lo señaló.- Tú no sabías quien era. – Magnus le restó importancia a los detalles.

-Es su padre ¿Crees que a él le importe?

-Pero ese Jonathan ni siquiera te conoce, no sabe quien eres. ¿Por qué no espera al juicio? Ya te demandó ¿qué más quiere?

-No lo sé, Tessa. No tengo idea... – Magnus suspiró y se dejó caer cuan largo era en el sofá de su sala. Lo que hubiera dado por estar en su cama en aquel instante. Con una sonrisa, recordó a Alec y la tarde que habían pasado tranquilos, solo durmiendo, abrazados y escuchando la respiración del otro. Sonrió y se mordió un labio añorando ya el calor de Alec a su lado.

-¿Magnus? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije? ¿Alguna cosa? – Magnus alzó la mirada a su amiga, parpadeando.

-No Tessa, lo siento. Estaba distraído. – Tessa cerró los ojos con resignación y los volvió a abrir, agachándose para tomar su bolsa de la mesa de centro y colgándosela en el brazo.

-Evidentemente. – le replicó su amiga. Magnus la miró con diversión. – Ese chico Ligthwood...- murmuró. – no había visto a nadie llegarte tan dentro Magnus.

Magnus rió.

-Alec y yo no hemos llegado a ningún "dentro" Tess, si quieres saber. Así que no sé que tan cierta sea esa aseveración. – Tessa enrojeció y tomó uno de los cojines del mueble más cercano para lanzárselo a la cara.

-¡Pervertido! No me refería a eso. ¿Acaso solo tienes el sexo en mente? Parece como si te alimentaras de ello. – Magnus se quitó el cojín de la cara y la miró alzando ambas cejas con incredulidad.

-Tessa pero ¿tu viste a Alexander? ¿Acaso se puede pensar en otra cosa, estando cerca de él?

Su amiga rió, pero ignoró el comentario. Seguía de pie con el bolso en mano, a punto de irse. Pero ya que estaban cerca del tema, Magnus decidió que quería desahogarse. Tessa, como buena amiga que era, pareció intuirlo y esperó por sus palabras.

Después de un minuto de mutismo, cuestionó.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema con Alexander entonces? – Magnus se sentó con dificultad sobre el sillón, sintiendo como las vértebras de su espalda y el punto que Alec le había cocido en la tarde chillaban en protesta.

-El problema es, Tessa Gray, que no puedo. ¡No puedo llevarme a Alec a la cama! – explotó Magnus exasperado.

Su amiga lo miró un minuto y Magnus contó mentalmente hasta diez. Y luego, la carcajada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No esperaba escuchar jamás esas palabras salir de tus labios! Magnus Bane no puede llevarse a un chico a la cama. – Magnus alzó una ceja.

-¿Te estás burlando, Theresa?- ella le sonrió y se sentó en el borde del sillón.

-No, para nada. – Su amiga lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sin duda divertida. Pero al ver su propia seriedad, su sonrisa fue decayendo hasta desaparecer. – Espera, ¿Es en serio? – Magnus miró hacia otro lado- ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Él no...

Magnus decidió interrumpir lo que sin duda era un corrido de hipótesis que no quería escuchar.

-Él quiere que vayamos lento. Me lo pidió. – confesó Magnus, mirándose las manos. Tessa a su lado soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. – Y por primera vez en mi vida, quiero hacer las cosas bien con alguien. Estoy tratando de darle lo que necesita...pero, Tessa, es difícil. No sé como hacerlo. Le deseo. Le deseo muchísimo. Y es horrible, porque acabo de conocerle...y no solo lo deseo.

-Te importa. – declaró su amiga interrumpiéndolo con su aplastante veracidad. – Dioses Magnus, ese chico te importa de verdad. Estás enamorado.

-No, no lo amo. – Tessa le sonrió. – Tess, lees demasiadas novelas románticas; el amor requiere tiempo. – dijo él casi desesperado. Esa expresión en su amiga lo ponía de los nervios. - Pero...- sonrió – quiero amarlo, y quiero que él pueda amarme. Le deseo, pero también quiero darle el tiempo que necesite.

-Dios mío...- murmuró Tessa con una sonrisa. Los ojos de su amiga brillaban y lo miraban con infinita incredulidad y cariño a partes iguales. Magnus la miró con sorpresa. Era raro que Tessa lo mirara así.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, comenzando a dudar de la salud mental de su amiga. Ella rió y le quitó la mano que iba a tomarle la temperatura de la frente.

-¡Estás enamorado Magnus! Nunca te había visto así con nadie. Eso es...

-¡Tessa! ¡No estoy enamorado! – gritó exasperado ante aquella insistencia e ignorando aquella voz en su interior que le decía todo lo contrario. - Alec y yo...solo estamos saliendo, por ahora.

Tessa lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír y Magnus le devolvía la mirada con exasperación.

¿En que momento había pensado que contarle a Tessa lo de "ir lento" con Alec era buena idea?

Magnus la miró insistentemente, tratando de llegar al cerebro de su amiga mediante cualquier medio telepático de esos que él había leído que surgían entre los mejores amigos.

No funcionó.

-¿Y? – le gritó a la desesperada. Tessa le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Y, qué?- repitió ella. Magnus la miró parpadeando exageradamente.

-¿No piensas darme algún consejo? Eres mi amiga, por todos los Dioses.

-Mmmm… – Tessa se recostó en mueble y Magnus hizo lo mismo hasta estar hombro a hombro con ella. Su amiga apoyó su cabeza de cabellos castaños de su hombro. - ¿Alexander te ha contado algo de porque necesita tiempo?

Magnus suspiró, cerró los ojos...

_-Quiero ir lento. Necesito ir lento. Hace mucho que no..._

_-¿Nunca has estado con nadie? _

_-No, no es eso. Si hubo alguien. Hace dos años; pero, él ya no está. Y me juré que no volvería a enamorarme después de eso. Hace dos años que no me gusta nadie, que no salgo con nadie. Pero cuando te conocí: Simplemente, no pude evitarlo._

... y sonrió antes de responderle a Tessa

-Sí. Me dijo había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviera con alguien.

-Pero, ¿eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó Tessa.

-No lo sé. – respondió Magnus con sinceridad.- Me conoces Tess, soy todo lo contrario a ti. Nunca he tomado en serio a nadie como tú lo has hecho. Pero, es que no sé como hacerlo. Y, con Alec...

-Quieres hacer bien las cosas. Es normal Magnus: el chico te gusta. – Magnus apretó sus labios y no respondió. Alec hacía más que simplemente gustarle, pero si le decía eso a Tessa ella estaría dándole la lata por los próximos cien siglos. Tessa había parecido seguir su propia línea de pensamiento. – Magnus, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – era una pregunta retórica, obviamente. - ¿Has salido a alguna parte con Alexander? ¿Has tratado de hacer cosas _normales_ con él?

Magnus se despegó un poco de su amiga y la miró.

-Tess, acabo de salir del hospital. ¿a dónde voy a ir con él? – le preguntó y ella le miró cálidamente.

-Exactamente. No han tenido tiempo de salir realmente. – Magnus la miró sin comprender. Él había "salido" con otras personas mucho menos que con Alexander, del bar a su departamento, por ejemplo y eso no había sido impedimento para el sexo. Luego: entendió. Alexander no era (y no iba a ser) como aquellos otros. Y Magnus _no quería_ que lo fuera. Alexander era su ángel, era especial. Único. - ¿No has pensado que quizás lo que Alec necesite es seguridad? ¿Conocerte? ¿Saber que no eres un millonario psicópata obsesionado con sus ojos?

Magnus abrió su boca con sorpresa. Él no era ningún... bueno, sí, era millonario, y sí, le gustaban demasiado los ojos de Alexander. Pero eso no lo hacían un acosador psicópata ¿O si? Magnus cerró la boca y, mirando a su amiga alegó.

-Sus ojos son espectaculares, no puedes negarlo.- Tessa se encogió de hombros antes de palmearlo en la pierna y ponerse de pie.

-Me recuerdan a los de Will. – dijo con simpleza antes de besarlo en su estupefacta mejilla y caminar hacia la salida.

-Theresa Gray, en honor a nuestra amistad milenaria- comenzó solemnemente- voy a ignorar tu comentario comparativo entre mi Alec y William Herondale.

Tessa rió y lo vio desde el marco de la puerta. Había un cariño infinito en esa mirada.

-Solo digo, que debes darle el tiempo que él te pide. Que no seas el idiota que sueles ser es un buen comienzo para cualquier relación, Magnus.

-Yo no sé como...- comenzó Magnus. Iba a decir que no sabía como ir lento con alguien, como darle tiempo cuando Tessa lo interrumpió desde la puerta.

-Pues averigua como Magnus. No seas un idiota, no con él. Se ve buen chico.

-Lo es.

Su amiga le sonrió dulcemente como respuesta antes de que su rostro mostrara una pequeña expresión de preocupación. En la mesilla del centro de la sala aun se veía la nota con la palabra Vindicta en ella. Tessa clavó su mirada ahí y luego en él.

-Cuídate Magnus –le pidió – Y llámame cualquier cosa, estaré al pendiente.

Magnus se recostó en el sillón cuan largo era y soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir la piel de sus heridas estirarse.

-Descuida. –dijo con dificultad, respiró profundo y luego agregó - Mañana temprano llamaré a Fade. Quizás él pueda darme alguna información

-¿Información?

-Sobre Jonathan Morgenrten. Si va a estar amenazándome, quiero saber exactamente quien es.

* * *

-¡¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas?!

La voz en grito de su hermana retumbando en sus oídos al llegar a casa envió directamente una señal a su cerebro para que reaccionara con el consecuente dolor de cabeza. Alec hizo una mueca y se quitó la chaqueta para luego colgarla en el perchero de la entrada.

Cerró la puerta tras él. En el exterior ya había anochecido por completo.

-Izzy, no grites. – le replicó a su hermana con la voz más calmada que pudo. Isabelle le ignoró, obviamente. Dejaría de ser ella el día en que le hiciese caso.

Alec se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Estaba agotado físicamente, con las pocas horas de sueño pasándole factura. Aunque...aquella tarde había descansado como no recordaba haber descansado en años, ahí, a un lado de Magnus; abrazados y sintiendo su calor.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras escuchaba como su hermana caminaba tras él.

-¿Cómo que no te grite? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que hemos estado? Te hemos llamado toda la estúpida tarde al móvil y no contestabas y luego Jace habló con Aline y ella le dijo lo de aquel maniático del demonio, y que tú estabas camino a la universidad, pero llamamos y no estabas ahí y...

-¿Aline le contó a Jace lo de Jonathan?

Su hermana, quien le había seguido pasillo arriba hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta tras ella y lo miró con estupefacción.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Me dirás donde cojones estabas o no? – le preguntó, ahora ya más calmada. El resto de la casa estaba en silencio así que Alec supuso que ya Max estaría descansando y Jace en leyendo en su habitación para evitar encontrarse con él y gritarle como su hermana.

Suspiró y se descalzó antes de sentarse en el borde de su cama y soltar su mochila de cualquier forma sobre esta.

-Estuve manejando. Cuando Aline me contó lo de Jonathan, iba camino a la universidad – su voz era pausada y metódica. Estaba agotado y pensar en que Jonathan estaba en la ciudad solo le daba ganas de salir de ahí corriendo. Alec se acostó y se llevó su antebrazo hacia arriba hasta cubrir los ojos. – solo seguí manejando hasta que llegué al cementerio. - Alec escuchó como su hermana emitía un ruido de sorpresa casi imperceptible. Se quitó la mano de los ojos y la miró con seriedad. No quería que ella sintiera lástima por él. No Isabelle, de entre todas las personas. – Sólo quería pasar un rato con él. No pongas esa cara Isabelle. – le reprochó.

Su hermana se compuso casi al instante. Carraspeó y se puso derecha, llevando un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja.

-¿Y porque no contestabas? Te estuvimos llamando toda la maldita tarde Alec.

Alec se encogió de hombros

-Dejé el celular en el bolso.

-¿Y estuviste en el cementerio desde esta mañana? ¿Desde que saliste del trabajo? – preguntó su hermana suspicaz. Alec sintió como su rostro ardía. Era _eso_ justamente lo que no deseaba que Isabelle le preguntara.

-No. Al salir del trabajo tuve que ir a chequear a Magnus a su loft. Catarina me encargo su caso ¿recuerdas? – La sonrisa de su hermana se fue ampliando ante cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Y... pasaste ahí toda la tarde? –le preguntó alzando ambas cejas. Alec frunció las suyas.

-Estaba revisándolo. – se excusó, no queriendo llevar sus pensamientos a la cálida tarde que había pasado al lado de Magnus. Si pensaba en ello sonreiría como idiota y se sonrojaría; y entonces su hermana detectaría su expresión y le sacaría todos y cada uno de los detalles.

-¿"Revisándolo"? – repitió Isabelle y luego sonrió perversamente.- ¿Qué tan _profundo_ lo revisaste, Alec?

-¡Isabelle! – exclamó Alec escandalizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema en querer saber si mi querido hermano mayor tuvo una placentera tarde de sexo salvaje?

Alec abrió la boca. Su hermana disfrutaba torturándolo, de eso no había duda.

-¿Quién tuvo sexo salvaje?

Alec pegó un respingo sobre su cama. Cuando las tragedias se juntaban, siempre llamaban a la catástrofe. Jace, de pie bajo el marco de su puerta lo miraba entre molesto y divertido. Isabelle le sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

-Alec. Al parecer ha tenido una tarde muy entretenida. Fíjate Jace ¡y nosotros preocupados por él!

Él le lanzó la almohada a su hermana con una perfecta precisión, golpeándola en el cogote. Eso era lo bueno de haber entrenado tiro al blanco y arquería durante tantos años: tenía una puntería perfecta.

-No hubo ningún sexo salvaje, Jace. Y no, Isabelle, no tuve ninguna tarde entretenida.

Su amigo lo miró con ironía y alzó una sola ceja. Como odiaba él aquel gesto.

-¿A no? ¿Y donde estabas, entonces? Te hemos estado llamando toda la tarde. Jonathan volvió a la ciudad.

-Lo sé. Estuve en el cementerio, ya le dije a Izzy. Y dejé el celular en el bolso. – se sentó de nuevo mientras su hermana y su compañero adoptaban una expresión más seria. – De saber que iban a preocuparse así, les hubiera avisado.

-¿Cómo no preocuparnos, Alec? Aquel maldito está de nuevo en la ciudad. Tú sabes de lo que es capaz. Tú viste como dejó a Sebastián, como acabó con él aun cuando decía que le quería. Tú eres el que ha dicho que Jonathan no se quedará quieto después que le obligaste a salir del país.

-Jace...- comenzó Izzy pero ya su amigo estaba hablando de nuevo.

-No, Isabelle ¡No!- exclamó Jace con voz afilada. Toda la nota divertida se le había escapado.- Alec sabe más que nadie lo peligroso que es ese maldito hijo de perra. Él vio como moría Sebastián. Vio todo lo que le hizo, vio como...

Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba la voz de Jace y vio de nuevo y claramente el rostro de Sebastián aquella noche, golpeado, cubierto de sangre. Con sus ojos fijos en él mientras la sangre manaba a raudales por su costado. Recordó como en la autopsia los doctores descubrieron las decenas de heridas en todo el cuerpo de Sebastián, las múltiples cuchilladas en su estomago...

Apretó las manos sobre el colchón con dolor y rabia.

-¡Basta Jace! ¡Basta! – gritó estremeciéndose con incontrolables temblores. Su compañero cerró los labios y le miró furioso.

-Alec.- dijo Isabelle con voz firme. Él respiró profundo para calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y la buscó. – Estabamos preocupados. Nosotros recordamos y vimos muchas cosas que tú no. Cuando tú...- ella carraspeó. Bien, podía decirlo: _Cuando él entró en una depresión profunda y estuvo meses sin poder salir de ella y sin poder asimilar la muerte de Sebastián_ – estuviste mal por la muerte de Sebastián, – esa era una manera suave de decirlo, pero bueno.- nosotros estuvimos ahí con la familia Verlac. Vimos lo que ese maldito le había hecho a Sebastián, las amenazas que le hizo durante meses, el acoso. Y él escapó Alec, escapó a todo eso.

-Lo sé – dijo Alec después de un minuto.

Hubo un silencio largo que Jace interrumpió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que el maldito dijo antes de huir?

Alec sonrió con ironía.

-Por supuesto Jace. – "Volveré, por ti y por tu familia. Pagaras con tu sangre por esto" – Jonathan siempre supo que, aparte de Sebastián, lo más importante para mí son mis hermanos. Sabe que yo...enloquecería sin ustedes. – alzó la mirada y se encontró con su mejor amigo y con su hermana mirándolo ahora con cariño y preocupación. Fijó su mirada en Isabelle.- Valentine no estuvo ahí por casualidad esa noche, Izzy. Iba a por ti y por Max.

Ella se enderezó y le devolvió la mirada con firmeza y fuerza.

-Lo sé – dijo ella.- Y no le tengo miedo, ni a él ni a su maldito hijo.

-Por Valentine no tenemos que preocuparnos más. – Jace hablaba con aspereza. – Está muerto, pero es Jonathan quien realmente me preocupa. Y Max. Nosotros tres sabemos la verdad pero Max es un niño pequeño.

-Y debemos protegerlo de todo esto.- culminó Alec. – No quiero que nada le pase a ustedes, pero a Max debemos cuidarlo de todo esto. De toda esta muerte.

-¿Crees que Jonathan ahora que regresó vaya a por él, o por nosotros?- Alec se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su hermana. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible disuelto entre tanto agotamiento que mostraba su cuerpo entero.

Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en su cama.

-Lo que creo – comenzó a decir con un gemido de cansancio.- Es que Jonathan ha vuelto para vengarse.

* * *

Magnus miraba con un letargo absoluto la luz intermitente de su reloj de mesa.

Tenía sueño pero no podía conciliar el sueño del todo; quizás habían sido demasiadas las emociones en un solo día o quizás...simplemente añoraba algo que no estaba listo para extrañar de esa manera, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar escandalosamente y logró distraerlo de su disertación existencial.

Sin mirar la pantalla y con adormecimiento absoluto en el resto de su cuerpo, Magnus tomó el aparato y lo llevó a su oído para contestar. Seguramente sería Tessa para asegurarse de que Jonathan Morgernten no le había enviado una bomba en las... ¿Qué? Cinco horas que habían pasado desde que ella se fuera.

Suspiró y pisó por instinto la pequeña tecla verde para atender la llamada.

-Tess, estoy bien.- dijo con voz ronca, casi adormecida, antes de que su amiga pudiera hablar siquiera. – En serio, tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto. Te saldrán arrugas.

-Ehh... ¿Magnus? – él se enderezó lo mejor que pudo en su cama. Estúpidos puntos, estúpido dolor. Sin embargo, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-¿Alexander? – apartó el teléfono y miró la pantalla para confirmar. Efectivamente, era Alec. Alec llamándolo de noche. Muy de noche; eran casi las dos de la mañana. Magnus se preocupó y llevó de nuevo el aparato a su oído.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, digo ¡No! Si estoy bien y no sucede nada... – Él sonaba cortado y su voz baja. Magnus supuso que estaría en un lugar pequeño y silencioso. – Solo... quería hablar contigo. ¿Eso está bien?

Magnus se recostó cómodamente sobre la cama y llevó una de sus manos tras su cabeza. Su costado lleno de puntos se quejó y él volvió a bajar el brazo con reticencia. Estar herido era una mierda.

-Por supuesto que está bien, Alexander – sonrió – Puedes llamarme todo lo que quieras. ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Alec guardó silenció por unos segundos bastante largos. Magnus miró de nuevo la pantalla, la llamada seguía ahí. - ¿Alec? – preguntó con cautela. Al otro lado de la línea escuchó un suspiro.

-Solo...quería oír tu voz antes de dormir –dijo de tirón y luego agregó rápidamente.- Lo siento, ha sido una estupidez. Lamento haberte despertado, Magnus. Pero es que he tenido un día bastante duro y lo único bueno en el ha sido verte y descansar contigo, y quería pensar en ello antes de dormir y oírte. Pero ha sido una tontería...

-Alec...- pero él siguió hablando.

-...y no vi la hora. Y por el Ángel que seguramente te he despertado con esto. Lo siento mucho Magnus.

-¡Alec!- gritó Magnus con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora que sabía que su ángel particular quería hablar con él antes de dormir, podía imaginárselo perfectamente en su cama, que seguramente sería pequeña, simple y cómoda, como él, con el celular en la mano y su cabello sobre la almohada como un suave manto. Contuvo un suspiro y sonrió aun más. – No me has despertado para nada, Alexander. – le dijo con calma.

-¿Eh...no?- Alec sonaba sorprendido.

-Nop. Yo tampoco podía dormir. – Al otro lado, escuchó como Alec giraba sobre sus sábanas. El sonido de las telas y el colchón por sus movimientos le hicieron recrear vívidamente la escena. Eso y que él tenía mucha imaginación.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? – Magnus acentuó tanto su sonrisa que sentía dolor en las mejillas. ¿Qué tenia Alexander que lo hacia sentir así, tan relajado, tan feliz? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Alexander que lo hacia _sentir_? - ¿Quieres que vaya en la mañana?

-No podía dormir pensando en ti, Alec. – le confesó con firmeza. Alec al otro lado de la llamada se congeló. Magnus podía sentirlo; y casi podía verlo también: con el rostro enrojecido y los labios entreabiertos. Magnus tragó grueso: sentía vértigo al estar entregándose de aquella manera, al estar dando lo que sentía. ¿Estaba bien decir lo mucho que lo anhelaba? ¿Estaba bien decirle lo mucho que su corazón estaba latiendo en aquel momento? Con vértigo en las entrañas, decidió que sí. – Estoy acostado donde tú dormiste esta tarde y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Así que no, no me has despertado, y no, no me molesta que me llames. Podemos hablar toda la noche, si quieres. Hasta que alguno de los dos caiga dormido primero.

Y Magnus pudo ver, cerrando los ojos, como Alec le sonreía con calidez.

* * *

_**Bueno mi gente adorada, hasta aquí por el día de hoy. Pero antes de despedirme quiero pedir disculpa por pequeños errores que sé que he cometido a lo largo del fic pero que no he podido corregir y/o noto después. Cosas como: el color de los ojos de Alec, que son azul oscuro. En alguna parte puse que eran azul claro.**_

_**El nombre de Tessa, seguramente lo escribí mal una o dos veces, el apellido Morgenstern NUNCA lo escribo bien, siempre trato de corregirlo pero... y por ahí quizás hasta escribí mal el apellido, Lightwood. Siempre escribo mal los apellidos y las cosas así... discúlpenme por eso.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo está bastante adelantado así que espero no tardar tanto con la siguiente actualización aunque quiero advertir que tengo intenciones de participar en dos concurso de dramaturgia y literatura que hay en mi país en los próximos meses así que quizás me aísle un poco mentalmente. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos/as por la paciencia y por leer, son un cielo.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	13. Capitulo 12 Refugio

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra Clare, Cassie, para los amigos; y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. Si la saga fuese mía... tendría más dinero. XD**_

_**N/A:Algo que comenté sobre el tono de los ojos de Alec...tenía entendido que eran "azul oscuro" pero estuve releyendo CoFA y cito: **_

"_**Alec, cabizbajo, jugueteaba con un tenedor de plástico. Aunque mantenía la vista baja y desafiante, el color azul claro de sus ojos era visible incluso a través de sus párpados, pálidos y finos como el pergamino."**_

_**Así que Cassie me aclare. ¿Ojos azul claro o azul oscuro?**_

_**Recomendación musical: Como es costumbre, Adam Lambert. Esta vez vamos con Another Lonely Nigth. **suspiros** Honestamente, no sé como le hace Adam para coordinar tan perfectamente sus canciones para inspirarme. **_

_**Beta: Tenchi Uchiha. L-O-V-E—Y-O-U**_

_**Dedicatoria: En último minuto decidi cambiar la dedicatoria de este capitulo...pues debo dedicárselo a un ser muy hermoso que iluminó la vida en casa por unos meses y se nos fué este viernes 19 de Junio. Es raro dedicarle un capitulo a una gata, pero así lo haré. Para la pequeña Yuki. **_

...

**#12**

**Refugio**

_En el sueño, Magnus sabía que estaba soñando. _

_Era uno de esos sueños reales, donde uno tiene consciencia de lo que sucede y aun así se siente impotente al no poder cambiar o modificar los eventos a voluntad._

_Y dentro del sueño, Magnus podía ver y sentir._

_Sentía miedo, un miedo agazapado en el fondo de su garganta, latiendo como un segundo corazón, ahogándolo con sus fuertes tenazas. Miedo de lo que veía. _

_Alec. _

_Era Alec, su Alec, tan sutil y perfecto. Delicado y fuerte a la vez. _

_Pero Alec corría, huía de algo que lo aterraba. Y el miedo en su hermoso rostro se contagió a Magnus quien sintió que debía protegerlo. Pero..._

_¿De qué huía Alec? ¿Qué era? _

_¿Quién era?_

_Magnus se detuvo. Alec estaba en la oscuridad y él solo podía percibir el brillo de su piel. _

_¿Alec?_

_Pero Alec no estaba bien, no le respondía. No se movía..._

_Magnus se acercó. Era un sueño, era su sueño... Alec..._

_Los latidos en su garganta aumentaron. Magnus sentía que se ahogaba a cada minuto más, con el miedo detrás de una cortina, acechando para cazarlo y desgarrarlo con sus zarpas._

_...Alec, de pie a centímetros de su cuerpo; sangraba. La sangre bajaba lenta y espesa por su espalda y piernas, manchando el lienzo de su piel. _

_Lentamente, se fue formando un pozo carmesí a los pies de su ángel. Porque ¿Era su ángel, cierto? _

_¿...Alec?_

_Pero ese ángel le aterraba. Sus alas, de un gris marchito; le asustaban. Magnus bajó la mirada y vio sus manos enrojecidas. Sangre. Sangre de ángel. De su Alec._

_Pero ese no era su Alec..._

_Magnus dio un paso atrás con miedo. Miedo de esa sangre en sus manos, de haber herido a Alec._

_Pero no era Alec. Ese no era Alec...no era su Ángel..._

_No podía serlo. _

_El mundo giró y Magnus sintió como caía y caía en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo siguiera cayendo, alejándose del terror._

_...Era un sueño, otro sueño. _

_Tranquilo Magnus._

_En el sueño, Magnus podía sentir cosas. Podía sentir con una claridad bastante extraordinaria cada uno de los besos y caricias que Alec le estaba proporcionando para calmarle. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento y la suavidad de la piel de sus muslos rodeándolo._

_Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_Alec, justo sobre él._

_Porque ese si era Alec. Tenía que serlo. Aunque no pudiera definir su rostro en la oscuridad, ese tenía que ser él. Montado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose con una lentitud y suavidad increíbles, tocándole como si no hubiera en el mundo nada más preciado para él. Tocándole sin miedo a nada, con tranquilidad. Como si no existiera nada más que el momento entre ellos._

_Y el miedo que venía azotándolo comenzó a fundirse en la irrealidad. El miedo a lastimarle de alguna manera. Miedo a perderlo._

_El no podría lastimarle._

_\- Pero mataste a alguien, Magnus. ¿Recuerdas?_

_\- Fue un accidente... –susurró con la voz rota.- No quise hacerlo._

_\- Tus manos tienen sangre. _

_Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_\- Pero... a ti no te haría daño, Alec. Nunca. Nunca podría hacer algo que te dañara... me crees ¿no? _

_Alec le sonrió, con calidez y cariño y se acercó aun más, entrando todo su hermoso rostro en su campo de visión y dejándole ver sus oscuros ojos azules. _

_Eran hermosos. Eran las estrellas de su cielo negro y azul._

_Y Magnus se perdió en ellos._

_Arqueó su espalda y soltó un gemido ahogado cuando Alexander comenzó a moverse. Era tan placentero que dolía. _

_Siguió cada pequeña curva de musculatura de su acompañante con sus dedos, trazándolos con infinita delicadeza. Le deseaba, le deseaba tanto; su estomago ardía de placer. _

_\- Alec..._

_Y él acentuó su sonrisa, con sus ojos brillando en ella. Magnus no lo soportó más. Se alzó sobre sus codos y acercó el cuerpo de Alec al suyo casi con brutalidad, acentuando él mismo los movimientos de su ángel._

_Pero Alec gimió en su oído diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, una y otra vez..._

_Y Magnus pensó que Alec no podía ser un ángel, no cuando le hacía sentir así. No cuando se movía así, no con su voz rota por el deseo y cargada de lujuria. _

_En un momento, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento extraño, sintió como Alec le rodeaba con sus piernas y como su cuerpo respondía a él._

_\- Nunca te haría daño, Ángel. Nunca... _

_Estaba cerca, muy cerca... su roce y fricción le erizaban la piel, sus besos encendían su alma y cada una de sus terminales sensoriales. Alec le abrazó._

_\- Magnus..._

_... Y todo ardía, quemaba; subiendo por su garganta y bajando por su columna._

_Pero la maravilla del momento, el sentir a Alec temblando de placer en sus brazos se fue difuminando._

_Porque aquello..._

_Aquello..._

No era real. Era un sueño.

Magnus se obligó a despertar violentamente de su sueño. Su cuerpo temblaba con miles de emociones contradictorias y el sudor, frío y pesado, cubría buena parte de su piel. El cabello le colgaba lacio, húmedo y despeinado y su respiración alterada levantaba halos de vapor frente a sus labios.

Un pequeño hilo de luz de medio día, cálido y brillante, se filtró por una rendija de sus gruesas cortinas; quebrando la oscuridad inducida de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro agotado, dejando al aire escapar de sus pulmones junto al miedo y las demás sensaciones residuales. Su erección, rebelde y demandante entre sus piernas, le hizo soltar un gemido adolorido.

Era un imbécil. Hasta en sueños se daba cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo.

Suspirando de nuevo, Magnus se giró y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama; autocastigándose con el dolor de la piel tirante exigiendo su atención.

De alguna manera tendría que aprender a dejar de ser tan egoísta y pensar primero en Alexander.

...

\- ¿Alec? ¿Estás bien?

Alexander miró por el reflejo del espejo a su hermana quien había entrado en su habitación sin permiso, para variar. Pero en aquel día, él no se sentía con el más mínimo ánimo de gritarle a su hermana por su falta de educación (que visto en retrospectiva, era culpa suya ya que él prácticamente la había criado), en su lugar, desvió la vista de nuevo a su reflejo. El mismo le devolvió una mirada de resignación, culpa y vergüenza, que eran básicamente los sentimientos que venían carcomiéndole el corazón desde hacía un poco más de un par de semanas.

Desde que Jonathan volviera a Nueva York, él había procurado seguir su vida normal. Sin dejar que la sombra del asesino de su ex perturbara su existencia.

Casi.

Había doblado las guardias en el trabajo y presentado dos exámenes en la Universidad. Había seguido las instrucciones de Catarina con respecto a Magnus y había cuidado de la salud de éste con especial empeño, tomando una tarde libre de cada dos para ir a verle y hacerle la fisioterapia personalmente, sanando sus heridas y vigilándolo durante las pequeñas tres recaídas con fiebre que había tenido.

Magnus, por su parte, había mejorado mucho en aquellas tres semanas. Ya podía caminar sin muleta y las heridas más graves de la espalda y abdomen estaban casi del todo cicatrizadas. Magnus era un buen paciente, después de todo el berrinche que había armado al comienzo. Había seguido sus instrucciones con la firme promesa de Alec de que pronto podría volver a su vida normal, y, según el mismo Magnus, el tenerle ahí para ayudarle con su recuperación eran un buen motivo y aliciente para mejorar rápidamente.

En tres semanas, Magnus había mejorado considerablemente gracias a su nueva actitud cooperativa, más la comodidad y tranquilidad emocional que, Alec sabía, Magnus sentía al estar de nuevo en su casa.

Y fue durante aquellas semanas, que Alec se dio cuenta de que era un terrible novio.

O lo que fuera, ya en ese punto él no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que Magnus algún día quisiera llamarle novio.

Magnus había sido paciente con él. Le había dado tiempo para asumir sus problemas sin cuestionarlo jamás al respecto, sin quejarse cuando Alec se levantaba rápidamente del sofá y huía de sus besos como si estos quemaran.

Y en cierto modo: lo hacían. Y era eso, ese fuego y _eso_ que sentía cuando Magnus lo besaba, lo que lo aterraba.

Y se sentía como un idiota. Un total y absoluto idiota.

Y tenía miedo; miedo de estar perdiendo a Magnus. De que éste se aburriera de estar esperando por él. De que en algún punto se aburriera de sus rechazos sin sentido y dejara de verlo atractivo, quizás.

Porque ¿Quién está tanto tiempo esperando por un chico que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere?

Y se sentía egoísta. Porque él no estaba pensando sino en sí mismo cuando pedía tiempo. Pensaba en el dolor que había pasado con Sebastián, en lo que había significado para él entregarse, amarlo y luego perderlo. Cuando pedía ir lento a Magnus, lo hacía por su propia comodidad y, se daba cuenta ahora, lo hacía sin pensar en lo absoluto en Magnus mismo, quien aun así le había concedido todo lo que él necesitaba. No pensaba en los sentimientos de Magnus, en sus deseos frustrados o en sus necesidades.

Alec dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos de su hermana abrazarle por la espalda.

La última vez que Isabelle le había abrazado así había sido hacía dos años, justo después de la muerte de Sebastián. Se estremeció pero no apartó a su hermana del abrazo.

\- ¿En que piensas? – le preguntó Izzy con preocupación y en voz baja. Alec cayó en cuenta de que durante todo el rato, ella le había visto en silencio examinarse a si mismo en el espejo y él nunca se miraba en un espejo por más de un minuto.

Alec supuso que verle de pie frente al espejo durante casi cinco minutos enteros era una señal de alarma y preocupación extrema para su hermana. Suspiró.

\- Izzy ¿crees que soy un egoísta?

Ella le miró como si estuviera enfermo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó- Alec, eres la persona más desinteresada del mundo, en serio. – Alec dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que Isabelle tomó como de inconformidad. – Alec, es en serio. Nadie que te conozca puede llamarte egoísta. ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Él lanzó otro suspiro y salió del abrazo, apartándose de su reflejo y del de su hermana, yendo a ponerse los zapatos deportivos al pie de la cama.

\- De ningún lado. – susurró, amarrándose el zapato derecho. Su hermana, lejos de rendirse, se sentó a su lado hundiendo suavemente el colchón con su peso. – No tiene importancia Isabelle. – agregó antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada más.

Fue inútil.

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?

Él se alzó de hombros.

No, no tenía importancia, después de todo. Por como iban las cosas, seguramente Magnus se terminaría hartando de su indecisión y terminaría echándolo. Y él no lo podía culpar, la verdad.

\- Pues eso, no la tiene – logró suspirar después de calzarse el otro zapato.

Cuando estuvo listo; Isabelle, quien había guardado silencio unos segundos en los que él creyó inocentemente que lo dejaría ir en paz, le alzó el rostro a la fuerza y lo obligó a verla a los ojos. Sus ojos negros y llenos de determinación. Él siempre había querido tener una mirada así de segura y firme como la de su hermana...

Izzy lo dejó ir pero él no apartó la mirada. Resignado, Alec soltó un bufido y se frotó el rostro con cansancio. Aquel día su guardia comenzaba a las ocho de la noche y seguramente saldría pasadas las diez de la mañana siguiente del hospital; y antes de todo eso tenía que ir a ver a Magnus para darle su último informe a Catarina. Aquella sería la última semana en la que él le cuidaría de esa manera... y quizás Magnus no querría verlo más después de eso...

Quizás era buena idea, eso de contarle a Isabelle lo que le sucedía. Quizás ella le ayudaría.

\- Es... Magnus.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Mi cuñado que aun no has tenido la decencia de presentarme formalmente?- él frunció las cejas y la miró con exasperación.

\- Izzy...

\- Ya, ya, ya sé. Magnus ha estado enfermo, guardando reposo absoluto..._ bla bla bla_– le imitó y Alec le miró más ceñudo aun. Ella le sonrió con burla. – Me lo has repetido más de mil veces.

\- Es la verdad. –su hermana hizo un gesto que significaba claramente "no te creo nada" y movió la mano para instarle a continuar. Alec se despeinó el cabello con nerviosismo. - ¿Crees que soy egoísta con él?

\- Te pasas allá con él todas tus tardes libres...- comenzó Izzy – y las que no también, haciendo el Ángel sabrá que cosas ¿Y aun crees que eres egoísta, Alec?

El se sonrojó. Quizás, contarle a su hermana no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Pero, ya había comenzado: no se iba a detener. Infundiéndose coraje, Alec tragó grueso y continuó.

\- El tiempo que paso allá no es exactamente el problema...- Isabelle lo miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cual es entonces? ¿No me dirás que Magnus tiene algún fetiche extraño que quiere obligarte a compartir con él? ¿O alguna fantasía sadomasoquista que no te interesa cumplir todavía? – Fue el turno de Alexander de mirarla como si su hermana tuviera problemas. Ella fingió sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con las manos.- ¡No me digas que Magnus es muy malo en la cama!

Alec tragó grueso; se sonrojó, y... eso fue todo lo que su hermana necesitó para comprender el problema.

Después de un minuto, o dos, Isabelle pareció reaccionar.

\- No puede ser... – susurró. Alec quiso golpearla.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me incomoda. No sé en que momento pensé que hablar de sexo contigo era buena idea.- ella le sonrió.

\- Porque hablar conmigo _siempre_ es buena idea, hermanito. Soy pura de corazón y doy excelentes consejos.

\- Alec rodó los ojos.

\- Suenas como Jace. – Ella sonrió con altanería y lo invitó a continuar.

\- ¿Me dirás o no cual es el problema?

\- ¿Crees que soy egoísta con él por haberle pedido tiempo para...ya sabes...?- se sonrojó y su hermana, paulatinamente, fue mudando de expresión a una más cuidadosa.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que le pediste eso?

\- No... no quiero decepcionar a Magnus. – dijo él, con algo de incertidumbre. Su hermana le miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Acaso la gente no sabía lo irritante que era ese gesto?

\- La razón _real,_ Alec.

_Ahgs...hermanas._

Él suspiró profundo antes de dar su respuesta.

\- Por Sebastián. – declaró finalmente. Derrotado; se dejó caer en su cama deshecha y cubrió su rostro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. – Yo...no sé qué es lo siento Izzy. Cuando él se fue, creí que no podía volver a sentir nada así por nadie. Pero Magnus...

\- Alec- le llamó su hermana con seriedad. Al estar acostado él tuvo que alzar la mirada para verla a los ojos. – No puedes seguir guardándole luto a Sebastián después de años. Es enfermizo.

\- No le guardo luto. – se excusó Alec con voz firme. No lo hacía, simplemente creía que no podría amar a nadie más como le había amado a él.

\- Desde que Sebastián murió no has salido con nadie, no has estado con nadie. Te has cerrado en ti mismo. Eso es guardar luto y no es correcto Alec. Debes seguir adelante con tu vida ¿No crees que es lo que Sebastián hubiese querido?

Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, lo que él pensaba que Sebastián hubiese querido era no morir y seguir a su lado. Él creía que lo que hubiese querido Sebastián era que no le asesinase un maldito psicopata controlador, que no lo alejasen de él. Que no los separaran. Y no podía pensar en Sebastián de esa manera porque el dolor volvía a él. El dolor de haberle amado y haberle perdido... era un dolor tan abismal, tan frío y hueco en su alma que Alec sentía pavor de volver a hundirse en él; entonces no, no podía decirse a sí mismo que Sebastián hubiese querido que él siguiese con su vida.

El contacto de la mano de su hermana en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Alec, tienes que darte una oportunidad. No puedes seguir pensando de esa manera en Sebastián. – él rehuyó su mirada y preguntó con pesadumbre.

\- ¿Entonces si crees que estoy siendo egoísta con Magnus, cierto? – su hermana le soltó el rostro y se acostó a su lado.

\- No- declaró- al contrario. – le dijo y esta vez fue él el que buscó su mirada con duda. Izzy observaba hacia el techo con sus ojos negros trabados en el girar del ventilador aéreo. Ella suspiró profundamente antes de explicarse.- Creo, que estás siendo un idiota. Que pensando más en él que en ti mismo. Creo que tratas de protegerlo, porque tu mismo crees que no podrás amarlo como amaste a Sebastián o que él no podrá enamorarte como Sebastián lo hizo contigo. Creo, que pidiendo tiempo es tu manera de alejarle. No te estás dando la oportunidad, ni se la estás dando a él. Creo que también tienes miedo de lastimarlo, o de que él salga herido porque aun te culpas por lo de Sebastián.

Él la miró atónito.

\- Yo...- Alec no sabía que decir. Mucho de eso era cierto y él lo sabía, y mucho otro estaba descubriendo que también era cierto y que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente. Su hermana le interrumpió.

\- También creo, que para darte todo ese tiempo que has pedido debes de importarle de verdad a Magnus. – ella giró el rostro sobre la cama y le miró a centímetros de distancia.

Él se mordió un labio.

\- ¿Crees que le importo, de verdad? – su voz era un fino zarcillo de duda y esperanza a la vez. La sensación de vacío y pavor que lo había inundado esos últimos días, el miedo de poder estar perdiendo a Magnus por su egoísmo e idiotez, comenzaron a depender en su mente de la respuesta de su hermana. Isabelle seguía mirándole directamente y Alec podía verse reflejado en los irisis negros como la noche de ella.

Su hermana le sonrió.

\- No podrías "no importarle" a nadie Alec. – él frunció la nariz sin comprender. Isabelle se exasperó y lo miró con frustración, como siempre que lo hacia cuando Alec era muy corto para entender ese tipo de cosas– Claro que le importas, idiota. Solo debes darle la oportunidad de enamorarte.

Alec tragó grueso. Él, en el fondo, sabía que ya lo estaba... pero tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo.

Tenía miedo de fallar. ¿Pero a quien? ¿A la memoria de Sebastián o a Magnus?

Entonces...

\- Mira, no te estoy diciendo que vayas ya mismo y te acuestes con él. Es lo que yo haría, pero hemos dejado claro que tu no eres yo, por suerte. - Él sonrió un poco a su pesar. - Pero...puedes ir poco a poco. ¿No crees? - Alec se mordió un labio, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas. - Y deberías hablar con él, Alec. Decirle tus razones.

¿Decirle a Magnus todo lo que había pasado con Sebastián y Jonathan y que no podía estar con él por su exnovio muerto?

Alec soltó un ruido indefinido con su garganta, algo entre un suspiro y un gemido antes de que su hermana volviese a hablar.

\- Date una oportunidad, Alec. Por ti, por Magnus y por Sebastián. – ella suspiró al mismo tiempo que él. – Sebastián no se merece que te castigues a ti mismo en su nombre.

Alec tragó grueso, ahogando un resoplido.

Odiaba cuando su hermana tenía tanta razón.

...

Magnus sentía que podría golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra la pared y que, en lugar de lastimarse a sí mismo, terminaría abriendo un agujero entre las baldosas de azulejos de su ducha, por imbécil.

Mientras el agua corría libremente por su cuerpo, llevándose los restos de champo y jabón de sándalo, él no podía hacer otra cosa que rogar a su cuerpo porque le obedeciera de una vez por todas y dejara de tentarlo, obligándose a pensar en Ragnor y Raphael besándose en un cuarto de limpieza para así lograr, de una forma desesperada, matar a todas sus ansias de complacerse a sí mismo recreándose con las imágenes residuales de la última parte de su sueño con Alec.

Alec...

Alec, Alec, _Alec_.

Era por Alec que él no quería hacer _eso_. Era por Alec por quien él quería aprender a controlarse, a controlar sus hormonas y su cuerpo estúpido que últimamente no paraba de pensar en sexo, como un adolescente sin experiencia. Y eso era tan, tan egoísta y narcisista de su parte que a cada minuto se sentía peor. Más imbécil de lo que ya sabía que era.

Se suponía que era él el que debía ser un poco más maduro que Alec, por la edad y todas esas cosas. Se suponía que era él el que debía ser paciente, dar el ejemplo y esperar a que Alec sanara lo que tuviera que sanar y se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo a su lado como para relajarse y dejarlo a él entrar en su vida.

Magnus cerró el agua caliente de la ducha y dejó salir solo la fría. El flujo cayó inclemente y necesario sobre su cabeza y sus hombros, congelando en el acto todo pensamiento y sensación placentera que estuviera relacionada con Alec, él y un colchón. Magnus gimió con dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la puntada en su sien. El agua estaba helada.

Se sentía estúpido y egoísta al tener que recurrir a aquellos métodos de tortura medieval para poder controlarse, pero últimamente era lo único que había dado resultado.

Él no quería presionar a Alexander. No quería. Alec le importaba demasiado y quería ser bueno para él, estar a su altura.

Durante aquellas semanas, cada vez que Alec se separaba y huía de él en el medio de un beso, Magnus se sentía culpable. Se reclamaba a si mismo por su impaciencia. Porque él lo sabía, sabía que debía controlarse y dejar que Alec marcara su propio ritmo, de acuerdo a su comodidad. Sabía que debía darle su espacio y su tiempo, como el mismo Alec le había pedido. Sabía que debía ir lento y no ser un idiota, como Tessa le había dicho. Sabía que Alexander necesitaba eso de él. Pero ¿cómo controlarse cuando le deseaba tanto? Y no solo en el contexto sexual (aunque sin duda había mucho de eso ahí) sino en el emocional. Deseaba estar con Alexander para poder sentirle. Alec le hacía sentir, y eso era algo que él creía ya vetado por el resto de su vida.

Entonces venían sus miedos. Miedo de ahuyentar a Alec definitivamente de su existencia, miedo a lastimarlo, a perderlo como había perdido el amor tantas veces. Sentía un miedo atroz de volver a estar solo; porque sabía que Alec era _ese_, el que había esperado para amar por el resto de su vida.

Y se estaba desesperando. Porque aquella semana sería la última en la que Alec iría por deber a verle, y temía con una desesperación absoluta el momento en el que Alec decidiera si seguir a su lado era prudente cuando ya no fuese parte de su trabajo. El momento en el que Alec decidiera que no valía la pena seguir arriesgándose por alguien como él que no era capaz de darle lo que necesitaba: paciencia.

Magnus giró bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera por su pecho, golpeando el dorso de su cabeza contra la pared suavemente y cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué pasaría si Alec decidía que verse de nuevo no era una opción?

¿Qué pasaría si no volvía a ver esos ojos azules que se habían metido en el fondo de su alma, formando parte necesaria de su existencia? ¿Qué pasaría si Alec se iba y no volvía? ¿Si Magnus no pudiera volver a besar sus labios y ver su extraña sonrisa tierna y sincera?

Alec le había cuidado con total dedicación, vigilándolo durante sus recaídas, haciéndole reír cuando todo lo demás dolía demasiado, ayudándole cuando le costaba horrores el volver a caminar, dándole su hombro y todo su cuerpo para apoyarse en él cuando Magnus sentía que todo su firme piso se desmoronaba.

Alexander era su ángel y Magnus le necesitaba.

¿Qué pasaría si no volvía a verle?

Él no creía poder soportarlo. Alec era parte de su vida ahora, y no podía dejarlo ir. Le necesitaba y para él la necesidad era el sentimiento que más definía al amor. Le necesitaba para estar en paz, para sentir y vivir.

Magnus ahogó un gemido en el agua.

Con vértigo, sintió como las piezas de su corazón encajaban en su lugar.

Le amaba.

Amaba a Alexander Gideon Ligthwood. _Le amaba, por Dios, le amaba. _

Y era un sentimiento tan pleno y distinto a todo lo anterior...

No podía perderlo por su idiotez y su impaciencia.

Quizás, todo tenía que ver con que había estado encerrado en su departamento sin poder hacer nada más que esperar por las visitas de Alec o la de sus amigos quienes siempre le portaban noticias o de la oficina o sobre el juicio en camino y que le hacían recordar el horror vivido en el accidente, sin otra compañía durante el resto del día que Presidente y por eso su impaciencia con Alec.

Quizás, lo que necesitaba era pensar en otra cosa, para poder distraerse y que Alec se acostumbrara a estar a su lado, sin sentir la presión.

Quizás...

Magnus necesitaba hablar con Tessa.

Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Regresar a su vida cotidiana, al trabajo. Y lo tenía que hacer no solo por él, sino por Alec. Porque Alec se merecía algo mejor que lo que le estaba dando.

Con determinación, Magnus cerró definitivamente la ducha, dejando que sus miedos se fuesen con el agua.

...

Alec tocó dos veces a la puerta de la oficina de Catarina antes de abrirla y entrar.

\- Catarina ¿querías verme?

\- Si, pasa Alec; enseguida te atiendo. –susurró Catarina mientras él se sacaba la mochila y la dejaba a un lado de la silla en la cual tomó asiento.

Catarina lucía agotada, pero Alec, con tristeza, se dijo que ella siempre se veía así. Demasiado agotada como para poder respirar, entregada en cuerpo y alma a sus paciente. Con Catarina no había tiempo para el descanso: habían demsiadas vidas que salvar. Su amiga estaba inclinada sobre un montón de expedientes y los leía atentamente, con el largo cabello blanco cayendo por un lado de su rostro delicado y que en ese momento estaba lleno de ojeras y marcas de ausencia de sueño.

Luego de unos minutos, ella alzó la mirada y cerró la última carpeta amarilla de un golpe fuerte, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y resignación.

\- ¿Todo bien? – ella abrió los ojos que había cerrado momentáneamente y los enfocó en él.

\- Si – murmuró y luego se corrigió. – No. Es... el Consejo del Hospital – Alec frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Robert esta vez? – decir el nombre de su padre en lugar de "mi padre" siempre lo hacía sentir mejor consigo mismo. Marcar una distancia emocional con quien lo había engendrado y luego repudiado.

Catarina se mordió un labio antes de responder con reticencia.

-No... quisieron aprobar las tesis de uno de mis grupos de alumnos. Alegan que algunos necesitan más estudios antes de presentar el trabajo definitivo, o que no tienen la experiencia suficiente en medicina para tomar una pasantía...

Alec no necesitó más que eso para entender.

\- ¿Es mi grupo, cierto? – preguntó, más por confirmar que por otra cosa. Su amiga apartó la mirada.

\- No es por ti, Alec. Tengo muchos pasantes en ese grupo. A Clary tampoco la aprobaron. Ni a Maia, quien lleva cuatro años trabajando en enfermería.

\- Si ¿Pero cuantos de ellos son homosexuales? ¿Cuántos de ellos tienen las mejores notas y aun así no aprueban los requisitos morales del Consejo? – Alec negó con el rostro. – Dios, Clary y Maia... van a matarme.

\- No es tu culpa, Alec. El Consejo afirma que son muy jóvenes, que aun les falta completar estudios en la carrera como para presentar una tesis o hacer pasantías...

Entonces él entendió.

\- Mi padre se enteró de que estoy cuidando de Magnus...- murmuró, olvidándose de marcar las distancias emocionales.

\- He leído tus reportes Alec, y los he pasado al Consejo. Son muy profesionales y están a la altura de cualquier interno. No creo que sea por eso.

\- No Catarina, pareciera que no le conocieras. Es precisamente por eso. Porque me asignaste ese paciente sin su consentimiento y él piensa que soy una mancha en el historial de médicos perfectos de su maravilloso Hospital.

\- No eres ninguna mancha, Alec. Eres el mejor de tu generación.

\- Y al parecer eso no es suficiente, no para él.

Catarina soltó un suspiro apesumbrado. Ella sabía tan bien como él que eso era cierto. No había nada que él pudiese hacer, nunca, para que Robert le perdonara el ser gay y haber tenido una relación con su compañero de estudios en el Instituto y luego en la Universidad y haber manchado así el apellido de la familia.

\- Alec... Él la interrumpió, con la voz y su mente a años de ahí.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando comencé con la Universidad? ¿Recuerdas lo furioso que Robert estaba?

\- Si. Y recuerdo que aun así no pudo hacer nada para impedir tu sueño. Y tampoco lo hará ahora Alec, te lo juro.

Pero él no la estaba escuchando, no realmente.

\- Yo pensé que él estaría orgulloso de que su hijo mayor decidiera seguir sus pasos, ser médico como él. De mis hermanos, soy el único que se interesa en esto...y yo pensé...de veras pensé...- Alec negó con el rostro, tragándose las lágrimas y la rabia pero no el total de sus recuerdos.- Pero él no se sentía orgulloso, ni siquiera complacido. Y fue por mi culpa.

Su amiga tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y lo obligó a volver a la realidad.

\- No eres culpable de ser como eres. No digas eso.

¿Pero era eso cierto? Alec no lo sentía así. Se sentía destruido, dañado y lo que era peor, que dañaba a todos los que le importaban o que le habían importado alguna vez. Él era el hijo mayor...de pequeño, antes de que naciera Max y sus padres aún estaban juntos, él había visto con ojos de ilusión a su futuro, hacia su padre como un modelo a seguir. Le admiraba.

Pero ahora...

Suspiró profundamente, sin poder apartar sus pensamientos de Sebastián. Todo había comenzado al conocerle. Robert se había dado cuenta de los cambios en su primogénito quien, al lado de su amigo; se sentía él mismo por primera vez. Libre.

Y Robert había odiado el cambio, había odiado saber la razón y odió por sobre todo: el resultado.

Cuando supo que su hijo mayor era homosexual y que mantenía una relación con su compañero del Instituto, por poco no lo deshereda. Pero inclusive eso hubiese sido preferible al total y abierto rechazo y despecio que le profesó. Al punto de querer negarle la entrada y el pago en la Universidad solo por ser gay.

Repitió su suspiró. Pensar en eso ahora solo le hacía más y más daño, con el regreso de Jonathan y la muerte de Sebastián tan cerca del alma...

\- ...supongo que ya no importa.- susurró, más para si mismo que para Catarina.

Sintió el apretón en su mano y alzó la mirada.

\- Hablaré con el Consejo, con tu padre si hace falta; pero deben darme una razón real para no aprobarlos. Están a más de la mitad de la carrera, no pueden seguir haciendo esto, bloqueándolos de esta manera.

Alec se puso de pie, con cansancio.

\- No creo que sirva de mucho. – le murmuró derrotado. Alec sabía que, de quererlo, Robert le hubiese echado del Hospital. Se tendría que conformar con ser paramédico y no cumplir con su sueño de ser doctor. Pero no le daría el gusto a su padre, no dejaría de ver a Magnus, tanto fuera como dentro de su papel como su médico – Debo ir a chequear a Magnus antes de la guardia de la noche. Hoy es mi última visita. Volveré a las siete y media.

Su pecho dolía demasiado. Todas las emociones atormentándolo inclementemente. Pensar en Magnus, en su carrera, en su padre, en Jonathan rondando en la ciudad y en la muerte de Sebastián... todo era muy reciente y, simplemente era demasiado.

\- No hace falta que vuelvas. – le dijo Catarina y él apartó la mirada de sus manos que sostenían su mochila para dirigirla a Catarina. Ella le sonreía cálidamente. – Jace cambió una guardia con Jordan y hará la tuya el día de hoy. Tienes el día libre.

Alec abrió sus ojos azules al máximo.

\- ¿Qué Jace hizo qué? – su amigo nunca había hecho algo así por él.

Catarina sonrió aun más.

\- Puedes quedarte con Magnus, Alec. Jace se ocupará de tu guardia. – él se sonrojó.

\- Yo no... él y yo...

Ella ladeó el rostro y le miró dulcemente, como solo una amiga puede hacer.

\- Eres feliz con él Alec. Lo he visto. Te he visto cambiar estas semanas. Quizás tu no lo notes, pero yo si y Jace al parecer, también. – el corazón de Alec comenzó a latir con fuerza en su garganta.

_¿Él... feliz?_

\- ¿Eso te parece?- le preguntó en voz baja y Catarina amplió su sonrisa.

Sonríes más, estás relajado, tranquilo y en paz. Si eso no es ser feliz, tu me dirás que si lo es.

...

_\- Toma._

_\- ¿Café? Vaya Alec, que detalle. _

_\- Tenía que agradecerte de alguna forma. _

_\- ¿Agradecerme? ¿Qué?_

_\- Por tomar mi guardia para poder ir donde Magnus. Gracias Jace._

_\- No lo hice por ti, engreído. _

_\- ¿Ah no? _

_\- No, obviamente. Lo hice por mí. Clary hará la guardia conmigo. No te creas tanto Alec._

_\- Ja...bueno, entonces me alegra haber comprado ese café en la máquina del hospital. _

_\- ¿El café que sabe a pies?_

_\- Precisamente._

...

Gaby atendía aquella cafetería desde hacía ya más de dos años así que conocía bastante bien todo acerca de su funcionamiento.

Sabía, por ejemplo, en que temperatura especifica debía colocar la leche de la cafetera express para sacar la espuma necesaria y crear dibujos en ella. Cuantas cucharadas de canéla poner en el café con especias. Sabía la medida exacta que usaba cada receta del mini restaurant, el peso de cada uno de los pastelillos y sus rellenos. Conocía todo lo que había dentro de aquel lugar y eso incluía, por supuesto, a sus clientes asiduos.

La señora Malkim, por ejemplo, solía ordenar un frappuccino con una tarta de cerezas. Iba al local cada martes y jueves, siempre con la misma camisa roja de volantes, lentes de aumento y con una graciosa cadenilla de perlas falsas que le daban el aspecto de ancianita sabia cuando en realidad no tenía más de 42 años. Y siempre llevaba un libro, uno distinto cada semana. Aquella semana estaba con uno de fantasia cuyo titulo era El Bastión Rúnico.

Gabriel, el chico guapo de la ferretería, iba todos los días en su descanso de medio día, se bebía un café negro al que le ponía una gota de ron para combatir el sueño y se quedaba media hora justa sentado en la barra antes de decidirse a pedir el mismo pastel de chocolate doble. Luego del café y el postre, Gaby sabía que el chico salía del local y se plantaba en la puerta a fumar un cigarrillo antes de volver al trabajo.

Estaba el señor Kavner, calvo, alto y amable. Era gerente del banco que estaba a media calle del local. Iba todos los días antes de abrir el banco, a las 7:45 am, se tomaba un café cargado y luego ordenaba uno con leche grande para llevar; y siempre volvía a las 4:00 pm, al cerrar el banco. A esa hora ordenaba un Latte y se iba dejando 10$ de propina. Era un buen cliente.

Gaby les conocía a todos, y estaba atenta a sus clientes como ninguna otra dependienta de 29 años lo estaría. Les trataba por su nombre y se sabía con anticipación el pedido de cada uno de ellos, de sus clientes asiduos.

Así que cuando aquel día, a eso de las 4:23pm Alec Ligthwood aparcó al frente del local y bajó de su motocicleta negra, Gaby fué directa a la cafetera y comenzó a preparar uno grande, negro y sin azucar.

Si ella conocía algo de Alec Ligthwood era su pedido usual de cafeína.

...

A Alec le caía bien la chica de la cafetería. Era rápida, amable y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Con su cabello corto por sobre el hombro, el flequilo recto y su baja estatura, parecía una figurilla animada de esas que Clary y su amigo nerd coleccionaban.

Pero era agradable. Y a Alec le gustaba la gente agradable; sobre todo cuando sentía que el peso sobre sus hombros era demasiado para sobrellevarlo, era relajante encontrarse con alguna persona que le hiciera sentir bienvenido o cómodo, aunque fuese un desconocido.

Ella era ese tipo de personas.

Agradable.

Y era más agradable cuando, aun antes de llegar al mostrador, ella ya le tenía listo su café de siempre.

Alec sonrió quedamente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Hola, buenos días.

\- Alec ¿Como te ha ido? Tenías como dos semanas sin venir. ¿Mucho trabajo? - él sonrió mecánicamente. Su exceso de trabajo en ese periodo de tiempo había sido primordial y mayormente voluntario. Había pedido por su cuenta que le aumentaran las horas de guardia a la semana y ahora hacía alrededor de unas 18 a 20 horas diarias. Según Izzy era un suicidio premeditado; según Jace; una idiotez premeditada. Él lo llamaba distracción.

Puso el dinero sobre el mostrador donde la chica le había puesto su vaso de café negro y sin azúcar, más una propina de 5$.

\- Algo así. - le respondió después de un segundo, mientras metía de nuevo la billetera en su mochila. En el mostrador de vidrio donde estaba el café habían expuestos una gran cantidad de dulces fríos, pastelillos y pasteles más grandes para la venta. Alec se distrajo con uno cuya decoración de fresas y melocotones abrillantados parecían vagamente a la figura de un gato. Un gato raro.

\- ¿Mucha gente en el hospital? Escuché que hubo un accidente feo hace unas semanas. Frente a Central Park. ¿Supiste algo de eso? ¿El chico del accidente sobrevivió?

Alec apartó la mirada del pastelillo en forma de gato feo y miró hacia la chica, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y algo extraño mezclándose en su pecho. La chica estaba hablando de Magnus.

Parpadeó antes de responder.

\- Si, está fuera de peligro.

Gaby le sonrió.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Tu...¿Le conoces? - ella negó con el rostro y Alec sintió alivio en su pecho. Luego, se enfadó ante esa sensación. ¿Porque tendría que aliviarse o sentirse celoso si alguien le preguntaba por la salud de Magnus? ¿Estaba comenzando a ser posesivo con él? Alec quiso negarse a si mismo la posibilidad y le señalo a la chica los pastelillos del mostrador. - ¿Cual me recomiendas?

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, que era producto, quizás, de que él nunca compraba nada más que un café negro en las noches de guardia.

\- ¿Para ti? - Alec miró los pastelillos, dejando sus ojos azules clavados en aquel que le recordaba a un gato. Un gato que tenía los ojos rasgados como Magnus...

_Magnus. _

Si iría a verle aquella tarde, quizás debería tomar el primer paso y hacer algo distinto. Algo que le hiciera saber a Magnus que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, a darles una oportunidad.

Magnus, Magnus, _Magnus._

Seguramente le gustaría el dulce. Magnus era como un niño para casi todo ¿Porque no le gustarían los dulces como a un niño pequeño?

Sonrió sin notarlo y negó con el rostro.

\- No, es para alguien más. ¿Qué me recomiendas? - la chica mantuvo su sonrisa, tomó una pinza y se colocó unos guantes de látex para no tocar los dulces con sus manos.

\- Bueno, están los de merengue y fresas. Son muy delicados al paladar, a las chicas les encanta. Los de cerezas también son buena opción. Y claro, los Extra de chocolate, son nuestros favoritos. - Gaby sonrió y le señaló un pastel que por lo mínimo tendría cuatro capas de chocolate encima, decorado con una flor de chantilli de chocolate. Alec hizo una mueca. Era demasiado. -¿No? - ella parecía decepcionada. - Bien, puedes llevar uno que vaya más con su personalidad... - Alec estuvo de acuerdo...- ¿Como es ella?

...hasta ese segundo.

Sintió su cuello y su rostro arder. Se mordió un labio y clavó la mirada en el brillo metálico del borde de la vitrina frente a él.

\- No es una ella. - le dijo a la chica que le servía el café casi todos los días de su rutinaria vida.

\- ...oh.- susurró Gaby haciendo una perfecta O con sus labios y ampliando ligeramente sus ojos.

Y Alec se encontró preguntándose internamente porque se sentía tan avergonzado de algo que para él era tan normal y natural. Porque habría siquiera de sentir esa vergüenza cubrir su rostro. No era algo raro, o extraño. Se preguntó si estaría sintiendo vergüenza por admitir que era gay (aun cuando obviamente no era la primera vez que lo decía a alguien más) o por algo más. ¿Era por Magnus? No podía ser por Magnus...a él le gustaba Magnus, se sentía cómodo con él. Le hacía sentir.. _él_. Tan él como no se había sentido en años.

Magnus, con sus ataques de diva ofendida, con sus exclamaciones de horror por la falta de moda de alguien más; le gustaba. Le agradaba verle y sentir su extrañeza, la diferencia entre su ordenado y a la vez desastroso universo y el explosivo de Magnus.

Magnus le hacía sonreír... como un brillante refugio de calma. Magnus era una extraña contradicción que le hacía sentir tranquilo.

Le hacía sonreír aun cuando Alec huía de él y de sus brazos. De sus besos, de su cuerpo.

Alec se sentía tan idiota...y _tan_ egoísta. E iba a perderle sino hacía algo pronto.

Se repuso a sí mismo y alzó la mirada.

\- Estoy saliendo con un chico -dijo con firmeza. Salía con Magnus. Con Magnus; con Magnus Bane. Quería convencerse de eso, tenía que. . Entonces, un destello de la sonrisa de Magnus con sus ojos de aquel fascinante color se le vino a la mente. Y luego otro pequeño recuerdo, de Magnus durmiendo con fiebre en su cama, en una posición destartalada, como un gato y con Presidente durmiendo sobre su cabeza. Alec sonrió y señaló el pastelillo que le había llamado la atención desde el principio. - Ese ¿de qué es?

La chica miró hacia el pastelillo que él señalaba y una enorme sonrisa marcó su rostro, como si le hubiesen adelantado la navidad.

\- Ese es mi especialidad. Es un bizcocho de chocolate, está humedecido con licor de malta, relleno con crema chantilli de fresa y tiene cubierta de fresas y melocotón. Es bastante...exótico.

_Como Magnus._

Y tenía forma de gato.

Alec sonrió y por primera vez en días lo hizo sintiendo emoción verdadera dentro de él.

\- Perfecto, dame uno de esos.

...

Ragnor acababa de culminar su escueto y tardío almuerzo cuando Malcon Fade entró por la puerta de su despacho, sin avisar, cabría decir. Malcon simplemente había atravesado la puerta principal con aquella fluides y determinación que le caracterizaban y le dirigió una firme mirada que él entendió a la perfección. Ragnor alzó su mano derecha y la acercó al aparato que lo comunicaba directamente con su secretaria.

\- Jia, no quiero interrupciones por el resto de la tarde. Transfiere de inmediato todas mis citas y llamadas a Raphael.- La voz alarmada de su secretaria no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Al... señor Santiago, señor? - Ragnor quiso poner los ojos en blanco, como si hubiera otro Raphael Santiago en el Mundo... sonrió irónicamente ante la imagen de dos Raphael y él atormentando la existencia de Magnus. No realizó el gesto al entender que su ayudante no podría verle hacerlo, así que sería una inútil pérdida de sarcásmo.

En su lugar, le espetó.

\- Dile que estoy con Malcon Fade, él entenderá.- y cerró la comunicación, levantando luego su mirada castaña hacia el otro hombre en su oficina.

Ragnor tenía años sin ver a Malcon en persona, lo cual era sin duda un alivio. Cuando se contrataban los servicios de Malcon Fade, éste solía enviar la información solicitada por otros medios en lugar de presentarse en persona frente a su cliente. Era muy raro verle, ya que parte de su trabajo consistía en mantenerse en anonimato para pasar desapercibido y así poder conseguir la información para la cual cobraba exorbitantes cantidades de dinero.

Pero había casos, pocos y extraños casos, en los que Malcon se presentaba y daba la información en persona. Eran casos raros y, por la gravedad y magnitud de la información, eran casos peligrosos. Y también era aquella información la que Malcon vendía con más alto costo.

¿Una esposa con dudas de la fidelidad de su marido? Eso podría pagarlo Ragnor con menos de lo que se gastaba en su comida diaria. ¿Averiguar el turbio y bien oculto pasado del hijo de un sujeto que murió en un accidente y el cual demandaba a su amigo y le amenazaba en una carta anónima?

Eso bien le valía la mitad de su sueldo anual.

Magnus le debía una, una grande. Que su amigo hubiese sido el que solicitó los servicios de Fade era irrelevante, como su abogado, era Ragnor quien recibía las visitas del sujeto y quien corría con los gastos.

Suspiró e indicó a Fade el asiento libre frente a su escritorio. Este se sentó con elegancia, abriendo el botón más bajo de su traje gris y cruzando varonilmente una pierna sobre la otra.

\- Ragnor. Cuanto tiempo. - saludó el investigador con voz grave al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en los reposabrazos del sillón. Ragnor, ajeno al treatalismo de Malcon, estaba deseando internamente que Magnus tuviera salpullido por meses. ¿Porque había contratado a Malcon? ¿No podía esperar al estúpido juicio para saber quien era Jonathan Morgenrten?

No, pero era Magnus -terco- Bane. Él no podía esperar...

Ragnor llevó dos de sus dedos a su sien y con la otra mano le hizo un gesto a Malcon instándole a saltarse lo teatral. Saltándose al mismo tiempo, sus propias normas de cordialidad laboral.

Magnus siempre lograba que él hiciese esas cosas y eso le molestaba.

\- Salta el protocolo, Malcon. Dime ¿Qué es tan grave como para ver tu rostro?

Malcon, al contrario de lo que Ragnor esperaba, sonrió antes de reclinarse en el sillón y mirar

\- Es ese chico Morgernten, Ragnor. Es peligroso. - le dijo y su ceño de pronto dejó de ser relajado.- Por todo lo que aprendí de él... - negó con el rostro- Debes advertir a Magnus. Que tenga cuidado. Con ese chico en la ciudad, creo Magnus está en más peligro que nunca.

...

Cuando Alec llegó, él le vio bajar de su moto y subir las escaleras al departamento de Bane con su típico andar nervioso.

El paramédico se mordía los labios continuamente, mientras hacía equilibrio con dos tazas de café grandes y una caja de pastelería fina. Eran de la tienda que estaba cerca del Hospital, reconocía la figura dorada bordada en las orillas laterales de la caja y el logo en las tazas de café.

Vió la hora en su reloj. Eran las 5:25 pm. Alec era puntual, como siempre.

Sonrió, con una mezcla extraña de satisfacción y rabia.

Tan puntual como siempre. Él odiaba que Alec fuese tan...perfecto, como un estúpido reloj suizo. Aquello había deslumbrado a Sebastián y lo había alejado de él. Pero eso también hacia de Alec una presa tan fácil y sencilla de atrapar como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

Con su mente enfocada en el momento, Jonathan sacó su cámara digital y capturó el instante en el que Alec llamaba al timbre de Bane.

Si, así se sentía mucho mejor.

...

Cuando su timbre sonó, Magnus estaba tarareando una balada en voz alta por todo su departamento.

Después de ducharse y desayunar, Magnus había llamado a Tessa y su socia le había enviado por correo electrónico, los pre-diseños de la próxima colección de primavera en los que tenía que trabajar más los diseños definitivos de la colección de invierno que estaba por salir en una semana. Esos últimos los había hecho él mismo meses atrás y ahora debía darles el visto bueno para que sacaran el Desfile Anual de Invierno de la Casa de Modas Bane's. Nombre largo para un evento tan glamuroso como ese. Aunque éll le hubiese puesto el "Magnifico" en alguna parte pero Tessa se había negado en redondo.

Pero estaba de buen humor. Tanto, que hubiese abierto gustoso la puerta al mismísimo Jonathan Morgenrten así el sujeto se aparecía ahí para matarle y cumplir su venganza.

El chiste tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia a Tessa.

Pero no era Jonathan Morgenrten, era Alexander.

Alec.

_Alec. _

Magnus tragó grueso y sintió como su corazón se saltó un latido dentro de su pecho. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared a su derecha. La mañana y parte de la tarde se le habían pasado volando y la hora de la visita de Alexander lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Esperaba verle ese día, esperaba verle siempre, de hecho; pero el momento le agarró desprevenido. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar internamente.

Alec.

Alec

_Alec._

\- Alexander – dijo, solo por decir su nombre. Era como besarle, paladear cada letra era como tocarlo suavemente. Su ángel le miró fijamente, sus ojos azules robándole el aliento.

\- Hola Magnus. ¿Puedo pasar?

...

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, después de editar y releer quince mil veces; hasta aqui lo dejo por esta oportunidad. **_

_**Vaya...si que me gusta complicar las cosas. **_

_**En este instante cargo un horrible dolor de cabeza que mi querido y sexy doctor llamado Ángel (en serio se llama así, no es mi culpa...y por cierto, es un viejo amigo que tenía tiempo que no veía y supe que era médico después de comenzar con este fic, asi que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia) dice que son producto del estrés...tener migrañas todos los días no es algo lindo, yo que se los digo...**_

_**Así que corto mis comentarios acá. ^^ no quiero aburrirles.**_

_**Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, trataré de responderles lo más que mi tiempo me lo permita. Y que sepan que espero poder publicar antes de mi cumpleaños el próximo día 6. ^-^**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**PD: Feliz día a todos los padres. ^-^/**_


	14. Capitulo 13 Bajo la piel

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra Clare, Cassie, para los amigos; y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. Si la saga fuese mía... no hubiese cortado nuestra merecida escena "hotMalec" en CoLS... que alce la manita quien quedó con las ganas ._./* **_

_**N/A: Capitulo muy especial, lean con atención. ^^**_

_**Recomendación musical: Como es costumbre, Adam Lambert. Esta vez va con Underground. Gente, esta canción me pone la piel de gallina. Terminantemente prohibido leer sin haber escuchado y leído la letra de esta canción, sino, no entenderán el porque de mi inspiración para el capitulo. **_

_**Beta: Who else? Tenchi Uchiha. L-O-V-E—Y-O-U. Gracias por la especial ayuda para no desviarme en este capitulo. **_

_**Dedicatoria: Para Luissana, la pequeña Otaku-Slasher-Yaoista que me hace el dia con sus comentarios XD besos, mi pequeña cabezota. Es de otro mundo poder conversar cara a cara con alguien que comparte tus gustos. El universo de los fics te espera, solo... no crezcas tan rápido, por favor!**_

* * *

_I'm hooked on how you made  
Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight_

_I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground  
_

_I'm hooked; I can't cut you off  
In my blood; I'm gonna say it now  
_

_I want you, I need you  
I want you to take me underground_

**Underground; Adam Lambert.**

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_...Alec. _

Magnus tragó grueso y sintió como su corazón se saltó un latido dentro de su pecho. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared a su derecha. La mañana y parte de la tarde se le habían pasado volando y la hora de la visita de Alexander lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Esperaba verle ese día, esperaba verle siempre, de hecho; pero el momento le agarró desprevenido. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar internamente.

Alec.

Alec

_Alec._

Alexander – dijo, solo por decir su nombre. Era como besarlo, paladear cada letra era como tocarlo suavemente. Su ángel le miró fijamente, sus ojos azules robándole el aliento.

Hola Magnus. ¿Puedo pasar?

_**...**_

* * *

_**#13**_

_**Bajo la piel**_

_\- Alec... no, no tienes que hacer esto._

_\- Quiero hacerlo. Magnus, quiero hacerlo._

_\- Me pediste tiempo, puedo dártelo. _

_\- No lo necesito._

_\- Alec... no._

_\- Te necesito a ti._

_\- Alec..._

_\- Magnus, tócame, por favor._

* * *

\- Hola Magnus ¿Puedo pasar?- Alec, de pie frente a la puerta de Magnus sentía como sus palabras resonaban contra su garganta al ritmo de su corazón acelerado.

Bum... bum... bum... bum.

Resonando, como un eco de los nervios en su interior.

Alec sabía, sabía que había tomado una decisión al ir ahí aquella tarde, que había elegido arriesgarse, darse a sí mismo una oportunidad, con Magnus. Seguir adelante y dejar de culparse por lo de Sebastián. Sabía que había elegido luchar por lo que sentía por Magnus y no perderlo. Pero eso no hacía que el momento fuese más sencillo. Saber que había tomado una decisión no era lo mismo que llevarla a cabo y convertirla en una acción.

Bum... bum... bum... bum...

Magnus estaba ahí, de pie frente a él. Con sus fascinantes ojos y su mirada fija en él. Cerca, tan cerca... y en ese instante; Alec se dio cuenta, con una fijación que sólo deben tener los de su profesión, que todos sus sentidos se habían alterado. Su olfato había captado de inmediato el olor a queso cheddar fundido y el pan tostado de algún sandwich que Magnus estaba comiendo antes de que él llegase, enseguida notó la migaja en su mejilla y otra más abajo, a la mitad de su pecho. Sonrió internamente, Magnus era un desastre. Llevaba una camisa de un color que él no sabría definir, entre blanco y dorado, y debajo sólo llevaba sus boxer cubriendo precariamente sus _(oh por el Ángel_) sus largas, larguísimas, doradas y perfectas piernas; Alec parpadeó rápidamente y apartó su mirada celeste de ahí, ignorando lo mejor que pudo todo su rubor y el calor subiendo por su cuello.

Y ahora Magnus le devolvía una mirada doblemente sorprendida.

Alec se compuso lo mejor que pudo y alzó las cosas que llevaba en sus manos con dificultad.

-¿Puedo pasar?- recalcó con sus manos repletas y Magnus pareció, por fin, reaccionar. Le sonrió y abrió la puerta al completo para que él pasara, Alec dio el paso que lo separaba de la estancia y sonrió cuando Magnus le ayudó a soltar su mochila.

\- Recuérdame que debo dejarte unas llaves para que no tengas que tocar al timbre la próxima vez.

Alec se sonrojó, mucho. ¿Llaves? Magnus había dicho...¿_llaves_? Ante el pensamiento, Alec sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mucho más, golpeando contra su pecho fuertemente ¿Eso significaba que Magnus quería que Alec siguiera yendo, continuamente, a visitarlo? ¿Estar con él…?

_¿Llaves? _

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo antes de dejas los vasos de café en la repisa de mármol blanco que los separaba de la cocina y girarse hacia Magnus.

\- No veo como hubiese sido más fácil abrir con llave con las manos tan ocupadas - bromeó sonriendo y tratando de relajarse internamente. – Toma, te traje esto- comentó suavemente antes de colocarle a Magnus en las manos la caja de dulce, segundos antes de, guiado por un impulso, darle un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

Magnus lució, de nuevo, sorprendido. Sonrió y movió la caja ligeramente.

-¿Dulce? -abrió la caja y su expresión de sorpresa se repitió.

Alec decidió explicarse.

\- Pasé por la cafetería que está cerca del hospital y, vi estos y me recordaron a ti...-

Magnus frunció el entrecejo observando mejor los dulces que Alec había comprado.

-¿A mí? - preguntó al tiempo que compuso un extraño gesto mientras giraba el rostro en otro ángulo, viendo mejor los dulces de la caja. Alec sonrió y observó los dulces con Magnus. - ¿Acaso parezco una especie de gato gay multicolor?

\- Si- respondió Alec de inmediato. ¿Qué no era algo obvio? Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, de nuevo. - Bueno ¡no! Yo digo... que...sólo...¡ahg!

Magnus lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Entonces, antes de que Alec pudiera balbucear una disculpa más adecuada, Magnus le tomó de la barbilla y, riendo, lo besó.

\- Me encantan. Gracias.

Alec sonrió aliviado.

\- ¿En serio te gustan?

\- Por supuesto, se parecen al maniático.

Él parpadeó sin comprender y Magnus alzó su barbilla, señalando algo detrás de él. Alec volteo y vio a Presidente mirándolos fijamente desde el mueble de la sala.

_Ese_ era un gato raro.

Alec hizo un gesto indefinido con su cabeza, tratando de volver a un terreno que si sabía manejar bien: la salud de Magnus. Ignoró a Presidente y se volvió hacia su novio; porque si estaba ahí era porque quería que Magnus fuese total y definitivamente su novio ¿no?

\- ¿Estás listo para los ejercicios?

...

* * *

\- ¿Has sentido algún dolor el día de hoy? - Magnus negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo mientras Alec movía su pierna derecha hacia arriba de nuevo. La tensión en sus músculos estaba muy poco por debajo del límite que podía soportar. La mano experta de su ángel bajó por su muslo descubierto y lo ayudó a bajar la pierna de nuevo, lentamente. Alec, concentrado en su trabajo no le estaba viendo a la cara.

Cuando Alec había llegado aquella tarde tomándolo parcialmente por sorpresa, Magnus había olvidado momentáneamente lo jodidamente dolorosas que eran las sesiones de terapia muscular. Y no, no importaba que fuesen las manos de su Alexander las que estuviesen tocándolo constantemente, aunque él tenía que admitir que si era un buena manera de distraer un poco su atención del foco de dolor.

Magnus logró rescatar la voz de Alec de muy lejos en su mente, donde estaba tratando inútilmente de llegar a un punto de paz y serenidad e ignorar el dolor.

\- ¿Te duele ahora? - Magnus cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. _Paz, paz…paz…_ Alec tomó su otra pierna y repitió el movimiento, llevando un inevitable latigazo de dolor a su espalda. - ¿Magnus? - él abrió los ojos y buscó la mirada de su ángel.

\- ¿Qué?

Alec le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Debo saber si te duele o no. - le recordó, volviendo a subir su pierna. El pinchazo de dolor se repitió y Magnus decidió dejar de jugar al valiente, mandando a volar su lugar mental de serenidad. Él era un asco meditando.

Asintió, con la frente perlada de sudor.

\- Vale, si. Duele. - respondió en un quejido de dolor. Alec compuso una expresión más suave y soltó finalmente su pierna comenzando luego a relajar algunos músculos de sus muslos.

\- El dolor es bueno- susurró Alec. Magnus alzo una ceja y lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. – es decir…- tartamudeó Alec- si te duele eso quiere decir que tus nervios no se han visto afectados. Me indica que aun tus músculos necesitan trabajo.

\- Entonces…-murmuró Magnus con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Alec alzó la mirada hacia él- ¿_El dolor es bueno_?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de su ángel, coloreando desde su cuello hasta la línea de su cuero cabelludo. Magnus se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

\- Bue…bueno, para tu rehabilitación, eso quiero decir.

\- Ya…- susurró Magnus con sorna. Alec lo soltó definitivamente y se puso en pie, buscando la carpeta donde redactaba los informes de su progreso para Catarina.

-Le diré a Catarina que chequee tu dosis de analgésicos y…-comentó mientras escribía. Alec, al contrario de los otros médicos que Magnus conocía, tenía una letra hermosa. Era perfecto ¿ya lo había dicho? _Per-fec-to_. – creo que es mejor si seguimos con esto por la mañana, para que descanses un poco. No es bueno forzar tu espalda.

Magnus alzó la mirada tan rápido que su cuello resintió. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Por la mañana? ¿No tenías guardia hasta medio día?

Alec volvió a atragantarse.

-Ca...Catarinamedioeldialibre- murmuró de un solo tirón. Magnus sonrió.

-Disculpa cariño, no te entendí.

-Que…que Catarina me dio el día libre. No tengo guardia hasta dentro de dos días.

Magnus cerró los labios herméticamente antes de sonreír con amplitud y guardar silencio para no incomodar a su Alexander todavía más. Alec no se lo había dicho; pero era bastante obvio que estaba haciendo lo posible para estar más tiempo con Magnus, y no iba a ser él precisamente quien pusiera las trabas. Alec estaba tomando su día libre para estar con él, ahí, en su departamento, cuidándolo, haciéndole compañía y eso significaba mucho para Magnus. Significaba que Alec si quería estar con él, que confiaba en Magnus, que le importaba y que no se alejaría en cuanto las terapias terminaran.

Era conmovedor y especial y dulce y tan…Alec.

Y ahora estaba en sus manos hacer que Alec se sintiera cómodo en su casa, a su lado. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle a Alec que podía darle lo que necesitaba, que hacía bien en confiar en él. Era su oportunidad de mostrarle a Alec lo mucho que le importaba. De demostrarle que no era algo físico lo que tenían, de mostrarle que lo que sentía por él.

Podía demostrarle que lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por él. Que le amaba y quería amarlo más.

Quizás, no saltarle encima como quería hacer en ese instante parecía ser una buena idea. Tal vez, hacerle caso a Tessa y hacer algo "normal" también era una buena idea… dulce, palomitas, café…tal vez una película…

Magnus sonrió más ampliamente y dejó un suave beso en los labios de su ángel antes de incorporarse de la colchoneta que habían tendido en el suelo de su sala para la terapia.

-¿Qué tal si probamos ese pastel?

* * *

\- Te lo digo, ese Metroman se parece a tu amigo Jace.

\- Metroman no es rubio. – declaró Alec, de nuevo.

Magnus había puesto aquella película animada luego de que detuvieran la terapia y Alec comentara sus intenciones de pasar el resto del día y la noche ahí. Alec suponía que la película había sido en un intento de relajarle un poco y él no podía decir que no estuviera funcionando. En aquel instante se sentía bastante tranquilo sentado en el mueble largo de la sala de Magnus y con éste cómodamente acostado con la cabeza en sus piernas.

Alec suspiró, acariciando el cabello de Magnus una vez más. Aquello era algo normal, relajante y que nunca había hecho en su vida, ni siquiera con Sebastián.

Se regañó mentalmente.

Había estado toda la tarde con aquella estúpida fijación de comparar cosas que había o no había hecho con Sebastián y que ahora hacía con Magnus. Era enfermizo, eso le habría dicho Izzy. Tenía que superar a Sebastián y dejar de estar recordándoselo a cada instante. No era justo con Magnus.

\- Pero es igual de idiota. – comentó su novio y Alec volvió a la conversación más inverosímil que había tenido en años. Y no, él no creía que Jace se pareciera a Metroman. Aunque, punto a favor de Magnus; imaginar a su amigo en aquella ropa ridícula de superhéroe era hilarante.

\- No se parecen, Magnus. – repitió Alec por enésima vez, resoplando pero sin diluir la sonrisa de sus labios.

Frente a ellos la película seguía su curso.

* * *

Magnus, divertido; levantó ambos brazos y se alzó a su pesar del regazo de su ángel; se acercó a él y señaló hacia la pantalla gigante del tv

\- ¡Son iguales! – exclamó – Mira eso, si fuera rubio sería idéntico.

Alec giró su rostro hacia él, buscando de rebatir su argumento una vez más y el mundo de Magnus se congeló. Alec estaba tan, tan cerca… Magnus podía ver cada línea de su rostro perfecto, de sus labios, el tono exacto de sus ojos de ese color azul que tanto le fascinaban.

Magnus se olvidó de todo, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir, de lo que estaba pensando, de lo que estaban viendo, de lo que estaba haciendo. Se olvidó de los límites que había trazado todo el momento, del cuidado. De todo.

Se olvidó de las barreras que había impuesto a su alrededor para cuidar a Alec de sí mismo.

Quería a Alec, le amaba y quería estar con él; quería tocarlo _ahora._

Magnus había mantenido una distancia prudencial durante toda la tarde y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de cuanto le había necesitado, de cuanto anhelaba ardientemente su contacto. Sus besos.

Dejó de pensar.

\- Alec… - susurró con cautela.

Alec soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, cortó él mismo la distancia y lo besó.

* * *

Magnus asumía que Alec no sabía cuánto trabajo le había costado a él el mantenerse prudencialmente alejado durante aquella tarde. Había recurrido a todo tipo de estrategia y meditación para no saltar sobre Alexander y devorarlo a besos, sobre todo cuando éste hacía algún comentario especialmente adorable, o cuando su rostro componía alguna de las veinte mil expresiones que a Magnus le fascinaban; y ahora todo ese esfuerzo de darle a Alec su espacio, de hacerlo "no sentir acosado" se estaba yendo por la borda.

Magnus solo quería suponer que Alexander ignoraba todo lo que pasaba por su interior porque de otra forma… no sabría cómo actuar.

Aunque en realidad _no sabía_ que hacer en aquel instante; no cuando era Alec quien le estaba buscando, cuando era Alec quien había iniciado el contacto, quien le besaba de aquella manera tan apasionada, tan necesitada; haciéndole sentir como nadie le había hecho sentir nunca.

Nadie, nunca; le había besado así.

Magnus estaba en problemas. Graves, grandes y enormes problemas.

Alec se estaba metiendo bajo su piel, estaba logrando llevarlo al punto de no retorno y por Dios que Magnus no quería que…

-Alec - Magnus colocó una mano en el pecho de su ángel, intentando separarlo un poco de él. Alec estaba sobre su regazo, rodeándolo con sus piernas y besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana; de manera desbordada; perfecta. Jugando con sus labios y mordiéndolo delicadamente de vez en cuando, incitándolo. Y Magnus…Magnus sentía como su autocontrol se estaba esfumando rápidamente. Alec nunca había tomado la iniciativa de aquella manera y el que lo estuviese haciendo justo en ese momento era algo que lo estaba matando.

Tenía que controlarse; por Alec, él tenía que controlarse.

Cada beso sabía distinto, con los sabores entremezclándose entre ellos, el dulce del pastel de melocotón, el chocolate del biscocho, el amargo café...

\- Alec, por favor.

Y los labios de Alec. El sabor de su piel, salada y deliciosa, suave y distinta a todo lo demás. La curvatura de su cuello, el leve pronunciamiento de su quijada, sus hombros de piel blanca hechos de músculos fibrosos en donde morder, lamer...

Distinto, cada beso era distinto.

Necesitaba control, control...por Alec; por él Magnus debía controlarse.

Con dificultad, Magnus logró separar un poco sus cuerpos, cortando a duras penas aquel beso. En el fondo, se escuchaba la estática del tv: la película se había acabado y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Magnus enfocó la mirada en Alexander a pocos centímetros por encima de él, con los labios hinchados y húmedos, las mejillas enrojecidas y con esa mirada celeste que lo enloquecía llena de pasión, con el azul completamente oscurecido. Magnus suspiró profundamente, colocando ambas manos en las caderas de su ángel para mantenerlo firme.

\- Magnus – él alzó la mirada al llamado. ¿Por qué no podía resistirse a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Alec se daba cuenta de lo que lograba en Magnus? Nadie había logrado aquello antes, nadie. Su cuerpo entero temblaba al solo contacto y al roce de su voz. – Magnus…- susurró luego, acercándose de nuevo y Magnus se estremeció. Esta vez, Alec alojó sus labios en su cuello y él logró reprocharse mentalmente su poco control. – Magnus, te deseo.

_Oh por Dios…_

Magnus tragó grueso.

Control, control...mucho autocontrol. Sus manos estaban temblando y su corazón amenazaba con romperse en trozos ante tanta tensión. Era eso lo que Magnus había deseado tanto el último mes, que Alec le dijera exactamente aquellas dos palabras; que Alec le deseara. Pero ahora era distinto y él no podía ceder. Ahora Alec le importaba demasiado y había un instinto protector en Magnus que le decía que aquello estaba mal. Él se había propuesto darle el tiempo que Alec necesitara... ¿porque justo ahora...

Se mordió un labio con fuerza cuando los dedos temblorosos de su ángel comenzaron a soltar los botones de su camisa.

Aquello no estaba bien. Tenían que detenerse...

Con extrema dificultad, Magnus tomó ambas manos de su ángel y detuvo sus actos. Alec lo miró a los ojos, con la mirada brillante de deseo y dudas.

Al verle así, tan vulnerable, Magnus entendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- Alec... no, no tienes que hacer esto. - le susurró, besando sus manos con dulzura. Alec se mordió un labio y se acercó de nuevo, dejando un beso en la línea de su mandíbula.

Magnus se estremeció de nuevo, con toda la piel de su cuello erizada.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Magnus, quiero hacerlo.

Él cerró los ojos. Alec se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil...

\- Me pediste tiempo, puedo dártelo. - Y quería dárselo. Alec era el primero al que Magnus realmente quería darle todo lo que necesitara, todo el tiempo necesario para curar aquellas heridas que tuviera. Sea lo que fuera.

\- No lo necesito. - Alec negó con su rostro, hundiéndolo en su cuello y susurrando ahí. -No necesito más tiempo.

\- Alec... no. - gimió Magnus, sintiendo como Alec comenzaba de nuevo a besarle suavemente. Sus besos eran delicadas plumas que acariciaban su piel de arriba abajo, llevándole miles de escalofríos a toda su piel.

\- Te necesito a ti.

_Oh Dios..._

\- Alec... - su ángel se separó de su cuello buscando su mirada y Magnus sintió como perdía el aliento, cayendo en el profundo pozo azul de sus ojos. Atrapado completamente por aquella mirada llena de anhelo, de deseo, de tristeza.

De necesidad.

\- Magnus, tócame, por favor.- Magnus cerró los ojos.- por favor, solo…tócame.

* * *

Magnus llevaba el control.

Llevaba el control de los pasos que Alec daba hacia atrás sin ver, llevaba el control sobre sus caricias sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho, su espalda y sus hombros; llevaba el control sobre los besos y Alec sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que podía ceder, bajar sus barreras y estar bien. A salvo.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba, sus manos habían logrado abrir con dificultad cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Magnus, acariciando luego toda la piel expuesta como si fuese el más preciado de los tesoros, delineando con extremo cuidado las cicatrices que aun llevaba en su cuerpo como rastros de su accidente.

Magnus era tan perfecto. Su piel era suave, tersa y delicada; y Alec le deseaba, le deseaba tanto…

Alec deseaba que Magnus rompiera todo lo que le ataba al pasado y se metiera bajo su piel. Alec necesitaba que Magnus lo curara emocionalmente; que limpiara con sus besos todas sus heridas porque él sentía que ya no podía hacerlo solo.

Alec necesitaba de Magnus.

Incluso en aquel instante, en el que Magnus lo tendía suavemente sobre el colchón, cayendo él encima con un suave quejido, Alec no dejaba de pensar y comparar momentos en su mente. Y era estúpido, y enfermizo y peligroso. Porque él debía seguir adelante, debía dejar de pensar en Sebastián en ese instante o sino perdería a Magnus. Debía dejar de pensar en la última vez que se había entregado y todo el dolor que aquellos pensamientos conllevaban.

Debía parar y debía hacerlo _ahora._

-Alec – él enfocó la mirada en su compañero y suspiró con anhelo. Magnus lo miraba desde arriba. Sus ojos, esos perfectos e hipnotizantes ojos, estaban nublados y eran tan oscuros como lo profundo de un bosque, con pequeños destellos amarillo dorados en donde Alec deseaba perderse una y otra y otra vez. – No tienes que seguir adelante, no por mí. – susurró Magnus y él sintió un nudo en su garganta ahogándolo.

\- No es por ti…-su voz salía dolorosamente por su garganta, ésta se había cerrado a la altura de su nuez de Adán y de pronto no lo dejaba hablar ni respirar bien.

-¿Alec? – preguntó Magnus con un tono de preocupación. Alec abrió los ojos que no había notado cerrar y se sorprendió con la expresión que Magnus lo estaba mirando. Alarmado.

\- Estoy bien.- aseguró, pero Magnus negó con el rostro.

\- No, no lo estas. Me pediste tiempo Alec, puedo dártelo. No tienes que hacer esto por mi…- Magnus exhaló suavemente y apartó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. Alec suspiró ante la caricia y siguió la mano de Magnus con sus labios para atraparla con un suave beso. – Aunque mentiría si no te dijera lo mucho que he deseado este momento, yo puedo esperar por ti Alec. Puedo esperar a que superes eso que tienes que superar; sea lo que sea.

Alec negó con el rostro. ¡No! ¡No, eso estaba mal! No era eso lo que quería. No quería más tiempo para seguir recordando a Sebastián, para seguir anhelando su recuerdo, para seguir extrañándolo y, lo que sorprendía a su propio corazón era que confiaba en Magnus para ello. Confiaba en Magnus como no había confiado en un largo tiempo en nadie. Quería seguir adelante, quería dar el paso; quería a Magnus.

\- No es por ti…-volvió a susurrar con la voz un poco más firme y se alzó para besar a Magnus con delicadeza, iniciando él una vez más el contacto. – Es por mi. – aclaró.- Deseo esto, te deseo a ti Magnus. Quiero…-suspiró y dejó otro beso en los sorprendidos labios de su novio. – Te quiero Magnus.

\- Alec…-gimió Magnus.

\- Confío en ti. – le confesó. Magnus contuvo el aire y buscó su mirada con insistencia. Alec se la mantuvo.- ¿Entiendes? Confío en ti.

\- oh Dios…-susurró Magnus por sobre sus labios antes de besarlo una y otra vez, con besos cortos y entusiastas. – Eres perfecto ángel, perfecto.

* * *

Magnus quería gritar.

No podía creer que por fin, después de esperar y anhelar tanto a su ángel; podía tener a Alec entre sus brazos, soltando suaves y pequeños gemidos entrecortados, con los labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos de tantos besos que habían compartido Era una imagen perfecta, una que había imaginado tanto en sus sueños que Magnus se le antojaba pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que era real.

Quería gritar, quería morderse los nudillos y chillar de la emoción, porque ese era Alec, su Ángel.

Suyo.

Pero…había algo que le hacía dudar. Algo. Era un no sé qué intangible que le decía dentro de sí mismo que no debía seguir, que debía hacer un alto.

Quizás…era la vulnerabilidad que había visto en Alec; esa, que le gritaba que debía protegerlo. Cuidarlo.

Sanarlo, como Alec había hecho con él.

Sus manos temblaban conforme a su responsabilidad. Porque eso era…estaba en él el peso de hacer que Alec se sintiese bien. Cómodo. El peso de hacer que Alec confiase. Que Alec confiase en él, en el amor. Que confiase en que no le dañaría.

Alec soltó un suspiro bajo su cuerpo y Magnus tomó su decisión.

Debía hacer sentir bien a Alec, sin importar qué. Debía, por aquella ocasión; centrarse en el placer de Alec. ¿Era eso el amor, cierto? Pensar en el otro más que en si mismo.

Era Alec quien importaba.

Magnus, con sutileza y un suave temblor de ansiedad y miedo corriendo por su cuerpo, tomó el rostro de su Ángel entre sus manos y lo besó con delicadeza; cubriendo sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz y sus ojos con besos suaves.

Alec suspiró de nuevo y él pudo sentir como se relajaba instantáneamente.

Bien, ese era un buen paso.

Sus labios buscaron con vida propia el cuello expuesto de Alec, incitándolo a morder levemente para luego succionar y volver a besar la delicada piel. Magnus trazó un camino húmedo bajando del cuello hasta sus hombros sin dejar de besar ni un segundo. Quería adorar a besos todo el cuerpo de Alexander; quería conocer con sus labios hasta el último rincón.

Alec se estremeció fuertemente y soltó un delicioso gemido, más profundo que todos los anteriores.

-Magnus…- él sonrió ladeadamente. ¿Punto débil eh?

-Dime ángel. – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de besar y mimar la zona ni por un segundo; en respuesta, Alec arqueó la espalda hacia él y Magnus pudo sentir como su sensual y perfecto ángel rozaba todo su delicioso cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndole estremecer fuertemente al sentir tan claramente el deseo de su Alec frotándose contra él.

Firme, grueso, caliente y delicioso.

Dios, Magnus iba a morir.

La fina tela de su bóxer comenzó a ser demasiado pesada.

Pero, se contuvo. Él no importaba, no en ese momento. Era Alec quien importaba.

Magnus bajó delicada y suavemente sus manos por los costados de su Ángel y las coló en el borde de los jeans que aun portaba, jugando con el botón entre sus dedos intencionadamente. Tentando. Subió con sus labios por el cuello de Alec y se alojó cerca de su oído.

\- Dime ángel ¿quieres que los quite? Debes estar incomodo allí dentro.- su voz era un pequeño destello malicioso. Alec soltó un gemido indefinido y volvió a removerse bajo su cuerpo. Magnus, sonriendo, le mordió y besó el lóbulo de la oreja. - ¿Qué dijiste dulzura?

Alec volvió a gemir y Magnus sonrió más ampliamente. Encontraba sumamente excitante el hecho de que Alec perdiera el habla ante sus caricias.

Era algo excitante y encantador al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla peligrosa que Magnus solo había visto en Alec.

Magnus separó sus labios de Alec dándole un respiro y lo miró a los ojos. Sus oscurecidos ojos azules nublados de deseo.

-¿Quieres que los quite? – volvió a preguntar con suavidad. Alec respiraba con dificultad y le costaba hilar palabras. Magnus sonrió con todo el amor que le fue posible y besó la mejilla de su Alec antes de volver a buscar su mirada. –Dime mi ángel ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Estoy aquí para ti dulzura.

Alec se mordió dubitativamente un labio y Magnus tuvo que contar hasta cien para no abalanzarse sobre él y comerlo, literalmente, a besos. Alec suspiró y le besó, primero con duda, le tomó unos segundos y luego el beso fue apasionado.

-A ti Magnus- Magnus sonrió instintivamente.- Solo te necesito a ti.

* * *

Alec sentía como su pecho y su cuerpo entero se inundaba con sensaciones y sentimientos. Se ahogaba, no podía respirar. Había rebasado el límite de su seguridad emocional y había dejado a Magnus entrar bajo su piel. Él le tocaba, como le había pedido. Le tocaba y era maravilloso.

Su mente comenzaba a fundirse con el deseo que arraigaba su cuerpo.

Jadeó y su cuerpo se alzó en una amplia curva, separando su espalda del colchón de la cama de Magnus; éste había encontrado el hueso de su cadera con sus labios y jugueteaba con él entre sus dientes, amenazando con volverlo loco de placer.

Le gustaba sentir la boca de Magnus adorando toda su piel, besándolo de arriba abajo como si no hubiese fin, marcándolo con sus dientes en la clavícula, uno de sus puntos más débiles, jugando con sus reacciones, haciéndolo desfallecer y balbucear incoherencias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no vivía un momento como aquel; en el que no era necesario pensar sino sentir.

Se sostuvo del cuello de Magnus, acercándolo más a él; gimiendo y temblando cuando la mano de su novio sostuvo su intimidad y le acaricio lentamente, subiendo y bajando, buscando con paciencia el ritmo que a él le complaciera.

Iba lento, demasiado lento… se sentía bien, placentero y podía enloquecerlo pero no era lo que Alec necesitaba en aquel momento. No, Alec necesitaba el rápido olvido del orgasmo. Había pasado tiempo, demasiado tiempo y quería liberarse. Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba olvidarle, olvidarse del pasado.

Con un gemido y un beso, tomó la mano de Magnus entre la suya y lo ayudó a moverla más rápido; enviando hacia atrás esa sensación angustiosa que comenzaba a llenar su garganta y sus ojos. No iba a pensar en _él_… no iba a hacerle eso a Magnus.

Magnus le besó con dedicación en el cuello y aprendió de su ritmo con celeridad, aplicándolo a la perfección sobre él una y otra vez, una y otra vez; enloqueciéndolo más y más a cada segundo, subiéndolo y bajándolo de nubes e infiernos de placer. Era demasiado…era…

\- Alec…

Alec soltó su mano y lo dejó llevar el control. Era eso, era eso lo que necesitaba.

Magnus tomándolo, Magnus tocándolo, Magnus besándolo...

Magnus, Magnus, _Magnus._

Cerró los ojos y dejó correr una lágrima. Debía dejarlo ir, debía seguir adelante…

\- Magnus…- sollozó, sintiendo su cuerpo adormecerse desde su cuello hacia abajo y de vuelta. Faltaba poco, muy poco…necesitaba…- Más, Magnus… por favor.

Sintió sus labios en el cuello.

\- Estoy aquí ángel, vamos, vente…- le rogó Magnus en voz baja y él, apretando los ojos fuertemente, cedió; sintiendo como tras sus párpados estallaba una supernova que deshizo su cuerpo en mil pedazos hacia el cosmos para luego reunificarlo todo, vaciándose y llegando en las manos de Magnus que lo tomaban firmemente, atado a la tierra.

Era Magnus, Magnus ahí, Magnus tocándolo, Magnus haciéndolo real.

Ayudándolo a olvidar.

Un blanco cegador, su cuerpo laxo cayendo sobre el colchón, exhausto; dormido y Alec sintió con alivio como, por fin, había dejado atrás el pasado.

* * *

-_¿Qué tanto le ves a ese Ligthwood, Sebastián? Él no puede ser mejor que yo, él no…_

_\- Él me quiere, Jonathan. Me ama, y yo a él. Ha enfrentado a su familia por mí. _

_\- Tu eres mío, no de él._

_\- Alec y yo estamos juntos, asúmelo de una vez Jonathan. Lo amo. Y no puedes obtener siempre lo que deseas, nunca saldré contigo, primero muerto. No te pertenezco._

_\- En eso te equivocas, Sebastián. En eso te equivocas._

…

* * *

Jonathan sonrió, deslizando un nuevo sobre bajo la puerta de Bane.

-En eso te equivocaste Sebastián.- susurró para si mismo. – Nunca entendiste que yo también te prefería muerto, antes de verte con él.

_-No te pertenezco._

Él le sonrió, ampliamente; mientras le daba la espalda al departamento de Magnus Bane y bajaba lentamente los escalones de la entrada hacia su coche.

\- N_o puedes obtener siempre lo que deseas. _

En eso te equivocas, Sebastián.

Él obtendría su venganza. Por él y por su padre. La vida de Bane y la de Ligthwood estaban en sus manos.

-En eso te equivocas.

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno… ¡Cuanto me costó terminar este capitulo! No pienso aburrirles con mi tediosa y complicada vida mundana, eso es cruel. Solo quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo, por esperar con TANTA PACIENCIA, a mis lentas actualizaciones. Si, se que a muchos les gusta leer más rápidamente pero ustedes me conocen y saben que hago lo mejor que puedo. Así que, eso: gracias. Gracias también por los comentarios, a los que se preocuparon por mi salud (ya estoy mejor), me llenan la vida de sonrisas y felicidad.**_

_**Este fic comenzó siendo un regalo para los primeros 100 miembros de mi amado grupo Malec, en Facebook, pero hoy día debemos celebrar que ya la familia ha crecido a casi los 600 miembros; y por el Ángel que estoy agradecida y feliz. Nunca pensé que crecería tan pronto. Los amo a todos y cada uno, gracias.**_

_**Quiero invitar a todos los que leen a que se nos unan en el grupo, estamos celebrando un pequeño reto artístico para conmemorar Halloween. Un Halloween al estilo Malec.**_

_**¿Qué más? Ah si. ¿Quienes aquí leen a May Graciela en su foro Malec fanfic? Ha subido un os bellísimo sobre el cumple de Alec que DEBEN leer. Es tan Cannon que me llora el alma. **_

_**También recomiendo el maravilloso y sexy fic de Ariel, "Mejor corre, cariño" aquí mismo en FFtion. Net. Y por supuesto voy a recomendar los dos fics de mi Cintaku; Iced: ( C) Coverse (un maravilloso "what If" de Doble Moral que me dejó màs enamorada de Alec, si es que se puede) Y Clau. No tengo palabras para describir Clau, es como mi Cintaku, perfecto. **_

_**Creeeeeeeeeeeo que eso era todo. Pronto estaré subiendo mi fic #50 y es algo muy especial que estoy preparando. Será Malec; así que estén atentos.**_

_**Ya, me despido.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**Terminado: 26/09/2015 a las 12:50am**_

_**Editado y entregado por Beta: 5/10/2015**_


	15. Capitulo 14 Amar es destuír

**_Disclaimer: Personajes originales de Cassandra Clare._**

**_N/A: Disculpen la tardanza; ya saben… algún día podré tener tiempo libre, no trabajar de domingo a domingo y entonces me dedicaré a la escritura por hobby. Quizás, tal vez… _**

**_Gracias a los que siguen ahí, a pesar de eso. _**

**_Capítulo de transición; quise dárselos de regalo por Navidad, Año nuevo, Hanuka, el día de las madres, día del niño o cualquier otra celebración en el calendario Gregoriano que sea de su agrado._**

**_Dedicatoria: este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi Cintaku. Comencé a escribir este capítulo en un día muy duro para ambas, preciosa, pero seguimos (y seguiremos) adelante, siempre._****_ T'estime. _****_ 04/12/2015. _**

**_Recomendación musical: Para el Malec vamos con Adam Lambert como es usual, esta vez vamos a escuchar After Hours. _****_Y para Jonathan me inspiró Thrity Seconds to Mars, con End of all days._**

**_Beta: Tenchi Uchiha / Natxia Underwood, same soul, diferent names. _****_Gracias hermana._**

**_Advertencias: ¡?¡? Rating ya advertido ahí arriba. ;)_**

#14

**Amar es destruir**

_Un, dos, tres empujes contra un pecho laxo y sin movimientos. Unas manos cruzadas haciendo presión. _

_Uno, dos, tres._

\- _Sigue sin respirar. Jace, necesitamos entubar. ¿Dónde está la ambulancia? _

_Uno, dos, tres. _

_Alec levantó sus manos y la sangre resbaló por ellas hasta colarse bajo la tela de su uniforme, rodando lenta y espesa por su piel. _

_…Una gota cayó sobre su pierna._

\- _¡Alec! ¡Lo perdemos!_

_Él parpadeó, llevando de nuevo sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho de Sebastián para ayudar a su corazón a seguir palpitando una vez más. Obligando a sus venas a fluir la sangre por las vías principales. Un poco más, solo un poco más… _

_Uno, dos, tres._

_El sonido de la sirena se acercaba._

_Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres._

\- _Sebastián, por favor…_

_Uno, dos, tres. _

_Era inútil._

_Su respiración agitada recaía sobre el rostro trémulo de Sebastián. Su mirada vacía, su piel pálida._

\- _Alec, ya; se fue. No podemos hacer nada. _

_La mano de Jace sobre su hombro y Alec parpadeó, negándose a perder. _

_Sebastián._

_Uno, dos, tres. _

\- _Alec…_

\- _No, aun no._

\- _Alec, déjalo. _

_Uno, dos, tres._

\- _No, aun puede aguantar. Aun…_

_Jace deslizó la mano desde su hombro hasta sus manos y detuvo los movimientos que Alec hacía sobre el pecho de Sebastián. _

_Alec se echó hacia atrás, alejando sus manos del cuerpo sin vida. Su propio pecho subía y bajaba sin control alguno. La camisa de Sebastián era de un color perlado indefinido, con los botones abiertos. Él observó uno de ellos con fijación, absorbiendo la distancia abismal entre ese botón y su dueño fallecido._

_Estaba muerto. Era el final del camino; ya no habría más sonrisas, más cafés calientes por la mañana; ya no habría horas en vela de estudio, no habría besos a escondidas en la biblioteca de la Universidad, ni noches largas de besos alargados bajo la luz de la lámpara de su habitación compartida. Ya no habría nada; nada. Cero. No existía._

_Estaba muerto._

_Una tela blanca cayó sobre el cuerpo de Sebastián, cubriéndolo por completo y manchándose de escarlata a la altura de su abdomen y pecho, ahí donde había sido acuchillado repetidas veces._

_Y algo le decía que si esa tela yacía sobre el cuerpo de Sebastián, lo absorbería, lo desaparecería para siempre. Un para siempre más allá de la muerte. _

_No podía permitirlo. Sebastián no podía desaparecer._

_Alec se abalanzó sobre la tela y tiró de ella hacía atrás._

_Un grito._

_Ese no era Sebastián. Su rostro era de una tez más morena, sus ojos más rasgados…no era Sebastián…_

_Alec había dejado morir a Magnus._

_Otro grito abandonó su garganta, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente._

_Era Magnus, era Magnus, su Magnus. Magnus con su sonrisa congelada en un rostro trémulo._

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…_

\- _No, no, no…Magnus… _

\- ¡No!

Y Alec despertó.

…

Sentía que iba a vomitar.

Se había despertado con el corazón palpitándole contra la garganta, con sus latidos impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente; tan mareado y desorientado como si hubiese caído por un precipicio, y con sudor frío cubriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Alec parpadeó, ciñendo las manos en la tela de aquella sabana extraña, sintiendo como los residuos de su pesadilla se fundían con lo desconocido de aquella realidad.

Una mano se movió en su cintura y Alec se sobresaltó.

\- Magnus - susurró con una sonrisa suave en los labios al girar el rostro hacia su compañero.

Cierto, se había quedado con Magnus toda la noche. Habían visto aquella película ridícula, habían comido el pastel, tomado el café…y luego…

Alec sintió su rostro ardiendo. Se sentía absolutamente desnudo bajo las sabanas, y el brazo completo de Magnus estaba sobre su cintura, cubriéndolo y manteniéndolo cálido. Alec se mordió un labio con suavidad y trató de levantar el brazo de Magnus para salir de la cama con cuidado. Alrededor del colchón y a lo largo de toda la habitación, él podía ver sus prendas de vestir y las de Magnus esparcidas como si fuesen parte de una mala novela erótica. Su jean había terminado colgado, el Ángel sabría cómo, del respaldo de una silla que Magnus tenía frente a su enorme tocador; incluso se había volcado en el suelo un bote con maquillaje de colores y el envase yacía tirado entre algunos zapatos, como un testigo silencioso y presencial del crimen.

Con movimientos suaves, Alec logró que la mano de Magnus abandonara su abdomen y su dueño se levantó como impulsado por electricidad, alzándose de entre una suave maraña de tela y cabello despeinado. Era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto Alec en años.

\- ¿Alec? – le preguntó con voz somnolienta- ¿Dónde vas?

Él tragó grueso, sintiendo el corazón muy arriba en su garganta La pesadilla había sido tan real, el miedo seguía ahí. Había visto el rostro muerto de Magnus así como hacía dos años había visto el de Sebastián y eso le había espantado. No podía perder a Magnus también, no podía permitir que algo le sucediese.

También necesitaba pensar, refrescarse y olvidar sus miedos. Magnus no era Sebastián, no estaban destinados a lo mismo.

\- Debo pasar por casa… ya casi amanece, Izzy…

Magnus pareció perder toda somnolencia y se incorporó por completo; dejando que la sabana que lo cubría cayera hasta su cintura. Alec vio que Magnus también estaba sin prendas y apartó la mirada rápidamente.

\- Alec – llamó Magnus con su voz adormecida. – Tienes el día libre ¿Recuerdas?

Alec pasó saliva y se acercó hacia Magnus para dejarle un beso rápido en los labios. Sonrió cuando sintió el suspiro de Magnus contra su boca y como su cuerpo se relajaba instantáneamente.

\- Solo iré a ver que Max esté bien y que Izzy no haya quemado mi casa…–susurró contra los labios de Magnus – y, buscaré algo de ropa limpia para…para cambiarme mañana. Volveré en un par de horas. – Magnus sonrió aun más y lo haló para tomar otro beso de sus labios. Este fue largo y pausado y mandó los recuerdos de Alec de su pesadilla a volar muy lejos.

\- ¿Quieres _salir_ a comer conmigo, hoy? – murmuró Magnus entre sus besos, sin dejarle ir muy lejos.

Alec, sorprendido; correspondió a aquella sonrisa sintiéndose relajado por primera vez desde que despertó. En lugar de responderle a Magnus, le hizo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Una cita? – Magnus asintió, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios. - ¿Fuera del hospital?

\- Si no le dices a Catarina, creo que estaremos bien.

Él rió.

\- No le diré nada, te lo prometo.

…..

Cuando Robert Ligthwood tomó el teléfono aquella mañana, no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- Buenos días, por favor con el Sr Ligthwood.

\- ¿Maryse?

Un suspiro.

\- Hola Robert. – él frunció el entrecejo. Maryse casi nunca le llamaba desde Moscow; venía una vez al año por navidades y era la única fecha en la que aun fingían ser un matrimonio normal.

\- ¿Por qué llamas? –preguntó secamente. Seguramente sería para reclamarle algo sobre su trabajo. Él podía apostar lo que fuera a que era algo sobre eso, Maryse nunca había aprobado que él…

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Jonathan Morgenstern había vuelto a Nueva York? – él cerró los labios y se enderezó en su asiento.

\- ¿Qué? – su esposa soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, -repitió ella, cortante - llegó hace pocas semanas a Nueva York, después que muriera Valentine en un accidente; accidente en el que _nuestro hijo_ Alec se vio envuelto al salvar al otro conductor. Robert ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme todo esto?

Robert pasó saliva y deseó tener a su primogénito frente a él para poder fulminarlo con la mirada.

Cuando Alec le había dicho que Jonathan estaba de vuelta en Nueva York y le había contado toda la historia, lo único que le había pedido él fue que no le informara a Maryse. Su esposa seguramente armaría un escándalo, como efectivamente estaba haciendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Él se encargaría, buscaría a algún abogado o investigador que siguiese a Jonathan y luego, si se acercaba a su familia de nuevo, le dirían a la policía. Jonathan podría escoger: el exilio o la cárcel.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Alec te lo dijo? – cuestionó, con enfado. Su esposa bufó, sin duda molesta.

\- Alec no me dijo nada.- Robert frunció más el entrecejo. Aquello no tenía sentido…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes entonces? ¿Lo mandaste a vigilar?

\- Se supone que tú cuidarías de nuestros hijos, Robert; por eso los dejé quedarse en Estados Unidos contigo. ¿Y ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien? ¿Cómo permites que ese sujeto esté en la misma ciudad que nuestro hijo? ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó Alec cuando éste mató a Sebastián?

\- Lo estás vigilando…- murmuró Robert con los dedos sosteniendo su ceño. –No puedo creerlo, Maryse, que uses tus contacto para mantener a tu hijo vigilado.

\- ¡Hago lo que tú no haces, Robert! Cuidar a nuestros hijos.

\- Maryse – ella le interrumpió.

\- En lugar de menospreciar a Alec por ser gay, deberías protegerlo; Robert. – Él frunció los labios; aquello siempre sería un tema imposible de sanar. Él no perdonaba a su hijo por haber escogido _esa_ vida, por haber manchado su apellido de esa manera. Robert escuchó un largo suspiro desde el otro lado de la llamada y supo que su esposa sabía la respuesta que pasaba por su mente; en lugar de intentar de disuadirlo, agregó - Me regreso a Estados Unidos el mes que viene.

Él frunció tanto el entrecejo que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

\- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto, Maryse.

\- Es evidente que no. Regresaré, Robert, y yo misma me encargaré de esta vez poner a Jonathan Morgenstern tras las rejas.

…

Alec buscaba uno de sus zapatos deportivos por el recibidor del loft de Magnus, mientras que éste acababa de entrar en el lavabo; cuando se topó con un sobre abierto que había sido deslizado por el marco inferior de la puerta.

Lo tomó en sus manos para dejarlo sobre la mesita de la salita de Magnus (después de todo, era su correspondencia, seguramente serían cosas de su Estudio) cuando una foto se escurrió desde dentro hasta caer en el suelo de nuevo. Alec frunció el entrecejo ligeramente antes de agacharse y tomarla en sus manos para devolverla al sobre.

Cuando la giró, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

\- No puede ser. - murmuró, con la fotografía en una mano. De inmediato, sacó el resto del contenido del sobre y una docena de fotografías cayeron en sus manos. – No, no, no, no, no…

Era él. En las fotos estaba él entrando al departamento de Magnus. Llevaba el uniforme del hospital y los pedidos de café y la pastelería que le había llevado a Magnus la noche anterior. En otra fotografía, era del interior del loft. Se veía borrosa y un poco desenfocada; y en ella podían verse él mismo y Magnus acostados sobre el sillón, uno sobre el otro. Alec recordaba ese momento, una semana atrás. Y había otra; una suya con Presidente entre sus brazos, en la puerta del loft. Y otra, y otra, y otra…

\- Maldito - gruñó Alec, cuando llegó a la última foto. Había sido la noche anterior, Magnus y Alec estaban sobre el colchón en el cuarto, ambos sin ropa.

Alec apretó la foto en su mano hasta volverla una bola de papel.

\- ¿Alec? - él se enderezó y metió rápidamente todas las fotos en su mochila abierta sobre el mueble. Alzó la mirada justo cuando Magnus salía del baño con una toalla pequeña entre las manos. Aun tenía cara de sueño aunque sus pestañas y cabello estaban humedecidos. - ¿Dijiste algo?

Él tragó grueso, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Aquellas fotos…solo podía haberlas enviado Jonathan. Lo sabía, lo reconocía. Podía sentirlo. Podía intuirlo. Se acordaba de cuando Sebastián había recibido imágenes similares, decenas y decenas de fotos de ellos dos, de Sebastián solo.

Era repulsivo.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué Magnus estaba en peligro por su culpa? ¿Jonathan se atrevía a amenazarlo directamente?

¿Debía…acaso debería de decirle a Magnus?

Alec sintió una caricia en su pierna y agachó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Presidente restregarse contra su pierna. Lo tomó en brazos y sonriendo con calma cuando el felino comenzó a ronronear entre sus manos.

No, no podía decirle a Magnus nada. No todavía. No cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban tan bien.

Primero debía cerciorarse de que sucedía, donde estaba Jonathan y el porqué de aquellas fotografías.

Sonrió suavemente y acarició al gato detrás de las orejas.

\- Solo le hablaba a Presidente – mintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Magnus señaló al gato con su cepillo de dientes.

\- Te has encariñado demasiado con esa bola de pelos Alec – él sonrió y el nudo se le atoró más arriba.

Jonathan era un maldito…

Pero Alec no iba a permitir que le quitara a Magnus como había arrancado a Sebastián de su lado. Soltó un suave suspiro, descubriendo el zapato debajo del mueble. Soltó a Presidente y se terminó de arreglar, cerrando la mochila con las fotografías dentro. Ya se encargaría él de ir a la policía. Con Sebastián no lo habían hecho, y pagaron caro ese error.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez, Alec no permitiría que le arrebataran el amor.

…

La mañana lo había tomado desprevenido, el sol apuntándole de frente por la ventana panorámica de aquel departamento vacío. Un colchón en el medio de paredes desnudas y la luz cayendo a raudales por un filtro de niebla del exterior. No había calefacción y la única fuente posible de calor eran las sábanas sudadas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y el de sus dos acompañantes.

Jonathan gruñó, sentándose en el colchón. El cuerpo femenino a su lado se giró con parsimonia y él siguió con aburrimiento sus movimientos mientras otro par de piernas se enredaba en las de ella. Unos ojos negros enmarcados en un rostro pálido y cabello del mismo tono ébano le devolvieron la mirada. Jonathan sonrió internamente.

Encontrar a aquel chico tan parecido a _su_ Sebastián había sido más que pura suerte, había sido una oportunidad del destino y Jonathan no era de los que dejaba a las oportunidades como aquella escapar. La chica pelirroja que yacía entre los dos solo le había agregado emoción y…color, al encuentro. Movimientos raudos en la noche, gemidos entremezclados…pieles marcadas.

Había sido una buena noche. Un poco de desahogo para enfocarse en su objetivo final.

Jonathan colocó ambos pies fuera del colchón antes de ponerse en pie en total desnudes. El aire frío del invierno erizó su piel y atenazó su erección llevando un escalofrío a toda su espalda.

\- ¿Debes irte tan temprano? –le cuestionó en voz baja y ronca el chico. Jonathan alcanzó sus pantalones sin girarse siquiera y se los colocó con parsimonia. Un quejido femenino le hizo entender que la chica también había despertado. Era exuberante y hermosa, con su par de pechos pequeños pero erguidos y un cuerpo de metro y medio que sabía muy bien cómo mover. Jonathan sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer. – murmuró, sin dar muchas explicaciones. Después de todo, no vería a aquel par nunca más en la vida. Solo eran un pasatiempo, una distracción. Su objetivo seguía firme en su horizonte.

Debía seguir con sus planes con Bane y Alec. Era lo único que lo mantenía ahí en aquella ciudad y en ese país. Iba a vengar a su padre y se iba a vengar de Alec por haberle quitado a Sebastián, de una vez por todas.

Había tardado dos años en dársele la oportunidad perfecta; quería hacerle verdadero daño. Todo el daño posible.

Y ahora, sabía la manera perfecta de cómo hacerlo.

…

Tessa había llamado en cuanto él había salido de su larga ducha de más de media hora. El agua tibia lo ayudaba a relajar los músculos tensos de su espalda y calmaba el dolor de las heridas que aun le resentían; además calmaba sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que eran recurrentes en su ángel particular y en la primera noche que había pasado a su lado.

Suspiró.

Tessa, desde el otro lado del teléfono, se echó a reír.

\- ¿Suspirando, Magnus?- él sonrió contra el aparato. –Asumo que es por cierto chico de ojos azules. ¿Qué sucedió?

Magnus se estiró cuan largo era en su cama y subió un brazo tras su cuello, ignorando el pequeño tirón doloroso de su costado. Cerró los ojos y rememoró lo que había sentido la noche anterior, con el cuerpo de Alexander cayendo rendido entre sus brazos después de culminar. Su precioso rostro con los ojos entrecerrados debido al cúmulo de sensaciones que su cuerpo no podía contener, con el azul apenas visible. Y minutos después, su expresión durmiente. Relajado.

Suspiró de nuevo, cerrando él los ojos, buscando de grabar a fuego los recuerdos.

\- Pasó la noche aquí, Tess. Quiso hacerlo, me lo pidió. – Su amiga siseó.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- No, Tess, hay cosas más importantes que mi placer. – Tessa se echó a reír, a carcajadas. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te oiría decir que algo era más importante que tu placer, Magnus. – él frunció el entrecejo. Muy gracioso.

\- Tess ¿Para qué llamabas? – bufó, escuchando como Tessa seguía riéndose de él desde el otro lado de la línea. Después de unos largos segundos, ella se dignó a contestarle.

\- Ragnor me dijo que me enviará la información que Fade le dio, quiere que yo la lea y te diga a ti porque está muy molesto contigo y no quiere ver tu fea carota.

Magnus alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Ragnor dijo todo eso?

\- Palabras más, palabras menos. - Él volvió a bufar, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

\- ¿Y porque está molesto? – la voz de Tessa subió dos decibeles.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece poco que le hayas cargado el pago de Fade a él y que nos hayas ocultado lo de Alec y su familia?

Magnus procuró no poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Vamos, Tess; yo no le cargué el pago de Fade a él personalmente, ese dinero igual sale de mis cuentas. Ragnor es un dramático.

\- Como sea, en lo que me pase la información que le dio Fade iré a tu casa. ¿Entendido?

Él sonrió sentándose erguido y observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

\- No lo sé Tess. Tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.

\- Magnus… - trató de reñirlo ella pero él sonrió ampliamente antes de levantarse por completo y caminar hasta su armario. Abrió ambas puertas y vio el contenido con desafío y ojo crítico.

\- Tengo una cita, Tessa. Una cita con _mi_ Alexander. – alzó un pantalón de cuero rojo y lo puso a un lado. Quizás era…demasiado. Sonrió, tomando otro par de una percha…ah, eso si estaba mejor. - Y no pretendo que termine rápido.

…...

El parque de juegos de la escuela era un lugar abierto. Con tupidos árboles de pino rodeando todo un lateral y que daba hacia un bosquecillo amplio y con pequeños arbustos por aquí y allá. Había seis columpios, un tobogán, un campo de futbol sala; espacios abiertos para pelotas…

En el campo, unos diez niños jugaban futbol animadamente; y en una banca fuera del campo, un niño de diez años estaba sentado con las rodillas plegadas a la altura de su pecho y con un libro abierto frente a sus ojos.

Jonathan sonrió de medio lado, sacando su cámara una vez más y enfocando aquel niño en específico. Su cabello castaño ondulaba con el viento y la luz del sol se reflejaba en los cristales de sus enormes gafas.

El click de una fotografía, otra, otra…

En el campo, un niño rubio cantó gol, corriendo de un lado al otro con los pálidos brazos en alto y Max Ligthwood, en silencio, pasó una página de su libro; desconociendo todo a su alrededor.

…..

Alec no entendía el porqué de que su hermana menor, Isabelle, tuviese complejo de terremoto humano.

Era desquiciante su nula capacidad de mantener nada en orden. Su habitación, por lo usual, era una explosión de color y brillo; muy parecida a la de Magnus, de hecho. Tacones de quince centímetros sobre la mesilla de noche, sujetadores colgando de los pilares de la cama, y montones y más montones de ropa por todas partes. Pantalones, faldas, vestidos, bufandas…

Pero lo que a Alec más le desquiciaba, era que su hermana menor no limitaba su desorden al pequeño universo de su habitación. No. Isabelle Ligthwood tenía que poblar al mundo entero con su ropa, tenía que dejar huella de su existencia por toda la casa.

Alec frunció el entrecejo soltando un suspiro y recogió la última prenda suelta de su hermana de la salita de estar de la casa y comenzó a subir los escalones hacia la habitación de Izzy. Él adoraba a su hermana, la amaba, pero había momentos en que solo quería decapitarla. Por desordenada.

La música a todo volumen le indicaba que Isabelle estaba estudiando. Él abrió la puerta de un empujón y pasó dentro con todo el montón de ropa en sus brazos.

\- ¿Alec? – preguntó su hermana en voz de grito al tiempo que él tiraba la ropa con descuidado. - ¿No deberías estar en el Hospital? – él alzó ambas cejas y luego frunció el entrecejo al ver el desorden en toda la habitación de su hermana. En el escritorio donde se supone que ella estaba "estudiando", había un montón de maquillaje que ocultaban un libro de diseño y una libreta de dibujo donde su hermana había dejado unos cuantos trazos sin concluir. Diseño de Modas. Isabelle y él no podían ser más distintos…

Resopló antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, casi saliendo de la habitación.

\- Estoy libre. Desde ayer; hoy también y medio día mañana. – su hermana alzó una ceja con curiosidad y él se alzó de hombros. - Cortesía de Jace – su hermana se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio; medio contenido de este cayó al suelo con el brusco movimiento.

\- ¿Desde ayer? – cuestionó su hermana, emocionada. Él se sonrojó un poco y dio media vuelta. No le daría el gusto a Isabelle de avergonzarlo y obligarlo a contarle lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Magnus. Al pensarlo, inmediatamente sintió su piel reaccionar, ardiendo y enrojeciéndose. Su hermana, rápida como un rayo, se postró frente a él y bloqueó su camino de salida con su cuerpo. Alec colocó internamente sus ojos en blanco, sintiéndose un poco nervioso al ver el rostro de psicópata de su hermana menor.

\- Solo vine a saber cómo estaban tu y Max. ¿No deberías ir a buscarle al colegio?

\- Simón lo hará por mí y lo traerá, para que yo pueda estudiar. – replicó su hermana en voz monótona, sin dejar de escrutar su rostro. – No me cambies el tema ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, Alec? – él tragó grueso y la loca que tenía por hermana menor gritó en su lugar, llevándose ambas manos a la cara para cubrir su boca. -¡Lo sabía! Tienes que contarme todo, ¿hubo sexo? ¿Quién fue arriba? Oh Raziel…tienes que de…

\- No, ni de coña Izzy. – le interrumpió Alec, negando con el rostro, sorteando a su hermana y saliendo el pasillo del piso superior de la casa- Tengo que ducharme para salir.

\- Uuuh… ¿Una cita? – él la ignoró, entrando a su propia habitación. Abrió la cómoda y sacó el primer par de jeans que encontró y un sueter negro. Los lanzó sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia su baño privado, tomando el paño de otra cómoda y quitándose la franela en el trayecto.

Su hermana se sentó en la cama y examinó con ojo crítico la ropa escogida por él.

\- Sal Izzy, voy a ducharme. Iremos a comer y no quiero salir tarde. – ella alzó la mirada de sus prendas hacia él y de inmediato en su rostro afloró una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh no, primero me contarás como estuvo el sexo. – le replicó y él se sonrojó mirando a su hermana con la mirada achicada.

\- No hubo sexo, Izzy. - apuntó Alec rápidamente.

Isabelle se limitó a señalarle con un gesto de su barbilla y rio, fuerte.

\- ¿Ah, no? - Alec bajó la mirada a su torso y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberse quitado la franela frente a su hermana menor. Sobre la piel clara de su pecho, había una marca rojiza que evidentemente había sido dejada por los labios de Magnus. Labios y dientes.

Alec alzó su rostro con la mayor dignidad que pudo…

Y le lanzó la franela a la cara a Isabelle.

….

Las pocas horas que había escapado para poder ducharse y arreglarse apropiadamente y poder salir a comer con Magnus se le habían pasado muy rápido.

Alec manejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, sintiendo como el viento azotaba la piel de sus brazos que se encontraba desnuda gracias a que su hermana le había obligado a usar aquella ajustada camisa en venganza por el ataque de la franela en la cara. Hacía frío, el asfalto húmedo subía en pesados espirales de vapores de niebla, la calle volaba a su alrededor, el sonido de los otros vehículos ahogados dentro de su casco; y estaba el frío dentro de él, esos nervios por la cita atacándolo de nuevo, haciendo que sus manos temblasen sobre las manijas de su motocicleta.

Debía calmarse, volver al terreno seguro en la mirada de Magnus. Aquella mirada que le había hecho sentir pocas horas antes que podía volver a confiar, volver a amar. Que le habían hecho sentir deseado, seguro.

No importaba si Magnus y él tenían gustos distintos, estilos de vida diferentes… había algo que los hacía estar juntos; algo en Magnus que Alec adoraba. Había algo en esa facilidad que tenía el otro para hacerle sonreír con las cosas más nimias, aquella manera de hacerlo sentir a salvo con un beso, con una caricia descuidada sobre su mentón, firme y suave a la vez… y Alec quería más. Quería conocer más de Magnus, tener más de él en su vida. Sentir _eso_, siempre. Eso que sentía solo cuando estaba a su lado.

Debía volver a esa zona de confort para aliviar los nervios que estaba sintiendo ante aquella cita, recordar que Magnus también le quería, que deseaba tanto como él el compartir tiempo juntos, debía recordar aquel hermoso rostro iluminado con una sonrisa infantil, fresca y juguetona, cuando la posibilidad de salir en una cita fue mencionada. Esa invitación tan espontanea susurrada contra sus labios, expresando un deseo que su dueño no podía contener.

Giró para encarar una calle que entraba en Brooklyn y bajó un poco la velocidad, adentrándose a la zona costosa del sector, cuando las casas sencillas pasaban a ser grandes lofts de millonarios excéntricos con gatos en miniatura postrados en sus sillones.

Alec sonrió, llegando a la calle de Magnus.

Tipos como el vecino colindante de Magnus, quien, por su concurrida y amplia correspondencia, mantenía constantes y tórridos romances alrededor del mundo, mujeres y hombres que le escribían y enviaban obsequios, joyas, flores, ropa interior; y que Alec había medio ojeado al pasar por el frente del buzón para llegar al departamento de su novio. El montón de cartas sin abrir sobre una pequeña cajetilla del correo había llamado su atención y cada dos o tres días era de un lugar distinto en el planeta, distinto y distante. La última que había ojeado venía de algún lugar de Dinamarca.

Alec llegó al portón del estacionamiento privado que había bajo el primer piso del Loft de Magnus. Los departamentos eran todos habitables en el primer piso y bajo ellos habían unas especies de galpones que podían ser usados como depósitos o, como era el caso de su novio, como garaje o estacionamiento individual. Se estacionó frente al portón y sacó su celular, redactando un rápido texto para Magnus.

Dos minutos después, el portón se electrónico se abría sin sonido alguno.

Alec entró, iluminando con las luces de su motocicleta la silueta de Magnus al final del pequeño garaje, control remoto en mano y chaqueta de cuero roja en la otra.

Se detuvo a un metro de su novio, bajó las luces y se quitó el casco con un rápido movimiento fluido más producto de la costumbre que de la elegancia. Él no era para nada elegante.

Sonrió a Magnus y la sonrisa se congeló al ver su rostro.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó, temiendo por su salud. Los ojos de Magnus estaban fijos en él, su mirada algo vidriosa y su rostro arrebolado, encendido. -¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal? – hizo un amago de bajarse para tomarle la temperatura pero Magnus dio velozmente el paso que los separaba, colocando firmemente una mano sobre su pecho para impedirle cualquier movimiento.

Alec parpadeó sin comprender.

\- ¿Tienes idea…sabes…

\- ¿Magnus?

Él buscó sus ojos y Magnus le mantuvo la mirada.

\- Tengo que besarte – Alec tragó grueso, sintiendo su nuez de Adán subir y bajar por toda su garganta. La voz de Magnus había sonado ronca, pesada. Ebria, oscura. – Tengo que besarte hasta el alma, Alec. Ahí donde estas, aquí. Así. Ya. – Alec apretó los labios y ciñó las manos sobre sus rodillas. ¿Temblaba? Su cuerpo, de pronto, estaba temblando. Sintió como Magnus se acercaba más a su cuerpo, lo justo para rozarle y percibir su aliento contra el rostro. Caliente, dulce. Volvió a tragar, jadeando suavemente. – Voy a besarte, Alexander. Voy a besarte justo _ahora_, y no podré dejarte ir.

Alec cerró los ojos, y dejó de pensar en lo demás.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy, disculpen si hubo errores y demás pero no tuve tiempo de corregir y mi Beta adorada tampoco :/ **_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	16. Capitulo 15 Un lugar común

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra Clare, Cassie, para los amigos; y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. Si la saga fuese mía... Izzy y Clary serían Parabatais.**_

_**N/A: Gracias una vez más a todos los que leen a pesar de mis lentas actualizaciones, son un cielo. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Sus comentarios me han alegrado los días y me han animado a seguir. Un muack para ustedes, todos. **_

_**Recomendación musical: Como es usual, Adam Lambert, vamos con Heavy Fire. Jo, como amo esa canción y su ritmo tan dark y sexy. Para este capítulo también me inspiró War of hearts de Ruelle. Y todo fan del Malec sabe muy bien porque. **_

_**Dedicatoria: so funny, el cap comenzó cuando mi Grupo Malec llegaba a los 1000 miembros y ahora somos más de 1900 XD así que eso, va para todos ustedes. Les adoro. Es una enorme responsabilidad pero también un gran orgullo el haber creado este grupo. Este fic es de ustedes. **_

_**Dedicatoria especial: A mi querida Vivian Sánchez, por su pasado cumpleaños. :D te lo prometí no? XD Y también va para adorada Daniela Migoni, como ánimo contra el spoiler del cap Malec. :D **_

_**Advertencias: bla bla. El fic es rating M, mayores de 18. (No, Carme, tu aun tienes 12 :p 3)**_

_**Beta, hincha y apoyo emocional: my sis, Natxia Underwood. Love you sis! Mil gracias por toda la ayuda para este capitulo. Ahora si, voy a por tu regalo.**_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_Tengo que besarte – Alec tragó grueso, sintiendo su nuez de Adán subir y bajar por toda su garganta. La voz de Magnus había sonado ronca, pesada. Ebria, oscura. – Tengo que besarte hasta el alma, Alec. Ahí donde estas, aquí. Así. Ya. – Alec apretó los labios y ciñó las manos sobre sus rodillas. ¿Temblaba? Su cuerpo, de pronto, estaba temblando. Sintió como Magnus se acercaba más a su cuerpo, lo justo para rozarle y percibir su aliento contra el rostro. Caliente, dulce. Volvió a tragar, jadeando suavemente. – Voy a besarte, Alexander. Voy a besarte justo ahora, y no podré dejarte ir._

_Alec cerró los ojos, y dejó de pensar en lo demás._

* * *

_**#15**_

_**Un lugar común.**_

_\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que Jonathan pueda hacer… algo?_

_\- ¿Hacer?_

_\- Hacerte, algo._

_\- ¿Contra mí? ¿Crees que…? No Alec, tengo más miedo de que quiera vengarse de ti, porque a ti te amo y a él no. Tengo más miedo de que quiera hacerte daño a ti que a mi._

_\- No lo creo. No hay nada que él pueda hacer para dañarme, Seb…_

…_.….._

* * *

_Uno…dos…._

Alguien le había dicho a Magnus una vez que si contaba mentalmente hasta diez, podía relajar su mente y su cuerpo.

_Tres…_

Un jadeo atrapado en su boca, unas manos se colaron bajo la tela que cubría su espalda.

_Cuatro…cinco…seis…_

Podía sentir el cuerpo cálido de Alec bajo el suyo…con él presionándose suave pero firmemente hacia abajo, rodeando a su novio con una pierna mientras con la otra trataba de mantener el equilibro sobre la motocicleta; sus manos sujetando a Alec firme en su lugar y la otra buscando espacio bajo aquel delgado y cruel trozo de tela que los separaba.

_Siete….ocho…_

Alec lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Una de sus manos estaba aun en el manubrio de la moto, equilibrándolos y la otra se había afianzado en la parte baja de su espalda con fuerza, arañando su piel con la punta de sus uñas mordidas, acercando tanto sus cuerpos que hacía imposible que el cuerpo de Magnus se pudiera alejar.

_Nueve…diez…_

\- Demonios…

Aquella persona le había mentido a Magnus. Contar no ayudaba.

En aquel instante todo el universo se reducía a los labios de Alec. En aquel beso, Magnus estaba desahogando todo lo que tenía por dentro, un dique desbordado que mezclaba sus sentimientos y sus propios gemidos con aquellos más suaves que su compañero dejaba escapar con cautela, absorbiéndolos, alimentándose de ellos; tratando, muy en vano, de mantener un control. Pero…

…Ver a Alec así, sentado tan sexy, tan seguro de sí mismo como muy pocas veces lo había visto, y a la vez tan él, con su sonrojo permanente, su rostro arrebolado en busca de su mirada con anhelo…

Magnus no se podía controlar. No podía, no había manera humana de hacerlo. Necesitaba tocarlo, devorar su alma a besos, tomarlo entre sus brazos, hacerle sentir que era suyo, que siempre debió serlo.

Hizo un movimiento de cadera y eso llevó a la mano de su novio par de centímetros hacia abajo, hacia su trasero. Magnus gimió con más fuerza y presionó, sintiendo con claridad el deseo de Alec palpable aun con capas de tela de por medio. Estaba caliente.

Magnus cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de controlar su respiración, sintiendo que por dentro iba a estallar. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que retumbaba contra sus oídos, en su cerebro. Quería tocar más de Alec, quería más de él pero al mismo tiempo temía espantarlo con su efusividad, temía romper aquella línea tan delicada que el mismo Alec le había pedido cruzar la noche anterior pero que aun continuaba ahí, palpable.

Sus manos temblaron cuando bajaron con cuidado y se posaron sobre el abdomen de su novio.

Quizás, se atrevería a ir un poco más allá…

…

* * *

El beso estaba durando más de lo que el tiempo podía contabilizar. Había sido una seguida de suspiros recogidos en los labios ajenos, caricias cada vez más audaces atravesando ligeras capas de tela.

Manos descubriendo lugares, haciéndose propiedad de la piel del otro…

Una mordida, labios hinchados y Alec no sabía donde comenzaban y donde terminaban sus propios pensamientos.

Sus labios soltaron un jadeo y su cuerpo tembló cuando una caricia bajó hasta que rebasó el área de su ombligo, sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen, haciendo llegar unos dedos ágiles al botón de su jean.

Tembló, todo el cuerpo de Alec tiembla como un muñeco de tela al viento y Magnus lo percibe de inmediato, cortando el beso para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Y es cuando Alec traga grueso, porque los ojos de Magnus son de un miel oscuro, están brillantes de deseo y promesas por cumplir. Porque Magnus lo observa con tanto deseo que es imposible mantenerle demasiado aquella mirada, porque su expresión trasmite tanto como sus caricias, porque Magnus parece atravesarlo de lado a lado con aquellos ojos. Y Alec puede oír su propio corazón como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, con un pie al vacío y el otro en tierra firme.

Así es como se siente, como si con un solo gesto, se lanzara al vacío.

¿Estaría Magnus a su lado en ese precipicio? ¿Esperando para ayudarlo a saltar? ¿Le tendería la mano, los brazos, el alma? ¿Podría Magnus ayudarlo…a saltar?

La metáfora de su vida se hace tangible, el pasado, el miedo, las esperanzas, el dolor y la muerte de una persona amada latiendo justo detrás de él. Empujándolo; acechándolo.

Demasiado cerca, demasiado vivo. Demasiado real.

Tiene miedo. De lastimar, de ser lastimado. De amar.

De matar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Con demasiadas dudas en mente, Alec se relamió los labios con nerviosismo y Magnus siguió el gesto con la mirada antes de volverla a sus ojos.

\- Ángel…- susurró Magnus, acariciando delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos toda la piel que bordeaba su jean. Aflojando y presionando a la vez, arrancando escalofríos en su cuerpo. Suave, dulce. – Alec…

Otro susurro, sobre sus labios. El deseo apretando y luchando contra el miedo en la boca de su estomago. Alec quería seguir y quería parar, quería hablar y a la vez quería dejarse llevar.

Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro inaudible.

\- Magnus, yo…yo…- Magnus lo besó de nuevo, esta vez de una manera mucho menos efusiva, con mucho cuidado y cariño. – Magnus…, lo que sucede es, yo…

\- Shhh…- susurró Magnus, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Alec para impedirle hablar y dándole otro beso más casto. Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido y buscó la mirada de su novio. Había una sonrisa dulce en él. - No digas nada. Entiendo. No voy a presionarte, dulzura. Quiero que estés bien con esto.

Alec parpadeó y al segundo, una sonrisa suave escapó de sus labios uniéndose a la de Magnus.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar?

…

* * *

Isabelle acababa de acostar a Max cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar de manera estridente. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, así que podía descartar a Clary, Aline o cualquiera de los compañeros de Alec. El mismo Alec tenía sus llaves; Simón estaba en el sofá viendo por millonésima vez La amenaza fantasma y Jace estaba cubriendo el turno de Alec en el hospital.

Izzy frunció el entrecejo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar mientras ella pasaba de largo la salita de estar, acariciando el cabello de Simón en el camino.

\- ¿Ordenaste pizza? – preguntó Isabelle a su novio, solo por sacarse la duda, pero Simón negó con el rostro. - ¿Entonces quien cuernos será a esta hora?

\- Ni idea. – respondió Simón, sin apartar la mirada de la batalla final entre un bicho con rostro pintado de rojo y cachos contra otros dos sujetos que ella suponía eran los buenos de la película. Rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Voy! – exclamó al tercer timbrazo continuo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Isabelle se arrepintió de muchas cosas.

Se arrepintió, por ejemplo; de llevar puestos unos ajustados pantalones cortos (muy cortos) y una franelilla negra con escote (mucho escote). Se arrepintió, en segundo lugar, de no haber recogido la sala de estar como tantas veces Alec le había gritado que lo hiciera, mucha de su ropa y zapatos seguían por ahí. Se arrepintió del olor a quemado que salía de la cocina, seguramente sus tostadas…

Y no menos importante, se arrepintió de que Simón estuviera echado en su sofá a las tantas de la noche.

En el marco de la puerta, Robert Ligthwood le devolvía una mirada desaprobadora.

\- ¿Papá? – Robert miró sobre su hombro hacia la salita de estar donde ella suponía, Simón debía estar buscando una manera efectiva de fundirse con el tapizado del sofá.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – ella tragó grueso. Demonios, aquello era peor. Era peor que peor.

Por primera vez en años, Isabelle tartamudeó al responderle a su padre.

\- ¿A…Alec?- preguntó, con un delgado hilo de voz que nada se parecía al suyo. Ella sabía que Robert no aprobaba la orientación sexual de su primogénito. Pero una cosa era que su padre desaprobara a Alec por sus gustos sexuales, y otra era que supiera que de hecho, Alec estaba saliendo en ese instante con otro chico, que se quedaría en su casa y que seguramente tendrían sexo.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Isabelle? – Ella decidió mentir por Alec.

\- Está de guardia, él…

\- No mientas. – la cortó su padre e Izzy cerró los labios herméticamente. – Vengo del hospital y Jace está cubriendo la guardia de Alec desde anoche. Lo voy a preguntar una vez más, Isabelle ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

\- Salió.- susurró Izzy, mordiéndose un labio. Casi podía sentir la incomodidad de Simón escuchando aquella conversación. – Con… un amigo – agregó en voz baja.

Su padre, como era de esperarse, frunció la mirada hasta unir sus cejas en una sola.

\- Me imagino que clase de amigos…- gruñó Robert. Ella sintió el desprecio en la voz de su progenitor como si fuera contra ella misma y no contra su hermano. – No tengo tiempo para esto, dile a Alec que su madre se regresa al país. Que vaya mañana a mi oficina en el hospital, necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Mamá vuelve? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Robert soltó otro gruñido pero le respondió, fijando su mirada enfurecida en algún punto sobre su hombro.

\- Por la cuestión de Jonathan Morgenstern. Maryse se enteró que éste está en el país y quiere hacerse cargo antes de que pase algo malo.

\- ¿Algo malo? Papá… ¿Sucede algo? ¿Sabes algo más' ¿Alec está en peligro? – su padre alzó una mano y la sostuvo frente a ella para detener sus preguntas. Isabelle cerró la boca inmediatamente.

\- Por favor Isabelle, solo…dile a tu hermano que necesito hablar con él a primera hora. Es de suma importancia. – ella asintió con el rostro.

Como a Jace, todo el tema de Jonathan Morgenstern la ponía nerviosa y de muy mal humor. Si aquel tipo le tocaba un solo cabello a su hermano, ella era capaz de quitarle la mano de un solo tajo y dejarlo desangrándose en el suelo.

Robert achicó la mirada y señaló detrás de ella con la barbilla.

\- Y _tu_ amigo… - Isabelle volvió a la tierra y miró sobre su hombro de reojo. – No puede quedarse a dormir aquí y menos si tu hermano no está. Debe irse, _ahora_.

En el fondo, el sonido de las espadas de luz de la película sonaba más irreal que nunca.

…

* * *

La moneda giraba sobre el escritorio incansablemente, dando vueltas y vueltas sobre su eje hasta que la gravedad la hacía caer y resonar sobre el vidrio.

Cuando eso sucedía, Jonathan tomaba la moneda de nuevo y la volvía a hacer girar sobre el escritorio, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Era algo que le ayudaba a pensar, a relajarse.

Aquella había sido la antigua oficina de su padre. Era enorme, con una ventana panorámica de todo Nueva York, un juego de muebles de terciopelo rojo y un escritorio con un vidrio de cinco pulgadas. Jonathan estaba sentado donde siempre se había sentado cuando iba a visitar a su padre, en la silla del lado derecho. Desde ahí, podía ver con claridad el puente de Brooklyn mientras la moneda seguía girando incansable. En el escritorio, estaban repartidos algunos documentos y fotografías. Algunas de ellas recientes, otras eran de par de años atrás. Había una que particularmente llamaba su atención.

…Sebastián estaba de pie, sonriendo casi que directamente a la cámara. En la fotografía se reflejaba el brillo de aquellos ojos negros, la sonrisa en sus hermosos labios y el color azabache de su cabello iluminado por el sol. Aquella foto le había alimentado por meses. Aquella sonrisa era su motor. Sebastián le había estado sonriendo a él. Era para él…era suyo.

Alexander solo había perjudicado el futuro de su relación.

Jonathan hizo girar la moneda otra vez, observando las fotografías.

A un lado de las de Sebastián, habían unas cuantas fotografías un tanto más recientes. En una, la constante sonrisa de Alec lo enfermaba. Si había algo que le enfurecía es que Alec siguiese siendo feliz aun cuando Sebastián no estaba en este mundo. Aun cuando eso también había sido culpa de Alec, porque Alec había alejado a Sebastián de su lado y si Sebastián no era suyo; no podía ser de nadie.

Era culpa de Alec, Alec lo había seducido, lo había alejado de él…

Jonathan tomó aquella fotografía donde el chico de cabello negro estaba horcajadas sobre el asiático de piel morena y delineó con la punta de su dedo índice todo el contorno del otro chico.

Tal vez… era buena idea.

Con un gesto lánguido, Jonathan extendió su mano y pisó un solo botón del teléfono sobre el escritorio de su padre. Era el discado rápido hacia Hodge. Puso el aparato en altavoz y se volvió a reclinar en su silla cómodamente.

El abogado contestó al segundo repique.

\- ¿Jonathan?

\- Hodge. – respondió él, escuetamente. Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras. - ¿Cuándo es la primera audiencia con Magnus Bane?

\- En dos días. Se le hizo la citación pero el abogado de Bane logró aplazar la primera audiencia un par de días alegando la salud de…

\- Eso no me interesa, Hodge, solo quiero que vayas y le hagas otra pequeña visita al señor Bane. Debes ir mañana a primera hora.

\- ¿Para qué, Jonathan? Si la demanda ya está en proceso.

\- La demanda es la última de mis preocupaciones. Bane pagará una cuantiosa suma y se liberará de esto; es por otro motivo que iras a hacerle una visita.

\- ¿Y a que se debe esa visita Jonathan? Yo no soy un recadero, tu padre me contrató pa… – Jonathan frunció el entrecejo y dio una fuerte palmada contra el escritorio interrumpiendo a Hodge aun del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- Eso no te incumbe. – siseó, con voz filosa. – Escúchame bien, Hodge; solo irás y dirás lo que te digo. Irás muy temprano. Aquí en la oficina de mi padre te dejaré una carpeta que deberás dejarle a quien te abra la puerta en el loft de Bane. ¿Entendido? –sonrió satisfecho cuando al otro lado su interlocutor guardó silencio. - Te dejaré las instrucciones escritas.

\- Pasaré por ello a primera hora. – Hodge colgó y Jonathan amplió su sonrisa ignorando al abogado.

Tomó una de las fotografías, una de las más comprometedoras, y la giró entre sus dedos como si fuera una moneda.

Tenía un muy buen uso para aquellas imágenes, Magnus Bane se iba a arrepentir de haber matado a su padre e impedido que Valentine lo vengara; y Alec se iba a arrepentir de una vez por todas de haberle quitado a Sebastián.

Jonathan dio otra vuelta a la moneda y sonrió.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan satisfecho.

…..

* * *

Vino, pasta, más vino, chocolate.

Magnus no podía dejar de sonreír mientras veía como Alec, con el rostro un poco enrojecido por la botella de Chardonai que habían pedido, paladeaba su trozo de tarta de chocolate como si fuese un pequeño de diez años.

El chico era toda una contradicción. Sexy y tierno a la vez, arrebatador, intenso. Magnus ahogó un suspiro detrás de su copa.

Otra pequeña cucharada desapareció entre los labios de Alexander y Magnus no pudo evitar relamerse los propios. Era tan sexy…

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él no se diera cuenta de lo sexy que era?

Y eso, el que no lo supiera, el que fuera ignorante de su propio potencial; lo hacía aun más sexy.

Hacia unas horas, al entrar al restaurant italiano; Magnus había notado de inmediato las miradas que habían recaído sobre ellos. Y era comprensible, un chico extremadamente apuesto había entrado en el lugar en compañía de Magnus Bane. Daban de que hablar.

Pero era Alec, era Alec quien hacía voltear a los comensales, quien hacía que los mesoneros les atendieran con diligencia. Había sido Alec y su presencia la que había alumbrado la lúgubre noche de aquel restaurant en el centro de Nueva York y el mismo Alec no se había dado cuenta de ello.

No, la mirada de Alec no se había apartado de la suya salvo para esconderse una y otra vez bajo su flequillo cuando Magnus le decía algún halago. Alec le había dedicado toda su atención a él, y eso había hecho de aquella cena, una velada perfecta.

Hasta que llegó el postre.

Magnus, de saber que Alec iba a disfrutar tanto un simple pastel de Mokka, hubiera aprendido como se hacían para cocinarle uno de estos postres diariamente a su ángel y ver aquel rostro de esa manera; o al menos los hubiera ordenado a la pastelería de junto.

\- ¿Magnus? – él parpadeó y subió la vista desde los labios de Alec, aquellos que en la comisura del lado derecho tenían una pequeña mota de chocolate oscuro, a sus ojos azules. - ¿Estás bien?

Magnus sonrió aun más. Era tan tierno.

\- Si ángel – respondió, alzando su copa de nuevo y sorbiendo otro trago. Alec frunció un poco el entrecejo y señaló el pastel que él apenas y había tocado. Magnus hizo un gesto indefinido con su rostro y sonrió.- Mmmm… no tengo apetito de dulce, tesoro.- Alec frunció más sus cejas con duda y Magnus sonrió internamente. Era comprensible que Alec no le creyera aquello ya que él nunca había rechazado un postre. – Prefiero verte a ti comiéndolo, Alexander.

Y funcionó. El rostro de su ángel volvió a cubrirse de carmesí y Alec bajó el rostro hasta que éste quedó oculto bajo su flequillo. Magnus sonrió de medio lado y acercó una mano para apartar ese mechón de cabello. Era suave, como plumilla de ave y tan oscuro como la tinta negra.

\- Adorable- susurró.

\- Magnus… -murmuró Alec en reproche y él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y reclinarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, dulzura, si eres adorable?

\- Preferiría…- susurró Alec antes de volver a alzar la mirada. Era una preciosa mirada – Preferiría que me siguieras contando sobre como formaste tu empresa con Tessa, Magnus.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Eso ¿Dónde me quedé? – Alec sorbió un poco del vino que Magnus había insistido en abrir antes de llevar otro pequeño bocado de pastel de Mokka a sus labios. Magnus tomó del suyo para disimular un poco. –Cierto – exclamó a los segundos. – Te contaba el día en que Tessa me dijo que podía hacer algo útil con mi dinero y mi insana adicción a los shows de moda televisados.

….

* * *

Alec sonrió un poco. Cuando Magnus hablaba de Tessa, sus ojos se veían más claros y divertidos; cada recuerdo que le había contado de su amiga habían hecho que los ojos de Magnus se iluminaran con cariño y que Alec sonriera con devoción.

¿La mirada de Magnus se vería de esa forma tan especial cuando éste hablaba de él?

Era algo bonito de imaginar.

…entonces Tess me arrastró, literalmente me arrastró, a una escuela de diseño. No es como si yo la necesitara, por supuesto, pero ella suele ser tan temática con los estudios.

Alec bajó la cucharilla vacía y apartó definitivamente su platillo de postres.

\- Tu e Izzy tienen mucho en común. – Comentó con la misma voz algo sosegada que él solía usar cuando hablaba de Isabelle. – Ella está en la escuela de Diseño desde hace un año.

La mirada de Magnus pareció brillar más cuando él habló. Quizás era porque todo ese tema del diseño de verdad le apasionaba.

\- Me has hablado poco de ella. ¿Cómo es, tu hermana menor? – Alec soltó una sonrisa que podía confundirse con una mueca.

\- Físicamente, nos parecemos mucho excepto en los ojos. Los de Izzy son negros y brillantes. De resto somos muy opuestos, ella es desordenada, no sabe cocinar y duerme hasta tarde. – Magnus soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Ninguno de mis hermanos y yo nos parecemos, somos una familia disfuncional. Izzy y Jace son extrovertidos mientras que Max…- Alec parpadeó y miró a los ojos de Magnus. - ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Dije algo mal?

\- ¿Jace? ¿El Jace del hospital? – Alec sonrió un poco ante el tono de hostilidad de su novio. Jace siempre haciendo amigos a donde fuera ¿no?

\- Es mi hermano adoptivo. Mis padres lo criaron desde los diez años. – Magnus alzó una ceja y Alec hizo un gesto con la mano. No le apetecía hablar de Jace en su primera cita normal con Magnus. – Es una larga historia, pero deprimente. Prometo contarla otro día.

Magnus sonrió de medio lado, dispuesto a replicar cuando una camarera rubia y voluptuosa se acercó a la mesa dispuesta a retirarles los platillos y copas vacíos. Alec eligió ese momento para dirigir una mirada fugaz al reloj de pared al fondo del restaurant. Se sorprendió tanto que su boca formó una diminuta "o".

¿Era casi media noche? ¿Pero a donde se había ido el tiempo?

Un camarero al fondo del restaurant, subió una de las sillas y la colocó sobre la mesa que quedaba cerca de las cocinas.

De pronto, un nudo de nerviosismo se le atoró en el estomago y Alec deseó no haber aceptado aquella segunda copa del Chardonai. Apartó la vista del reloj hacia Magnus y se topó ahí con una sonrisa que colocó todos sus sentidos en alerta y causó estragos en la parte consciente de su cuerpo.

\- Están cerrando. – comentó Magnus con tranquilidad. – Espero que esas copas de vino no te dificulten manejar.

\- No, descuida. Estoy bien. – Magnus sonrió de medio lado y Alec juraría que su temperatura había subido dos grados con aquella sonrisa.

\- Me alegro. Sería una pena llamar a un taxi para volver a casa. – comentó, sacando la billetera. – Te ves demasiado sexy sobre esa moto, no quisiera perderme ese espectáculo de nuevo.

Alec tragó grueso, lamió sus labios y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Lo justo para evitar ver como su novio ampliaba aun más su sonrisa y pedía la cuenta.

…

* * *

Tessa estaba segura de que el ceño en el rostro de Ragnor se debía principalmente a estar hablando sobre Magnus. Al menos en un noventa por ciento. El otro diez por ciento de ese ceño frunció podía deberse, quizá, a la hora en que estaban llevando a cabo esa reunión. O a que él había tenido que pagarle a Fade una cuantiosa suma, o a que no había tenido una cita en seis meses, o a que Tessa no le servía café a sus visitas sino Té ingles. O quizá se debiera al constante repique que ella mantenía sobre su escritorio con la punta de su lapicero.

Era un tic nervioso.

Tap tap tap tap tap…

Y ella estaba muy nerviosa.

En su escritorio había una carpeta abierta y dentro de ella unos archivos a los que Tessa había dado solo un vistazo antes de que le diera dolor de cabeza por el estrés.

Cerró la carpeta de un suave movimiento y miró a su amigo frente a ella.

\- Así que ¿Investigación por asesinato? – Ragnor asintió y ella dejó de golpear el borde del escritorio con su bolígrafo y llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. - ¿Estás seguro de ello, Ragnor?

\- Completamente, la investigación la hizo Fade y sabes muy bien que él no deja cabos sueltos, Tessa. Magnus está en peligro.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Magnus era como un hermano para ella. Después de que había perdido a Nate, Magnus era todo lo que le quedaba en la vida. Y ahora el muy tonto iba y ponía en riesgo su vida. Tessa recordaba los espantosos tres días que había vivido mientras creyó que Magnus estaba desaparecido y lo que había pasado cuando al tercer día, recibiera una llamada del Hospital para decirle que el idiota de su mejor amigo estaba despertando apenas después de tener un accidente de tránsito.

El nudo en la garganta que había sentido aquel día volvió a ella con crueldad, amenazando con quebrarla.

Tessa no podía perder a Magnus.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse, llevando sus dedos índice y medio al punto entre sus ojos y masajeándoselo con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó en un suave murmullo de voz calma. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no sonó tan tranquila. – Ragnor, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ragnor tomó su mano un segundo antes de responderle.

\- Hablar con Magnus. A primera hora. – su amigo soltó su mano y se volvió a reclinar en la silla frente a ella. – Enfrentaremos esto en la corte y mientras, podemos hablar con Merlion para que ponga protecciones alrededor del loft de Magnus.

Tessa hizo un sonido indefinido con su garganta.

\- No creo que Magnus sea muy partidario de colocar policías frente a su casa.

Su amigo bufó, llevándose la taza con los restos de su té ya frío a la boca.

\- Me trae sin cuidado las ínfulas de diva que tenga Magnus, Tess, es por su propia seguridad.

…

* * *

Alec no tenía muy en claro como habían vuelto a llegar al loft de Magnus después de pagar la cuenta en el restaurant italiano. Los nervios habían transformado todo en un borrón de colores que se superponían al ritmo desquiciado de su propio corazón; y cuando quiso reaccionar, estaba con Magnus de nuevo en la cochera, donde habían comenzado la noche.

En un lugar común.

Y en esta ocasión, no tenía como huir.

Aunque, realmente, sintiendo los labios de Magnus sobre su cuello, sus manos sosteniéndolo en su cadera y el calor aumentando en su abdomen a cada segundo, tras cada beso y cada caricia; Alec no estaba muy seguro si en verdad estaría dispuesto a huir de nuevo de lo que estaba por suceder.

¿Por qué debía hacerlo, después de todo?

Él quería que sucediera, desde el principio, había deseado a Magnus con tanta intensidad que le dolía físicamente no estar con él. Le deseaba, eso era una verdad Innegable, así en mayúsculas; y también se había prometido a sí mismo (y a Izzy) que se daría una oportunidad con Magnus y dejaría el miedo atrás.

Cuando sus manos bajaron decididamente al borde de la camisa de Magnus, acariciaron ese trozo de piel disponible y luego apartaron la tela hacia arriba, Alec supo que había tomado una decisión.

La camisa de Magnus cayó en un susurro de tela en el suelo, a un lado de su motocicleta.

Alec tragó grueso y observó con deleite el torso desnudo de su novio. Era suave y de un tono caramelo que le fascinaba.

Como en un ensueño, Alec llevó su mano derecha al pecho de su novio y palpó el pulso, sintiendo los latidos de Magnus bajo su palma desnuda. Era un ritmo embriagador. Alec había tomado el pulso a muchas personas en su vida, y ningún corazón le había parecido tan vivo como el de Magnus, un suave y vibrante aleteo lleno de energía.

Se relamió los labios, aferrando sus dedos a la piel.

Entonces, Magnus tomó su mano haciendo que él subiera los ojos, encontrando sus miradas y haciendo que el mundo comenzara a girar más rápido a su alrededor.

…Y el aire era demasiado denso a su alrededor, el calor le pegaba sus ropas a la piel y sus muslos perdieron la voluntad al verse rodeando las caderas de Magnus. Alec sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen y en la parte baja de su espalda que, por dos años, había sido ajeno a su cuerpo. Fue un cosquilleo placentero, uno que comenzó a quemar su piel suavemente, subiendo por su columna hasta que se convirtió en un escalofrío que bañó su cuerpo por completo.

Hubo un gemido fugitivo de sus labios, suave, casi imperceptible y Alec sintió sobre su hombro, la pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia de su novio.

La mano desnuda de Magnus se posó justo ahí, donde había comenzado el cosquilleo a centímetros del borde de su jean y apretó, juntando sus cuerpos y haciendo que la mano de Alec quedara atrapada entre los dos. Alineándolos; haciendo que el aire y el espacio escasearan y que la necesidad de desaparecer la tela entre los dos fuera inmediata.

Alec cerró los ojos, abrumado. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de sentir tanto? ¿De procesarlo?

Su mente podía percibir de manera amplificada como Magnus sujetaba sus caderas y lo incitaba a moverlas sobre él, colando una mano dentro de su jean y apretando su piel cuando él hacía un movimiento especialmente directo; su cerebro podía procesar la forma de Magnus de guiarlo, de ir eliminando las barreras entre ellos, las capas de ropa y los retazos de un pasado doloroso. Magnus; con sus besos, con sus caricias cada vez más peligrosas, no lo dejaba pensar en nada más, le hacía borrar cada pensamiento que no fuera el de ser suyo, en aquel lugar, en aquel instante.

Ahora.

Lo besó de nuevo, un nudo de labios, lengua y jadeos. Las manos de Magnus en todo su cuerpo, en todas partes…

No podía respirar, no podía pensar.

Hubo un segundo de sorpresa y cuestionamiento cuando Alec se vio a si mismo tan descubierto como su propia alma y se encontró preguntándose si Magnus había usado la magia para despojarlo de su ropa. En solo bóxers, sentado a horcajadas sobre su novio semidesnudo y quien a su vez estaba de espaldas al manubrio de su motocicleta, Alec recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sintió su cuello arder. Magnus lo vio, sonrió y se acercó para besarlo suavemente, dejando su aliento cálido estremeciendo su piel.

\- Ángel…- gimió Magnus. Su voz era bastante grave, ronca. – Alec, Alec.

Alec apretó su agarre en los hombros de Magnus y ladeó su rostro para besarle de nuevo.

Lo iba a hacer. Iba a dar el paso; con Magnus. Ahí, ahora.

Lo iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer…Quería…

\- Magnus…-susurró Alec entre besos, su mano derecha bajó de los hombros de Magnus hasta sus manos y la guió hasta la línea divisoria de su bóxer. Alec se alejó del beso aunque Magnus lo buscara de nuevo, labios abiertos y húmedos. Le vio a los ojos. – Magnus, quiero hacerlo.

Magnus se relamió los labios, dos veces, en un gesto nervioso y su vista fue desde sus ojos a su boca y de vuelta.

\- Alec… - Alec se acercó y lo besó, con todo lo que tenía. No iba a permitirse dudar, no en esa ocasión. Y tampoco quería que Magnus lo hiciera por él. Lamió el labio inferior de Magnus y volvió a sus ojos.

\- Di mi nombre completo, por favor. – pidió en voz baja. Los ojos de Magnus brillaron.

\- Alexander. – Alec sintió su gemido luchando por salir en su garganta. El poder de su nombre en la voz de Magnus era el mejor aliciente. - ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Alec volvió a tomar un beso y susurró.

Lo estoy.

…..

* * *

Las telas de sus ropas hicieron una colcha improvisada sobre el piso ya alfombrado del garaje de Magnus. Era una alfombra purpura oscuro de tela gruesa pero suave y dado que Magnus no usaba mucho el lugar, estaba bastante despejado y limpio. Había un espacio libre donde Alec suponía que Magnus aparcaba su auto cuando aun lo tenía. Un sofá amarillo canario de dos plazas estaba ocupando la pared del fondo y unas cortas escaleras de caracol que daban al loft se veían a la izquierda del mismo, había unas cuantas cajas apiladas cerca de la pared y una cantidad considerable de rollos de tela apilados en un estante.

Alec tuvo tiempo de procesar todo, de preguntarse el uso que Magnus le había dado a esas telas, o cual sería el contenido de las cajas, instantes antes de sentir su espalda desnuda sobre el pequeño montón de tela y sentir el roce suave de la alfombra en sus hombros.

Volvió la vista hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada enfebrecida de su novio.

Y todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido.

Los ojos de Magnus brillaban, eran pequeños luceros que le iluminaban desde arriba, robándole el aliento.

\- Alec… - Alec alzó una mano y atrajo el cuello y el cuerpo de Magnus hacia el suyo. No quería pensar. No quería darse una oportunidad de llenar su mente de recuerdos e ideas negativas. Le besó profundo, mordiendo sus labios y enredando una mano en su cabello lleno de gel brillante y Magnus no le decepcionó al corresponderle el beso de igual manera, incrementando aquella sensación que Alec venía sintiendo en su baja espalda.

Su cuerpo entero vibró cuando la piel de Magnus hizo contacto con la suya y sus piernas se entrelazaron, haciendo rozar sus miembros.

Alec soltó un gemido y este se mezcló con el de Magnus entre sus labios.

Su mente estaba en blanco y el ardor en su cuerpo no le dejaba pensar. Alec se estremeció en cuerpo y alma cuando Magnus bajó sus labios por su cuello y fue besando cada rincón de él, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente ahí donde se posaban sus labios. En cada centímetro de su piel.

El tiempo pasaba a trompicones, mareándolo. Alec no era consciente de lo que pedía y solo era capaz de escuchar sus propios gemidos y el murmullo lejano de los de Magnus como un arrollo que lo arrastraba hacia abajo.

…Alec soltó un gemido en voz alta cuando la boca de Magnus lo acunó. El calor envolviéndolo y el sudor perlando su piel. Arqueó su espalda en un amplio ángulo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía procesar tanto, simplemente no podía. No podía respirar siquiera.

Todo comenzó a volverse difuso e insostenible a su alrededor. La boca de su estomago ardía mientras Magnus lo adentraba cada vez más profundo a una cueva desconocida de placer. Su aliento cálido envolviéndolo más y más y más…

Alec llevó una mano al cabello de Magnus y haló, con su boca queriendo decir algo pero sus palabras perdidas en su garganta.

Estaba mareado.

No podía pensar.

Magnus lo soltó y su miembro quedó ahí, expuesto, expectante, mojado con saliva, brillante y vergonzoso. Alec se ruborizó y Magnus lamió sus propios labios con lascivia.

\- Eres delicioso, ángel. – Él hizo el rostro a un lado con vergüenza. Magnus había podido desarmarlo de esa manera solo con sus caricias. ¿Qué sucedería cuando lo poseyera por completo? Su rostro enrojeció de nuevo y él pasó saliva, mordiéndose un labio luego para alejar de su mente las imágenes que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza.

Magnus deslizó sus propias manos hasta el borde de su pantalón y lo desabrochó, dejando que la tela se hiciera un nudo al final de sus piernas. Alec volteó la mirada y no dejó de observar, embelesado. Magnus era una criatura tan hermosa. Era precioso, elegante como un gato. Cada uno de sus movimientos exudaba sensualidad y atraían su mirada como un imán.

Su mirada se quedó ahí, incapaz de retirarla cuando Magnus era tan perfecto.

\- ¿Alexander? – él parpadeó y, doblemente avergonzado, subió la mirada hacia el rostro de su novio.

\- Eres tan perfecto…- se le escapó en un susurro. Magnus sonrió suavemente y se acostó lentamente a su lado. Alec casi podía oír como latía su propio corazón. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Magnus subió una mano a su pecho y jugó con su piel y los pequeños vellos allí, luego fue bajando y acariciando su abdomen, aun lleno de sudor, rodeó su miembro sin tocarle y bajó acariciando levemente toda la zona. Alec estaba hipnotizado, el contraste del tono de sus pieles era precioso, la mano de Magnus jugando en su cuerpo…

\- Tu eres perfecto, ángel. – soltó Magnus en otro susurro. Alec cerró los ojos cuando sintió la voz de Magnus en su cuello y luego sus labios jadeando y hablando justo _ahí_. Al tiempo, la mano de Magnus rodeó más abajo y encontró el nudo de anillos que cubrían su entrada. Alec se mordió un labio, con fuerza. – Tu cuerpo es perfecto, cada rincón de ti lo es…- Alec negó con el rostro, aunque no sabía a qué le decía que no. Los dedos de Magnus escaparon un momento, solo unos segundos que le bastaron Alec para soltar un jadeo de necesidad y abrir los ojos. – Tengo que…Dioses Alec me lo estás poniendo tan difícil…

\- Magnus…por favor…- él no fue consciente de soltar aquellas palabras hasta que sintió el tacto de nuevo y supo que estaba rogando.

\- Quiero ir con cuidado contigo ángel, quiero…no quiero lastimarte, pero joder, verte así, oírte así… - Magnus se acercó a su oído y haló sus caderas hasta que ambos cuerpos colisionaron. Alec podía sentir el miembro de Magnus apretado contra su baja espalda, llenando su piel de preseminal; y aquella era una imagen tan jodidamente caliente que sin poderlo aguantar, Alec soltó otro gemido a la vez que hacia un movimiento hacia atrás con sus caderas. Magnus soltó una imprecación. – Mierda… ¿Sabes lo que provocas en mi Alec? ¿Lo sabes siquiera? ¿Lo que me haces desear hacerle a ese cuerpo de infarto tuyo?

Alec negó con el rostro, demasiado perdido dentro de él y sus sensaciones como para poder hablar.

…un dedo húmedo comenzó a hundirse en él, lento pero firme. Alec había cerrado los ojos porque verse a sí mismo, envuelto en los brazos de Magnus, con las piernas abiertas y la mano de su novio jugando en su entrepierna, abriéndolo y preparándolo para él… era demasiado. Era más de lo que Alec creía que podía soportar ver y procesar.

…Otro dedo se fue abriendo espacio, y dolía, y ardía y quemaba pero el dolor y ardor eran lo más maravilloso del mundo…

\- Por Dios, Alec…- gimió Magnus y solo ahí Alec se dio cuenta de que su boca había estado emitiendo pequeños gemidos que proclamaban un ruego y que sus caderas no habían dejado de moverse una y otra vez, buscando un contacto.

\- Magnus ya,ya…ya…- decía, en un gemido continuo.

La voz de Magnus golpeó su cuello de nuevo y Alec llevó su manos hacia atrás, hacia el cabello de Magnus.

\- Trato de ir lento, ángel. De prepararte…- Alec negó con el rostro y la voz de Magnus sonó entre sorprendida y oscura cuando preguntó. -¿No?

A Alec le costó conseguir la claridad para responder.

\- No. –jadeó, con poco aire. Su miembro estaba goteando desde hacía rato sobre la alfombra, y dolía de necesidad. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Necesitaba a Magnus. Ahora.–Quiero sentirte, por favor…Magnus.

\- Dolerá. – advirtió su novio pero él volvió a negar.

\- Estaré bien…- rogó y Magnus dejó escapar un gemido.

Era un gemido de pura y absoluta lujuria.

* * *

…..

Era un universo cálido y estrecho, un calor apretado más allá de lo concebible.

Tan apretado, que Magnus tuvo que apretar su agarre en la cadera de Alec, respirar profundo y calmarse para no dejarse llevar y tomar como suyo todo ese pequeño mundo.

Tan caliente…

La mano de Alec se entrelazó con la suya en su cadera y Magnus abrió los ojos y alzó un poco la vista para ver, preocupado, el rostro de su ángel.

A pesar de las insistencias de Alec, Magnus se había tomado su tiempo preparándolo, le había distendido, tratando su cuerpo con amor y un deseo irracional en igual medida. Sus dedos húmedos habían trazado el camino que ahora expandía él, envuelto en un placer tan profundo que a duras penas se podía controlar.

Podía sentir cada fibra de su ser abriendo el cuerpo de Alexander y el solo saberlo, pensarlo, llevaba su cuerpo a un punto muy cerca del límite.

…

* * *

Se deslizaba… dentro de él, tan lento…

Dolía, ardía…pero no importaba. Porque era Magnus, su Magnus, abriéndolo, tomándolo…

Cada músculo de su interior gritaba adolorido pero a la vez gritaba de placer.

Un poco más… un poco más…

…

* * *

Cuando su miembro llegó al tope, Alec soltó un gemido delicioso y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia su hombro. Magnus, con la espalda de su ángel firmemente pegada a su torso, no pudo estar más complacido de tener más acceso a su cuerpo de pecado.

Por fin, su ángel estaba siendo suyo.

Duró unos segundos absorbiendo esa realidad, sintiendo su miembro siendo apretado y succionado por el interior de Alec con gula, tan pequeño, tan caliente…tan suyo.

Se inclinó sobre el cuello de su ángel y susurró, tomándolo más firme de las caderas.

\- Necesito moverme, ángel….necesito…

…

* * *

.

Alec movió un poco sus caderas, sin poder responder. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el rostro cubierto de un sudor perlado, la piel afiebrada y su respiración era errática.

Sentía cada centímetro de Magnus abriéndolo, cada partícula de su cuerpo siendo tomada. Podía sentir como lo atravesaba hasta el alma.

No podía respirar.

Supuso que logró asentir porque de inmediato Magnus salió lentamente de su cuerpo para luego embestirlo con fuerza y lentitud.

Alec gritó.

…..

* * *

\- ¡Magnus! - él se relamió un labio y acercó más el cuerpo de su ángel, ayudándolo a mover una pierna hacia atrás, subiéndola sobre sus caderas. Casi pudo ver como Alec se sonrojaba al verse así de expuesto para él y esa vez, ese sonrojo en lugar de serle adorable, despertó lo más bajo de su lujuria.

Salió de nuevo, casi por completo y volvió a embestir; rápido, con fuerza.

Y esta vez, no se detuvo.

…

* * *

Alec sentía que estaba corriendo una carrera, sentía como su cuerpo era forzado más allá de sus límites y como el placer lo hacía desdoblarse a otra realidad.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Magnus se movía con rapidez y certeza y él no sabía donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de aquel ser que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Una, dos, tres embestidas y Alec sintió que era atravesado hasta su alma, invadido.

Completo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos de Magnus en la parte posterior de su cuello; dejándose acunar por aquellos sonidos lujuriosos que escapaban de aquellos labios húmedos.

Magnus deslizó una mano por sus piernas y tomó la derecha, que reposaba en sus caderas, y la alzó; exponiéndolo más y más y más.

Y Alec sabía, porque por supuesto que lo sabía, que en aquella posición Magnus podía llegar más profundo dentro de él. Alec sabía, que así, Magnus podía tocar aquel lugar dentro de su cuerpo que lo haría llorar y gritar de placer, literalmente.

Y cuando lo encontró, Alec supo que tampoco podría aguantar mucho más.

….

* * *

\- Noparesnoparesnopares….

Magnus seguía el ritmo de los ruegos y gemidos de Alec como si fuese música de fondo.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez….

Cuando Alec gritó y arqueó su espalda, cayendo entre sus brazos y dejando sus cabellos azabaches acariciarle el rostro; Magnus aspiró su aroma y besó su cuello, sintiendo como Alec se estremecía por completo en su siguiente embestida y volvía a gritar.

Sonrió, y volvió a moverse.

Otro grito y Magnus lamió sus labios.

\- ¿Es ahí, cierto ángel?

* * *

…..

Alec no sabía que le estaba diciendo Magnus. No podía pensar, no podía respirar; ni siquiera podía ver con claridad. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, un halo oscuro frente a sus ojos.

\- Magnus…- sollozó, sintiendo que aquella era la única palabra que tenía sentido en el mundo. El aire le faltaba. Se sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón y aun tuviera que seguir corriendo. Su cuerpo, su mente, no podían con más. Él no podía. – MagnusMagnus MagnusMagnusMagnus…

Era un ruego, necesitaba…por el Ángel, solo necesitaba…

Otra embestida, ahí, tan certera…

Tan cerca…

Magnus…

\- Te tengo, ángel. Eres mío.

…..

* * *

Magnus acunó el cuerpo de Alec contra el suyo y lo escuchó, complacido, sollozar al contacto.

Llevó una mano hacia adelante y comenzó a acariciarle al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, apretando en la base y aflojando arriba para aliviar el contacto.

Arremetió con fuerza, una y otra, y otra y otra vez…Alec deshaciéndose en sus brazos, en su mano, a su alrededor, con él.

\- Vamos dulzura… -susurró a duras penas, sin soltarle ni dejarle ir.

\- Por favor... –gimió Alec, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente con pequeñas lagrimitas de placer rodando por su mejilla. Magnus las lamió y rodó el rostro de Alec hacia él para tomar sus labios, tragándose de nuevo sus gemidos.

Soltó sus labios húmedos buscó sus ojos. La mirada de Alec estaba vidriosa, un azul fundido en lujuria.

\- Dime lo que deseas, ángel. Dímelo…- Alec se estremeció y volvió a gemir en respuesta.

\- Por favor…- repitió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La mano de Magnus no aflojó.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestionó Magnus en voz baja, susurrando.

Alec abrió sus ojos de nuevo y él perdió el aliento por un momento.

….

\- Magnus…no pares…por favor, sigue.

El mundo se reducía solo a eso. Solo a ellos. A ese lugar; a Magnus en él, a él rodeándolo, a sus gemidos, sus jadeos, al palpitar de su corazón rebotando contra su pecho, a su mano acariciándole y la suya halándole cabello con fuerza, a sus labios tomando los suyos con devoción y tragándose sus gemidos, sus gritos, su lujuria.

Eran ellos, ahí, ahora. Así.

Todo se desbordó, al aire en sus pulmones dejó de ser necesario, solo necesitaba...

\- Alec, Alec…Alexander…

Y su mundo colapsó entre gemidos. Entre luz y oscuridad detrás de sus ojos, entre nebulosas ansiosas, entre calor y humedad bañando su cuerpo, dentro, fuera. Quebrándolo, explotando su cuerpo, rompiéndolo en mil trozos y luego, unificándolo todo en un solo ser.

Alec cerró los ojos, y cayó. Profundo, pesado, dejándose ir por fin.

* * *

…..

Isabelle creía que levantarse tan temprano era un crimen y que sin embargo, había algunas buenas razones para cometer algunos crímenes en esta vida.

Como, por ejemplo, salvar la vida de tu hermano mayor.

Había logrado sonsacarle a Catarina la dirección de Magnus Bane por teléfono y había salido en el auto de Jace hacia Brooklyn muy temprano esa mañana, aun con la voz de Robert en la cabeza, diciéndole que su madre volvería al país cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba realmente.

Su madre volvería. Estaría en casa día y noche, vigilándolos y cuidándolos como mamá gallina a sus polluelos…

Izzy tenía sentimientos mezclados con respecto a esto. Ella amaba a su madre y rara vez la veían. Max, más que ella y Alec, la necesitaba y sería un alivio el no tener que hacer las tareas de su hermano menor. Pero, se había acostumbrado a su libertad. Tener a su madre de vuelta en casa quien sabía por cuanto tiempo, cuidando paranoicamente las espaldas de sus hijos en caso de que un maldito psicópata quisiera aparecerse y matarlos a todos, seguramente le robaría gran parte de su libertad.

Al llegar al conjuntos de lofts y departamentos unitarios en donde Catarina le había indicado que vivía Magnus (había tenido que contarle la verdad a la doctora a fin de que le diera aquella información confidencial) Isabelle se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había madrugado para ir a visitar al chico.

En la puerta de Magnus se encontraba un hombre de lo más extravagante. El cabello de un color tan claro que lucía casi blanco, piel pálida y un traje horrible de color verde musgo, clasificaban en su diccionario como "extravagante". Ella alzó una ceja y cerró la puerta del coche de Jace.

Tap tap tap tap…

Sus tacones de aguja resonaron sobre los escalones que ascendían hacia el loft. Era un lugar elegante pero poco discreto y se veía a leguas que era una zona solo para personas adineradas.

El sujeto desconocido volteó a verla e Isabelle se dio cuenta de sus ojos eran de un color caoba muy claro, casi miel, lo que le daba un contraste casi "normal" a todo su aspecto general.

Quizás era un amigo de Magnus…

Ella sonrió cordialmente, moviendo su cabello hacia un lado cuando llegó al mismo lugar que el sujeto frente a la puerta de Magnus y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

\- Buenos días. – saludó ella, alzando una mano, para tocar el timbre. El tipo solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente.

Para tener tan mal gusto en la ropa, ella dudaba que fuese amigo muy cercano de Magnus. Según le había contado Alec, su novio era diseñador de modas. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que un diseñador de modas tuviera como amigo cercano a un tipo en traje verde botella de lo que, si ella no veía mal, era lino?

\- ¿Vienes a ver a Magnus? – cuestionó Isabelle, con voz suave y amable cuando tocó el timbre y este sonó por todo el loft. Dentro, se escuchó el sonido de un gato maullando. Isabelle volvió a tocar el timbre. Dos veces.

\- Es su casa ¿No? – ella alzó una ceja, y giró la vista hacia su interlocutor.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Eres una de sus modelos? ¿De la casa de modas, cierto? Magnus no está trabajando las últimas semanas. Tuvo un accidente. – Izzy se estremeció, recordando el momento y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Cuando los abrió, el sujeto estaba viéndola con una mirada extraña.

\- Lo sé…- susurró, con un nudo en la garganta. Magnus le había salvado la vida a ella y a Max. Magnus casi había muerto por ella y su hermanito, sin siquiera saber quiénes eran. Magnus había cruzado una mirada con ella en el último segundo antes de girar el volante y lanzarse sobre el otro vehículo.

Ella nunca olvidaría el rostro de Magnus Bane.

En el silencio, ella volvió a tocar el timbre con insistencia. Una, dos, tres veces…

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y su hermano en ropa interior le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada desde el umbral.

\- Bueno... - susurró ella, con una amplia sonrisa comenzando a salir en su rostro. - Esto es interesante.

….

* * *

_**N/A: A mis queridos y amados lectores, mil gracias por todo el apoyo. Voy corriendo de vuelta al trabajo pero tenía que actualizar esto hoy si o si, solo tengo 4 horas de sueño encima, así que era algo personal. **_

_**Para Littlemacca: Nena, TE AMO! amé tus rrs y que me estés leyendo :3 significa muchisimo para mi. En lo que tenga tiempo libre, o un clon, te respondo apropiadamente por mensaje privado. 3 **_

_**Y para todos los que me han dejado mensajes y revwies, si los leo, y quiero responderlos! disculpen por la tardanza! lo haré. Promesa de bruja :D 3**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	17. Capitulo 16 Ser amado es ser destruido

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a doña Cassandra Clare, Cassie, para los amigos; y su saga Los Instrumentos Mortales. Si la saga fuese mía... ay, si la saga fuese mía…**_

_**Recomendación musical: Como es costumbre, Adam Lambert. Esta vez va con Another Lonely Night, adoro esta canción como no tienen una idea. **_

_**Beta: Who else? Natxia Underwood. **__**Mi hermana del alma. Te A-MO!**_

_**Dedicatoria: Está dedicado en dos partes**_

_**Para mi adorada Dani, hermosa personita que se ha hecho un lugar muy especial en mi corazón con sus comentarios y su magnífica manera de ser, va por su cumpleaños :D Te dije que tenía algo especial para ti. Y para Vivian, quien con su último Review me hizo llorar de la emoción. Es muy gratificante cuando una persona capta tanto detalle de lo que te has esmerado en plasmar. Muchas gracias hermosas, las quiero un mundo.**_

_**NA: Recuerden que los textos en letra Cursiva son sueños, recuerdos, conversaciones, etc.**_

_**Advertencias: ¿? Todas, ninguna, no lo sé…**_

* * *

**#16**

**Ser amado es ser destruido**

_La sonrisa de Sebastián era preciosa. _

_Sus ojos negros brillaban más de lo usual cuando él sonreía así, como en ese momento cuando la brisa soplaba a través de los pasillos de la universidad y daba con los mechones ébano de su cabello, ondeándolos al vuelo; Sebastián era hermoso._

_Jonathan lamió disimuladamente sus labios y volvió a enfocar su vista en el texto que Sebastián le estaba señalando con insistencia mientras le hablaba. _

_-Procedimiento aquí, ¿Tú lo entiendes? – Jonathan sonrió y asintió por inercia y sonrió aun más cuando el moreno frente a él saltó de alegría. - ¿En serio? ¡Eso es maravilloso Jonathan! – él ladeó su sonrisa, clavando su mirada en los labios de su interlocutor._

_-Siempre lo soy. –le replicó y Sebastián rodó los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír. _

_-No sé por qué no ingresas a la escuela de medicina conmigo, si te gusta tanto esto. – él se reclinó y llevó sus manos tras el cuello._

_-Porque me gusta más la investigación forense, Verlac. Esto es lo mío. – Sebastián comenzó a tomar unos apuntes, permitiéndole verlo con tranquilidad. Había algo en Sebastián, algo…que lo volvía loco de deseo. Su estomago ardía por lanzarse sobre él en ese momento. – Además – continuó, sin dejar de insinuársele. Él no era un tipo de andarse con rodeos y nunca los había tomado con Sebastián. Le gustaba y él lo sabía. – Sé que te gustan los hombres en uniforme. _

_Jonathan sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando Sebastián, sin mirarle, sonrió con picardía ante sus palabras. Aquello había sido una confesión que Jonathan le había sacado al otro un par de semanas atrás, cuando había sucedido aquel incidente en la universidad y el lugar se había llenado de policías y bomberos. _

_-No todos – murmuró Sebastián y Jonathan alzó una ceja. Sebastián no lo estaba viendo a la cara pero él sabía que lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar aquel gesto. Efectivamente, después de unos segundos el chico levantó la mirada y le observó antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada ante su expresión. – Bueno, tal vez, TAL VEZ, tu si te veas bien, Jonathan. – él alzó ambas cejas y Sebastián rió más. – Tal vez… _

_-¿Tu fetiche tiene alguna especie de preferencia? – Sebastián se inclinó sobre su cuaderno de nuevo, una sonrisa marcada en su rostro._

_-No, en lo absoluto. Es un fetiche con igualdad de oportunidades. _

* * *

_Sebastián corría hacia él entre la marea de estudiantes universitarios. Esquivaba a algunos con facilidad pero otros chocaban contra sus hombros, amenazando con tumbar al moreno de lado en el pasillo. Jonathan sonrió. Le gustaba verlo correr. Le gustaba verlo siempre. Había conseguido esa semana y de manera furtiva la copia del horario del trimestre de Sebastián y había adaptado el suyo al mismo para que pudieran coincidir tantas horas libres como fuese posible. _

_Quería pasar tiempo a su lado ¿Tan malo era? En opinión de la controladora es histérica prima de Sebastián, si. En opinión de aquella insoportable idiota, él era un psicópata demente que estaba acosando a su virginal primo. _

_Jonathan le detestaba. Él no estaba acosando a nadie. Mucha gente sacrificaba horas de su tiempo para estar junto a su pareja amada. Muchos esposos salían antes de su trabajo para ir a almorzar con sus esposas. No era muy diferente entre él y Sebastián. Solo sin la parte de ser pareja, amor, besos y… bueno; nada de eso había sucedido, aun. Sebastián seguía huyendo a sus avances aunque él sabía que no sería por mucho. Jonathan sabía que tarde o temprano Sebastián sería completamente suyo._

_Jonathan levantó su cámara y enfocó el rostro de Sebastián entre la multitud. Tomar fotos era su más caro pasatiempo. Había comprado tres cámaras en el último año. Le gustaba guardar los recuerdos en la posteridad, capturarlos. Hacerlos suyos por siempre._

_Sebastián eludió un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de la facultad de física y se detuvo a unos diez pasos de él, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y una expresión burlona en sus ojos. Jonathan le sonrió ladeadamente de vuelta y le hizo detenerse con un gesto de su cabeza antes de colocar la cámara frente a sus ojos y capturar aquella sonrisa para él por siempre._

* * *

_Era viernes por la tarde y Sebastián no había aparecido a su cita de almuerzo regular. Él había estado en el comedor de la universidad unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, comiendo el filete de merluza sin mucho ánimo y tranzando su ensalada de un lado para el otro por la bandeja mientras guiaba su mirada repetidamente a la entrada del recinto en la espera de ver a su Sebastián llegar por la puerta, con su cabello y rostro agitados por la carrera que pegaría para llegar a tiempo al comedor antes de que él tuviera que irse a su siguiente clase; tras lo cual él obviamente sonreiría ladeadamente y le restaría importancia, entonces comerían juntos y todo sería perfecto, el pescado y la ensalada sabrían deliciosos y el mundo volvería a girar en el sentido correcto._

_Pero Sebastián nunca apareció. Jonathan había esperado todo lo razonablemente posible y hasta un poco más, ignorando la hora de entrada de su siguiente clase y las miradas curiosas de otros estudiantes. Hasta había ignorado una llamada de su Padre quien quería verlo esa noche para cenar y hablar de su futuro._

_Nada le importó. Sebastián no había llegado y nada tenía sentido en su vida si Sebastián no estaba en ella. Ni su futuro, ni su carrera ni nada._

* * *

_Le esperó en el estacionamiento. _

_Había esperado con la paciencia suficiente durante toda la tarde. Había esperado que Sebastián le llamara, le escribiera al celular, se le apareciera en la biblioteca o le buscara en cualquiera de los pasillos. Pero Sebastián no lo hizo. _

_Y Jonathan estaba furioso._

_Cuando le vio aparecer lo primero que Jonathan notó fue que su Sebastián, el chico que le pertenecía no estaba solo. Lo segundo que notó, con su estomago retorciéndose fuertemente de ira, fue que Sebastián estaba sonriendo. No, no solo estaba sonriendo, estaba riendo. Todo su rostro estaba iluminado como él nunca lo había visto, ojos y labios incluidos en el gesto._

_Y le estaba sonriendo a alguien más. Un chico. Otro hombre. Ojos de un impresionante azul, piel pálida y cabello tan oscuro como el plumón. _

_Jonathan apretó los puños con fuerza, sentado levemente sobre el capo de su convertible rojo. Quienquiera que fuera aquel tipo, era hombre muerto. Sebastián era suyo, sus sonrisas, todo él, le pertenecía._

_Par de segundos después, Sebastián sintió su mirada y, sonriendo levemente, le dijo algo al otro chico y se separó de él para acercarse a su auto. Jonathan dejó su mirada fija en el otro sujeto._

_-¡Jonathan! – exclamó Sebastián al detenerse frente a él. Jonathan apretó los labios y le miró en silencio. – Oye, sé que me ofreciste llevarme hoy pero…_

_-¿Quién es ese? – le espetó, con voz afilada. Sebastián cerró la boca y le miró con extrañeza, luego volteó hacia el otro chico y Jonathan gruñó levemente al notar como su rostro se relajaba. _

_-¿Alec? Oh es un compañero de la facultad. Acaba de iniciar, es paramédico –dijo con emoción en la voz - y el profesor de farma nos dio una asignación para el final del trimestre. Es un gran proyecto. – Sebastián volvió su mirada a él. – Eso te decía, Jonathan. Sé que me ofreciste acercarme a casa pero hoy no lo voy a necesitar. Iré con Alec a comer para hablar del proyecto…_

_Él dejó de escuchar. En sus oídos había un zumbido agudo mientras su vista se nublaba en rojo. _

_Tenía que hacer algo. Sebastián era suyo, siempre sería suyo._

* * *

_Se llamaba Alexander Ligthwood. _

_Había ingresado a la facultad de medicina al final del trimestre y al parecer estaba corriendo para ponerse al día con los proyectos de las diversas materias. Era de la parte alta de Brooklyn. Tenía dos hermanos varones y una hermana, él era el mayor de los cuatro. Trabajaba como paramédico en el Hospital Central de Nueva York en el cual su padre era cabeza del Consejo Médico; razón que le había dado aquel paso fácil a la facultad de medicina en una fecha tan tardía, suponía Jonathan. Solo un hijo de papi y mami podría saltarse de aquella manera la burocracia de la universidad. Uno de sus hermanos trabajaba con él como paramédico en el Hospital, su hermana estudiaba Diseño y el más pequeño tenía apenas unos diez años. _

_Jonathan había gastado una buena tajada de sus fondos para averiguar todo sobre su contrincante, cada detalle que pudo encontrar hasta que le conoció perfectamente; esa era su carta bajo la manga. Nadie lo tomaba jamás desprevenido._

_En sus investigaciones se había enterado que Alexander se había mudado a una residencia estudiantil que estaba a medio camino entre la universidad y el hospital, un edificio pequeño de ladrillos rojos, cuatro pisos y una pequeña terraza. Jonathan podía ver en ese momento la motocicleta negra del paramédico aparcada frente al edificio. Estaba esperando que éste saliera del mismo para confirmar el horario que había conseguido y que se dirigiera a la primera clase del día, cuando la puerta del edificio de abrió y él sintió todo su cuerpo rugir de ira, cegándolo._

_¡Había pasado apenas un mes! ¡Un maldito mes! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿Con qué derecho?_

_Jonathan se bajó de su auto y cruzó la calle a pasos lentos mientras observaba con detalle cómo, justo frente al edificio, Sebastián, su Sebastián, caminaba hacia la motocicleta de Alexander después de haber salido de su residencia a las seis de la mañana. _

_Su cuerpo se puso frío._

_¡Se había quedado en su casa! ¡A un mes de conocerlo! ¡A él, Sebastián lo conocía hacía más y nunca había ido hasta su casa, nunca había querido salir con él ni siquiera a tomarse un café fuera de la universidad!_

_Cuando estaba a solo un par de pasos, pudo escucharlos reír…_

_Tomó a Alexander por el brazo y lo giró, golpeándolo en el rostro apenas lo tuvo de frente. Sebastián soltó una exclamación, sorprendido, y de inmediato tomó a Alexander por el otro brazo._

_-¡Jonathan! – gritó, descubriendo su presencia con sus ojos negros desorbitados- Pero… ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? – le gritó Sebastián, viéndolo fijamente. Había pasado una mano delicadamente por la mejilla herida de Alexander y ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada a él. - ¿Por qué mierda fue eso?_

_Pero Jonathan lo ignoró. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de Alexander, y tan fríamente como pudo aun con su voz ardiendo de ira y rabia, le siseó._

_-Sebastián está conmigo, Ligthwood. No te metas. _

_Sebastián parpadeó y clavó su mirada furiosa en él. _

_-¿Disculpa? – le espetó. – Repite eso, Jonathan._

_-Estás conmigo. No te vas a quedar durmiendo en su casa. – Sebastián parpadeó y negó repetidamente con el rostro._

_-¿Estás borracho? – le gritó. – No respondas, solo voy a suponer que si porque solo algo así de estúpido justifica esto. – Jonathan alzó la barbilla, apretando sus puños con rabia. Sebastián nunca le había hablado así. Sebastián nunca le había gritado. Nunca lo había desafiado. – Primero que todo, no estoy contigo. Tu y yo solo somos amigos, hemos estudiado, caminado y hasta almorzado juntos en la universidad pero es todo. No somos ¡Nada! Jonathan, entiéndelo de una vez. No voy a salir contigo, no voy a hacerlo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. _

_Él apretó de nuevo los labios e hizo un amago de lanzarse sobre Alexander. Eso era su culpa, era su maldita culpa. Si Alexander no…_

_-Esto es por él. Es por Ligthwood... voy a…- Jonathan dio un paso hacia adelante pero Sebastián lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza. Alexander, detrás de Sebastián, se había mantenido al margen. En un silencio irritantemente calmado pero Jonathan no pudo evitar notar que su mirada celeste no se había apartado del rostro de su Sebastián._

_-¡Nada! – le gritó Sebastián – no vas a hacer una mierda porque no soy nada tuyo, Jonathan, entiéndelo de una vez. Y, aunque no te debo ninguna maldita explicación, me quedé aquí porque de ahora en adelante voy a vivir aquí. Alec y yo vamos a compartir la residencia estudiantil. _

_Jonathan sintió como era golpeado y dio un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Están saliendo juntos? – le espetó, en voz baja, pero ya Sebastián se estaba alejando de él, con Alexander firmemente tomado del brazo._

_-¿Sabes qué? – le respondió, antes de montarse en la motocicleta detrás de su dueño. – Si así fuera, ese no es tu maldito problema. Aléjate de mí, Jonathan. Aline tenía razón sobre ti. _

* * *

Alec despertó sintiendo todo su cuerpo extremadamente adolorido.

Su costumbre de levantarse temprano lo había sacado de sus sueños aun en contra de su voluntad, obligándolo con reticencia a abrir los ojos en una habitación que no era suya pero que le era más especial que la propia. Sabanas de color rojo sangre y muchos cojines le habían dado la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo, unas cortinas que cubrían por poco la luz del amanecer y el ronroneo de un gato cerca de su cabeza lo habían hecho sonreír apenas había abierto los ojos. Alec se giró lentamente sobre el colchón y, con la misma sonrisa suave, descubrió a su acompañante quien aun en el reino de los sueños, se abrazaba a su cuerpo mientras la tela que los cubrían moldeaba su cuerpo.

Alec, aunque era lector de corazón, no le gustaban las novelas románticas adolescentes tipo: _"la chica perfecta amaneció a su lado y los ángeles rozaban su cuerpo desnudo con los tenues rayos de sol"_ y todo aquel romance meloso, empalagoso y falso; no le gustaban porque no creía que aquel tipo de cosas le sucedieran a las personas reales, a las personas como él. No creía que el amor pudiera aparecer a las semanas de conocer a una persona, no creía que el sol pudiera salir en la sonrisa de alguien… hace unos pocos años él era distinto, pensó con repentina tristeza, hace un par de años él se había deslumbrado rápidamente con su primer amor y había descubierto el amanecer en los ojos de otra persona, hace un par de años, Alec aun creía ciegamente en el amor… quizás su cambio era porque su corazón y su ingenuidad habían muerto un poco con Sebastián. Pero, en ese momento, mientras veía como realmente los rayos solares parecían acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de Magnus como si fuesen alas de ángeles, Alec comenzó a comprender aquellas novelas un poco más.

Comenzó a creer un poco más, a _desear_ creer que podía volver a tener esperanzas, que podía volver a ser feliz.

Magnus estaba profundamente dormido, con la boca un poco abierta y sus hermosas facciones totalmente relajadas. Su piel dorada lucía más acaramelada bajo la luz amarillo claro del amanecer que fugazmente se filtraba por entre las cortinas, su cabello eran desordenados mechones negro ébano que se esparramaban libres por sobre la almohada desprendiendo un suave olor a sándalo. A Alec le gustaba ver a Magnus así, al natural. En sus parpados no quedaban casi rastros del maquillaje de la noche anterior, ese delineado azul oscuro en sus ojos que le había dado un aspecto depredador, y sus labios habían perdido luego de la cena toda capa de labial. Él sonrió nervioso y se mordió un labio. Magnus era hermoso, naturalmente hermoso.

Con un leve, tímido y ahogado suspiro, Alec se acomodó a un lado de Magnus, apartando un cabello de su frente y acariciando la piel con cuidado; el movimiento causando una mueca en su rostro y una punzada de dolor en su baja espalda. Alec sentía los músculos de sus piernas tan rígidos como si hubiese corrido toda la tarde anterior y estaba casi seguro de que no lo sostendrían en pie desde la cama hasta el lavabo. Aun así, Alec sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en años, sintiendo el calor de otra persona a su lado, de una persona a la cual quería, una persona que le importaba. A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, Alec se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en dos años. Sentía que el peso en sus hombros, que la tristeza y la soledad, ya dejaban de ser parte una parte inherente de él. Alec sentía que, a pesar de ser algo cotidiano y normal para la mayoría de las personas con sus parejas, él había dado un paso especial y realmente importante. Se había dado a sí mismo y a Magnus una oportunidad. Lo había hecho_ real_.

El timbre del loft sonó y Alec frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, para luego sonreír enternecido al ver y sentir como Magnus, aun dormido, se acercaba y refugiaba más cerca de su pecho.

Era muy temprano, incluso para él. ¿Quién podía estar tocando el timbre de Magnus a esa hora?

Otro toque y Alec se removió con incomodidad. ¿Sería prudente y dentro del formato "novio" que ahora tenía con Magnus que él atendiera su puerta? ¿Este se molestaría? ¿Se molestaría si no lo hacía? En última instancia, ¿Qué haría su hermana? Isabelle siempre parecía tener este tipo de respuestas para él, aun en su cabeza, pero Alec en ese momento se encontró con que la voz imaginaria de su hermana guardaba un molesto silencio.

Otro llamado y Alec apartó delicadamente el brazo de Magnus de su cintura, mordiendo un labio de su sonrisa cuando su novio se acurrucó más en su lugar, haciendo un ovillo con la sabana. Le gustaba ver dormir a Magnus, era una de las cosas más tiernas, sexys y dulces que había visto en años, su rostro relajado y limpio lo hacían lucir mucho más bello y joven, más exótico incluso. Le gustaba verlo tranquilo, normal, y...

Otro llamado a la puerta y Magnus le gruñó algo a la almohada. Alec sonrió de medio lado, tomando una decisión. ¿Por qué interrumpir los sueños de Magnus de esa manera abrupta, si él podía evitarlo?

Alec alzó la mirada hacia Presidente Miau, quien dormía en el cabecero de la cama y el gato le devolvió la misma de manera aburrida.

-Tienes razón, Presidente – susurró, zafándose entonces a regañadientes y muy suavemente los brazos y el cuerpo de Magnus del suyo y sacando con más cuidado las piernas por fuera de la cama, ignorando todo el tiempo y lo mejor que pudo el dolor incipiente en sus músculos y las agujetas en su espalda baja. El timbre sonó de nuevo, dos veces y Alec gruñó en voz baja. – Voy, voy…

Tenía razón al pensar que sus piernas no le harían el trabajo fácil al levantarse. Los músculos de sus muslos habían gritado en protesta y Alec frunció más el ceño mientras tomaba una toalla de baño que colgaba del desordenado "tocador-escritorio" de su novio y sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda. Luego sonrió. Quizás Magnus y él se habían excedido un poco la noche anterior, eso habría pensado él hace algunas semanas, pero en ese momento no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de lo que había pasado con su novio. Se sentía bien, extrañamente bien.

Otro llamado al timbre, más insistente y Alec olvidó su dolor y caminó hacia la puerta, esperando que Magnus se mantuviera el tiempo suficiente dormido. Solo quería verlo descansar un poco más, solo un poco más.

* * *

-¿Isabelle?

Ella sonrió, ampliamente. Oh, aquello era algo que no dejaría que su hermano olvidara _nunca_. Ella sabía que Alec y su novio probablemente tendrían algo de acción la noche anterior, pero nunca pensó que, en realidad, tendría las pruebas a la mano para sacarle todos los detalles luego.

-Alec – respondió, haciendo a un lado el cuerpo de su hermano para adentrarse al departamento de su novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste la dirección de Magnus? – ella se giró sobre sí misma, dedicándole una amplia y maléfica sonrisa a su hermano. Había detectado alguna de las pertenencias de Alec por los alrededores de la casa. Su suéter gris desvaído, ese que ella había tratado de incinerar hace unos cuatro años, estaba tirado de manera descuidada sobre el mueble principal, la mochila que Alec llevaba a todos lados colgaba de una silla en la sala… Claramente su hermano y Magnus estaban en una relación mucho más profunda y real de lo que el mismo Alec era capaz de admitir para sí mismo. Sonrió con ternura entonces, con esperanzas y luego miró con fijeza a su hermano, recordando la razón por la que ella estaba ahí.

-Tengo algo urgente que hablar contigo – le respondió, colocando los brazos en jarras y alzando una ceja con elegancia. Alec imitó su posición.

-¿No podías llamarme al celular? – ella alzó la otra ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué no atiendas ese maldito aparato como la otra vez? – Alec cerró ambos labios y ella sonrió triunfante. Entonces un movimiento en la puerta llamó su atención y el rostro de Isabelle enrojeció un poco. - ¿Puedes llamar a tu novio? – le preguntó, señalando con la barbilla hacia el otro visitante que había aquella mañana en el loft. – Tiene visita.

Isabelle vio como el rostro de su hermano perdía algo de color y se giraba rápidamente hacia la puerta donde el hombre de traje feo lo miraba con el ceño profundamente fruncido, sus cejas gris claro casi unidas sobre sus mundanos ojos cafés.

-Oh por el Ángel…- juró su hermano, y Isabelle podía apostar que su rostro había, o bien perdido todo el color o bien cambiado en veinte tonos frente al otro sujeto. – Señor Fell, cuanto lo lamento. Mi hermana…

-No te preocupes, Ligthwood – le dijo el tal Fell a su hermano, entrando él también al loft y pasando por su lado directamente hasta la sala de estar donde tomó asiento en el sillón más lejano al suéter de Alec y sus pertenencias. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Isabelle no se perdió la mirada distinta que el sujeto pasó sobre ella. Era una mirada cautelosa, casi de odio – ¿Dónde…- comenzó a preguntar- está Magnus?

-Él… - Alec tragó grueso e Izzy lo sintió caminar hasta detenerse a su lado. – Está dormido. Iré…- tartamudeó e Isabelle sintió una rabia repentina hacia el sujeto aquel que estaba haciendo sentir incomodo a su hermano después del paso importante que ella sabía había dado. – Iré… a buscarlo, si. – Luego se giró hacia ella – Izz, ve a casa. Luego hablaremos, sea lo que sea.

Ella se cruzó más de brazos, recordando la voz de Robert en su cabeza. Ni de coña se iba a ir sin hablar con su hermano primero. Se había despertado de madrugada para ello, joder. Más temprano que nunca en toda su vida.

-Tiene que ser ahora, Alec. Es de vida o muerte – su hermano escrutó su rostro por un momento y luego soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, Isabelle, espérame en la cocina – le soltó, antes de girarse y perderse con el rostro cubierto de vergüenza y algo más, hacia el pasillo que ella suponía, daba a la habitación de Magnus Bane.

* * *

Cuando Magnus despertó sin sentir a su lado el cuerpo de Alec, sintió un vacío tan profundo en su pecho que se asustó de ello.

Fue una sensación tan aplastante, un sentimiento tan profundo, lacerante y real, que Magnus llevó una mano a su pecho y se obligó a serenarse, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo y la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Alexander. En algún lugar absurdo de su mente romántica y soñadora, Magnus había idealizado ese momento de despertar al lado de su novio luego de que por fin pudieran compartir una noche juntos en pareja, había idealizado verlo dormir, o encontrar su mirada somnolienta a través de las sábanas y compartir un beso de buenos días con voces roncas que quizás los llevaría a algo más, pero que, más allá de la lujuria y el sexo, sería una confirmación de lo sucedido entre ellos, sería una negación al miedo más profundo de Magnus con respecto a Alec: que este se arrepintiera de haber pasado la noche en su cama y de haber entregado su cuerpo a él.

Pero Magnus no había encontrado a Alec al otro lado de su cama, ni siquiera la sombra de su silueta y solo Presidente le hacía compañía sobre el colchón. Magnus tomó al gato entre sus brazos y se sentó lentamente, su abdomen y brazos agotados y unas cuantas heridas en su espalda del accidente resistiéndose al movimiento, y analizó lentamente todo su alrededor. La ropa de Alec seguía sobre la silla de su tocador, los jeans colgando como los habían tirado la noche anterior cuando Magnus trajera a su novio entre besos y ardidas caricias desde el piso inferior hasta su habitación. Los zapatos estaban a un lado de la cama y hasta su celular y billetera seguían sobre el buró.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro entre alivio, preocupación y anhelo. Al menos Alec seguía en el loft y no había tomado sus cosas para huir con el sol.

Magnus alzó al minino para colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Entonces donde está, bola de pelos? –cuestionó en voz alta y ronca y el gato trató de arañar su nariz. Magnus le bajó a la cama. Quizás Alec solo se había levantado hacia el lavabo, era lo más obvio. Quizás era de esos que despertaba horriblemente temprano para tomar una ducha, se dijo, con una sonrisa depredadora comenzando a aflorar en sus labios. La imagen de su ángel en la ducha no le desagradaba para nada en lo absoluto…

Era cuestión de ir a comprobarlo, o esperarle en la cama. Solo debía calmarse. Alec no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con él ¿Cierto? Eso eran inseguridades y estupideces suyas. Alec le había pedido, le había _rogado_, por Dios, que Magnus lo tomara, que le hiciera el amor una y otra y otra vez, durante toda la noche. Alec lo había buscado. Alec lo había insistido aun cuando Magnus le dijese que él podía esperar, que estaba bien por él darle un tiempo. Pero Alec no necesitaba más tiempo, en sus palabras.

_¿Y tu confías en eso?_, preguntó una voz maliciosa en su cabeza.

_¿Siquiera sabes por qué Alec necesitaba ese tiempo? ¿Y si no estaba listo? ¿Y si te precipitaste de nuevo, Magnus? El sexo siempre fue lo que te importó, tu propio placer. ¿Qué has hecho de diferente por Alec? _

Magnus apretó las manos sobre la colcha de su cama, volviéndolas un monte entre sus puños.

¿Había demostrado una vez más que era tan egoísta? ¿Solo había pensado en él, cierto? Magnus por primera vez se vio a sí mismo como dentro de una película, siempre presionando a Alec a estar con él, buscando sus besos, su contacto, acechándolo, tomándolo, incitándolo. No lo había dejado tomar la decisión, lo había presionado. Lo había arruinado.

Quizás Alec…quizás solo había estado desesperado, angustiado, asustado, habría tomado demasiado vino en la cena, desacostumbrado a ello; quizás ahora mismo Alec estaría buscando la manera de evitarlo, escondido en el baño, viéndose al espejo y preguntando en voz baja y aterrada el qué había hecho, preguntándose a si mismo que sucedería con ellos ahora.

Magnus cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido. No podía permitirse a si mismo herir a Alec. Tendría que hacerlo sentir bien, y si se arrepentía del paso que habían dado, del sexo, él tendría que demostrar que le importaba más Alec que todo lo demás.

Tendría que demostrarle al mismo Alec que le importaba más que él mismo.

* * *

Cuando Alec abrió la puerta de la habitación de Magnus de verdad había esperado encontrarlo dormido todavía. Había esperado, en una parte muy profunda dentro de él, el poder despertar a Magnus suavemente, como en los libros románticos que no leía, con un beso suave y susurrarle un "buenos días" con delicadeza, ambos entre las sábanas. En su lugar, Alec se había encontrado con la imagen de su novio sentado entre la enorme cantidad de cojines y almohadas que encabezaban la cama de tamaño matrimonial, con Presidente ronroneando entre sus piernas, una expresión de preocupación plasmada en cada centímetro de su rostro y murmurando algo para sí mismo.

Alec cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de él y Magnus alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la suya a través de la habitación, haciéndole sentir como dentro de su pecho su corazón se saltaba un latido importante. Alec le sonrió suavemente y pudo ver como Magnus soltaba un suspiro.

-Lamento haberte despertado – susurró, con cautela. Alec no quería estropear la atmósfera entre ellos. Quería guardar la imagen de su novio aquella mañana por el resto de su vida, sus ojos miel y verdes reflejando sus sentimientos, su cabello en desorden, su torso desnudo, su rostro somnoliento y hermoso. Todo era un cuadro perfecto para él.

Fue ese el momento en que lo entendió: quería a Magnus. Amaba verlo así, amaba esa sensación en su cuerpo al estar a su lado, al despertar con él. Amaba sentir el cuerpo de Magnus junto a él, sobre él, dentro de él. Amaba a Magnus, no solo en lo físico, en lo espiritual también. Amaba esa tranquilidad inmediata que _esa _sonrisa despertaba en su ser. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido esa clase de paz. Ante eso, Alec sintió un escalofrió correr toda su espalda, estremeciéndolo.

Tragó con fuerza y se mordió un labio, recordando con incomodidad que en aquel momento, no estaban a solas.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Magnus en voz baja y ronca. Alec sintió el escalofrío incrementarse pero se obligó a sí mismo a ignorarlo, dando unos pasos hacia la cama. Se sentó en el borde junto a Magnus y acarició detrás de las orejas de Presidente. El gato ronroneó sonoramente y abandonó su lugar en el regazo de su novio para ir a refugiarse en el suyo. Alec sonrió al felino y casi pudo sentir como Magnus fruncía su hermoso rostro con molestia. No había nada más tierno que Magnus fuera tan celoso de esa diminuta bola de pelos. – En serio, Alexander, te has encariñado demasiado con ese gato.

Alec acentuó su sonrisa y alzó la mirada hacia su novio.

-Sabes lo que dicen –replicó – todas las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños. Así que supongo que sí, me he encariñado con él. – La sonrisa de Magnus lo iluminó a él, al gato, la habitación y al mundo entero. Alec se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novio. – Buenos días.

Magnus le devolvió el beso, inclinándose hacia él y suspirando entre sus labios. Alec pudo sentir como su cuerpo entero se relajaba a su contacto, como sus respiraciones se sincronizaban. Como el planeta entero dejaba de existir cuando Magnus le besaba. Un par de segundos después, Magnus se retiró hacia atrás y lo observó con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, pasando en un tic nervioso su mano por los mechones desechos de su cabello. Alec pudo ver el brillo de algunas cicatrices del accidente aun vigentes sobre la piel de su compañero. La del abdomen era claramente visible sobre su tono deliciosamente bronceado.

-Ahora lo son – murmuró Magnus, echándose hacia atrás. Alec sintió un vacio dentro de él pero trató de ignorarlo - ¿Siempre despiertas tan temprano? – le preguntó y Alec abrió sus ojos de par en par, con alarma, para luego sentir como su rostro enrojecía en mil tonos y su garganta se cerraba muy arriba sobre su nuez de Adán.

_Visitas, afuera. Su hermana, Ragnor Fell. _

-De hecho, si. Por el trabajo y eso – respondió, con un suave tartamudeo. Luego se repuso y miró a su novio a los ojos – pero no fue el caso de hoy. Ehmmm…tienes, bueno,_ tenemos_ visita. – Magnus juntó sus cejas sin comprender y él se vio obligado a explicarse – tocaban el timbre muy temprano…

-El cartero suele ser un imbécil, siempre sube a dejarme el correo aunque tengo un buzón dieciséis escalones y unos cuantos metros más abajo – murmuró Magnus pero él negó con el rostro.

-No era el cartero Magnus. Fuera está esperándome mi hermana que, sabrá el Ángel como obtuvo tu dirección – informó para luego tragar grueso y mirar a su pareja con disculpa – y también te está esperando tu amigo.

Una mueca de incomprensión.

¿_Qué_ amigo?

-Ragnor Fell.

* * *

_-Theresa Grey, buenos días. _

_-Merlion, cuánto tiempo. _

_-Algunos meses, es raro verte por la estación._

_-Venía…_

_-¿Algún nuevo problema con Bane?_

_¿Nuevo problema? _

_-¿No lo supiste? Ragnor vino hace unas cuantas semanas, a declarar a Magnus desaparecido. Asigné a Luke Garroway a su caso y él fue el que contactó el hospital y consiguió a Magnus. Luego hubo una complicación y la investigación la lleva ahora Aldeltree. Es un imbécil…_

_-Bueno, Merlion…si, es sobre Magnus. Ragnor iba a verse conmigo aquí para explicarte él mismo. _

_-Puedes ir contándome tu, Tess. Si se trata de algo tan grave como para que vengas a pedirme ayuda, es mejor que me digas de una vez. ¿En qué lio está metido ahora Bane?_

_-Creo, bueno, creemos; que la vida de Magnus puede estar en peligro. _

* * *

-Ragnor – saludó Magnus con falsa efusividad. Se había colocado precariamente un mono de andar en casa de color verde olivo mientras que Alec se había enfundado en un par de color negro a su insistencia, y a la de él, había cubierto su torso con una franela de algún color entre gris y azul, Magnus no estaba seguro por las manchas informes en los bordes de la misma. Alec había salido de su habitación tras sus pasos, en silencio, y se había escabullido rápidamente hacia la cocina, dirigiéndole una tímida y rápida mirada a Ragnor quien estaba sentado en su sala usando el traje más horrible que Magnus había visto en su vida - ¿Qué _rayos_ llevas puesto? – escupió, mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo como si un animal salvaje estuviese a punto de saltarle encima. Si Magnus soñaba con tener algún superpoder, sería con el poder de chasquear los dedos y hacer desaparecer la ropa fea. – Ugh – dijo, sentándose a un sofá de distancia de _eso_\- Ragnor, odio decirlo mi amigo pero hasta Raphael tiene mejor gusto que tu.

Ragnor, como era usual en su amistad, lo ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó a él con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Magnus se echó hacia atrás sobre el mueble pero Ragnor lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a mantenerse cerca.

-¿Te estás _acostando_ con ese chico Lightwood? Magnus, por Dios ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Estás loco? Después de todo lo que te dije ¿lo metiste en tu cama? ¿Cómo… - Magnus liberó su muñeca al mismo tiempo que Ragnor gruñó y lo soltó con exasperación – ahgs, sabía qué harías algo así de imprudente, Magnus, pero no pensé que llegarías a tanto. Y todo esto…

Ragnor se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro sobre la sala de estar y él trató de explicarse hablando en voz baja, no queriendo ni por error que Alec los escuchara y se sintiera peor por la presencia de Ragnor en su casa y la manera en como su amigo lo estaba tratando. Magnus entendía en cierta medida la preocupación y la actitud de su amigo; como su abogado, Ragnor debía protegerlo, debía cuidarlo de sus propias estupideces. Pero... aquella vez era diferente, Magnus tenía que hacérselo ver.

-Ya te lo dije – comenzó, susurrando con rapidez. Tenía que tranquilizar a su amigo antes de que Alec culminara su conversación con su hermana Isabelle – Alexander no tiene nada que ver con esto, con el accidente. Yo no lo conocía antes de que todo sucediera. Él fue el paramédico que me sacó del auto cuando choqué, Ragnor. Alec no me conocía y yo no sabía que esos eran sus hermanos…fue una causalidad.

Ragnor detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente, sus cejas formando un arco pronunciado sobre sus ojos y Magnus se encogió en su lugar. Él conocía esa mirada.

-Señor Bane – dijo y él tragó fuerte. Odiaba cuando Ragnor le hacía eso: probar su punto de una manera jurídica – entonces me dirá que es total y absoluta coincidencia que el señor Ligthwood, hermano de la señorita Isabelle y el niño Maxwell, las casi víctimas mortales del accidente que usted dice que se vio "obligado" a evitar, estuviera ahí para salvarlo de morir en su coche tras lanzarlo adrede contra el auto de Valentine Morgenstern ¿Es eso cierto?

-Es una coincidencia, Ragnor, no tienes que hacer esto…

-Entonces, el hecho de que el señor Ligthwood sea su amante ¿No influyó en el momento en que usted giró su volante hacia Valentine Morgenstern para salvar a sus hermanos?

Magnus cerró ambos puños sobre sus rodillas, molesto. La palabra "amante" le había rechinado en el cerebro. Alec no era su amante, amante era lo que había tenido Magnus hace años con Camille, amantes eran esos con quienes tenías solo sexo. Alec no era su amante. Era su compañero, su novio, su pareja.

-No influyó para nada, Alec y yo no nos conocíamos – se vio obligado a declarar, siguiendo el juego de su amigo. Ragnor lo miró con suficiencia y se volvió a sentar a su lado, hablando cerca de él.

-¿Tiene pruebas de eso? ¿Cómo explica que el señor Ligthwood estuviera en escena para salvarlo justamente a usted en un accidente que pudo haber matado a sus hermanos? ¿Acaso no habrá tomado usted la decisión voluntaria de asesinar a Valentine Morgenstern para "salvar" a los hermanos Ligthwood?

-No, no fue adrede. No… - Magnus cerró los labios y miró a su amigo con angustia. –Tienes que creerme Ragnor, yo no sabía quiénes eran – Ragnor suspiró y enfrentó su mirada.

-Yo te creo, Magnus. Te creo. Pero el abogado de los Morgenstern será despiadado, más despiadado que yo porque querrá lastimar todo lo que pueda. Querrá acorralarte, confundirte y hacer que confieses. Será como un cazador de brujas, haciéndote decir lo que no pensabas siquiera. Querrá mezclar tu relación con Alexander con el accidente y me temo que de esto depende que él lo lleve de un simple caso de Daño y Prejuicios y un caso de Premeditado.

-¿Qué? – susurró Magnus, sintiendo su pecho secarse. No podía respirar bien. - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – preguntó, casi sin aliento.

Ragnor le sonrió con tristeza.

-Porque como abogado, es lo que yo haría.

* * *

-Ahora puedes decirme – susurró Alec, halando a su hermana por un brazo hasta sentarla en la mesa larga de desayuno de Magnus, en el punto más alejado de la entrada que podía. -¿Qué era tan de vida o muerte para que vinieras hasta aquí, Izzy?

Isabelle se soltó de su agarre y se sentó en el taburete alto, encarándolo entre sus cejas perfiladas.

-Tenía que hablar contigo a primera hora, así que lo siento por venir a interrumpir tu fabuloso sexo con tu fabuloso novio, Alec – él calló a su hermana con un gesto de impaciencia y se cruzó de brazos también.

-¿Cómo siquiera averiguaste su dirección? ¿Con Jace? Voy a matarlo si fue él – su hermana alzó la barbilla antes de responder, evidentemente muy bien pagada de sí misma.

-Con Catarina. Cuando la llamé y le expliqué porqué debía verte tan temprano, ella no dudó en darme la dirección – Alec la miró fijamente a sus ojos negros unos segundo…- ¡Vale! – cedió su hermana. Si había algo en el mundo que Alec sabía es que Catarina Loss nunca violaba los estatutos médicos de confidenciencialidad a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Su hermana confesó - Si dudo en dármela, - dijo- pero realmente tenía que hablar contigo Alec, y tal vez le insistí un poco a Catarina pero el hecho es que estoy aquí ¿Cierto? – Alec alzó una ceja mientras su hermana se ponía de pie, sus tacones sonando limpiamente contra la porcelana del suelo - ¿Puedo conocer a tu novio? Es diseñador ¿No? ¿Puedo preguntarle algunas cosas? Es estrictamente por los estudios Alec, por mi carrera.

Alec detuvo a su hermana de un brazo, de nuevo, y la llevó hasta el taburete, fulminándola con la mirada.

-No iras a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué era eso de vida o muerte que me tenías que decir, Izzy.

Isabelle correspondió su mirada unos segundos para después suspirar y morderse un labio con nerviosismo. Fue cuando Alec sintió un tirón de preocupación en la boca de su estomago. Isabelle nunca, nunca, se ponía nerviosa. _Nunca_.

-Prométeme que no enloquecerás – le pidió su hermana y él bajó ambos brazos.

-Ya solo dime, Izzy…- suspiró, agotado. Desde que había abierto la puerta del loft de Magnus las cosas parecían haberse distorsionado demasiado para su salud mental. Isabelle se lamió un labio y volvió a suspirar.

-Mamá vuelve de Rusia, Alec.

_¿Qué?..._

Él negó con incredulidad y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y preguntar ahora en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho Isabelle? – su voz había sonado débil y lejana. Su hermana se había acercado y Alec sintió el toque de su delicada mano femenina en la mejilla.

-Mamá vuelve. No sé si definitivamente.

-¿Llamó a casa? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? ¿Por qué vuelve? Pensé que estas navidades ni le veríamos la cara – murmuró Alec, sin darse cuenta de que había tomado asiento frente a Isabelle en uno de los altos taburetes del mesón de desayuno gourmet de Magnus.

Su madre, en Nueva York. ¿Por qué? El trabajo de Maryse Lightwood siempre había sido, al igual que el de su Padre, más importante que su familia y cualquiera de sus cuatro hijos. Alec no odiaba a sus padres, no les reprochaba la lejanía porque ya a esas alturas de su vida, no le importaba. Mientras menos pudiera cruzar su vida con ellos para que no le increparan sus decisiones y su vida personal, en el caso de Robert; para él mejor que mejor. No era por él por quien Alec sentía ese insidioso rencor contra sus padres, sino por Max. Max había estado demasiado pequeño cuando Maryse puso su carrera diplomática por delante, había estado pequeño e indefenso cuando Isabelle, Jace y él decidieran cuidarlo y hacerse cargo de su hermano menor. Max, Max era lo único que le importaba a Alec, el único que sufría verdaderamente por ello. No había sido fácil para ellos y menos para el niño y Alec sentía, cada vez que a alguno de sus padres se le revolvía la inexistente vena paternal, que ninguno de ellos dos merecía siquiera ver a Max a los ojos.

-Yo también tenía la esperanza de no verla este año – acordó su hermana, trasluciendo por él sus sentimientos. En el fondo, los tres amaban a sus padres, aunque Alec sintiera el constante rechazo de Robert por sus gustos sexuales; le era imposible odiarlo. Sentía dolor, decepción, tristeza. Sobre todo tristeza. Cuando Robert lo miraba con odio, con rechazo, él sentía como la figura paterna que había idealizado de niño se destruía cada vez más y más.

-¿Te dijo por qué vendría? – le preguntó a su hermana, con voz cansada. Pensar en sus padres era algo que siempre lo deprimía. Él estaba consciente de que no se podía cambiar quien era y le había costado muchísimo aceptarse a sí mismo como para volver a rechazarse solo por hacer feliz a su padre; o a su madre, escogiendo lo que ella considerara una "carrera a su altura".

-No hablé con ella, Alec. Papá fue a la casa y me lo dijo – Alec, ahora si, levantó la mirada de los patrones de la cerámica blanca del mesón para mirar los profundos ojos negros de su hermana.

-¿Disculpa? – cuestionó, creyendo haber oído mal. Su hermana hizo un gesto de incomprensión ante la situación también y comenzó a jugar con unos de sus mechones.

-Parece que mamá le avisó a él directamente.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible – dijo Alec afiladamente, raspando con una uña la unión de una de las cerámicas - creo que se hablan en la cena de navidad solo porque está Max a la mesa.

-No lo sé Alec, pero el caso es que le pregunté a papá lo mismo que tu, y él me dijo que mamá vuelve por… - Isabelle tuvo una pausa y Alec volvió su mirada a ella – por, por… lo de Jonathan.

Alec se sentó derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? – su hermana asintió.

-Eso me dijo papá. No sé como mamá se enteró, pero está preocupada por nosotros – Alec soltó un bufido leve sintiendo a la vez un miedo visceral asentarse en su garganta, recordando las fotos que había encontrado en la entrada del loft y que aun estaban en su mochila. No había mencionado lo de las fotos a nadie. Su hermana escrutó su rostro y soltó un tercer suspiro – Alec… - comenzó – anoche, papá me interrogó acerca de ti – Alec cerró los ojos - me preguntó que donde estabas, y bueno…

-Él dedujo que estaba en un bar gay en una orgía triple de depravación – dijo con resignación e Isabelle sonrió de lado – la próxima vez que vaya, le enviaré fotos – murmuró enfadado antes de sentir como su hermana se levantaba y le daba un abrazo suave.

-Él te ama – Alec rodó sus ojos aunque Isabelle no podía verlo pero igual ella lo dedujo porque lo soltó y lo miró fijamente – a su manera, lo hace. Eres su primogénito. Te ama, solo que no te comprende.

-Su manera de "amarme", me destruye Izz – replicó en voz baja y luego agregó con voz menos dura, – lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentarlo por mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijo que quería verte hoy muy temprano en el hospital, así que dudo hayas escapado de eso – Alec le sonrió y en un impulso de ternura hacia su hermana, besó su frente. Ella le empujó levemente, con una mueca en sus labios que Alec le recordaba la Izzy adolescente que adoraba molestar, y luego miró hacia los lados en la cocina. – Entonces, _este_ es el loft de tu sexy novio el diseñador – Alec sintió que se iba a arrepentir de haberle besado la frente a su hermana menor… – debes contarme todo justo ahora ¿Qué tal estuvo el sexo? Quiero detalles sucios, todos. Escúpelo Alexander.

Y no se había equivocado.

* * *

Sus pasos por el césped del cementerio resonaban dentro de su cabeza; todo el suelo estaba húmedo y sus zapatos se estaban manchando con la clorofila.

Sin poder importarle menos eso, Jonathan cruzó el último trecho del camino que lo separaba de su destino, deteniéndose pocos minutos después frente al mármol blanco que lo separaba físicamente de su amor.

Aquella noche había soñado con _él_. Todos sus recuerdos, sus memorias con Sebastián habían vuelto, atormentándolo, haciéndolo despertar en el medio de la noche con sus puños crispados y temblando en la ira, llevándolo a levantarse por su habitación y romper cosas, golpear su espejo y luego yacer inmóvil frente a los cristales, viendo su reflejo durante horas en los trozos cubiertos de la sangre de sus propios puños. Recordando, añorando, odiándose a si mismo tanto como odiaba a Alexander Ligthwood.

Jonathan se arrodilló frente a la tumba de Sebastián y apartó con furia un ramillete de flores que seguramente había dejado Alec ahí. Alec no tenía el derecho de tocarlo, de seguir en contacto con él. Alec le había alejado de Sebastián demasiado tiempo y luego de que Sebastián se…_fuera_, Alec lo había alejado más; haciéndolo huir del país como si fuese un vulgar criminal. A él, a Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

-Pero ya he vuelto, Seb…-susurró, colocando una rosa roja sobre la lápida. Recordarlo tan vívidamente había estrujado algo muy dentro de él. No sabía qué, pero Jonathan poco podía pensar en ese momento. Se acostó sobre el césped húmedo y sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una fotografía y la sonrisa de Sebastián en ella le devolvió la mirada – te extraño…- susurró, delineando sus labios por sobre el papel – extraño hacerte reír y sonrojar Sebastián. Extraño comer contigo, verte rabiar en la biblioteca ante los deberes de la universidad… – su mirada cambió cuando recordó las miles de veces que, después que Sebastián lo cambiara por el Ligthwood, los viera estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, en _su_ lugar.

Jonathan había intentado hacerlo ver que estaba mal, que Alec no era apropiado para él, que era Jonathan quien lo amaba y quien lo amaría siempre. Sebastián tenía que verlo, tenía que entenderlo. Sebastián tenía que darse cuenta de que se merecía a alguien mejor que ese Lightwood, tenía que terminar de entender que era suyo, que él le podía hacer feliz, que solo él podía hacerlo.

Porque, joder, él no solo lo había amado, lo idolatraba. Jonathan sentía por Sebastián lo que Alexander nunca podría… y Sebastián había sido un terco que no lo entendió, que nunca lo vio. No importaba cuantas muestras de su devoción le diera Jonathan, Sebastián simplemente era ciego a ellas.

Jonathan, cegado de una repentina ira, arrugó la vieja fotografía en un puño hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en su propia palma.

Se sentó de nuevo y giró su mirada hacia las letras que delineaban su nombre, odiándolas, odiando el mármol que lo separaba para siempre de _su_ Sebastián, odiando las circunstancias, odiándose a él, a sus manos que habían acuchillado a Sebastián hasta la muerte; odiando a Alexander por arrebatárselo, viendo en rojo todo a su alrededor. Sebastián era suyo, era para él y Jonathan le odiaba tanto como le amaba, odiaba cada sonrisa que le había dedicado a Alexander, odiaba cada parte de su cuerpo que le había entregado a otro hombre, odiaba las manos que nunca lo tocaron, odiaba los labios que nunca había podido besar, lo odiaba en la misma medida en que lo había amado, deseado e idolatrado.

Cegado de ira, Jonathan se dio cuenta de que sus puños habían descargado la ola de sentimientos sobre el mármol y ahora lucían desechos, con sus nudillos cubiertos de sangre que había salpicado la lápida ahí donde él había golpeado sin darse cuenta una y otra vez. Jonathan cerró ambos puños de nuevo y los lanzó sobre la piedra blanca, golpeando allí donde estaba escrito el nombre de Sebastián, golpeándolo a _él_, hiriéndolo, destrozándolo.

-¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te odio! – le gritó, sin importarle nada más, sin importarle si alguien lo veía, si alguien lo escuchaba; su piel abriéndose profundamente ante cada golpe. – ¡Tú y tu estúpido novio! ¡Los odio! ¡Eres mío, Sebastián! ¡Mio! ¡Siempre serás solo mío! ¿Entiendes? ¡Me perteneces! Haré arder el mundo y destruiré todo lo que alguna vez te haya tocado ¿Me entiendes? Nadie…nadie Sebastián… ¡Nadie! – gritó, bajando las manos al césped y sintiendo como las heridas escocían al contacto con la humedad. Su corazón estaba roto, destrozado más allá de cualquier reparación. Sebastián lo había hecho, había acabado con él…

Jonathan pasó una mano por su cabello, manchando sus mechones rubios con sangre espesa y sudor. No le importó. Su mirada relucía al tiempo que el odio enfriaba su cuerpo más que a su propio corazón. No solo odiaba a Sebastián, por haber elegido a Alec por sobre él, por rechazarlo; odiaba al mismo Alec por el simple hecho de ser feliz, de existir.

Agotado, Jonathan se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la tumba y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el frío subía por su cuerpo hasta su mente y lo relajaba.

-Siempre me pertenecerás Sebastián…- susurró, exhausto. Sus nudillos escocían y Jonathan podía sentir la sangre espesa bajando hasta sus palmas. – Ni Alec ni nadie podrá tenerte, nunca Seb…mío, ¿Entiendes? Eres mío…

Minutos después, una suave lluvia se abrió sobre el cementerio pero aun así, las manchas de sangre en la tumba de Sebastián Verlac perduraron, incrustadas profundamente en las letras de su nombre y en el alma del hombre que las había dejado.

* * *

_-Entonces ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué lo deje? ¿Qué me aleje de él? _

_-Magnus, reacciona y sé responsable por una vez en tu vida ¿Quieres? Y si no es por ti, al menos hazlo por el chico Lightwood._

-_¿De verdad crees que Alec pueda ser perjudicado con esto?_

_-Si, Magnus, de verdad lo creo. Pueden acusarlo de cómplice de asesinato. Y al menos él, tiene una razón para alegrarse de que tú hayas chocado contra Valentine Morgenstern._

_-Él no, eso no es así Ragnor._

_-Lo sé. Y trataré de hacer mi mejor trabajo para sacarte de esto sin que él se vea afectado._

_-Gracias. _

_-Pero, si de verdad tanto te importa ese chico, Magnus…_

_-Me importa._

_-Entonces, protégelo. Aléjate de él, protégelo de esto._

* * *

Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvía una mirada atormentada, el miel y verde de sus ojos opacándose producto de todas sus preocupaciones mientras la voz de Ragnor le repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, de manera urgente e intranquilo, angustiado por él; que lo mejor para Alexander y para él era no estar juntos.

Magnus escuchaba a Ragnor en su cabeza como si se tratase de una melodía desentonada como este le había explicado en la sala mientras él rogaba a todos los dioses porque Alec no los escuchara al otro lado de su loft, como Alec podía ser afectado durante el juicio si el abogado de los Morgenstern decidía usar su relación en contra de Magnus.

_-Si el viejo es algo listo, lo cual vamos a asumir que es – le había dicho Ragnor de forma rápida y furiosa - y se entera de que te acuestas con uno de los chicos Lightwood, no dudará en atacarte con eso, en tratar de inculparte y volver el accidente un crimen y entonces todo caerá sobre Alexander. ¿Por qué estuvo ahí? ¿Por qué te salvó? ¿Cómo supo? ¿Fue casualidad?_

_-Claro que fue casualidad…_

_-¿Puedes probarlo, Magnus? – le interrumpió Ragnor y él se había visto obligado a cerrar la boca - porque yo no. Y si no quieres exponer al chico Lightwood a un escándalo público por este juicio, debes alejarlo de ti, Magnus. Ahora._

Magnus abrió el grifo del agua y lavó su cara con rabia, mirándose de nuevo al espejo con el rostro mojado.

_-¿De verdad te importa?_

_-Si._

_-Entonces protégelo._

Cerró el grifo y con la toalla secó los restos de agua.

_-El juicio es en dos días, Magnus. Piensa cuidadosamente en lo que harás, por una vez en tu vida._

Magnus suspiró, bajando ambas manos al borde de su lavamanos y sosteniéndose de él. No podía perder a Alec, no podía alejarlo de su vida; no ahora que le tenía. Pero tampoco podía permitir que lo lastimaran, que lo llevaran al escarnio público y sufrir el verse señalado en un juicio por asesinato cuando había sido un accidente. De pronto, se puso frío ¿Y si el juez fallaba en su contra? ¿Y si era encontrado culpable? O peor, ¿Y si la atención se giraba sobre Alexander y lo encontraban cómplice?

No podía hacerle eso a Alec.

Pero tampoco se creía capaz de alejarse de él. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo sería capaz de ver a Alec a los ojos y decirle que no podían estar juntos? ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso después de lo que habían pasado la noche anterior?

Magnus cerró ambos puños sintiendo unas ganas imposibles de golpear la pared frente a él, de golpearla hasta romper en trozos la cerámica, el concreto y abrir un boquete hacia la otra habitación; en su lugar Magnus soltó un suspiro agotado.

-¿Magnus? – él abrió los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado. La voz de Alec había llegado a él de manera suave y dubitativa a través de la puerta del baño. - ¿Puedo pasar? No…

Magnus abrió la puerta del baño y Alec retomó el aire en sus pulmones, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Alexander – susurró Magnus, sintiendo un torbellino explotando dentro de él. Esos ojos azules atrayéndolo, atrapándolo, volviendo el aire en sus pulmones algo solido y doloroso de sentir. No podía perderlo, no podía perder la luz de ese ángel, la luz de esa mirada en su vida – Alec…

-¿Estás bien? – cuestionó su ángel, alzando una mano a su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Magnus sonrió con ternura y algo en su interior rugió, ardiendo y quemándolo. – No quería interrumpirte – escuchó lejanamente que le decía – pero Izzy me dijo que tengo que ir a la oficina de...

Sus sentidos dejaron de prestar atención, centrados únicamente en el movimiento de aquellos labios. Magnus cerró los ojos un segundo, suspirando para sí mismo y recordando las decenas de veces que Alec le había besado con sus labios, las decenas de veces que había susurrado, dicho, gemido y gritado su nombre con esos labios. Y su sonrisa, y sus ceños fruncidos, y sus momentos de ofuscamiento, sus cuidados, cuando dormitaba agotado a su lado… Magnus sabía que no podía alejar a Alec de su vida. Ya no, era demasiado tarde para siquiera intentarlo.

_Egoísta._

¿Era egoísmo el amor? ¿Quererlo de esa manera como para necesitarlo en su vida, era egoísmo? ¿O era simplemente el miedo intrínseco del ser humano a la soledad?

-¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntarle su ángel pero él no prestó atención. No lo hizo ni cuando el rostro de Alec comenzó a mostrar verdadera preocupación por su falta de expresión – creo que mejor le digo que no puedo ir. No te encuentras bien.

Magnus sintió un nudo subiendo en su garganta, ahogándolo y evitando que su mente pensara con coherencia. Porque él simplemente…

Él simplemente _no podía_ perder a Alec.

-Ven aquí…- le susurró antes de tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo, agachando el rostro para unir sus labios y besarlo con toda la urgencia que sentía, con fuerza; con una explosión de sentimientos detrás de sus ojos.

Magnus creyó haber sollozado dentro del beso mientras que su cuerpo entero temblaba con intensidad en cuanto Alec respondió, gimiendo sorprendido y acercándose a él rápidamente, subiendo una mano al revés de su cuello para mantenerlo firme. Firme junto a él, firme sobre el mundo.

No quería perderlo, no podía…

Sus cuerpos giraron y Magnus se sintió cegado dentro del beso, empujando rápidamente a Alec hacia atrás hasta que su ángel topó sus rodillas con el lavabo y Magnus lo dejó caer ahí, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él de rápidamente para acoplar sus cuerpos dentro de un beso indefinible, embriagado con sus emociones. Sus cuerpos solo estaban separados por ligeras e imposibles capas de tela y muy pronto la franela de su ángel se hizo un nudo dentro de su puño, mientras Magnus recorría con sus labios toda la quijada de su novio dejando un rastro húmedo de besos. Alec cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

-Magnus…

Él resguardó el aire dentro de sus pulmones al escuchar su nombre así, en sus labios, por sus caricias.

Para él… el sentir a Alec de esa forma se había vuelto su todo, su mundo, y no podía perderlo, no podía pensar siquiera en volver a estar solo, sin su ángel iluminando sus días con sus sonrisas…

Magnus movió sus caderas sobre Alec, sollozando, jadeando, casi rogando dentro del beso. Necesitaba a Alec, lo necesitaba con él. La sola posibilidad de perderle…de tener que alejarlo de su lado…

Alec bajó ambas manos con una firmeza increíble por toda su espalda hasta sus glúteos y Magnus se encontró perdiendo su desesperación dentro de la lujuria, perdiéndose a si mismo dentro del todo. Gimió fuertemente dentro del beso y clavó la punta de sus dedos sobre el pecho cubierto de Alec, haciendo una petición silenciosa.

Alec separó sus rostros un segundo y buscó su mirada.

-¿Magnus…? – susurró, pero él no lo dejó pensar.

Un beso, largo, sus labios encontrándose, jugando y cediendo terreno…

-Mío…mío ángel…- Alec gimió, cuando Magnus tomó su labio inferior con sus dientes al tiempo que bajaba la mano derecha hasta apretar indiscretamente su erección. Necesitaba sentirle, necesitaba saber que Alec no se alejaría.

Alec buscó sus ojos unos segundos, la preocupación aun despierta y compartiendo espacio con su propia lujuria. El deseo de Alec rugía con fuerza a través de su intensa mirada. Magnus, decidiendo por ambos, se colocó de pie y llevó sus manos al borde del mono desvaído de su ángel, sin despejar la mirada del azul oscurecido que lo enfrentaba.

-¿Puedo? – pidió y el animal que habitaba dentro de él rugió cuando su ángel mordió su labio y asintió lentamente, alzando las caderas para cederle el espacio.

…La vida está hecha de momentos, de momentos únicos y claves que te marcan para siempre, de momentos inesperados, transcendentales, de momentos que se forjan fuera de nuestro control y se establecen ahí, en tu memoria, determinando con su existencia un posible futuro que no tenías previsto. Esos momentos para algunos es claro, algunos los enfrentan con el conocimiento de estarlos viviendo, de saberlos ahí, para otros, para muchos otros, esos momentos pasan en el anonimato, determinan todo un futuro sin que uno lo sepa o siquiera lo desee. Algunos le llaman destino, pero es en realidad una suma de actos y consecuencias.

Cuando Magnus cedió a sus impulsos aquella mañana, uniéndose en un lento deslizar de su cuerpo sobre el de Alec, fundiéndose en uno solo, gimiendo, sollozando, llorando su nombre de placer, Magnus no sabía que estaba viviendo uno de sus "momentos transcendentales". Para él fue el aferrarse a su afecto, el sentirse un poquito egoísta durante unos minutos más, entregarse a Alec como no sabía si luego tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Entregar un poquito de sí mismo como no lo había hecho antes.

Pero para la rueda de la vida ese momento representó en lo profundo de su ser la decisión de no dejarlo ir, de no perder la nueva luz que estaba iluminando su vida con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa amable.

Pasase lo que pasase, Magnus no podía perder a Alec.

* * *

_**¿NA? Estoy…agotada. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen Deuda de vida y que le han dado Follow o Fav o que dejan un comentario o me escriben por PM. Cada vez que llego a las notas finales, estoy tan drenada de energías que olvido lo que iba a decir…**_

_**Soy un caos.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su lectura, amados. Sepan que sus comentarios me han alegrado la vida y odio sinceramente no poder contestarlos como se lo merecen. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	18. Capítulo 17 Polvo y cenizas

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

_**Beta: Natxia Underwood.**_

_**Recomendación musical: "There I said" y "A loaded Smile" de mi futuro esposo, Adam Mitchel Lambert**_

_**Dedicatoria: A Dani, porque una hermosa historia Malec que escribió me inspiró para parte de este capítulo.**_

_**N/A: Me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo y lo trabajé más de lo normal porque no quería decepcionarlos a ninguno de ustedes entregándoles algo de mala calidad y escrito por salir del paso. Espero lo disfruten y nuevamente, gracias.**_

#17

Polvo y cenizas

_Un giro, otro, otro, otro y otro._

_Alec estaba mareado, y no solo por el inusual alcohol en sus venas._

_\- Sebastián, tu turno – canturreó alegre Aline y Alec alzó la vista, sintiendo el calor en su cuello y rostro acrecentarse cuando su mirada se cruzó nerviosa con la de Sebastián de un lado de la sala al otro._

_Aquella había sido una idea estúpida e infantil, como todas las de Jace. Haberse reunido todo su círculo de amigos y compañeros, Clary, Maia, Sebastián, Aline y su novia Helen, Jordan, Mark, Jace y él a jugar algo tan absurdo como verdad o reto, era sin duda la peor idea que había tenido Jace en muchos años; y el alcohol que había comenzado a rodar mágicamente por la residencia estudiantil solo había empeorado las cosas._

_\- Reto – susurró Sebastián, harto de que su prima le sacara a la luz todos sus secretos. _

_Aline sonrió ampliamente._

_Alec apartó la mirada._

_\- Un beso – dijo alegre su amiga y Alec cerró los ojos. No quería ni ver eso. – No, no a mi idiota – aclaró la chica con voz divertida. -Tu reto es besar a la persona que consideres más atractiva dentro la habitación._

_Aquello era absurdo, un juego de niños que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Una tontería completamente infantil. Alec, incomodo, jugueteó con el vaso de plástico en sus manos y dejó su mirada ahí, evitando todo contacto posible con la visión de Sebastián besando a alguien más. Seguramente a su amigo Jace o a Jordan, ambos eran chicos muy atractivos y por la risita autosuficiente de Jace a su lado, él pensaba lo mismo._

_No quería ver como Sebastián besaba a alguien más, no quería ver como escogía a otro chico que claramente fuese más atractivo que él, no quería y no estaba preparado para ello…_

_Una sombra se hizo sobre él y Alec alzó la mirada._

_\- ¿Qué…_

_Y Sebastián lo besó._

…

_Alec estaba aturdido mientras sus piernas flotaban sin sentido siendo guiadas por su contrario. _

_Su mente se sentía mareada mientras los besos de Sebastián lo obnubilaban hasta el punto de no saber donde estaba parado o de recordar siquiera su nombre. El aire comenzaba a escasear, denso a su alrededor y dentro de él; sus pulmones asfixiados de tanto placer pero a la vez dándole la libertad que había deseado por tanto tiempo. _

_Alec soltó un pequeño gemido y separó sus labios de los de Sebastián, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. A pocos centímetros de distancia, Sebastián le devolvía una mirada de un negro mate turbia por el deseo, su piel enrojecida y sus labios húmedos por sus besos._

_La sola idea lo hizo perder el aliento._

_Nunca se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en ello y muchos menos a tomar él la iniciativa. ¿Le gustaba su amigo? Desde el primer día. Pero el miedo que tenía de ser rechazado, de decepcionar no solo a Sebastián si no a todo el mundo a su alrededor, era demasiado grande como para tan siquiera tomar el riesgo. Pero ahí estaba, con Sebastián besándole como si la vida dependiera de ello, juntos y a solas en la habitación que ambos rentaban en aquella pequeña residencia estudiantil. Alec lamió sus labios y sintió algo latir cerca de su garganta al galope de sus nervios._

_¿Y si le fallaba a Sebastián? Él no tenía experiencia alguna ¿Y si Sebastián se enfadaba por ello? ¿Y si se decepcionaba? También estaba el hecho de que ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta en la pequeña fiesta que habían hecho con sus amigos, o al menos él había bebido, lo que ya era inusual en si ¿Y si al día siguiente se despertaba al lado de Sebastián y éste le decía que todo había sido producto del alcohol y lo echaba de su cama?_

_Alec tragó grueso, sintiendo una piedra de miedo bajar por su garganta._

_¿Y si perdía la amistad de Sebastián?_

_\- Seb… - comenzó a decir con dubitativa pero sus palabras murieron en los labios ajenos cuando Sebastián descendió de nuevo sobre ellos, besándolo ahora delicadamente, con cautela. Dos segundos después, Alec volvió a separar sus labios. – Sebastián…- susurró, mordiendo su labio con fuerza cuando éste hundió el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarle ahí con urgencia. – Para, para…_

_\- Alec, Alec, Alec…me gustas Alec, me gustas demasiado y no me atrevía a decírtelo. Vamos, sé que yo también te gusto…- Alec cerró los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por completo al roce de la voz de Sebastián en su cuello._

_\- Es solo el alcohol, hemos bebido demasiado Seb, por favor…_

_Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y Alec perdió toda voluntad._

_\- ¿Te gusto? – él tragó grueso, de nuevo, viéndose imposibilitado de respirar adecuadamente, imposibilitado de seguir mintiéndose y a su amigo. Al menos por una vez, quería ser él mismo y ser sincero._

_\- Si – susurró, enfrentando los ojos de Sebastián. Aquel negro profundo que tanto le gustaba brilló un poco más._

_Sebastián le sonrió, una sonrisa amplia, lúcida y hermosa._

_\- Entonces, bésame Alec._

…

_El contacto era nuevo para él._

_Completamente nuevo y excitante._

_El calor rodeándolo, la humedad, el temblor en sus piernas y la sensación de adormecimiento subiendo por su espalda, encegueciéndolo de placer._

_Un gemido bajo, su mano cubriendo su propios labios para evitar gritar y todo se redujo a eso, a un blanco cegador, a una explosión de su ser._

_Alec cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar._

…_._

_\- Voy a matar a Aline…- susurró Sebastián adormecido contra su pecho y él sonrió._

_\- Yo le compraré algún tipo de dulce, o ropa, o quizá un auto. _

_\- No es gracioso Alec, le dije a mi prima que no lo hiciera. Ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero que nunca me atrevería a decirte nada y me obligó y eso está mal._

_\- ¿Te arrepientes de ello? _

_Una caricia suave, un beso sobre su piel que le eriza hasta el alma…_

_\- Jamás, Alec, jamás._

…

_La habitación que ambos comparten pasa a ser un lugar sagrado, un refugio en común donde por fin Alec se siente libre y feliz, pleno. Besos y miles de caricias robadas lo hacen suspirar una y otra vez, arrancándoles risas y muecas a sus amigos, a los únicos que saben lo que sucede entre Sebastián y él. _

_Fuera, son solo amigos y compañeros; en el silencio de su habitación, son todo aquello que es inexpresable e indispensable para vivir. _

_\- Tenemos clase en dos horas…- logró susurrar Alec bajo las sábanas en lo que Sebastián le dejó respirar luego de un largo beso._

_Sebastián sonrió y se inclinó sobre él, excitante, hermoso; con el brillo de sus ojos negros acechándolo aun en la oscuridad de la habitación._

_\- Podremos llegar a tiempo. _

_\- Seb…- otro beso, caricias que encienden mucho más que su alma, el roce de sus pieles y Alec logra olvidar lo que iba a argumentar. Está ido en su placer, esas manos tocando su cuerpo y su alma, un arriba y abajo candente que lo envuelve y de pronto sus gemidos amenazan con escapar de su control. – Por el Ángel…_

_\- Te deseo Alec – susurró Sebastián en su oído, una voz ronca que lo estremeció por completo._

_\- Llegaremos tarde._

_\- Llegaremos a tiempo. _

_\- La profesora Christine nos matará…_

_Y entonces el calor lo envolvió de una forma distinta. Un placer inigualable, infinito, inmenso._

_Pleno._

_\- Haré que valga la pena, te lo prometo…_

_Y el mundo vuelve a reducirse a eso, a los movimientos de Sebastián sobre él, a sus piernas rodeándolo, a su calor envolviéndolo, a sus manos en su pecho y su rostro lleno de lujuria por sentirlo así, tan dentro de él._

_Libre, Alec solo puede sentir que es libre._

…_.._

_Su padre los descubrió en la cama._

_Todo sucedió y se vino abajo de la forma más cruel y vergonzosa que Alec pudo imaginar, desmoronándose en trozos a su alrededor, cultivando la pequeña e irascible planta de decepción por su progenitor cuya existencia él había estado ignorando durante los últimos años. _

_Los gritos de Robert lejos de enfurecerlo, lo apartan a un rincón de su alma que se ahonda con cada palabra._

_Ese día, Alec sintió como su corazón se rompió por primera vez en su vida._

…_._

_\- Él no puede echarte Alec, no por eso. ¿Dónde crees vas? _

_-Te puedo perjudicar, Seb. No quiero eso._

_\- No, Alec. No puedes irte…_

_\- Sebastián tiene razón, Alec. Robert no es dueño de toda la facultad de medicina y menos de toda Manhattan. Yo puedo mover mis hilos también. _

_\- No, Catarina, lo que faltaría es que mi padre te eche del hospital._

_-Alec…Alec, quédate. Quédate conmigo. _

_-Seb…_

_\- Alec no irá a ninguna parte, Sebastián. Tranquilo._

_\- Catarina, no._

_\- No, Alec. Ya lo dije. Tú seguirás estudiando y no te irás a ninguna parte y eso, es una promesa._

…

Alec no se sentía cómodo ahí. La última vez que había hablado con su padre a solas en su oficina había tenido que contarle que Jonathan estaba de vuelta en el país y no había sido una conversación precisamente agradable.

Con un tic nervioso, Alec pasó la mano por su cabello y se enderezó en la silla que enfrentaba la de su padre.

\- ¿Estás consciente que tu madre sabe todos tus movimientos, Alexander? – Alec frunció el entrecejo y volvió su atención a la conversación con su padre, él sin comprender todavía el por qué Robert lo había citado con tal urgencia esa mañana.

\- No papá – aclaró. – Y de ser así, supongo lo hace por protegernos – añadió, con un toque tranquilizador en su voz. Si su madre en verdad lo estaba espiando eso le concedía más atención maternal de la que había recibido en toda su vida.

\- Lo hace por controlarlos. No te confundas.

Alec soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y negó con su rostro.

\- Y a ti solo te molesta no tener todo bajo control, menos a mamá. Yo nunca fui como tú, papá. Yo no tengo nada que esconder.

\- No, por supuesto. Tú repartes tu depravación por toda la facultad y el complejo médico. Sé que andas saliendo con un paciente, Alec – le espetó y Alec apretó las manos sobre su regazo, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Así que era eso, por eso su padre lo había mandado a llamar de aquella manera. Alec suspiró ahora internamente; aunque lo había visto venir en las múltiples hipótesis que había manejado desde que habló con Izzy, no significaba que no doliera igual. - ¿Hasta dónde llega tu irresponsabilidad, Alexander? Primero con tu compañero de clases y ahora con un paciente. Todo el hospital debe estar hablando de ti. ¿No te cansas de manchar nuestro apellido?

Alec sintió aquello como un golpe tremendamente bajo. Tragó grueso y se apoyó en la silla para ponerse en pie.

\- Tengo trabajo, padre. Si solo querías insultarme, no tenías que mandar a Izzy a buscarme para ello.

\- Siéntate, Alexander – le espetó su padre y él, a regañadientes, obedeció. – No te llamé aquí para hablar de tu cuestionable vida amorosa. – Alec apretó los labios con fruición pero su padre ignoró el gesto. – Te llamé, porque necesito que me cuentes exactamente lo que sucedió esa noche del accidente donde murió Valentine Morgenstern.

….

Cuando Magnus encontró al anciano abogado de los Morgenstern bajo el marco de su puerta aquella mañana, supo que su cupo de visitantes inesperados se había colmado aquel día.

Su entrecejo no tardó en fruncirse al tiempo que bloqueaba la puerta de su departamento con su cuerpo, evitando que el abogado viera sus pertenencias y mucho menos las que Alec había dejado por ahí, un suéter gris sobre su mochila. Por algún motivo, aquel sujeto lo hacía sentir en extremo incomodo, tal vez era su mirada, prejuiciosa y evaluadora, o tal vez simplemente era el mal gusto al vestir; Magnus no estaba seguro.

\- Señor Starkwheater –saludó Magnus, colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta y la otra en la madera.

\- Señor Bane ¿Cómo sigue su recuperación? – Magnus alzó una ceja ante la pregunta. ¿Era en serio?

\- Estupendamente – replicó, con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo destilar por sus labios ocasionando que el abogado sonriera lentamente y abriera su maletín para sacar de ahí un sobre amarillo y luego tendérselo a él. Magnus frunció el entrecejo tomando el sobre sin abrirlo. - ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

\- De parte de mi jefe – indicó el señor Starkwheater en respuesta. Magnus apartó la mirada del sobre y observó al sujeto frente a él.

\- ¿Su jefe? – Cuestionó con genuina curiosidad - ¿No querrá decir, su "cliente"? ¿Esto es de parte de Jonathan Morgenstern? ¿Qué es?

\- No tengo idea, Señor Bane; yo solo sigo órdenes.

Magnus observó el sobre como mirada dudosa. La última vez que había recibido algo de Jonathan Morgenstern había sido una amenaza de venganza. Seguramente, Ragnor le recomendaría no tomar aquel sobre ¿Cierto? Pero Ragnor no estaba ahí en ese momento para representarlo y Magnus dudaba seriamente que el sobre contuviera explosivos o algo así. Mirando de nuevo el sobre Magnus suspiró internamente y, con un bien entrenado movimiento de desdén, lo lanzó sobre la mesita para las llaves que tenía a un lado de la puerta.

\- Ya…-dijo, volviéndose hacia su interlocutor. – Lo veré luego, Señor Starkwheater – puntualizó, mientras el abogado cerraba su maletín y lo observaba fijamente durante algunos segundos, como si algo faltara. Cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo, Magnus alzó una ceja. - ¿Su… jefe le envió algún recado más, Señor Startwherter?

Hodge Starkwheater apretó los labios para comenzar a decirle algo cuando su teléfono irrumpió en estridentes sonidos. El abogado dibujó una alarmante expresión de temor en su rostro y Magnus juntó sus cejas en un profundo y preocupado ceño.

\- Eso es todo – le dijo el abogado rápidamente, sacando el aparato y tocando una pieza para silenciarlo. Hodge Starkwheater alzó la mirada a él y se despidió con una cabezada. – Nos vemos en la corte, Señor Bane. Que tenga buen día.

Magnus lo vio alejarse por el pasillo con una rara sensación estrujando su pecho.

…

_Alec acarició la mejilla de Sebastián con el dorso de su mano, sonriendo cuando éste suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, en busca de más contacto._

_\- Promete que no volverás a irte…- susurró Sebastián contra su pecho desnudo y Alec dejó su mano congelada, sufriendo en su alma el dolor plasmado en la voz de Sebastián. Le abrazó suavemente y besó su frente._

_\- Nunca, te lo prometo. _

…_.._

\- ¡Alec! – gritó Max al divisar a su hermano a la salida de su escuela. Su hermano sonrió ampliamente y abrió ambos brazos para recibirlo en ellos.

Max le abrazó con fuerza, colgándose del cuello de su hermano mayor.

\- Hola enano – le saludó Alec, montándolo sobre sus hombros.

Max sonrió, abrazándose a él. Adoraba cuando Alec iba a buscarlo al colegio. Ir en motocicleta de vuelta a sus casas no era algo que hicieran muchos estudiantes de primaria cotidianamente y Alec usualmente lo llevaba a comer un helado antes de llegar a casa por lo cual la salida era doblemente divertida. Él amaba a su hermano mayor. Izzy era una hermana estupenda, siempre lo llevaba al parque y tenía ese novio friki que le traía historietas y libros de R. L Stine y Jace era como otro hermano mayor para él quien siempre tenía cosas interesantes que enseñarle y aventuras que contar; pero Alec, con Alec Max se sentía seguro, en casa. Alec le había cuidado toda su vida, era Alec quien le dejaba ir a su habitación, dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas y lo mantenía como un secreto entre ellos porque Alec sabía que él no quería que Jace se enterara de que tenía pesadillas.

Era Alec quien le protegía, siempre.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Maxwell dejó que Alec lo sentara en la parte delantera de su motocicleta negra y le colocara un suéter cerrado.

\- Izzy dijo que no tenías guardia ¿Es cierto? – le preguntó emocionado; cuando Alec no tenía guardia solía pasar horas con él en casa. Alec sonrió y se cerró la chaqueta de cuero hasta el cuello.

\- Es cierto, pero tengo una clase mañana temprano – aceptó su hermano, revolviéndole ahora el cabello. – ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a algún lado o hacer algo en especial? - Max negó con el rostro y recordó entonces lo otro que le había mencionado su hermana.

\- Izzy también me dijo que te habías quedado a dormir donde un nuevo amigo y que por eso no estabas en casa anoche.

Su hermano alzó la vista de su chaqueta y la clavó en él fijamente. Max compuso una mueca de disculpas y arrepentimiento y agachó la mirada.

\- Lo siento – dijo, en voz baja. – Fui a tu habitación anoche y como no estabas…Izzy me descubrió y le dije que solo buscaba un libro y ella me dijo que no estabas y… - Max sintió un tacto en su cabeza y alzó el rostro hacia su hermano.

\- Primero, no debes pedirme disculpas por ir a mi habitación ¿De acuerdo Max? – él asintió rápidamente. – Y segundo, si, me quedé donde un amigo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Cómo Sebastián? A mí me agradaba Sebastián, era muy… - Max se detuvo cuando la mirada de su hermano volvió a ser extraña, con el azul oscuro brillando. Y la mano en su cabello se había detenido. ¿Había vuelto a decir algo malo? Recordó que Izzy una vez se había puesto a llorar luego de la muerte de Sebastián, aunque no era _su _novio y cuando él le preguntó por qué lloraba, le dijo que era porque Alec no podía hacerlo más. Tal vez Alec quería llorar ahora.

Cuando iba a decir algo, su hermano volvió a acariciarle el cabello.

\- Se llama Magnus – le dijo, colocándole el casco con cuidado y sentándose detrás de él en la motocicleta. Max pensó que ese era un nombre raro y que parecía una especie de helado. Se encogió de hombros, pensando en que realmente lo que quería era ir a comer helados con Alec. – Dime algo Max ¿Te gustaría ir a conocerlo?

Max sonrió.

\- ¿Después del helado? – negoció, a lo que su hermano solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

…..

_\- ¿Otro ramo de flores? – preguntó Alec, frunciendo el entrecejo. No le molestaba que su novio recibiera flores, chocolates, música y demás obsequios de parte de otro hombre. Lo toleraba hasta cierto punto; pero aquel tema con Jonathan ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo ridículo y hasta peligroso y Alec comenzaba a pensar que Aline tenía razón y Jonathan podía estar acosando a Sebastián._

_La semana anterior Jonathan le había enviado a Sebastián una fotografía del mismo Sebastián en los pasillos de la facultad de medicina. Lo espeluznante del tema había sido que Sebastián no estaba posando para aquella foto, ni siquiera estaba de frente a la cámara. Había sido tomada a través de los barrotes de un pasillo, a pleno medio día cuando Sebastián salía de una clase hacia el comedor._

_\- Ni siquiera me fijé que él estaba por ahí ese día – había dicho Sebastián, viendo su perfil en aquella fotografía. A un lado del papel de foto, Jonathan había adjuntado una rosa azul. Aline, quien esa tarde había bajado a su residencia, arrancó la flor y la tiró al cubo de la basura sin preguntar. – Solíamos reunirnos ahí para ir a almorzar juntos, tal vez esta es su forma de decirme que extraña que comamos juntos. _

_\- Su retorcida forma, querrás decir - puntualizó Aline y Alec no pudo estar más que de acuerdo. _

_Y aquella otra mañana, ya casi una semana después, Sebastián recibía un tercer ramo de flores, de rosas azules, más específicamente. _

_Alec siguió el ejemplo de Aline y tomó el ramo de rosas para lanzarlo al cubo de la basura. _

_\- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo Seb, esto no es normal._

_Su novio mesó su cabello negro puro y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, subiendo ambas manos para cubrir su rostro. Alec se mordió un labio con culpabilidad y se acercó a Sebastián para abrazarlo por detrás y besar su hombro desnudo. Sebastián estaba usando una de sus franelas blancas de andar en casa y entre la tela y su cuello se observaba perfectamente su piel llena de pecas. Pequeñas y dulces manchitas sobre un lienzo blanco y suave._

_Besó de nuevo la piel de Sebastián ahí y suspiró._

_\- Lo siento – dijo sinceramente, pasando sus manos por la cintura de Sebastián y pegando su cuerpo al de su novio. Sebastián suspiró, agotado. – No tienes por qué hacer nada, déjalo en mis manos. Tenemos parciales esta semana y la que viene y no puedes con tanto._

_\- Tu tampoco – murmuró Sebastián, ahogando el sonido de su voz contra las palmas de sus manos. – Tienes guardias en el hospital y los mismos parciales que yo. No tienes cabeza ni tiempo para hacer algo con Jonathan._

_\- Solo…tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que te haga algo._

_Su novio alzó al fin su rostro y lo giró hacia él. El negro de sus ojos brillaba tanto que Alec sentía que podían iluminar su mundo entero._

_\- Y yo, tengo miedo de que me quiera dañar a través de ti. Temo más por ti que por mí, Alec._

…

Magnus estaba anonadado, pasando una fotografía tras otra.

¿Qué tipo de broma sádica y pesada era aquella?

Sus manos se tornaron frías mientras aquellas capturas de imágenes se turnaban para aterrorizarlo frente a sus ojos.

Alec, Alec, Alec y Alec. Su Alec estaba en todas y cada una de aquellas fotografías. Alec fuera del hospital, Alec subiendo las escaleras a su loft, Alec en un cementerio, Alec aparcando su motocicleta, Alec y sus hermanos, Alec en unos jardines que parecían ser de la Universidad.

Alec, Alec, Alec…

El miedo se asentó firme y tangible, pesado como una piedra en su cuello cuando la última fotografía cayó en sus manos.

Alec y él durmiendo en su habitación. Magnus incluso podía ver la cola de Presidente enroscado en los pies de Alec en aquella foto. Alzó la vista y la clavó en la ventana más alta de su cuarto…

El ángulo ahí era perfecto.

Magnus, con un nudo apretando en su garganta que le impedía respirar, se acercó al ventanal y se subió sobre el alfeizar, bajando el vitral para ver fuera.

\- Hijo de… - murmuró, tomando la cámara web en sus manos.

En ese segundo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

…..

Alec aparcó fuera de la heladería favorita de Max y bajó al niño quien de inmediato corrió al mostrador para ver los sabores disponibles, aunque Alec sabía que se los conocía de memoria. Alec llevaba yendo a esa heladería con Max casi toda la vida del pequeño. Era un lugar bonito, fresco y cómodo que estaba de camino a casa, con un gran letrero ochentero y un personal muy atento; fuera había pequeñas mesas en forma de conos de helados con bancos en los que se podía comer con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Max! –llamó en voz alta. – Iré a hacer la fila para cancelar – informó al niño con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sacaba su celular. Alec buscó el nombre de Magnus y discó.

\- ¡Alec! – Gritó su hermanito inclinando medio cuerpo sobre el mostrador. Alec vio que Alyssa, la chica que despachaba ese día, le sonreía y saludaba con una mano; él devolvió el gesto.- ¡Hay de torta suiza! ¡Y de manzana! – Alec le sonrió asintiendo por respuesta.

Magnus atendió al tercer repique.

\- Hola Magnus, oye no tengo clases hasta mañana y recogí a Max ¿Te gustaría…

Pero Magnus lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Alec? – su voz sonó tensa; tan tensa que de inmediato Alec frunció las cejas y bajó su voz para responder.

\- Si. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Estaré ocupado hoy Alexander – Alec dio un paso atrás. Max estaba ordenando ya los helados y le hacía señas para que cancelara. – No vengas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No estaré disponible para ti hoy, ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- Magnus…- su voz se quebró un poco. Alec se apartó de la pequeña fila y habló en voz baja hacia su celular.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal? Anoche…

\- Lo siento Alec, hablaremos después. No vengas hoy.

Alec escuchó el pitido de la llamada colgada con incredulidad y un vacío golpeando su pecho de manera inmisericorde, ahogándolo. Magnus…

\- ¡Alec! – su hermano lo llamaba pero él era incapaz de escuchar nada más que un sordo pitido en su mente y la voz tensa de Magnus al teléfono.

"_No estaré disponible para ti hoy, ¿Qué no entiendes?"_

"_Lo siento Alec."_

"_No vengas hoy."_

"_No vengas."_

\- Hermano, es tu turno ¿No comeremos helado? – él parpadeó, saliendo a la superficie y sacó su tarjeta para cancelar el pedido de Max; un helado doble de manzana y uno de una porción de torta suiza y chocolate para él. Alec le sonrió a su hermano menor y le alborotó de nuevo los cabellos.

\- Enano, hoy no podremos ir donde Magnus, al parecer tendrá algo de trabajo – comentó con un nudo en su garganta y sin dejar de repetirse las palabras de Magnus en la cabeza - ¿Qué te parece…- comenzó, atajando el rostro contrariado de su hermanito - si vamos la tienda de videos y alquilamos algo para ver en casa?

Cuando su hermano sonrió de nuevo, Alec sintió con más claridad como su corazón apretaba contra su pecho dolorosamente.

Algo le había sucedido a Magnus pero…

¿Qué había sido?

¿Y por qué Magnus lo alejaba de esa forma?

El dolor en su pecho se transformó rápidamente en un mal presentimiento.

…

Jonathan se consideraba a sí mismo un animal de ocasiones.

En el transcurso de su vida se habían presentado ante él las más diversas oportunidades que lo habían cultivado y guiado a ser quien era en ese instante, acercándolo inexorablemente a sus metas.

Eran oportunidades claves de la vida, oportunidades como la que tuvo el día que la conoció a _ella_.

Se le conocía por múltiples nombres pero nunca revelaba su identidad real a ningún ser. Bella, letal y etérea, Jonathan solo la conocía como "La Dama". Sempiternamente hermosa.

Y era ella, más recientemente, su más importante aliada. Un ser frío y calculador que había entrado a su vida solo para ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo.

\- Jonathan, querido, tu falta de atención en el asunto que nos concierne me parece insultante.

Él parpadeó, llenando la siguiente copa de tinto y acercándola con un movimiento lento y seductor a La Dama. La mujer, con su larga cabellera escarlata y su largo y ceñido vestido de satén color piel, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra con elegancia antes de tomar la copa con una mano finamente enjoyada. Jonathan sonrió e inclinó su copa en un brindis.

\- Mis disculpas, mi Hermosa, pero soy un hombre ambicioso y…

\- Eso lo sé- interrumpió ella y él amplió su sonrisa.

\- Creí que le gustaba la ambición – enfatizó entonces, dando un pequeño sorbo. – Solo deseo cerciorarme que su información es verídica, para poder cumplir con mi objetivo.

Ella le sonrió y apartó la copa de sus manos para luego ponerse en pie y caminar lentamente frente a sus ojos, asegurándose que toda su atención estuviera en su persona.

Jonathan se reclinó sobre el sofá con una sonrisa pausada en sus labios.

Estaban en la oficina de su Padre y él podía ver ahora detrás de ella como el sol se reflejaba y perdía entre los edificios de Brooklyn.

\- Me agrada la ambición, Jonathan Morgenstern, es una cualidad atractiva en gente como tú, al igual que el poder y la determinación. Los poderosos dominamos el mundo. – Mientras hablaba sus pasos dejaban de oírse sobre el suelo alfombrado de la oficina de su padre dándole un aspecto más etéreo y letal a la mujer frente a él. Sus pasos eran como humo, perdiéndose en el entorno. – Esas cualidades en dosis correctas hacen a un hombre deseable – dijo y se detuvo frente a su escritorio, jugando con las fotografías y papeles que él había dejado ahí horas antes. Cientos de fotos de Sebastián le devolvieron la mirada. – Pero en exceso, esas cualidades se transforman en defectos, Jonathan, y aburren. Llevan la libido directamente al tedio y eso, amado, es un desperdicio. No lo permitas en ti.

Él le devolvió su sonrisa a su lugar y se levantó, andando los pasos que lo separaban de La Dama a la que tomó un largo mechón de cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos.

\- Entonces…- comenzó - ¿Me da su palabra, mi Hermosa, de que esa información es verídica? Dejaré ir mi obsesión, por usted. Solo requiero esto.

Ella amplió la sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no incluía sus ojos fríos ni su alma mustia y llevó una mano hasta su pecho donde la colocó sobre su corazón. Jonathan contuvo un escalofrío al sentir los dedos helados contra su piel desnuda.

\- Merlion es uno de mis más antiguos y fieles informantes, querido. Puedo asegurarte que toda la información sobre la seguridad en el loft de Magnus Bane es exacta.

Los ojos de Jonathan brillaron con codicia.

\- ¿Y me asegura que podré burlarla en el momento indicado?

La Dama delineó sus labios con una uña afilada y le vio a los ojos.

\- En el momento que tú así lo desees, mi amado, Magnus Bane será tuyo.

…

_\- Te amo…- susurró Sebastián contra sus labios. Alec cerró los ojos y sonrió, negando con el rostro._

_\- No lo digas así, como si fuese una despedida Seb. _

_Sebastián entonces lo besó y el mundo dejó de tener sentido de nuevo; todo giró a su alrededor hasta que los colores formaron una sola mancha multicolor detrás a sus ojos. _

_\- Lo que sentimos, es lo único que vale, recuérdalo siempre Alec. Somos polvo y cenizas._

…

Magnus se sentía cerca de sufrir un colapso nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

Había revisado a fondo su casa, con la paranoia de estar siendo espiado por Jonathan Morgenstern guiando sus pasos y encegueciendo su cordura hasta el límite. El miedo, el miedo visceral y tangible, ese que hace sudar frío y dispara la adrenalina, alimentando el flujo de combustible para sus músculos.

Tessa lo encontró desplomado sobre el sillón de la sala.

\- ¡¿Magnus?! – gritó su amiga, corriendo los pocos pasos que habían desde el marco de la puerta hasta la sala donde él se había recostado después de horas de exhaustiva revisión. No había encontrado ninguna otra cámara pero la sola idea de que Jonathan Morgenstern había estado vigilando su casa y, pero aun, la intimidad de su habitación, le aterrorizaba. Con un apretado y doloroso nudo en la garganta Magnus pensó en Alec.

Cuando Alexander le había llamado, él había reaccionado instintivamente, reviviendo la clara voz de su conciencia que era Ragnor y que le decía que debía proteger a Alec a cualquier costo y alejarlo de ahí, alejarlo de Jonathan. La voz de Ragnor en su cabeza le había gritado estridentemente, en lo que le contestó la llamada a Alec, que debía alejarlo de él. Alec no podía ver aquellas fotos, Alec no podía enterarse de la nota de amenaza ni del juicio.

Alec no podía conocer la existencia de Jonathan Morgenstern y toda la tragedia que estaba trayendo a su vida.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? – preguntó Tessa, sentándose a su lado y apartando un mechón sudado de cabello de su rostro. - ¿Estuviste remodelando? Magnus ¿Qué la doctora no te envió reposo absoluto? ¿Dónde está Alexander? Cuando se entere de que has hecho fuerza… Magnus…

Él negó con el rostro sin escucharla y se puso de pie con un quejido adolorido, sintiendo como algunas de sus heridas se resentían. Mientras registraba la casa no había pensado ni un segundo en el dolor o en su salud. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Jonathan tomando aquellas fotografías de Alec para amenazarlo. Jonathan, cuyo rostro permanecía en blanco para Magnus, parecía saberlo todo sobre él y sobre Alexander. Le había seguido durante toda su rutina para hacerle saber a él que podía conseguir a Alec en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Magnus, sintiendo de nuevo el miedo como bilis en su boca, sintió la amenaza sobre la vida de Alec pesando sobre su cabeza de manera real y tangible.

¿Era eso, cierto? Jonathan estaba amenazando con quitarle lo único que le importaba en la vida así como él le había quitado a su padre.

Magnus era huérfano, sin ningún familiar cercano ni amigos excepto por Tessa y Ragnor. No tenía hijos ni nada que lo hiciera vulnerable. Nada, hasta que llegó Alec.

La sola idea lo mareó.

¿Qué Jonathan hiriera a Alec…?

No podía permitirlo.

\- Tess...- comenzó, con su voz ronca; alcanzó el sobre amarillo y lo puso en las manos de su amiga. Ella bajó la mirada al mismo y luego la puso en él con dubitativa y Magnus le respondió lentamente. – Es de parte de Jonathan Morgenstern. Su abogado vino esta mañana.

\- ¿Es algo del juicio? ¿No deberíamos de llamar a Ragnor?

Él negó con el rostro, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar o abrir la boca siquiera. Sentía que si veía esas fotografías una vez más iba a vomitar. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Magnus carraspeó y señaló con la barbilla hacia el sobre.

\- Aun no – dijo, sintiendo la bilis en su boca. Respiró profundo. – Mira dentro primero, Tessa.

Su amiga lo miró con cautela y abrió el sobre, dejando caer sobre la mesa de centro todas las fotografías una tras otra en un horrible collage. Tessa empalideció y sus ojos se abrieron con espanto y con la misma consternación que él sentía en sus huesos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Dios mío, Magnus… - él se encaminó hacia el minibar. - ¿Esto te lo ha enviado Jonathan Morgenstern? – él asintió sin ver mientras sacaba una botella de Whiskey que le había regalado Ragnor para su cumpleaños y se servía un trago seco.

Después de un minuto, se volvió hacia su amiga con el vaso de cristal en una mano.

\- Necesito ayuda Tess – declaró, caminando de nuevo hacia el sillón donde su amiga lo esperaba con una mirada afligida y la foto de Alexander en su habitación en sus manos.

\- Magnus ¿Alec vio esto? – le preguntó ella en voz baja y él volvió a negar con el rostro, dando un largo trago. – Por Dios santo…

\- Tessa…

\- Magnus, hay algo que debes saber – Lo interrumpió su amiga con voz grave, llamando su atención. -Vine a hablar contigo sobre la información de Fade y esto – ella soltó las fotografías de golpe sobre la mesita. – Esto solo lo confirma todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Magnus con aturdimiento.

\- Cuando te llamé te dije que tenía información que Fade le había entregado a Ragnor y este a mi ¿Recuerdas? – Él asintió – Se trata de esto Magnus, Jonathan Morgenstern es peligroso. Tuvo un juicio por asesinato hace dos años y logró huir de ello. Se vio obligado a huir del país.

Magnus sintió un golpe en su estomago y sus sentidos se alteraron más aun, dejándolo aturdido.

\- ¿Asesinato?

\- Es un tipo muy peligroso. El caso estaba sellado pero Fade pudo averiguar mucho más que la simple orden cautelar del tribunal. Al parecer, Jonathan asesinó a cuchilladas a un estudiante de medicina hace dos años. Lo asesinó a sangre fría en su residencia estudiantil.

De golpe, la imagen de Alec con su uniforme manchado de sangre se plantó frente a sus ojos y Magnus se vio obligado a cerrarlos y gritarle a su subconsciente que eso no pasaría, no mientras él tuviera algo que decir.

-… y creo que eso fue lo más prudente – iba diciendo Tessa. - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ignorándola, Magnus colocó el vaso sobre la mesa a un lado de las fotografías de Alec y cerró los ojos antes de hablar pausadamente, sintiendo como poco a poco su voz se iba rompiendo de dolor.

\- Tess, necesito proteger a Alec. Necesito protegerlo… de Jonathan Morgenstern.

….

La Dama reposaba desnuda sobre el largo sofá en la oficina de su padre, con su larga cabellera cayendo en ondas y riachuelos de sangre hasta el suelo y sus curvas danzando bajo la difuminada luz del atardecer tras el ventanal; el níveo tono de su piel encendiéndose un poco por el rojizo tinte del cielo. Jonathan abandonó el lecho, andando hasta el escritorio donde giró la pantalla del computador hacia él y se inclinó para acceder al aparato, dejando que los últimos rayos del sol acariciasen su piel desnuda.

Con unos pocos clicks, Jonathan accedió a la carpeta que mantenía oculta y cifrada, dejando ver dentro de la misma los accesos directos a cuatro visuales de cámaras en tiempo real.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que la cámara dos estaba desconectada.

Magnus Bane le había descubierto.

Era hora de comenzar su juego.

…

_**N/A: Es todo por hoy, queridos. :D Estoy malita de salud así que hoy no les aburriré con mis discursos de autor. Espero sus opiniones por la vía que deseen dejarlos, e iré respondiendo a medida que mi agenda lo permita. **_

_**Los amo.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_


	19. Capítulo 18 El amor nos hace mentirosos

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

_**Beta: Natxia Underwood.**_

_**Recomendación musical: Outlaw of love, de mi esposo Adam Lambert. 3**_

_**Dedicatoria: A Celina, porque ha esperado 84 años por cada actualización XD**_

_**NA: please, leer con mucha atención no se me vayan a confundir. Estamos a muy poco del final, así que sorry not sorry por los feels. **_

…

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

\- Magnus, hay algo que debes saber – Lo interrumpió su amiga con voz grave, llamando su atención. -Vine a hablar contigo sobre la información de Fade y esto – ella soltó las fotografías de golpe sobre la mesita. – Esto solo lo confirma todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Magnus con aturdimiento.

\- Cuando te llamé te dije que tenía información que Fade le había entregado a Ragnor y este a mi ¿Recuerdas? – Él asintió – Se trata de esto Magnus, Jonathan Morgenstern es peligroso. Tuvo un juicio por asesinato hace dos años y logró huir de ello. Se vio obligado a huir del país.

Magnus sintió un golpe en su estomago y sus sentidos se alteraron más aun, dejándolo aturdido.

\- ¿Asesinato?

\- Es un tipo muy peligroso. El caso estaba sellado pero Fade pudo averiguar mucho más que la simple orden cautelar del tribunal. Al parecer, Jonathan asesinó a cuchilladas a un estudiante de medicina hace dos años. Lo asesinó a sangre fría en su residencia estudiantil.

El amor nos hace mentirosos

_\- Ragnor y yo logramos hablar con Merlion en la estación de policía Magnus._

_\- ¿Para qué? _

_\- Te brindará protección._

_-Tessa…sabes bien que yo…_

_\- Ya está todo arreglado, ni te molestes en discutirlo. Merlion vendrá hoy a hacer vigilancia con un equipo. Jonathan Morgenstern es un asesino, Magnus. No lo quiero cerca de ti._

_\- No me preocupo por mí Tess, me preocupa más Alexander._

_Una mirada de ansiedad y preocupación, un suspiro._

_\- Entonces debes alejarlo, Magnus. Aléjalo de ti._

_\- No puedo Tess. No puedo, no quiero._

_\- No es por ti, es por él. Al menos por ahora, es lo mejor ¿No crees? Alec no está a salvo a tu lado Magnus._

…_.._

_Jonathan era un asesino... _

_Un asesino, y ahora por su culpa Alec estaba en peligro._

…

_En su sueño, el cuerpo de Alec reposaba en un pasillo cubierto de sangre._

_Las paredes desnudas se extendían eternamente, con grandes manchas de huellas hechas de sangre, dedos y manos arrastradas a todo lo largo del concreto, dejando un tétrico rastro escarlata sobre el blanco etéreo de la pared._

_Magnus tomó una linterna a sus pies y dio unos pocos pasos, abriéndose camino entre los grandes surcos de sangre, escuchando como sus pasos resonaban sobre la humedad sanguinolenta del piso. La Luna; grande, blanca y tenebrosa, se alzaba fuera de los grandes muros que lo rodeaban, colándose intrépida por los amplios ventanales de cada habitación que bordeaba el largo pasillo._

_\- ¿Magnus?_

_Él alzó su linterna, sintiendo como su pecho dolía más allá de lo que podía soportar, apretando de forma inmisericorde sus costillas._

_\- Alec… - susurró, iluminándose con la linterna en su mano; entonces, una camilla de hospital se alzó al fondo. _

_Patas metálicas altas, un colchón estéril cubierto con una sábana blanca y debajo de ella, un cuerpo._

_Solo eso, un cuerpo. Un ser humano, manos y brazos laxos cayendo a los lados y la tela blanca cubriendo sobre su rostro y demarcando su perfil._

_\- ¿Alec? – su voz rota, asustada y herida. Apenas un susurro quebrado rompiendo su garganta.- Alec…- llamó, acercándose a la camilla._

_Los detalles se hicieron nítidos a su alrededor, los contornos, los colores, el contraste del rojo en el suelo y el blanco, el sonido de sus pasos. _

_Su mano tembló cuando Magnus llegó hasta la camilla y tomó la sabana. Era una tela de un blanco brillante y resplandecía en la oscuridad de una forma tétrica y dulce a la vez, como una explanada de algodón de azúcar en un parque de diversiones abandonado._

_Con una sensación de miedo latiendo contra su garganta como un segundo corazón, Magnus haló de la tela hasta que ésta cayó con un susurro a sus pies, formando una montaña informe que pronto se fue tiñendo de escarlata mientras iba absorbiendo la sangre del suelo._

_Alec estaba sobre la camilla. Era él, su cabello negro, lacio, suave y limpio, sus labios perfectos, sus pómulos de piel blanca y sus ojos azules, grandes y hermosos, fijos en él. Una mirada límpida de impurezas, transparente, vidriosa, muerta._

_Magnus dio un paso hacia atrás y la linterna cayó de sus manos._

_Alec estaba muerto, Jonathan Morgenstern lo había asesinado. _

_En su pecho, unas enormes manchas violáceas comenzaron a tintar lentamente el uniforme de paramédico y cientos de heridas punzantes relucieron bajo la luz de la Luna, heridas desde donde brotó la sangre fluidamente, como largos riachuelos escarlatas en el medio de un tupido bosque._

_Alec estaba muerto._

_Muerto._

_\- Alec… - susurró llamándolo pero su Ángel no le devolvió la mirada.- ¿Alec? ¡Alexander! ¡¿Alec?! ¡Alec!_

Y Magnus despertó, saliendo a la superficie desde las profundidades de su sueño.

Se había quedado dormido en la tina la cual había llenado de agua tibia apenas Tessa se había ido de su loft par de horas antes. Apartando rápidamente la espuma de su rostro, Magnus ojeó el reloj de su celular que reposaba a un lado de la tina.

Casi las seis de la tarde_._

El vapor con esencia de sándalo lo había adormecido a los pocos minutos, relajando sus músculos y su mente de tal manera que un sueño pesado cayó sobre su cuerpo y entonces Magnus se vio sumergido dentro de aquella pesadilla: el hospital cubierto de sangre, sus paredes y suelos pintados en rojo mientras él buscaba desesperadamente encontrar a Alec y terminaba descubriendo su cadáver lleno de puñaladas tal como Tessa le había descrito que Jonathan Morgenstern había asesinado al otro chico dos años atrás.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para descifrar que significaba aquella proyección de su subconsciente: miedo. El miedo terrible que había calado hasta lo más profundo de su alma al constatar que Jonathan si era un sujeto peligro, al enterarse que podía hacer daño a Alec. La nota, el acoso, la denuncia, el juicio, las fotos, el hostigamiento, todo se arreboló dentro de su mente estallando en un pánico real.

El miedo a no poder proteger lo que más le había importado en todos sus años de vida.

Miedo, de perder a Alec.

Con una mirada rápida a su celular, Magnus soltó un gemido de frustración al tiempo que refrescaba su rostro y se recostaba con reticencia en su tina, mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto de baño.

Por lo que él sabía, bien ya podía haber perdido a Alec él solito, después de aquella llamada y la manera en como lo había tratado al teléfono. Magnus había actuado por instinto, por miedo, por el miedo más visceral que había sentido en toda su vida y en consecuencia ahora había herido los sentimientos de su Ángel, de eso estaba seguro. Nada más el recordar su tono de voz quebrado, dudoso y frágil Magnus sentía una patada de culpabilidad y de dolor.

"_\- Magnus… ¿Sucede algo? ¿Hice algo mal? Anoche…"_

"_\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"_

"_\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?"_

\- No, Alec…no estoy bien…- susurró, gimiendo de nuevo por frustración y hundiendo el rostro en el agua perfumada de la tina, tratando, inútilmente, de ahogar su dolor de cabeza.

El timbre de su loft sonó cortando de raíz todos sus pensamientos deprimentes, haciéndolo sacar el rostro precipitadamente del agua y apartarse la espuma de los ojos. Él no estaba esperando a nadie, aunque Tessa le había indicado poco antes de irse que ella y Ragnor habían decidido llamar a Merlion, un conocido que tenían en el departamento policial, para que montara una vigilancia privada alrededor de su departamento por su propia seguridad. Tal vez fuese el propio Merlion quien llamaba a su puerta para indicarle que ya estaban ahí.

Al segundo timbrazo Magnus salió de la tina escurriendo agua por todo su cuerpo y tomó una toalla purpura que estaba sobre el colgador a su lado derecho para atarla rápidamente en su cintura y dirigirse a pasos cuidadosos hacia el recibidor. Merlion era un antiguo conocido, algo contrito y sin sentido del humor, usaba su lacio cabello en una larga coleta y Magnus podría haberlo juzgado como alguien hermoso, de perfil aristocrático y serio si no fuese tan estirado y remilgado. En lo personal, no le caía muy bien. Su personalidad cerrada y fría contrastaba demasiado con él mismo y no solían frecuentar los mismos lugares ni las mismas personas; pero Ragnor quien en su otra vida habría sido alguna especie de político diplomático, pensaba que era buena idea tener a Merlion como contacto y conocido ya que podría ser de utilidad algún día y al parecer, su amigo había tenido razón.

Con una mueca de resignación, Magnus abrió la puerta al tercer timbrazo y su rostro de inmediato reflejó sorpresa, abriendo sus labios en una pequeña y perfecta O.

\- ¿Magnus Bane? –él asintió, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sebastián Verlac.

….

Alec se sentía aturdido.

La película que había rentado con Max había pasado y acabado sin que él se diera cuenta, siendo todo tan solo un borrón difuso e indefinible de imágenes rotando frente a sus ojos y la voz de Magnus rechazándolo repitiéndose como sonido de fondo. No podía sacarse el momento de su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ello una y otra vez de manera torturante, cuestionándose qué podía haber hecho mal como para que Magnus reaccionara así, qué había dicho.

¿Habría sido por la visita de Izzy de esa mañana?

Quizás Magnus había oído la conversación con su hermana y había malinterpretado algo y se había enfadado. Mentalmente, Alec retrocedió sobre sí mismo y trató de escuchar lo que había hablado con Isabelle, trató de ponerse en los zapatos de Magnus pero nada de lo que él había dicho o hecho había sido lo suficientemente extraño o distinto a una conversación de hermanos y que se pudiera malinterpretar. Alec desechó la idea. Además, Magnus había estado todo el tiempo con su amigo Ragnor Fell en la sala de estar.

¿Sería eso? ¿Ragnor le habría dicho algo y por eso Magnus ahora no quería verlo? Ciertamente Ragnor parecía tener algo en su contra aunque Alec no podía imaginar siquiera qué podría ser ya que no le conocía de ninguna parte. Aunque Ragnor Fell, según sabía Alec, era el abogado de Magnus. ¿Y si le había sonado su nombre del caso de Sebastián y los juicios que habían sido llevado a cabo…?

Alec negó con el rostro, se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Lo de Sebastián había pasado dos años atrás, además; Nueva York era un lugar enorme, con varias docenas de bufetes de abogados; no había manera alguna de que precisamente Ragnor supiera…

Volvió a negar y pasó una mano por su rostro para despejarlo de tantos pensamientos negativos, bajando luego su mano para acariciar la tupida melena castaña de Max sobre sus rodillas quien roncaba suavemente con los lentes colgando sobre el puente de la nariz.

De todas formas, aunque Ragnor Fell hubiese oído su nombre en alguna reunión de abogados en la parte alta de la ciudad, Alec estaba total y absolutamente seguro que su madre había eliminado toda posibilidad de que en un futuro alguien lo vinculara con ese caso en específico y, de ser así, era imposible que accedieran a todos los datos. No había manera alguna de que se supiera nada; y menos de que Ragnor hablase con Magnus y le contara toda su historia, de Sebastián y de Jonathan Morgenstern.

¿Verdad?

Alec mesó su cabello con desesperación. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a volver al loft de Magnus a buscar su mochila y sus libros de la universidad que había dejado dentro de la misma. La voz de su novio seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza y él simplemente no sabía cómo actuar y reaccionar ante ello. Estaba confundido, con una extraña y fuerte mezcla de dolor y preocupación apretando cada partícula de su ser. No se había atrevido ni a tomar el celular y escribirle o llamarle, con temor de recibir otro rechazo.

Un tacto suave sobre su hombro lo hizo saltar ligeramente y voltear hacia la derecha.

-¿Izzy? – preguntó con voz ronca. Tenía tanto tiempo meditando en silencio que no había notado la resequedad en su boca. Carraspeó y pasó su lengua por sus labios antes de volver a hablar. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Su hermana subió la mano a su cabello y jugueteó con sus mechones de la misma forma en cómo lo había hecho él con Max, de manera dulce y fraternal.

\- Hace poco – contestó ella en voz baja y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón donde estaban echados él y Max de manera que podían verse a la misma altura. – Estaba oyéndote murmurar cuando llegué. Algo sobre mí cuñado Magnus. ¿Qué sucedió?

Alec lamió sus labios una vez más con nervios y esquivó la mirada de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Tan evidente soy? – él pudo detectar la sonrisa condescendiente de Izzy a pesar de no estar viéndola a la cara.

\- No – le dijo. – Pero yo te conozco bastante bien, mejor que la mayoría de las personas, me atrevería a decir, con la eventual excepción de Jace. – Él sonrió con suavidad de medio lado y palmeó el sillón a su lado derecho en el lugar vacío. Isabelle dio un ágil salto y se acomodó a su lado, haciendo un hueco en su costado mientas Max seguía babeando sobre su pantalón y rodilla a rienda suelta.

Alec acarició también el cabello de su hermana y suspiró, meditando como decirle las cosas sin sonar demasiado afectado por el actuar de su pareja. La verdad, no conocía a Magnus lo suficiente como para saber qué podría haberle molestado o afectado, aun se estaban conociendo y… era difícil manejar aquella sensación pesimista en su pecho. Le quería, quería a Magnus de una manera inexplicable, con necesidad; y ahora ese sentimiento le estaba clavando sus aterradoras garras como las patas de una garrapata, aferrada a su pecho. Dolía y a la vez ahogaba, punzaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía cómo canalizarlo.

También estaba el asunto con Jonathan volviendo a la ciudad y aquellas fotografías que le había hecho llegar el muy maldito. Tal vez y esa discusión había llegado en el mejor momento, tal vez y lo mejor era que ellos no estuvieran juntos…

Tal vez…

Su hermana se giró entre sus brazos y buscó sus ojos, una hermosa mirada negra, brillante y profunda.

Él suspiró y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Izzy…

\- Ve y habla con él, Alec. – Él soltó un sonido inconforme en su garganta, tal vez un quejido o un gemido de miedo. ¿Y si Magnus no quería hablar con él? Su hermana atajó su expresión y agregó en tono tranquilo. – Sea lo que haya sido, tiene solución. Ve Alec, lo necesitas.

En el mismo silencio, Alec volvió a suspirar y fijó su mirada de nuevo en el televisor.

El mal presentimiento no abandonó su pecho ni un segundo.

….

Magnus, perplejo, observaba al chico frente a él. Sus ojos eran de un negro tan oscuro como la media noche y los mechones del cabello que caía por su rostro eran como ríos de tinta negra, liso y brillante; un tono irreal en contraste con la pálida piel de su dueño.

Era increíblemente apuesto, alto y de un perfil simétrico y aristocrático, con su nariz perfilada apuntando alto con orgullo y una sonrisa autosuficiente declarada en sus labios finos. Magnus sintió un extraño rechazo inmediato, como si algo no cuadrara en todo el chico. Quizás era demasiada perfección, demasiada simetría. El tono de su cabello era demasiado oscuro, el brillo de sus ojos demasiado fuerte, la sonrisa de sus labios demasiado condescendiente.

El chico le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó sintiéndose desnudo e incomodo con ello por primera vez en su vida, el aire frío del pasillo se coló por la puerta abierta y golpeó la piel de su pecho causando un largo escalofrío que erizó su espalda.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el chico con voz suave y él sintió algo extraño bajando por todo lo largo de su espalda que se estacionó en la boca de su estomago.

\- No suelo dejar pasar extraños a mi casa, lo siento. – El chico le sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa hermosa que incluyó todos sus blancos dientes pero no sus negros ojos y dio un paso hacia él para recostarse del marco de su puerta apoyándose con una sola mano de la madera en una pose relajada.

\- Soy admirador de su trabajo, Señor Bane. – Él enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. – Sigo la Casa de Moda Bane's desde sus inicios, he ido a casi todos sus desfiles.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no había escuchado antes tu nombre, Verlac? – él se inclinó de hombros.

\- Es un mundo muy pequeño pero al parecer no tan pequeño como deseamos.

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? – Sebastián Verlac volvió a inclinarse de hombros con desdén y Magnus unió más sus cejas con disconformidad.

\- Soy periodista – dijo rápidamente y Magnus sintió de inmediato, no supo cómo, que aquello era mentira. – Uno oye cosas, nos enteramos de cosas…supe que tuvo un accidente y quería saber cómo se encontraba; como dije, soy un gran admirador de su trabajo.

\- Bueno, estoy perfectamente – aclaró con una sonrisa irónica. Sebastián Verlac estaba demasiado cerca, a pocos pasos de violar su sagrado espacio personal y aquello le hacía sentir su desnudes más palpable aun.

El conjunto de loft donde él vivía era un espacio amplio y abierto, el frente y las escaleras que daba a las entradas de los conjuntos habitables estaban al aire libre, con unos cortos pero molestos diesciseis escalones que lo separaban del suelo de Brooklyn y una baranda que daba al lateral del edificio, bajo ellos estaban los galpones que en su caso usaba como estacionamiento y almacén privado para sus telas. Al final de las escaleras, Magnus podía ver claramente la calle principal donde vivía y en la acera de al frente, una pequeña fila de árboles ornamentales. Frente a ellos, al pie de las escaleras, había estacionado un hermoso auto negro.

Era un lugar en donde había logrado pasar desapercibido, anónimo durante los últimos tres turbulentos años de su carrera, pero en aquel segundo, Magnus se sintió más expuesto que en toda su vida, el pequeño balcón detrás de Verlac, la baranda de bajada y las escaleras a su lado izquierdo, nunca le parecieron tan lejanas y abismales, tan descubiertas...

El chico ladeó el rostro en una sonrisa cautivadora, casi como si le coqueteara y segundos después alzó un delgado y pálido dedo y trazó un rápido camino por su torso de manera tan fugaz que Magnus a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Eso, es evidente.

Magnus dio otro paso hacia atrás y tomó la madera de la puerta entre sus manos; marcando una fija distancia entre ambos.

\- Ya…-dijo con lentitud. – Gracias por la preocupación, pero tengo cosas que hacer. – Sebastián Verlac pautó una sonrisa suave en sus labios y él agregó. - Hablaré con mi socia, para que le envíe pases de cortesía para el próximo desfile. ¿Le parece?

El chico sonrió más ampliamente.

\- No puedo esperar – declaró, enviando una corriente fría directa a su sexto sentido. Algo pasaba con ese chico. Magnus había recibido a lo largo de su vida cientos de visitas extrañas en sus diferentes residencias, cartas anónimas, declaraciones de amor espontaneas… pero nunca ninguna persona le había causado tanta desconfianza como aquel muchacho. Magnus no sabía que era, no podía definirlo, pero había algo que no cuadraba en él.

Había algo en Sebastián Verlac que no encajaba.

Había algo mal en él.

….

Cuando la puerta de Bane se cerró en su cara, Jonathan desencajó la sonrisa idiota que había plantado en sus labios y la reemplazó por una de triunfo total, peinando hacia atrás su cabello recién tintado con una mano de dedos largos.

Magnus Bane era un imbécil, había caído por completo en sus redes y Jonathan había podido cumplir, gracias a su enemigo, parte de su objetivo principal. Había sido demasiado fácil, incluso para él.

Llegando a su auto, Jonathan se deslizó dentro con fluidez y elegancia y se estiró hacia el asiento del copiloto para tomar la cámara que había instalado estratégicamente antes de tocar la puerta de Bane, sonriendo ampliamente cuando la giró y observó las secuencias de fotos que había logrado captar el aparato con el temporizador de diez minutos.

Eran perfectas, se dijo Jonathan sonriendo con satisfacción.

Su plan, era perfecto. Pronto no solo se vengaría de Magnus por asesinar a su Padre sino de Alec, por arrebatarle a su Sebastián, y lo haría, tomando lo que más podía importarle a Alec en su vida.

El amor, y su familia.

…

Alec sintió con frustración como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al segundo en que giró sobre sí mismo y se escondió detrás del árbol que estaba en la acera de al frente del loft de Magnus, donde había aparcado silenciosamente su motocicleta segundos atrás.

No podía creer lo que veía. No quería creer lo que había visto.

Magnus…

¿Era por eso que no había querido que él fuese a verlo aquella tarde?

¿Otro chico?

¿Acaso él, Alec, era tan trivial en la vida de Magnus Bane?

Su corazón se estrujó con dolor, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente y su vista se nubló cuando la primera lágrima rodó contra su voluntad por su mejilla.

La voz de su hermana sonó alta y clara en su mente.

"_\- Ve y habla con él, Alec. Sea lo que haya sido, tiene solución. Ve Alec, lo necesitas."_

Alec limpió su mejilla con determinación y se giró cuando un auto se movía de la calle donde estaba el acceso al loft, dejando las escaleras a la vista y la puerta por la que su novio acababa de desaparecer.

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Alec cruzó la calle, sintiendo el peso de sus pies como si estos fuesen de plomo; pesaban, ralentizando sus pasos hasta lo imposible hasta enfrentó finalmente aquellas cortas y, en ese momento, tétricas escaleras. Eran dieciséis escalones, pero para Alec eran la diferencia abismal entre estar a salvo en su incertidumbre o descubrir y certificar una posible verdad dolorosa.

La diferencia entre vivir engañado en una duda o determinar una realidad.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, colocando una mano firme sobre el barandal para comenzar a subir. Él nunca había sido una persona cobarde, enfrentaba el miedo a la muerte y el peligro todos los días, enfrentaba el dolor y el sufrimiento, corriendo directo hacia el peligro por el bien de otras personas.

Frente a la puerta de Magnus, Alec sintió una pesada bola de angustia bajando por su garganta, recordándose en mal momento la voz de su novio aquella tarde al teléfono.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Tocó al timbre una sola vez, conteniendo el miedo dentro de sí mismo a la fuerza, empujándolo como cuando empujas la basura hacia el fondo del envase con un pie, apretando todo al final antes de que se desborde.

Magnus abrió la puerta después de unos pocos segundos, seguía cubierto solo con una toalla de baño dejándole ver con claridad algunas de las cicatrices del accidente y su rostro pasó de expresar irritación a mostrar una absoluta y completa sorpresa, sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par y, por primera vez que Alec viera, sus mejillas cubiertas de un profundo escarlata.

\- ¿Alec? – preguntó en voz baja, sorprendida y curiosamente adolorida. Él tragó profundo, pero contra su voluntad sus ojos ya estaban completamente humedecidos. Todo lo que había pensado en decirle a Magnus, todo lo que había pensado en preguntarle se esfumó de su mente y en su lugar su boca solo pudo formular una pregunta estúpida.

\- ¿Era por él que no querías verme hoy?

\- ¿Él, quien? – Alec apretó los labios con rabia.

\- Él, el chico de cabello negro que acaba de irse, ¿fue por él por quien me rechazaste?

El rostro de Magnus expresó dolor, horror y confusión.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Rechazarte? ¿De qué estás hablando Alec?

Alec cerró los ojos un segundo y negó con el rostro suavemente, sosteniéndose de la baranda de las escaleras para mantenerse de pie. Se sentía drenado de energía. Nunca había sabido enfrentar una situación como aquella.

\- Nunca pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de alguien como tú… - susurró para sí mismo con un fuerte dolor en su pecho y garganta; su voz a penas abandonando sus labios, su mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. Después de un segundo, Magnus volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Me… amas?

Alec, agotado, alzó la mirada de nuevo y la enfrentó con la de Magnus encontrándose con una importante mezcla de sentimientos allí, sorpresa, confusión, más dolor y angustia. Él tragó grueso y bajó la mirada otra vez. No había pensado en declarar sus sentimientos de aquella forma, no pensaba en que ese momento sería así.

\- ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí? Quería saber… – suspiró con el dolor subiendo más por su garganta y desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales. Alec cerró la boca y negó con su rostro de nuevo; desde Sebastián nunca había arriesgado a enamorarse por miedo a ese dolor, el dolor de la pérdida. El saber que, hiciese lo que hiciese, algo se había roto. – Aunque, no es que importe, obviamente tu no sientes lo mismo…

\- Alec…

\- Lamento haberte molestado Magnus – dijo con voz más firme, tomando la baranda con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquearon. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba huir…

\- Alec no, no es así…

\- Volveré después por mis cosas.

\- Alec, espera…- Alec sintió como la mano de Magnus se acercaba pero él la esquivó.

\- Adiós Magnus.

Y bajó la escalera, dejando atrás a Magnus, su corazón y sus sentimientos, llevándose consigo el dolor y la tristeza.

Necesitaba un refugio, y había un solo lugar en el que se había sentido seguro durante toda su vida y ese era Sebastián.

….

\- ¡Alec!

Magnus, completamente aturdido, observó impotente como Alec bajaba las escaleras, corriendo para alejarse de él. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, recordando los ojos humedecidos de su Ángel, sus preciosos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Porque, Alec seguía siendo su Ángel, ¿cierto? ¿O aquello significaba que lo había perdido por completo?

Magnus caminó fuera de su loft sin importarle su ropa, o la inexistencia de la misma, lo único importante era Alec, alcanzar y detener a Alec y aclarar las cosas con él. Estaba completamente aturdido. ¿Alec había creído que le había engañado con ese chico Verlac? ¿Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos? Trató de colocarse en su lugar y se sintió como un completo y total imbécil al momento de atar cabos y ver lo que había visto Alec, sentir y oír lo que él había visto y sentido por su culpa. Magnus no había pensado para nada en ello, en las consecuencias, en lo que había dicho y en la profunda herida que podía causar en Alec.

"_me juré que no volvería a enamorarme después de eso..."_

Cuando Magnus llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, descalzo y semidesnudo, Alec subió a su moto y arrancó, alejándose velozmente calle arriba; deteniéndolo en seco, sintiendo como su propio corazón se hacía añicos en la angustia comprendiendo en ese instante que no podría alcanzarlo y aclarar las cosas con él. En ese preciso instante en que Alec giró su motocicleta y desapareció en la curva de la calle, Magnus sintió que lo había perdido para siempre.

Y dentro de él una voz pesimista, baja y odiosa le dijo que tal vez aquella confusión, aquella mentira que Alec mismo se había creado por sus palabras, habían sido lo mejor.

Al menos así, Alec estaba seguro.

….

_**N/A: *IL se retira silenciosamente***_


	20. Capitulo 19 Cicatrices de fuego

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

_**Beta: Natxia Underwood, fan #0 de mi Sebalec XD Eres la Teddy Dumpcham de mi Le Dio jejejeje.**_

_**Recomendación musical: En la parte Sebalec, What do you want from me, en la Malec: Soaked. Ambas de, por supuesto, Adam Lambert. En la parte Sebalec, también me inspiró Turning Tables de Adele.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo extra largo y extra especial y va como regalo de navidad para todos mis lectores. Un muack enorme para ustedes.**_

_**Quiero apuntar, que el primer y segundo fragmento estaban escritos antes de que saliera el adelanto de la nueva temporada de SH, así que el parecido de cierto dialogo, es, en esta ocasión, pura coincidencia. Aprovecho de recordar que las letras en cursivas son sueños, conversaciones o recuerdos, deben leer con atención. **_

_**Ah, y quería aclarar que los recuerdos de Alec y Sebastián NO están presentados en un orden cronológico. Es importante para este capítulo.**_

_**Ale, a leer.**_

* * *

_**#19**_

**Cicatrices de fuego**

_Sebastián estaba recostado del roble cuando Alec se acercó a él._

_Era un árbol grande, robusto y hermoso, de un alto imposible que se perdía en la distancia y la frondosidad de sus vecinos. Estaba ubicado detrás del edificio central de la facultad de medicina, y era parte de un pequeño bosquecillo que servía a algunos estudiantes para repasar y prepararse para los exámenes. La explanada a la que daba pie el roble se precipitaba en una pronunciada pendiente de unos cuatro metros de largo hacia abajo, cayendo en un bosque más tupido de pinos cuyo piso de astillas secas era increíblemente cómodo y suave; Alec lo había comprobado hacía un par de semanas cuando Aline lo había hecho rodar cuesta abajo por la pendiente luego de que él le tomara el pelo con una broma fuera de lugar. Su amiga siempre se había quejado de su extraño sentido del humor producto casi siempre de los nervios._

_Alec suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, rodeándolo para quedar frente a él, ambos totalmente ocultos por el roble y sus vecinos de los otros posibles estudiantes que aun estuvieran saliendo de la facultad. Eran las seis menos un cuarto de la tarde._

_\- ¿Vamos a casa?- le preguntó en voz baja pero Sebastián apenas y levantó la mirada, dejando su rostro completamente cubierto por el flequillo oscuro de su cabello. Alec apartó la mano, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – Seb…_

_\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó su amigo con voz ronca. Sus manos estaban tras su espalda sosteniéndolo del árbol, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio._

_Alec retiró la mirada, le dolía verlo así. Le dolía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sido su culpa, él había estado mucho más sobrio que Sebastián aquella noche y desde ese fatal momento su amistad no había sido la misma. Alec, sintiéndose culpable, había marcado una distancia entre ellos para darle un tiempo prudencial a Sebastián para que le perdonase. Había abusado de su amistad y de su estado, él era el responsable. Aquella situación, era su culpa. _

_Pero esa tarde, casi dos semanas después del incidente en la residencia estudiantil que ambos compartían, Alec había tomado una decisión. Avergonzado de sí mismo y su inmadurez, había intentado rectificar y acercarse de nuevo a su amigo, con el miedo a perderlo, de perder a Sebastián y alejarlo para siempre de su vida guiando sus pasos hasta aquel roble._

_\- Lo siento…- murmuró, adolorido. – Seb, de verdad lo siento. Es mi culpa, no debí, jamás debí…_

_Lo siguiente que Alec sintió fue un puño en su mejilla e inmediatamente después, los labios de Sebastián sobre los suyos._

_Alec parpadeó aturdido, sintiendo las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos antes de cerrarlos y ceder al beso, aferrándose a la cintura de Sebastián mientras éste sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos, con fuerza, como si temiera que él fuese a escurrírsele entre los dedos, como agua, como aire._

_\- Idiota…idiota, idiota…- murmuró Sebastián una y otra vez sobre sus labios, Alec sentía las mejillas mojadas y ahí donde el golpe había caído le ardía a la vez que la humedad de las lágrimas de Sebastián aliviaban el dolor. Alec apretó los ojos y tomó impulso, llevando a Sebastián hacia atrás contra el roble, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo y devolviéndole el beso con ímpetu. No quería verlo llorar, odiaba ser el causante de ese dolor y a la vez odiaba saber que le causaría mucho más con aquel beso. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar seguir los labios de Sebastián cuando éste le hablaba, cuando le miraba, cuando le saludaba. No podía evitar querer devorarlos, tomarlos, sentirlos de nuevo sobre los suyos porque cuando Sebastián lo besaba, era como si no existiera nada más en el universo. No existían sus problemas, su padre homofóbico, su madre ausente, la lucha por su carrera y su independencia, no había nada más, solo él y Sebastián._

_Alec subió su mano derecha por el costado de su amigo y acarició su brazo y luego su mejilla, apartando las lágrimas._

_\- Lo siento… - musitó dentro del beso, separándose solo lo necesario para poder soltar aquellas silabas quedas. Sebastián se apartó del beso y le empujó, con fuerza. Alec dio un paso hacia atrás y se equilibró al borde de la pendiente, sorprendido._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda lo sientes tanto? ¿Tanto te molesta haberte acostado conmigo? ¡Maldición Alexander! – Sebastián se giró y asestó un golpe al roble con el puño cerrado. – Me preguntaste, aquella noche, si me arrepentía. Te dije que no ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que tu si te arrepentías? ¿Qué no querías que aquello sucediera? _

_-¡Me aproveché de ti! ¡Tú estabas ebrio, tu prima te alentó! No era correcto…no debí…_

_Sebastián se giró de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos al igual que su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban incendiadas en la furia, oscureciendo sus pupilas más de lo normal hasta volverlas de un negro ópalo, brillante y desafiante._

_\- ¡Basta Alec! ¡Basta! No fue así, no estaba tan ebrio, maldición y no culpes a Aline o al alcohol de mi cobardía o de la tuya. ¡Yo quería que eso sucediera! No te aprovechaste de nada, en todo caso yo fui el que te llevó a tomar aquella noche y yo tengo una mayor resistencia al alcohol de la que crees. ¿Por qué entonces me besaste de vuelta?_

_Alec entreabrió los labios, sin palabras y apartó la mirada. Se sentía completamente acorralado. Le gustaba Sebastián, pero tenía un miedo terrible a perderlo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿Qué Sebastián no podía entenderlo? Agotado, susurró:_

_\- Sebastián… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

_Unos pasos crujiendo sobre el suelo y cuando Alec se quiso dar cuenta, Sebastián estaba a dos centímetros de él, de pie frente a sus ojos mostrándole una mirada brillante llena de anhelo y agotada a la vez. Alec contuvo el aliento en sus pulmones._

_\- Nada, solamente quiero que seas sincero conmigo, contigo, con nosotros. – Alec tragó grueso, con una pesada bola de sentimientos paseándose arriba y abajo por su garganta; sus ojos se habían humedecido tanto como para empañarle la mirada pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ver la mano de Sebastián acercándose a su mejilla. - ¿Por qué me besaste de vuelta?_

_Él retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Sebastián estaba cerca, tan cerca como para rozar sus labios con su aliento cálido. Tan cerca como para aspirar y vivir su aroma, tan cerca como para desafiar su mundo y su razón. _

_\- Porque quería hacerlo – aceptó, su voz apenas siendo un susurro asustado, susurro que pronto murió en los labios ajenos, compartiendo una única verdad._

…_._

El amanecer rompió sobre el horizonte cuando Alec despertó sobre el suelo del bosquecillo de la facultad de medicina.

El césped estaba frío y húmedo, con un rocío congelado en las puntas de algunas hojas. Alec talló sus ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, solo recordaba el haber estado manejando incontables horas sobre su motocicleta tras su pelea con Magnus y que el recuerdo de Sebastián lo había llevado a aquel lugar sin que él lo notara apenas.

El sueño lo había tomado por sorpresa, abrazándolo en sus firmes y seductores brazos luego de que su mente, agotada, decidiera colapsar y dejar de torturarle. Era demasiado doloroso, estar ahí era como estar con Sebastián mismo, su esencia, su alma y aroma pertenecían a aquel rincón del mundo, a ese espacio, a ese árbol. Alec podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Sebastián ahí, el sabor de sus besos y el refugio de su sonrisa; como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. En ese lugar, tras ese roble donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez, sin alcohol ni excusas de por medio, Sebastián seguía vivo para él. Aquella noche, Alec se había visto sorprendido a si mismo dejando entonces en ese refugio todas sus penas, contándole a Sebastián todo lo que sucedía con Magnus, confesándole todo y pidiéndole su guía y apoyo. No había obtenido respuestas, pero se había desahogado.

\- Sebastián tenía razón, soy un idiota…- Alec limpió la estúpida lágrima rebelde que había bajado por su mejilla y se levantó desperezándose para llegar a su moto estacionada a unos diez pasos dentro del bosquecillo, apenas visible entre las ramas y la tenue luz del frío amanecer; las clases comenzarían dentro de poco y él no quería que nadie lo viera allí, penando y sintiendo lástima por sí mismo.

Se sentó sobre la motocicleta, recostando su espalda del manubrio y con un largo suspiro, Alec observó a través del techo de frondosas ramas del bosquecillo como poco a poco el sol iba tragándose la noche con sus fauces de dientes cálidos.

…..

Isabelle Lightwood acababa de lanzar su mochila de cualquier modo sobre el sofá de su casa cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar insistentemente en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón de diseñador. La chica hizo una mueca de molestia, iba siendo una mañana de perros, había llegado tarde a llevar a Max al colegio, Simón no había podido llevarla al Instituto en la camioneta de la banda y de todas formas tampoco habían clases allí así que había tenido que tomar el tedioso y pesado transporte público de regreso a casa. Tenía hambre y sueño y nulos deseos de hablar con otro ser humano.

Sacó el teléfono y miró la maltrecha pantalla de su teléfono rosa y divisó el nombre de Jace en ella.

\- Espero que sea de vida o muerte – le dijo a su hermano antes de quitarse los tacones y lanzarse ella en el mismo sillón que su bolso y subir los pies en el reposa brazos.

_\- ¿Alec está allí?_ – ella frunció el entrecejo. La puerta había estado cerrada con doble seguro cuando llegó y no había rastros de la presencia de su hermano mayor por la casa, ni olor a comida deliciosa ni humo de café recién colado.

\- No, debe haberse quedado a dormir con Magnus. Ayer salió para allá en la noche después de traer a Max. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Papá preguntó por él?

_\- No, pero Clary me dijo que no asistió a clases pero que vieron su motocicleta esta mañana en la Universidad, y lo estoy llamando pero no atiende._ – Isabelle cerró los ojos y llevó los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha al puente de su nariz, sintiendo la preocupación de Jace contagiarse hacia ella a través del celular como si fuese una especie de virus. De inmediato, se sentó y su cabello cayó como una cortina a su lado.

\- ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo?

-_ No lo sé Izzy, pero tengo esa sensación. _

\- ¿Qué sensación? – preguntó en voz baja y Jace tardó unos pocos segundos en contestar.

\- _¿Recuerdas el día en que murió Sebastián?_

\- Claro, yo estaba buscando a Max, tú estabas de guardia y Alec acababa de salir del hospital y se fue directo a la residencia…

-_…y cuando llegó, encontró a Sebastián herido_ – completó su hermano. – _Esa mañana, tuve esta sensación que tengo ahora, de que algo no está bien. Y con Jonathan rondando por ahí, ese idiota debería contestar las llamadas._ – Izzy sonrió un poco a su pesar. Desde que sus padres habían adoptado a Jace hacían casi diez años ya, los tres habían desarrollado una especie de vínculo que iba más allá de lo francamente normal, unidos en las buenas y en las malas, como un solo equipo; pero Jace nunca había sido capaz de demostrar su preocupación y afecto de la misma forma que Izzy lo hacía aun cuando el vinculo entre él y Alec era inclusive más fuerte y especial. Ella suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello echándoselo hacia atrás.

\- Trataré de comunicarme con él, Jace, descuida.

\- _Haz el favor de insultarlo por mí y le dices que…_\- Izzy sonrió más cuando a continuación Jace sugirió que Alec, si no iba a contestar el celular, bien podía hacer algo moral y anatómicamente improbable con el aparato y colgó hecho una furia para luego fruncir su propio entrecejo con molestia y redactar un mensaje a su hermano.

Porque la verdad sea dicha, después de todo lo que Jonathan había hecho, de lo que todos habían pasado y de lo que el mismo Alec había sufrido; Jace tenía razón: era una estupidez no contestar las llamadas.

…..

_El sueño era todo en color de sangre y oro._

_Sebastián caminaba por delante de él, unos pasos suaves y relajados que apenas y se marcaban sobre la arena. Lo único nítido para él era su espalda, el suave y profundo arco que marcaban las líneas de sus músculos y la tonificación rojiza que el entorno pintaba sobre su piel._

_Sebastián estaba desnudo. Jonathan entendió aquello un poco tarde y la realización de ese hecho no le produjo ningún regocijo o sentimiento alguno. _

_Sebastián estaba desnudo y eso era algo normal._

_De pronto un bosque empinado abrió sus fauces frente a ellos y Jonathan trató de alcanzarlo. Sentía miedo e incertidumbre, no podía avanzar pero Sebastián se estaba acercando al bosque que cada vez era más amplio, una cuesta alta de árboles imposiblemente grandes, como la pared maciza de un castillo natural. Era frío e intimidante y Jonathan sintió que allí dentro el bosque mismo pondría al descubierto todas sus verdades, y fue aquella certeza, quizás, lo que más lo aterrorizó._

_Aceleró el paso, corriendo tras Sebastián que a cada segundo se iba perdiendo con rapidez dentro de las ramas, fuera de su alcance. Entonces, cuando la oscuridad lo rodeó por completo, Jonathan se detuvo girando sobre sí mismo hasta que perdió el horizonte y cayó de bruces sobre la tierra que, a su peso, estalló en un crujido aterrador. Jonathan miró hacia sus manos: ambas estaban hundidas en un lago de huesos rotos, cientos y cientos de ellos._

_Su mano derecha se había posado sobre un cráneo humano que se resquebrajó a su caída y ahora, Jonathan palpaba el interior hueco donde antes debió habitar la materia gris de alguna persona._

_\- Son tuyos, Jonathan._

_Jonathan alzó el rostro. Sebastián estaba de pie frente a él, la piel pálida de su espalda brillaba con fuerza y luz propia, su cabello oscuro formando parte de un solo mundo con el follaje que los rodeaba. Jonathan, con el asco recorriendo su cuerpo, sacó lentamente su mano del cráneo y se puso de pie, notando en ese instante su propia desnudes._

_Una sensación de plena y absoluta vulnerabilidad lo envolvió al ver su propio cuerpo expuesto, sus manos, rodillas y pies rotos de tanto correr detrás de Sebastián, con pequeños hilillos de sangre corriendo por su piel, contrastando la tonalidad con el propio brillo que su cuerpo desnudo emitía._

_\- Tómalos – dijo Sebastián, aun dándole la espalda y Jonathan observó de nuevo los huesos en sus pies._

_\- No son míos… -susurró. Él no tenía nada que ver con aquellos cadáveres, él no había hecho nada malo. Sebastián no podía considerar que aquellos huesos fuera su obra ¿Cierto? Él no podía creerlo un asesino ¿Verdad?_

_Un nudo apretó fuertemente su garganta y abrazó su pecho entero. Sebastián… Sebastián era todo para él, era su mundo. Sebastián no podía verlo, ver lo que había dentro de él. Sebastián no debía…no podía…_

_Él no podía permitir que Sebastián viera su interior._

_Jonathan, de pie, dio un paso hacia Sebastián y logró tomar su hombro. Quería hablarle, quería explicarle, hacerle entender que aquellos huesos y esas muertes no eran su culpa, que él no era malo, que no era un asesino, que él lo amaba…tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacérselo ver._

_Jonathan atenazó el hombro de Sebastián y lo giró hacia él y, de inmediato, un grito abandonó su garganta y lo obligó a saltar hacia atrás: lejos de Sebastián._

_Su rostro estaba desfigurado. Ahí, donde antes estaban unos hermosos ojos negros, profundos y brillantes como la noche, dos monedas de bronce ocupaban sus cuencas al igual que el espacio entre sus labios en cuya abertura había una enorme moneda de oro, como la que los antiguos romanos colocaban a sus muertos. Jonathan, espantado, dio uno, dos y tres pasos hacia atrás cuando Sebastián alzó una mano y la extendió hacia él tomando su muñeca con fuerza, volviendo a abrir la boca para hablarle._

_La moneda de oro cayó al suelo y un líquido oscuro y espeso brotó al tiempo que la voz dulce de Sebastián le hablaba._

_\- Me heriste…- susurró y un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Jonathan - me dijiste que me amabas y me heriste Jonathan. _

_Él negó con el rostro, halando su mano derecha y tratando de zafarla del agarre tenaz de Sebastián._

_\- No… - susurró. Su mano ardía, quemaba ahí donde Sebastián lo tocaba. _

_\- Me mataste… - él volvió a negar. El líquido oscuro empujó las monedas de sus ojos y Sebastián comenzó a llorar con ello, bañándose las mejillas, barbilla y el pecho, cayendo en pesados riachuelos que se expandían a cada palabra que pronunciaban, salpicando el rostro espantado de Jonathan. _

_\- Sebastián…te amaba._

_\- Y me mataste – él haló su mano con fuerza. Le dolía._

_\- No, yo no te maté…_

_\- Me mataste Jonathan…_

_\- No…fue él, fue Alec. _

_\- Me mataste y me matarás de nuevo._

_\- ¡No!_

_\- ¡ME MATASTE!_

Y Jonathan despertó.

….

Se había quedado dormido con la mano derecha en una posición incómoda, con la muñeca siendo aprisionada por su cuerpo en un ángulo imposible. Jonathan se movió lentamente y dejó la sangre fluir de nuevo por su extremidad, sintiendo como el dolor que había sentido en el sueño se hacía real y se fundía con su cuerpo despierto. Su mano, aquella que Sebastián le había tomado en el sueño, estaba roja ahí donde el chico había clavado sus dedos con fuerza.

Jonathan se sentó sobre su cama y pasó su otra mano por su rostro, hundiéndola luego en su cabello que aun caía en mechones azabaches por su cara.

Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías. Sebastián no lo había tomado en su sueño, era solo eso: un sueño. Una manifestación de su subconsciente, de sus miedos, de sus fallos. Sebastián…

No, Sebastián no lo estaba juzgando. La idea de que Sebastián de alguna forma seguía vivo había dejado de acecharlo en meses y no iba a regresar ahora. Sebastián estaba muerto, no estaba en el closet esperando para tomarlo por la camisa y reclamarle su muerte. No estaba observándolo entre las bisagras de la puerta, no estaba apuntándolo con su dedo descarnado y lleno de sangre. Jonathan frotó su muñeca con ímpetu y se sacó las sábanas de encima para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al escritorio al fondo de su habitación con determinación. Aquella noche, después de visitar a Bane e imprimir las fotos de la cámara digital, Jonathan por fin se había acercado al departamento que una vez le había pertenecido ahí en Manhattan y había podido dormir entre sus sábanas con olor a naftalina por tener dos años guardadas. Volver a su departamento había tenido un significado especial, más allá del mero capricho de volver a dormir en su cama, con las fotos de Sebastián en la mesita de noche a su lado; no, estaba el hecho de que ahí, debajo de las tablas de pino de su habitación, estaba el cuchillo con el que le había quitado la vida a Sebastián, y con el que le quitaría la vida a Magnus Bane.

Sonriendo de nuevo, Jonathan se colocó un mono oscuro que cayó con delicadeza sobre sus caderas desnudas y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro que enfrentaba su escritorio y daba la espalda a su cama; sobre la madera, relucía el metal de un largo cuchillo de mango negro y ribetes plateado, tenía la hoja curva y en ese momento, carecía del filo que él consideraba adecuado. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a temerle al juicio del recuerdo de Sebastián. Sacó una lija larga de cuero de un cajón y la estiró sobre la madera y el terciopelo que envolvía parte del cuchillo, comenzando a subir y bajar el mismo por la lija para sacarle el filo. Jonathan sonrió con cada movimiento.

…Además, pronto Sebastián dejaría de juzgarlo. Jonathan le haría un favor, después de todo. ¿Acaso no le gustaría a Sebastián estar con Alec Lightwood en el más allá? Después de lo que le haría sufrir, eso era lo mínimo que el chico Lightwood seguramente haría con su vida. Jonathan le volvería loco del dolor y sufrimiento, tanto, como él mismo había sufrido al perder a Sebastián en su vida y luego a su Padre.

\- Alec se odiará tanto por perder a Sebastián y luego a Bane…- susurró Jonathan, dejando a un lado el cuchillo con un reluciente filo de medio centímetro de ancho y sacando de otro cajón un arma y una cajetilla con municiones para luego llenar bala por bala el disparador automático. – Será su culpa, Sebastián. ¿Y sabes qué? Él no podrá con esa culpa, no de nuevo…y querrá ir a hacerte compañía…- Jonathan llenó el cartucho completo y lo cerró con un sonoro chasquido, alzando el arma hasta sus ojos para tesar su peso. - Y quizás, hasta le haga el favor.

….

"_**Dnd rayos estás? Jace t está llamando."**_

"_**Salí a manejar, llegaré más tarde."**_

"_**Jace esta preocupado t llam y no atiends, dnd estas?"**_

"_**No escuché el teléfono, dile que estoy bien."**_

"_**Estas con Magnus?"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Estas bien?"**_

"_**Si, descuida Izz"**_

"_**Alec… dnd estas? Ire a buscart"**_

"_**Alec, contsta"**_

"_**Maldición Alec, si t pasa algo t mato"**_

….

"_\- Hola, soy Alec. En este momento no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje y…"_

Magnus colgó, deslizando por enésima vez su celular dentro del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón y reanudando su marcha de arriba abajo por el recibidor del juzgado, resonando el suelo de madera con los tacones bajos de sus zapatos de diseñador.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Se detuvo y sacó el aparato nuevamente.

"_\- Hola, soy Alec. En este momento no puedo…."_

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Magnus, sintiendo como los nervios le fallaban y sentándose derrotado en la incómoda hilera de sillas que había a un lado del pasillo.

Había tratado inútilmente de comunicarse con Alec desde la noche anterior, le había llamado una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo frustrante y preocupante resultado. Estaba agotado y con miedo; estaban a la espera para que la primera parte del juicio diera comienzo, Ragnor había pasado temprano a buscarlo y prácticamente lo había arrancado de su loft con la promesa de Tessa de quedarse ahí en caso de que Alec apareciera; y Tessa, después de ver y mostrarle a Ragnor las fotos que Jonathan Morgenstern le había enviado, era la única que comprendía su angustia en aquel momento.

\- Magnus, cálmate. – Él ignoró la voz de su amigo y hundió la cara entre sus manos.

\- Alec no contesta, cae directo el contestador –murmuró, ahogando la voz entre sus dedos.

\- Tal vez no quiera escuchar tu odiosa voz, Bane ¿No lo has pensado? – Magnus alzó su rostro y observó con el ceño fruncido al dueño de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Recuérdame una vez más por qué estás aquí, Santiago? – El chico moreno y socio de su amigo sonrió lentamente.

\- Depende. Estoy aquí, en este planeta, porque una vez me salvaste la vida. – Magnus torció los ojos.

\- No fue uno de los mayores aciertos de mi vida – murmuró. Raphael le ignoró.

\- Y, estoy _aquí_ porque, te guste o no: soy uno de los mejores abogados de Nueva York, y en este momento Ragnor necesita todo el apoyo que le pueda dar.

-¿Ragnor? Creí que estabas aquí por mí. – Raphael amplió su sonrisa.

\- Creíste mal.

\- Eres insoportable Raphael.

\- Puede, pero al menos han pasado más de dos minutos sin que llames a tu noviecito. Ya cálmate Bane.

Magnus parpadeó un segundo y luego volvió a discar con su celular, cerrando la llamada frustrado cuando, de nuevo, volvió a escuchar la voz de Alec en su contestador.

\- _Dios_…- suspiró Raphael y se fue a sentar al otro lado de Ragnor quien había escuchado todo su intercambio con un rictus de sonrisa en sus finos labios. Ragnor adoraba cuando Raphael lograba insultarlo. Magnus gruñó, ambos eran tal para cual. - ¿Todos la gente de Brooklyn es así de impuntual?

Magnus le concedió una risa irónica al latino, guardando de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo. Jonathan llevaba un retraso de más de una hora para la citación en el juzgado. Su abogado, el tal Starkwheather, se había presentado minutos atrás ofreciéndoles una disculpa a ellos y al juez y se había retirado tratando, dijo, de localizar a su cliente.

Su jefe, se recordó Magnus. Hodge Starkwheather había dicho la tarde anterior que Jonathan Morgenstern era su "jefe" y la expresión en el rostro del anciano al decirlo no se había borrado de su memoria.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern no es de Brooklyn, según pude averiguar – dijo Ragnor quien era el que lucía más fríamente molesto con toda aquella situación. En su maletín, Magnus sabía que Ragnor había colocado todas las fotografías que Magnus le había entregado junto a Tessa esa mañana para presentarlas como prueba a la fiscalía. Ragnor, según le dijo Tessa, estaba tan preocupado como ella por su seguridad y se había propuesto encerrar definitivamente a Jonathan Morgenstern tras las rejas. En silencio, Magnus agradeció a su amigo el tono hosco que delataba su enfado, eso le hacía sentir menos solo en su desesperación.

\- ¿Qué haremos si no llega? – preguntó Magnus al aire. Raphael le contestó.

\- El Juez deberá diferir la audiencia con una nota o penalización sobre la parte que falló en la presentación, en este caso, la demandante.

\- ¿En español? – Raphael le sonrió sardónicamente.

\- _Imbécil*_\- Magnus correspondió la sonrisa, con una respuesta en la punta de sus labios cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ragnor y Raphael imitaron una mirada desdeñosa cuando Magnus sacó a toda prisa el aparato y contestó con un jadeo angustiado.

\- ¿Alec? ¿Ángel, estás bien?

-_ Magnus_ \- era Tessa. Magnus botó el aire de sus pulmones y trató de ignorar el vacío en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tess?

\- _Es Alexander, deben volver al loft Magnus. Aquí están sus hermanos…_\- Magnus cerró los ojos, sintiendo un golpe en ese vacío. – _Magnus, Alec está desaparecido desde anoche._

_**(*) Dicho en español. **_

…

_\- Tengo un problema…- Alec sonrió, alzando el rostro hacia atrás en la silla hasta que Sebastián atrapó sus labios desde arriba. Era una posición incómoda pero la recompensa valía la pena._

_\- ¿Qué será ese problema? –susurró Alec contra los labios de Sebastián. Su novio le sonrió de medio lado y dio unos cortos pasos haciéndolo girar el cuello hacia adelante para luego verlo apartar el libro de anatomía que él había estado estudiando y sentarse sobre su regazo, cruzando los brazos tras su cuello. Sebastián estaba sin camisa y Alec se perdió unos segundos en el punto de su dulce cuello que estaba más cubierto de pecas. _

_\- Estoy enamorado. – Alec sonrió con sorna y volvió la vista a los ojos de Sebastián, tomando su cintura con ambas manos. _

_\- ¿Y por qué eso es un problema?_

_\- Porque no me deja pensar en nada más que no seas tú. – Él apartó la mirada, sintiendo su cara comenzar a calentarse. Sebastián tenía eso, siempre le llegaba y le sorprendía con una declaración de amor intima y espontanea que lo dejaba desarmado, mudo, sin palabra coherente que responder. Lo dejaba de tal forma que un simple "yo también te amo" sonaba demasiado simple como respuesta...entonces, Alec apelaba a su sentido del humor._

_\- Cursi – declaró, mirando lejos de los ojos de Sebastián. Alec sentía que en esos momentos no podía sostenerle la mirada y el peso de sus sentimientos en ella._

_\- Te gusto cursi, Lightwood, admítelo. _

_\- Eso no te hace menos cursi. _

_Sebastián alzó su rostro con una mano suave y por fin sus ojos se encontraron en el camino. Sebastián miró sus labios y luego le sonrió, una sonrisa ladina y seductora que él conocía muy bien._

_\- Alec…._

_-¿mmm?_

_\- Vamos a la cama – él alzó una ceja._

_\- ¿Qué? _

_-Ven, vamos a ver quién de los dos aprendió más anatomía durante estas dos horas._

…

La hermana de Alexander Lightwood era una chica decidida, fuerte.

Tessa se había llevado una gran impresión al verla entrar con pasos firmes al departamento de Magnus apenas ella logró abrir la puerta, con la esperanza de que fuese Alec apareciendo por fin para así poder calmar a Magnus de su angustia; en sus retinas continuaban latentes las fotografías que su amigo le había mostrado la tarde anterior y tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto...

Pero no era Alexander quien había llamado a la puerta, sino una chica alta, de largo cabello negro, rasgos hermosos y furiosos y unos penetrantes ojos negros que se fijaron de inmediato en ella, taladrándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Está Magnus? – preguntó, entrando al loft sin esperar una respuesta. El sonido de sus tacones de quince centímetros resonó claro por todo el parquet de la entrada hasta que ella llegó al piso alfombrado de la sala, girando sobre sí misma y colocando ambos brazos en jarra para mirarla con una ceja alzada. -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Magnus?

El tonó altivo y algo grosero de la chica fue lo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo e imitarla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- No está. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿Dónde está? Necesitamos hablar con él.

\- ¿Necesitamos, quienes? – A Tessa no le gustó nada el tono de voz de la chica, demandante; pero aun así algo le impedía echar a la chica de la casa de su amigo. Había algo, quizá en la curva de sus ojos o en la forma de sus mejillas, que se le hacía familiar.

La chica iba a responderle cuando una voz más demandante aun sonó a su espalda y Tessa brincó en su lugar, dándose la vuelta repentinamente.

\- Nosotros, los hermanos de su novio. – Tessa alzó una ceja observando al chico frente a él. Era alto, rubio y arrogante, con un cabello rubio cayendo en desordenados rulos por sus mejillas, un sucio uniforme de paramédico que le quedaba justo en los brazos y unos ojos de un color amarillo dorado que la miraban con una mezcla de urgencia, demanda y angustia que ella no supo definir.

Entonces, volvió sobre sus palabras y logró comprender un poco mejor.

\- ¿Son hermanos de Alexander? – el chico rubio alzó ahora su ceja pero fue la chica morena la que respondió.

\- Soy Isabelle Lightwood, y estamos buscando a Alec. – Tessa se mordió un labio, sintiendo la preocupación multiplicarse dentro de sí misma.

\- No está aquí, - Tessa atajó la expresión de la chica, comprendiendo ahora esa familiaridad en su rostro, Isabelle Lightwood era la copia en femenino de su hermano mayor. – Magnus tampoco – agregó, yendo a cerrar la puerta tras el chico rubio. – No sé bien que sucedió, pero Magnus también está preocupado por Alec – murmuró- sobre todo desde…

\- ¿Desde qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro hermano? Vino aquí anoche, con Magnus.

Tessa se mordió un labio y sacó su celular.

\- Será mejor que llame a Magnus, y él mismo se los cuente.

…

_\- ¡Magnus, no puedes abandonar el juzgado así!_

_\- Jonathan igual no va a aparecer, Ragnor y lo de Alexander es una emergencia._

_\- No es una emergencia, por lo que sabes puede muy bien estar evitándote nada más. Esto es importante Magnus._

_\- Ragnor… en este momento, Alec es lo único importante para mí._

…..

Magnus había tomado dos cafés, una pastilla para la migraña y tratado de ingerir inútilmente un pastelillo de canela para cuando la tarde había comenzado.

Pero si algo había descubierto Magnus aquella tarde era que la culpabilidad y la responsabilidad no se desaparecían de tu mente de una forma tan sencilla, no era así de fácil como aliviar un dolor de cabeza con cafeína para dejar de sentirse como una mierda después de enterarte que tu novio estaba desaparecido y, (quizá) en peligro de muerte por tu culpa.

Con su brazo ofreciéndole abrigo y protección sobre los hombros, Tessa era la persona en aquella habitación que había tomado la batuta y hablaba por él, la única que estaba de su parte, la única que lo comprendía. Y no es que él fuese egoísta y no pensara que los hermanos de Alexander no estuviesen también preocupados (quizá hasta más que él) pero ellos ciertamente no sentían esa opresión en su pecho y garganta denominada "culpa". Y no, no bastaba que su amiga le dijese en susurros tranquilizadores mil veces que no era culpable, él seguía sintiéndose así.

Tenía que encontrar a Alec, tenía que abrazarle, besarle…

La sonrisa de su Ángel llegó hasta su mente, como un flash blanco, hermoso y luminoso y Magnus sintió algo golpeando detrás de sus ojos.

¿Y si por culpa de esa pelea estúpida, de ese mal entendido sin sentido, no volvía a ver esa sonrisa?

Una vez, alguien le había dicho que amara siempre sin reparos, porque nunca sabías si al volver de la calle verías de nuevo con vida a las personas a las que amabas.

Nunca sabías si la vida te sería arrebatada, nunca sabrías si volverías a tener la oportunidad de decir "te amo" con franqueza, y si habría alguien para escucharlo.

La voz de Tessa se filtró entre sus pensamientos y Magnus alzó la vista del fondo de su taza vacía de café a la que observaba con impotencia y frustración.

\- ¿Alexander no suele hacer esto? – preguntó su amiga a Isabelle quien, después de acribillarlo a miles de preguntas sobre su hermano, se había sentado a su lado con una expresión similar a la suya. La chica le agradaba, mucho, y Magnus deploró enormemente no haberla conocido en una mejor circunstancia.

Ella negó con el rostro antes de responder.

\- No, él siempre suele ser más precavido, nos llama…- la chica volvió a negar antes de alzar la mirada a su hermanastro. - ¿Crees que esté con Aline? – Magnus prestó atención, el nombre había salido en la conversación un par de veces.

\- No –respondió el rubio, quien, una vez escuchado el interrogatorio de Isabelle a Magnus y que éste les dijera que Alec y él habían tenido una pequeña discusión la noche anterior, se había sumido en un silencio terco y furioso sentado sobre una de los altos taburetes de su comedor-cocina. – La llamé después que Clary me avisara que Alec no había ido a clases.

Isabelle se levantó, comenzando a dar una caminata por su sala. Los tacones de sus zapatos se ahogaban en la alfombra que cubría el piso.

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! – gritó exasperada luego de unos minutos, deteniéndose y dando un puntapié a una de sus mesitas, asustando a Presidente que dormía a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Magnus no la culpó, él sentía ganas de hacer lo mismo. – Alec no desaparece así como así, y menos desde que Jonathan volvió a la ciudad, si ese maníaco…

\- ¡Izzy! – llamó Jace, acallando a su hermana con aprensión. Pero era tarde, Magnus había dejado caer la taza, lívido. Las últimas gotas de su café se expandieron sobre la alfombra blanca dejando una enorme y fea mancha marrón.

A Magnus no le importó en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Jonathan? – repitió él, sintiendo como sus extremidades se enfriaban. Tessa le había puesto una mano en el hombro pero ya él estaba de pie, observando a sus cuñados con el terror ganando centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo. - ¿Ustedes conocen a Jonathan Morgenstern?

La expresión en ambos rostros eran equiparables al miedo y la sorpresa que él estaba sintiendo. Isabelle y Jace intercambiaron una sola mirada, el dorado en los ojos del chico brillando hacia los profundos pozos azabaches que eran los de su hermana, estos, llenos de lágrimas de frustración contenidas.

Fue Isabelle la que le contestó.

\- Le conocemos – dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Había cautela en su expresión así como en la del paramédico. Jace, cruzado de brazos, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Jonathan fue un maniaco que asesinó a un amigo de Alec hace dos años…- Magnus escuchó como Tessa ahogaba con jadeo de sorpresa. Jace la ignoró y lo enfrentó, sus palabras saliendo con una frialdad extrema. – La cuestión aquí es ¿de qué conoces tú a Jonathan Morgenstern? Si ese maniaco le hace algo a Alec y tú…

\- Yo maté a su padre – interrumpió Magnus, cruzando una mirada con Isabelle. – En el accidente del que me sacó tú hermano. Y ahora Jonathan me está demandando, amenazando y acosando. No sabía que Alec…- Magnus llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se lo restregó con furia y frustración.

\- Magnus ha estado recibiendo amenazas de este tal Jonathan – explicó Tessa- pero no sabíamos que estaba relacionado con Alec, no de esta forma.

Isabelle se había sentado derecha y ahora lo miraba de una nueva manera, como si pudiera atravesar su alma con los ojos y ver su interior.

\- ¿Amenazas? ¿Qué tipo de amenazas?

\- Papeles con notas, fotos…cosas así. Nuestro abogado ha llevado todo a fiscalía, no se preocupen…

Pero Magnus miraba a Isabelle del mismo modo que ella lo miraba a él. Tenía que decírselos, ahora más que nunca, Magnus tenía que decir lo que más estaba temiendo desde que la primera nota de Jonathan había llegado a su puerta.

\- Fotos de Alec – dijo, su voz había sonado sorprendentemente calmada para cómo se sentía. Magnus tragó grueso antes de volver a hablar, soltando las palabras lentamente, temiendo que cada una de ellas se hiciera realidad. – Creo, que Jonathan va tras Alec para vengarse de mí por haber matado a su padre en aquel accidente. Ha estado espiándolo, tomando fotos suyas aquí, en la universidad… el tipo está loco.

Isabelle cerró los ojos al tiempo que Jace daba un manotazo a la porcelana de su mesón.

\- ¡Maldición! Esto no puede volver a estar pasando – exclamó.

\- Jace…

\- No, Izzy. ¡Es ese maldito de nuevo! Sabes bien por todo lo que pasó Alec después de aquello, sabes bien…

\- ¡Lo sé! – exclamó la chica. Sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora, poniéndose de pie frente a todos, refulgían con determinación. – Sé bien todo lo que pasó nuestro hermano, y te juro que si Jonathan le toca un solo cabello a Alec, yo misma le cortaré la mano al maldito.

\- No resolveremos nada así – interrumpió Tessa, su amiga también se había puesto de pie y ahora los cuatro se miraban la cara al mismo nivel. – Lo mejor será avisar a la policía.

\- Tenemos que buscar a Alec – replicó Jace con fiereza.

\- Nadie sabe dónde está, lo vieron en la Universidad pero…

Magnus tomó las llaves del coche de Tessa.

\- Yo le buscaré allí – se ofreció, observando a su amiga y a los hermanos. – Tess, ve a buscar a Merlion en la comisaría.

\- Tal vez esté en la faculta de medicina, hay un sitio en el que…tal vez… te daré la dirección – apuntó la chica y Magnus asintió, agradecido. - Nosotros le buscaremos en el cementerio. – A la duda en el rostro de Magnus, Isabelle agregó: – Suele ir ahí cuando quiere estar a solas. Ahí tiene a alguien que lo escucha.

Magnus cerró los ojos.

"Ángel…mi Alec…" suspiró para sí.

\- Magnus – él abrió de nuevo sus ojos, buscando la voz calma de Tessa. – Alec estará bien, ya verás.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Magnus se vio rogando a un Dios en el que no creía porque las palabras de su amiga se convirtieran en realidad.

….

_\- ¡Sebastián!_

_\- Déjame en paz Jonathan, déjame en paz. _

_\- Solo quiero hablar contigo._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me golpees a mí también? Estás loco Jonathan ¡Loco! Aléjate de mí, por favor…_

_\- Seb, lamento lo que hice, pero ese Lightwood…ni siquiera lo conoces ¿o sí? Escúchame…yo…_

_\- ¿Tú? ¿Tú qué? Todo gira en torno a ti ¿cierto? No, Jonathan, escúchame tú a mí: nada ¡Nada! Justifica lo que has hecho. ¡Suéltame! Si me gusta o no Alec, es mi problema, si me acuesto con él o no…_

_\- ¡No te acostarás con él! ¡Primero muerto! ¡Eres mío, yo estuve para ti primero! Ese Alec…_

_\- Estás loco, simplemente… aléjate de mí, Jonathan. _

…

Alec había perdido las formas de las nubes sobre él cuando el silencio que lo rodeaba se rompió de manera drástica con el sonido de unos pasos fuertes.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se había recostado a ver el amanecer y Alec suponía ya era pasado el medio día porque el ardor en su estomago del hambre era insoportable y porque ya el sol había pasado el cenit sobre el bosque, yendo a reflejar las ramas de los árboles en un ángulo distinto.

Así que quizá, alguno de sus compañeros de la facultad estaría yendo a su refugio personal a almorzar o matar el tiempo, quizás a fumar a escondidas de los profesores más estrictos o a estudiar en silencio. Alec sabía bien la paz que ese lugar podía ofrecer, completamente oculto de los demás, aislado, como un pequeño edén dentro del ajetreado y confuso desastre que era la universidad y la ciudad que la rodeaba. Alec se desperezó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y se sentó al derecho sobre su motocicleta, tal vez ya era hora de volver a su casa y enfrentar la realidad. Aquella noche no le había aclarado mucho sus pensamientos con respecto a Magnus; solo sabía dos cosas, que él quería a Magnus en su vida y que muy dentro de él que a pesar de sus miedos y su cobardía, tendría que ir y dejarlo hablar si quería lograr lo primero, esperar alguna explicación… tal vez si hablaban…

Los pasos se acercaron y Alec giró el rostro hacia donde el sonido rompía la calma, esperando ver los bajos de uno de los uniformes grises o azules de la facultad; pero, en su lugar, un par de piernas enfundadas en unos jeans de diseñador y unos zapatos de vestir lustrados asomaron entre las ramas más bajas de los arbustos que los rodeaban.

Alec sintió un golpe en su garganta y sintió como perdía el horizonte momentáneamente.

\- ¿Magnus? – su novio salió de las ramas sin aliento, observándolo con ambos ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y algo más en ellos. Alivio, Magnus estaba aliviado de verlo.

\- Ángel, Alec…- susurró, salvando rápidamente los pocos centímetros entre ellos.

Alec tragó grueso y apretó las manos sobre el manubrio con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos blanquearon, escuchando los latidos de su corazón golpear contra sus oídos: podía escuchar cada latido con claridad, cada compás, cada espacio de su respiración…

Era Magnus, Magnus lo había ido a buscar, Magnus lo había encontrado lo que era más sorprendente aun. Magnus estaba allí, frente a él, como en respuesta a alguna plegaria, como si el destino le concediera algún deseo que él no sabía había formulado. Como si la vida misma le dijera "querías una oportunidad, ahí la tienes, aprovéchala" Estaba ahí, era real y Alec se había quedado sin palabras. Se perdió un segundo, los ojos de Magnus brillaban como nunca, el verde amarillo convirtiéndose en un tono miel hermoso con los reflejos del sol, su cabello peinado en altos pinchos que desafiaban la gravedad lucía desfachado en algunas puntas y había una ramita en uno de ellos, pero a Alec todo eso le parecía hermoso, parte del conjunto que Magnus significaba y no había nada más hermoso que ello; sus labios, aquellos labios gruesos que él tanto amaba besar, se abrieron con sorpresa, susurrando de nuevo su nombre y entonces Alec se vio atrapado por unos brazos delgados pero fuertes que lo abrazaron con efusividad.

Alec cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, sintiendo en los brazos de Magnus aquella calma y paz que había sentido la primera vez que le conoció, tan seguro como nunca se había sentido en su vida. Era curioso, Alec era paramédico, se debatía con la vida y la muerte a diario pero era Magnus quien le daba una sensación de seguridad. Era algo más que físico, era algo espiritual. Alec alzó los brazos y abrazó a Magnus antes de darse cuenta de que éste estaba temblando.

El olor de su cuello lo hizo sentir en casa.

…

Magnus cerró los ojos y apretó su abrazo entorno a Alec. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos eran una inconsistencia de huesos y carne, con un descontrol total en sus palmas. Magnus apretó con fuerza a Alec entre sus brazos y suspiró, dándose cuenta de la tensión acumulada que había sentido su cuerpo hasta el instante en que había atravesado el bosquecillo y viera el rostro sano y salvo de su Ángel. Las manos de Alec devolviendo su abrazo lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos.

\- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al irte así Alec? ¡Te he llamado unas diez mil veces! Si te hubiese pasado algo… si no te encontraba…Dios Alec… - Magnus se dio cuenta de que estaba farfullando incoherencias y cerró la boca.

Alec, por su parte, lo veía con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, sus ojos azules abiertos y fijos en él. Luego de un minuto o dos, Alec se sonrojó intensamente y le apartó las manos de su rostro, quitando también la mirada.

-Estoy bien – soltó, mirando el bosquecillo por sobre su hombro.

Magnus se enfadó. Tal vez no tenía derecho, tal vez estaba exagerando…pero no le importaba. La preocupación había reemplazado el lugar de la cordura en su cabeza y el estrés tomó ese preciso instante para pasarle factura haciéndolo estallar. Confuso, Magnus apretó el cuello de la camisa de Alec y lo zarandeó un tanto, sintiendo las lágrimas acudir traidoras a sus ojos.

\- ¡Bien! "¿Estás _bien_?" ¿Eso es todo? Te he dejado unos mil mensajes de voz, te he llamado, hasta tus hermanos se han preocupado y tu "¿Estás bien?".

Alec le quitó las manos del cuello de la camisa y lo echó un poco hacia atrás. Su voz, al contrario de la suya, salió baja y ronca.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te diga? Estoy bien.

Magnus unió sus cejas en una y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal decir por qué te has perdido desde anoche?

-…Yo…tenía que pensar

Magnus miró a su alrededor con una ceja alzada y soltó con incredulidad en la voz.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En este lugar?

Alec entonces pareció darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba porque miró a su alrededor para luego mirarlo a él directamente y sonrojarse por completo.

\- Es un buen lugar para pensar – declaró en un susurro. De pronto, alzó su mirada de nuevo, un azul brillante y furioso y lo enfrentó. – Además, no pensé que yo te importara tanto.

Magnus sintió aquello como un golpe muy bajo y el nudo en su garganta de furia apretó con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía Alec decir aquello? ¿Cómo…

Bueno, era cierto que él no había sido precisamente el más expresivo de los novios y no le había dicho a Alec lo que significaba para él y todo lo que estaba sintiendo y comenzando a sentir; pero al menos creía haberle demostrado que se preocupaba por él, que le era importante. Creía que, al menos, le había transmitido "algo" con su afecto, con sus besos y caricias. ¿Acaso era tan frío? ¿Acaso había demostrado tan poco? Magnus, observando la mirada rencorosa y dolida de Alec, sintió la frustración y el dolor mezclarse en su torrente sanguíneo, entumeciendo sus manos y dejando en blanco su vista.

No podía permitir eso… él no podía permitir que Alec pensara o sintiera aquello. Por primera vez, pensó en cómo (quizá) estaría Alec percibiendo sus acciones y sentimientos. Algo superficial, físico, tal vez… ¿Algo ausente?

No lo sabía.

La verdad es que no sabía que pensaba Alec de él y eso le frustraba, porque se notaba que con sus acciones lo había herido. Él…él más que gustarle físicamente el chico: le importaba. ¿Le atraía y volvía loco? Siempre, eso no lo podría negar ni bajo tortura; pero también le preocupaba, le importaba, le quería. Magnus estaba al pendiente de las horas extras que Alec tomaba en el hospital, de las pocas horas de sueño, de las clases en la Universidad, y de esa sombra de tristeza en sus ojos que nunca había podido develar. ¿Qué era? ¿Preocupación por sus hermanos? ¿Decepción por su Padre?

No lo sabía. No lo sabía.

La verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Alec.

Magnus, más confuso y frustrado que nunca, tomó el rostro de Alec con ambas manos y observó sus ojos unos segundos (tal vez unos minutos) antes de concentrar todos sus sentimientos en una sola fuerza y descender con ella hambrientamente sobre sus labios.

Fue un beso fuerte desde sus cimientos, sincero, largo y profundo en todos los matices en que un beso puede serlo, un beso de suspiros, de ojos cerrados y alma en los labios. Un beso suyo, puro, completo.

Eterno.

Alec soltó un sollozo y un suspiro entre sus manos y de inmediato alzó ambas manos para tomar sus caderas y anclarlas ahí, como si temiera que Magnus fuese a alejarse demasiado pronto, tomando su camisa hasta arrugarla en un solo nudo.

Él no pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

Con lágrimas detrás de sus ojos, Magnus sintió la urgencia de estar entre los brazos de su Ángel quemarle el estomago. Amaba a aquel chico testarudo, estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de cada uno de sus extraños matices, de sus arrebatos, de su timidez, de sus sonrojos, de su risa y sus sonrisas. Lo amaba, y aquella resolución golpeó más fuerte que nunca su pecho en aquel instante, mientras depositaba aquel beso desmedido y cortaba aquella distancia criminal que había entre sus cuerpos, sentándose sobre su Ángel mientras éste gemía y lo cercaba entre su cuerpo y el manubrio de su motocicleta.

Magnus soltó el rostro de su Ángel y rodeó su cuello, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él y estremeciéndose de cuerpo completo cuando éste subió sus manos temblorosas y las deslizó por debajo de su camisa de diseñador, acariciando los bajos de su espalda con lentitud.

Alec nunca había…jamás había tomado la iniciativa, no de aquel modo. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaban de relación, había sido Alec quien buscara primero el contacto con su piel. La idea de que Alec lo deseara borró absolutamente todo lo demás de su cabeza. Las manos ansiosas y algo inexpertas de su Ángel acariciando su espalda y apretando tímida y ligeramente sus glúteos eran capaces de reemplazar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Fue el turno de Magnus de gemir.

Quería complacerlo.

Magnus tomó aire y se apartó un poco para observar los oscurecidos ojos de su Ángel un segundo y meditar aquella resolución. Alec le deseaba y Magnus deseaba a su vez el complacerlo, entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Cuerpo y alma.

Ahí y ahora.

\- Alec…- susurró, sintiendo sus labios hinchados y húmedos, el inferior latiendo de tanto ser mordidos. Los lamió y siguió con deseo los ojos nublados de Alec viendo su boca, anhelando sus besos. Alzó la barbilla de su Ángel y fijó sus ojos en él, firmes. – Alec…- suspiró, plasmando su deseo en cada letra. – Alec, hazme el amor por favor. Aquí y ahora.

…

Alec cerró los ojos, sintiendo que algo lo golpeaba certeramente en el pecho, ahogándolo. Sin proponérselo, las palabras de Magnus lo trasladaron más de dos años atrás, en ese mismo bosque a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Bajo otro sol, en otra vida, otro Alec.

_\- Alec…_

_\- Alec, hazme el amor, por favor._

_\- Shhh, no lo pienses tanto. Ya lo hemos pensado demasiado para llegar hasta aquí ¿No lo crees?_

Y una vez más, Sebastián tenía razón.

Alec alzó una mano, acariciando la mejilla de Magnus con el dorso lentamente, casi escuchando la voz de Sebastián gritarle ahí mismo que era un idiota. Porque lo era. ¿No lo sería si dejaba ir a Magnus? Estaba claro que sí.

Magnus…Magnus se había convertido rápidamente en su todo. La noche anterior, Alec había pensado que tal vez aquella discusión había sido lo mejor, que tal vez ellos no estaban hechos para estar juntos, que tal vez Magnus era demasiado para él. Miles de pensamientos habían acudido a su mente, todos discurriendo bajo los mismos términos y ahora Alec solo podía escuchar la voz de Sebastián diciéndole alto y claro que era un idiota.

No se puede huir de lo que sientes. Alec había aprendido aquello luego de conocer a Sebastián y tratar de luchar contra sus sentimientos y después de años, volvía a hacer lo mismo con Magnus; y eso era algo agotador. Cansaba huir de sí mismo, corriendo de su corazón.

Estaba enamorado de Magnus, por más vértigo y miedo que sintiera ante la idea, lo estaba. No podía huir ni escapar más a ello. Aun sentía el pavor de ser lastimado, de lastimar él mismo, de dañar todo a su alrededor… pero no podía seguir huyendo a sus sentimientos. Amaba al hombre entre sus brazos, todo lo que él abarcaba. Sus berrinches de diva, sus extravagancias, su humor, la ropa de colores, los momentos de letargo entre sus brazos, el color de sus ojos y la curva en sus labios cuando sonreía. Alec hasta creía amar a su gato.

Era Magnus, todo él brillo, amor por el dulce y la moda, todo él estatura y estilizado; y Alec estaba enamorado.

_\- Eres un idiota Lightwood._

Tenía razón.

Sin responder en viva voz, Alec alzó un poco su rostro para tomar los labios de Magnus en el comienzo de un nuevo beso, esta vez, un beso lento y húmedo, seductor. Tranquilo como el oleaje al atardecer pero apasionado como la erupción de un volcán. Fuego y mar, deseo y paz.

Ellos eran una contradicción en vida, uno oponiéndose al otro en casi todos los aspectos de sus personalidades pero en conjunto, siendo algo maravilloso e increíble. Alec había, de alguna manera, encontrado la paz en Magnus y Magnus había encontrado la esperanza en Alec, la vida.

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, Alec suspiró dentro del beso y se dejó llevar por sus deseos, por lo que sentía y quería en aquel instante, y lo que quería tenía nombre y apellido: Magnus Bane.

Alec cedió por completo, entrelazando sus dedos detrás del cuello de Magnus para incrementar la intensidad del beso, mordiendo su labio inferior y acercando su cuerpo alto y delgado al suyo para poder sentir cada uno de sus fibrosos músculos contra su cuerpo. Era suyo, suyo. Quería marcar el cuerpo de Magnus, hacerlo sentir cada una de sus caricias como si fuese la última o la primera en su vida, quería reinventar su significado, quería darle todo lo que él era y no dejarlo ir jamás. Un sentido de posesión más allá de la cordura se hizo dueño de su cuerpo y Alec apretó su agarre sobre Magnus para hacérselo saber.

Si había alguien más en su vida, ese chico de cabello oscuro o quien fuese… no.

_No._

Magnus era suyo.

Suyo.

Su beso dejó atrás las pausas y la calma y Magnus gimió con fuerza entre su boca cuando Alec mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y deslizó ambas manos debajo de su camisa; primero por la espalda, marcando con sus uñas mordidas todo el contorno de la columna y hacia abajo y luego por su pecho, dejando la mano sobre su corazón palpitante que latía furiosamente fuera de control.

Magnus se soltó del beso y tomó aire con un sonoro jadeo, buscando sus ojos a través de la neblina de placer que cubría los propios y Alec sintió aquello que solo una vez en su vida había podido sentir, con Sebastián. Poder, esa seguridad, ese control, ese bum en su pecho que le dictaminaba que hacer.

\- Hace mucho que no hago esto…- susurró, más por advertencia u humor que por miedo y la sonrisa de Magnus lo tranquilizó.

\- Yo igual, hace mucho que no deseo _esto_ con nadie Alexander. – le confesó y el sentido de posesión, ese, que le decía a gritos que Magnus era solamente suyo, soltó un gemido de placer.

El qué hacer estaba fuera de discusión, los vacilantes rayos del sol estuvieron delatando la piel de sus cuerpos antes de que Alec pudiera procesarlo bien. La camisa de Magnus allí, el sonido de la hebilla de su pantalón, zapatos, su suéter, nada tuvo un lugar preciso para caer y a él no le importó, fue consiente solo un poco de la brisa fría rozando su torso y del viento acariciando su espalda cuando la mano desnuda de Magnus tomó su erección sin precaución y comenzó a acariciarlo. Lentamente, de arriba abajo.

Alec alzó unos milímetros las caderas y dejó que su amante deslizara más hacia abajo el borde de su mono, sentados aun sobre la motocicleta, aquello era una tarea algo difícil pero ambos, obstinadamente, halaron de sus ropas, tiraron de ellas con furia hasta poder sentirse piel a piel.

Magnus suspiró en su oído, abrazando su cuerpo cuando Alec lo rodeó y descendió levemente sus manos hasta su entrada, jugando un poco antes de ir preparándole lentamente.

\- Alec… - susurró, cerrando sus ojos y él se sintió complacido. Su nombre, solo eso. Era lo único que quería escuchar en aquel momento.

La danza lenta que unía sus cuerpos comenzó allí, sus dedos le prepararon; primero uno con indulgencia y luego dos con vehemencia y devoción cuando Magnus apretó su mano libre en su hombro, con fuerza, y soltó un gemido necesitado, uniendo entonces sus virilidades en una sola y comenzando a masajearlos a ambos con más frecuencia. Arriba y abajo, al unísono.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Alec no pudo contener un gemido al sentirse atrapado así, rozándose con Magnus, húmedos, juntos. La fricción hacia de aquello un todo imposiblemente placentero de alcanzar; tanto que Alec se vio forzado a culminar su preparación y caer un poco hacia atrás, dejando sus manos para su propio apoyo en la base del asiento. Entre la neblina de sus ojos entrecerrados, Alec pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Magnus, una sonrisa que curvó sus labios de medio lado y que hizo rugir algo que se encontraba muy en el fondo de su ser.

En alguna parte, aquello era una batalla inútil por la posesión y el poder, quizás era en donde se generaba ese instinto básico del hombre macho alfa neandertal, pero ambos jugaban a demostrar y marcar al otro como suyo. Magnus acababa de ganarle una ronda y sonreía satisfecho, Alec aun tenía ases bajo la manga que jugar. Unas pocas, no tenía tanta experiencia, pero tenía algo mucho más importante guiando su cuerpo: deseo.

Subiendo sus manos hacia las caderas de su pareja, Alec levantó su cuerpo solo lo necesario para deslizar hacia abajo lo más posible su jean y acomodarlo a él sobre sus caderas, lo suficientemente arriba para hacerse espacio. Hubo un roce pequeño, su glande buscando a tientas su lugar y Magnus apretó con saña sus hombros dándole a él su turno para sonreír.

Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.

\- ¿Listo?

Magnus asintió por respuesta, con un brillo perlado sobre su frente y Alec bajó su cuerpo de un solo largo y extenso movimiento, abriéndose paso en su interior hasta la base de su miembro, arropándolos a los dos con su inmensidad.

Magnus soltó un pequeño grito ronco con su nombre, marcando la piel de sus hombros una vez más; ambos demasiado quietos en el éxtasis de estar así unidos como para reaccionar. Era un mundo nuevo para los dos, casi virgen para Alec quien tenía años sin experimentar un rol activo en su vida, y de igual forma para Magnus quien no había sentido la necesidad de darle todo su ser a nadie hacía tanto que había olvidado lo que se sentía. Era solo una forma distinta de estar juntos, nada que reclamara su masculinidad o su fuerza sobre el otro, solo eran ellos, entregando lo que pocas veces habían dado a alguien más. No había dominio en absoluto del ser opuesto, solo compartirse y amarse sin limitaciones o reglas.

Eran solos ellos, ahí y en ese momento, Magnus respirando quedamente sobre su hombro y él tomando sus caderas con fuerza, tomando aire en pequeñas bocanadas, buscando la claridad y el oxigeno perdido de sus pulmones.

Entonces, sin cruzar una mirada o una señal en lo absoluto, ambos comenzaron un movimiento ascendente y descendente, más sincronizado o coordinados de lo que se podría creer posible en dos seres tan distintos; unificándose entre gemidos y susurros, entre besos y caricias lentas y suaves. La mano de Magnus en su cabello, sus labios en la quijada de Magnus. Sus dedos marcando la piel de su cadera, los de Magnus deslizándose por sus brazos…

Lento, furioso, suave, rítmico, apasionado, desquiciado. Alec sintió un nudo en su pecho y la explosión detrás de sus ojos. No quería perderlo. Magnus…

Lo quería, quería a ese ser perfecto en sus brazos para toda la eternidad. No podía ni siquiera pensar…

Hubo una lágrima rodando por su mejilla más ningún sollozo salió de su garganta, luchando como estaban con jadeos y gemidos de placer.

Alec se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Magnus entonces, delimitando y marcando él el ritmo corto de sus movimientos, sin dejarlo ir mucho y ahogando así esa sensación de vacío y miedo irracional con el calor de su cuerpo, cuando comenzó la lluvia.

Las primeras gotas suaves fueron recibidas con alivio y sorpresa, cayendo sobre sus cuerpos en movimiento como una suave manta que cubrió y lavó el sudor en el que se encontraban envueltos, levantando a su alrededor los sonidos del bosquecillo, el piar enloquecido de los pájaros en alerta, las hojas secas quebrándose ante el peso de las gotas de lluvia y el ulular de algún búho perdido.

Alec alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió un poco, viendo desaparecidas las nubes que había estado descifrando desde temprano y siendo reemplazadas estas por largos nubarrones grises, con el sol escapando entre uno que otro para derramar inseguro sus dedos cálidos por la superficie húmeda bajo el cielo. Para él, la lluvia lavaba sus miedos y dudas, era como si Sebastián y el universo mismo le estuvieran dando su aprobación, como si le estuvieran sonriendo.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verde-amarillo de Magnus, casi un tono miel encendido, con pequeñas vetas doradas que brillaban bajo la lluvia. El agua había lavado el gel de su cabello y ahora éste caía lacio y hermoso por su rostro, suave, enmarcando las facciones que tanto le gustaban de aquel rostro de rasgos exóticos. Alec alzó el dorso de su mano hacia la mejilla de Magnus y le acarició, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo rodearle y abrazar hasta su alma.

\- Te quiero -susurró entonces Magnus, robando las palabras de sus labios al mismo tiempo que un beso, acallando una respuesta que no sabía cómo dar.

Pero Magnus lo sabía, o al menos lo intuía, porque no esperó una palabra de su parte. En su lugar, su amante reanudó sus movimientos, clavando la humanidad de Alec en sí mismo con fuerza, tomándolo para sí y haciéndose suyo al mismo tiempo, atando sus seres en uno solo, fundiéndolos.

La lluvia pasó a ser parte de ellos, dentro de ellos, abriendo sus brazos torrenciales sobre sus cuerpos ya húmedos, empapándolos; pero en lugar de enfriar su deseo, Alec se vio a sí mismo aumentando sus embestidas, afianzando su agarre en torno a su amante y vaciando en él todo lo que tenía, ahogando y tragando sus gemidos con sus labios hambrientos. Y cada vez necesitaba más, cada vez ansiaba y tomaba más. Ningún beso era suficiente, no con Magnus, ninguna caricia lograba saciar su hambre de él, ni ningún jadeo lograba saturar sus ansias de escuchar su voz rendida al deseo.

Eran fuego ígneo; fuego, bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Alec tomó el rostro de Magnus con sus manos, acariciando y tomando su nuca como ancla para obligarlo a verlo. Tenía una necesidad naciendo en lo más profundo de su ser, un deseo o capricho. Magnus era suyo, y había una sola forma de determinarlo así para siempre.

\- Magnus… - jadeó con dificultad y su pareja luchó contra la nebulosa de placer que lo envolvía para enfocarlo con sus impresionantes ojos, las vetas doradas llenas de un brillo sorprendente, casi anti natura. – Mírame, por favor no dejes de mirar mis ojos… - le pidió.

Y fue entonces el momento, con Alec tocando tan dentro de Magnus que dolía, llenando todo de él, abriendo su alma y llegando _ahí_, golpeando una y otra vez, con Magnus temblando sobre él, alrededor de él, vaciando su alma en un blanco cegador que se fundió con la lluvia sobre ellos, soltando su nombre sin cesar entre gemidos con los labios hinchados y rojos y sus ojos fijos en los suyos, que Alec soltó toda barrera y se dejó vencer.

El Universo explotó a su alrededor en una supernova y se reunificó, ahogándolo con su inmensidad; su corazón dejó escapar un latido, punzando con fuerza contra su garganta como un ave enjaulada que decidió ese preciso instante para abrir y batir con furia sus alas, Alec clavó sus uñas mal cortadas en la piel de Magnus, atándose así a la realidad mientras todo dentro de él se redefinía en nuevos términos y colores, dándole un sentido nuevo a cada palabra que alguna vez pensó.

Lo que comenzó como un cosquilleó en la punta de sus pies se extendió por sus extremidades con rapidez, el orgasmo regándose como un virus por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y volviendo, drogándolo, adormeciéndolo, tomándolo en sus garras una y otra vez, descargando su fuerza en largos espasmos cálidos que llenaron cada fibra de su amante quien a su vez, se derramaba interminablemente sobre ambos, dejándolos en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Muriendo y volviendo a vivir.

…..

Había resultado tan sencillo que resultaba estúpido para él. Sin ningún reto real, el niño que ahora reposaba sedado y amordazado en el asiento trasero de su auto se la había puesto demasiado fácil a Jonathan.

Se había presentado en el colegio, con aquella soda llena de somníferos y le había dicho que era amigo de su hermano Alec. El niño, con la curiosidad nata e inocente que le caracterizaba, se limitó a guardar el comic que estaba leyendo en su mochila y alzar luego sus ojos grises hacia él, escudado tras aquellas enormes gafas.

\- ¿Eres Magnus? – Jonathan sonrió, ampliamente. ¿Alec había sido en verdad tan idiota? El niño, ante su sonrisa, frunció el entrecejo y se lanzó la mochila a la espalda. – No tienes porque mentirme y decirme que Alec es solo tu amigo, sé que son novios y sé que lo hiciste enfadar ayer.

¿Bane y Alec se habían peleado? _Interesante._

¿Aquello habría sido antes o después de su visita a Bane en su loft?

Agachándose a su altura, Jonathan le ofreció la bebida al pequeño en son de paz, sonriendo ahora con algo parecido a la culpa en sus labios. El niño tomó la bebida, aun con el ceño fruncido pero dio unos suaves sorbos. Quizá para demostrarle a "Magnus" que estaba enfadado pero como buen hermano menor, podía ser dulcemente sobornado.

\- Lo sé, lamento eso Max. Por eso vine hasta aquí, para ver si podía hablar con Alec.

\- Él no viene a recogerme hoy, tiene clases toda la mañana y turno en el hospital, creo.

\- Ya… ¿Te llevo a casa? – él niño negó con el rostro y comenzó a alejarse hacia el pequeño parque en donde, él sabía, Isabelle iba a buscarlo cada tarde. Jonathan observó su reloj, faltaba poco para que la chica apareciera con su novio en busca del pequeño. Max debía ceder a las drogas de la bebida antes de que eso sucediera. En la cancha de futbol que había a un lado, media docena de niños comenzaron a trotar hacia la salida.

Max se tambaleó y él lo sostuvo por un codo.

\- Izzy viene…

\- Yo le diré que estás conmigo Max, y a Alec también. Te llevaré en auto. Es descapotable.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada se formó y los ojos del niño brillaron.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes…- su lengua se enredó y el otro pie perdió su peso. Jonathan lo guió los pocos pasos que quedaban hacia el auto y abrió la puerta de atrás, dejándolo acostarse cuan largo era en el asiento de cuero negro. – bajar…el techo? Si, el techo.

Jonathan sonrió.

\- Claro Max.

\- Gracias Magnus, eres buen novio para mi hermano.

Lo último que hizo Jonathan antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar al niño inconsciente, fue reír.

A carcajadas.

Había sido fácil si, pero no podría decir jamás que no había sido divertido.

Con una última sonrisa, Jonathan bajó del parque del colegio, dejando atrás la cancha ahora vacía, la mochila de Max con su comic debajo y dentro de éste, el fajo de fotografías que había tomado la tarde anterior en casa de Magnus Bane.

Jonathan tenía toda la intensión de que Alec supiera con exactitud quien le arrebataría la felicidad y el amor con sus propias mano.

…..

Magnus creía que el olor a lluvia era de esos olores que podían marcarte para siempre.

Algo así como el algodón de azúcar, que en algunos lograba evocar tardes y noches largas de verano con los padres en los parques de diversiones; aunque para él era pensar de inmediato en Camille, su antigua novia, y las caminatas que ambos hacían años atrás por las adoquinadas calles de Londres.

O como el chocolate fundido, muchos pensarían en el frío, en la noche vieja, con la familia atareada y un tazón en las manos mientras esperaban que fuesen las doce y la nieve cayendo en lentas y pesadas volutas tras las ventanas pero, para él, el olor del chocolate caliente era sinónimo de tardes extensas en una ciudad vieja, junto a Tessa y Ragnor, chistes viejos, un largo sofá y un interminable flujo de chocolate en su sistema.

Ahora, la lluvia para él siempre sería Alexander.

El olor de su cabello húmedo, su piel, el cuero de su chaqueta y el asfalto caliente, mojado tras la lluvia, levantando ese olor característico en pequeñas humaredas de vapor. La lluvia, le recordaría desde aquella tarde y para siempre el momento en el que por fin abrió su corazón a Alec, en el instante en que entregó no solo su cuerpo sino su alma, con la lluvia dando la bienvenida a su sinceridad.

La lluvia era Alec, sus manos firmes sobre el manubrio, él sentado en su espalda con sus brazos tomando y abrazando su cintura con firmeza mientras la autopista se barría a sus pies y la fina llovizna caía sobre sus cuerpos aun empapados de amor, lujuria y deseo consumado.

Ambos sabían que tenían mucho que conversar y aclarar. Magnus tendría que contarle lo de Jonathan y viceversa, y Alec seguramente querría saber quien había sido ese chico en su puerta la tarde anterior.

¿Cuál había dicho él que era su nombre? ¿Verlac?

Magnus no estaba del todo seguro, aunque recordaba el nombre: Sebastián, porque le había parecido un nombre demasiado suave y agradable para el sujeto que lo esgrimía. Era parte del puzle que no le terminaba de encajar en la cabeza.

Pero no era importante quien fuese el sujeto, Magnus estaba seguro de que no le vería más y no molestaría a Alec.

Por su lado, Jonathan…

Magnus negó con el rostro, apartando los pensamientos sobre Jonathan de su mente mientras se abrazaba bien a Alec y este tomaba la amplia curva para entrar en su zona residencial; Alec le dejaría en casa antes de ir a buscar a su hermano pequeño en la escuela (_"que lo busque dos días seguidos será toda una sorpresa para él, pensará que es su cumpleaños."_ Había dicho Alec con una indistinta emoción en la voz.) antes de cambiarse el uniforme empapado para ir y tomar el turno del hospital. Alec le había prometido volver a su loft apenas saliera de su guardia, fuese a la hora que fuese, para que pudieran conversar a gusto.

Él sonrió, sabiendo que había algo más que podía hacer y que esperaba poder ayudar a Alec a sentir seguridad sobre la relación que mantenían y los sentimientos de Magnus.

Cuando llegaron al frente de su hogar y Alec aparcó apagando a continuación su motocicleta, él bajó de ella con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Debió ser algo desquiciada más que alegre o esperanzadora porque Alec, al verlo, no pudo evitar reír y preguntar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – él se obligó a bajar la intensidad en la comisura de sus labios y soltó, sin poder esconder su evidente emoción:

\- Tengo un regalo para ti.

Alec alzó una ceja, soltando el manubrio de la motocicleta y girándose hacia él. Entonces, Alec se quitó por completo el casco y fijó la vista en sus ojos con dulzura.

\- Mejor que tú, lo dudo, pero adelante – dijo y luego, como si se fijara en lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó y apartó momentáneamente la mirada. Magnus pensó que podría tomarlo y besarlo hasta la inconsciencia ahí mismo pero en su lugar sacó del lugar escondido al pie de las escaleras que guiaban a su loft el segundo juego de llaves de su hogar y se lo puso a Alec en una mano, cerrando los dedos de su Ángel sobre el frío metal que era la entrada libre a su vida. Alec, anonadado, alzó la mirada de su mano con la llave hacia los ojos de Magnus un par de veces; sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, oscuro y brillante, como el cielo en el crepúsculo. - ¿Estás seguro?

Magnus tomó su rostro con ambas manos, enmarcándolo y suspiró su nombre antes de besarlo lentamente, el olor a lluvia mezclado con el olor característico de Alexander: jabón de manzana y antiséptico. Cuando Alec cruzó los brazos tras su espalda y le abrazó, Magnus se apartó para murmurar sobre sus labios:

\- Seguro – antes de devorar con un nuevo beso la sonrisa resplandeciente en los labios de su Ángel.

…..

Cuando Alec, después de dejar a Magnus seguro en su casa, llegó al punto de encuentro donde a diario él o sus hermanos iban a recoger a Max y lo encontró vacío, sintió como si un enorme cubo de hielo se deslizara por su espalda hasta el fondo de su alma, congelando sus pasos. De pie, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la cancha donde los compañeros del colegio de Max entrenaban futbol tres veces a la semana, Alec sacó su celular y marcó el número de Isabelle en el discado automático.

\- _¡¿Alec?! _– le gritó su hermana apenas hubo repicado una vez. – _Por el Ángel ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Estás bien?_

Él frunció el entrecejo un instante hasta que recordó las palabras de Magnus.

_\- ¡Bien! "¿Estás bien?" ¿Eso es todo? Te he dejado unos mil mensajes de voz, te he llamado, hasta tus hermanos se han preocupado y tu "¿Estás bien?"._

Alec pasó una mano por su cabello y buscó la voz más tranquila que pudo hallar en su interior para hablarle a su hermana.

\- Estoy bien Izzy, Magnus me alcanzó en la Universidad. – El suspiro de tranquilidad de Isabelle se escuchó hasta su lado de la línea.

\- _¿Magnus y tu están bien? _

\- Si, Isabelle. Descuida.

\- _¿Qué sucedió? –_ él, comenzando a exasperarse, caminó un poco más hacia el parque.

\- Larga historia Izzy, te la contaré luego. – Alec pudo ver venir la protesta de su hermana y la anticipó, subiendo par de escalones. – Izzy, ¿Max está contigo o lo buscó Jace? – el silencio de su hermana acrecentó la preocupación en su pecho. - ¿Isabelle?

\- _Jace y yo estábamos preocupados, fuimos a buscarte al cementerio y…y ninguno buscó a Max._ – Alec llegó al parque y, con un nudo en la garganta, vio la mochila azul y verde en el asiento donde su hermano siempre leía para esperarlos. – _Dios, tal vez Max me esté esperando…llamaré a Simón, tal vez pueda llegar más rápido en la furgoneta de la banda. O si no, creo que puedo…_

Alec no la escuchó, estaba muy ocupado tomando la mochila de Max y teniendo un ataque de pánico mientras agarraba el volumen II de Naruto que estaba bajo ella y un fajo de fotografías caía de el.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Se agachó, tomando una de las fotos del suelo. En ella, Alec pudo reconocer a dos personas.

Una era Magnus, de pie en la puerta de su loft con un rictus de incomodidad en cada una de sus facciones, y la otra…

El otro era Jonathan Morgenstern.

Cuando habló, su voz no fue más que un susurro quebrado.

\- Izzy, Jonathan tiene a Max.

….

Había estado silbando una horrible canción a destono cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura de su loft y la giró, sorprendiéndose por la oscuridad absoluta que había en su rellano; él nunca dejaba todas las luces apagadas, usualmente dejaba la de la salita encendida para no tropezarse con la cola de Presidente quien siempre salía a recibirlo…

Magnus, confuso, subió la mano en la que sostenía sus llaves y buscó a tientas el interruptor en la pared a su derecha. ¿Habría sido Tessa al salir? Magnus no recordaba si le había dado alguna vez alguna indicación a su amiga sobre esos detalles…

Quizás no.

Encontró el interruptor, accionándolo y, de inmediato, sus dedos perdieron la fuerza dejando caer sus llaves al suelo, causando un pequeño estrepito.

Frente a él, el chico que se había presentado a sí mismo como Sebastián Verlac sostenía al hermano pequeño de Alec del cuello. Max estaba inconsciente y el joven Verlac estaba apuntando un arma a su cabeza.

El chico sonrió, ampliamente.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Magnus.

…

* * *

_**N/A: Hola! Bueno, estoy obscenamente feliz y satisfecha con este capítulo. Lo trabajé a detalle y el resultado lo amé. Espero que ustedes lo disfrutaran igual y que, si así lo desean, me dejen saber su opinión. Aunque yo no responda con la frecuencia que debería, saben que me ayuda y hace muy feliz saber qué opinan.**_

_**Este capítulo va para las casi 7000 almas del Grupo Malec. Por Dios, 7mil! :O se reproducen o qué? Gracias por todo. En especial a Vivian, Celina, Angelita y Daniela, quienes siempre están al pendiente del fic. Las quiero hermosas. Muack, muack, muack, muack.**_

_**Y!, como soy buena y todo, para aquellas almas que aman el Sebalec de esta historia (SebAlec no JonAlec, aquí eso no existe), les sugiero, si quieren, si les provoca, si se animan, a leer un OS de una escena eliminada de este capítulo. Lo subiré a mi cuenta de fanfiction, se llama **_**"Inmortal"**.

_***IL se hace la paisa y silba la Marcha Imperial* **_

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Deuda de Vida, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. **_

_**Kisses!**_

_**IL**_


	21. Capítulo 20 Héroe

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

_**Beta: The one and only Naxtia Underwood.**_

_**Recomendación musical: Variada para ésta ocasión. Vamos con "Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias, canción que dio origen al título del capítulo. "El Infinito ya tiene fin" de D-Mente, y de Adam-mi-esposo-Lambert, les recomiendo "Runing".**_

_**NA: sé que por parte de este capítulo me iré al infierno… solo espero que allá haya wifi :D**_

_**El capítulo final va seguido inmediatamente por el epílogo, que publicaré con un día de descanso.**_

**#20 Capítulo final.**

**Héroe**

No Matter how many life I live, I never regret

No matter how many deaths I die, I never forgert

_**Hurricane, Thirty Seconds to Mars**_

Lo esencial, es invisible a los ojos.

….

_En el capitulo anterior…_

Alec no la escuchó, estaba muy ocupado tomando la mochila de Max y teniendo un ataque de pánico mientras agarraba el volumen II de Naruto que estaba bajo ella y un fajo de fotografías caía de el.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Se agachó, tomando una de las fotos del suelo. En ella, Alec pudo reconocer a dos personas.

Una era Magnus, de pie en la puerta de su loft con un rictus de incomodidad en cada una de sus facciones, y la otra…

El otro era Jonathan Morgenstern.

Cuando habló, su voz no fue más que un susurro quebrado.

\- Izzy, Jonathan tiene a Max.

….

_El dolor a su alrededor era de un informe color gris._

_Las sillas del lugar eran grises, las paredes de un blanco sucio, desvaído y sucio, gris. El suelo era de granito, con motas negras entre un infinito gris al igual que la nubes que se dejaban ver astrosas por la ventana, grises, anunciando tormenta._

_Su dolor, el dolor dentro de él, fuera de él, arriba y debajo de él, en todo su universo, lo pintaba todo de aquel color difuso, el mismo color del que se habían teñido los ojos de Sebastián cuando murió._

_Su cadáver, sus ojos vacios… el negro opacándose, perdiendo el brillo…_

_Sus manos sujetaron su cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor redefinirse en nuevos y tortuosos matices. _

_\- Sebastián…_

… _estaba muerto… muerto._

_Y entonces sobrevino el rojo, el rojo de su sangre, el rojo en sus manos, el rojo en el suelo, cayendo en gotas desde la camilla hacia el suelo de la ambulancia, el rojo en las heridas de su pecho._

…_Sebastián…_

_\- ¿Alec?_

…_Muerto…_

_\- Alec, vámonos. _

…_Sebastián había muerto en sus manos._

_\- Alec, papá dice que ya no hay más que hacer._

_\- ¿Por qué llora mi hermano?_

_\- Es porque está triste, Max._

_\- ¡Ligthwood!_

_Esa voz. Esa voz era la voz de quien había encontrado un nuevo idioma para hablarle: el sufrimiento. Esa voz…_

_Alec alzó la mirada, el mundo perdiendo el sentido a su alrededor._

_¿Dónde estaba Sebastián?_

_Muerto._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jonathan? Largo de aquí. _

_\- Jace..._

_\- No Izzy, que se largue._

_Alec parpadeó, la mano de Izzy estaba en su hombro como una tenaza. ¿Dónde estaba Sebastián? ¿Por qué el rostro de su hermana estaba cubierto de lágrimas? ¿Por qué Jace le gritaba a Jonathan? _

_Jonathan. El nombre lo golpeó y todo vino de golpe a él de nuevo, ahogándolo. Jonathan había asesinado a Sebastián y él lo había encontrado. Sebastián estaba muerto, había muerto en sus manos mientras se encaminaban al hospital. Sebastián estaba muerto… No vería más su sonrisa, ni besaría más sus labios, ni tocaría más su rostro, ni escucharía más su voz, Sebastián era ahora un enorme NO PASE, en su vida. _

_Entonces, la voz de Jonathan nadó hasta él, una amenaza siseada a plena luz del día. La voz de una serpiente venenosa, el ácido de su dolor corroyendo sus venas._

_\- Me quitaste a Sebastián, Ligthwood, juró que yo también te arrancaré la felicidad. Esto no se quedará así… volveré._

_¿Felicidad? ¿Jonathan de verdad esperaba que, después de Sebastián, él volviera a ser feliz?_

_Dentro de su propio dolor, Alec rió, sintiendo la amenaza caer en saco roto._

_No había manera alguna de que Jonathan pudiera herirlo más. _

….

Alec trató de respirar profundo, sentándose en el mismo lugar donde su hermanito solía leer en sus horas libres mientras tomaba el bolso con un brazo y sus manos temblaban al ver aquellas fotografías.

No escuchaba nada, no pensaba en nada. Su teléfono había caído al suelo a su lado y a través del aparato él podía escuchar la voz histérica de su hermana que le gritaba en la lejanía y la impotencia.

Pero él no podía responder, ni siquiera podía respirar.

Magnus…Magnus y Jonathan.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido ni orden natural. Era ilógico, ridículo.

Imposible.

Su corazón punzó con fuerza en algún lugar cerca de su tráquea y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando fue pasando las fotografías y otros escenarios conocidos se fueron revelando ante él en el papel.

El campus de medicina, Alec pudo verse a sí mismo hablando con Aline, Maia, Helen y Clarissa. Había una de Max, sentado en ese mismo lugar donde él estaba en ese instante, leyendo su comic cabizbajo. En otra, Alec estaba en su puesto de trabajo, podía ver el cabello rubio de Jace en un perfil de la fotografía junto a la ambulancia que les estaba asignada. Una tercera, era de él bajando de su motocicleta con una caja de dulces y dos cafés de donde Gaby, subiendo hacia el loft de Magnus; Alec sabía con exactitud qué día había sido ese y un nudo se formó en su garganta, causándole nauseas cuando pensó en el momento y pasó la fotografía para encontrar la siguiente imagen: Magnus y él durmiendo juntos, abrazados. Sus pieles desnudas apenas cubiertas con las sábanas de satén de Magnus…

Alec estrujó la fotografía en un puño.

Magnus y Jonathan…

No, aquello no era posible. ¿O sí?

Alec relajó la mano y alisó la fotografía, pasándolas frenéticamente hasta tener en sus manos la primera que había visto, esa en donde Magnus hablaba con Jonathan.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, Alec supo que había algo mal en toda la escena aunque le fue imposible definir el qué…

Entonces le vino a la mente como un flash de clarividencia, como un golpe de realidad.

Era él. Jonathan era el chico que Alec había visto bajando las escaleras del loft de Magnus el día anterior. La fotografía era de ese momento pero de un ángulo distinto al del que él había estado viendo estacionado en su moto, y en el mismo se podía apreciar mejor el rostro del interlocutor de su novio. Era Jonathan, sus mismos ojos negros y su misma sonrisa de psicópata de hacía dos años atrás, el mismo porte, la misma ropa de niño rico, su mismo rostro de proporciones simétricas y fuertes, un perfil inconfundible en el cual solo había una diferencia: el cabello, ahora Jonathan lo llevaba de un color negro mate, oscuro y brillante.

Casi parecido…

Casi como…

Alec sintió un golpe ahogándolo ante la revelación.

Casi como si fuese Sebastián.

El aire lo cortó en su siguiente inspiración, sus ojos y su garganta ardían. Jonathan estaba completamente obsesionado con Sebastián, tan obsesionado como para enviarle cientos y cientos de fotografías, rosas y demás regalos, tan obsesionado como para transformar su amor en odio, en rabia, en ira; tan obsesionado como para matarlo, tan obsesionado como para arrancarle la vida, como para clavar repetidamente un cuchillo en su pecho, dejándolo desangrarse hasta la muerte; todo por evitar que estuviera con otro. Que estuviera con él, con Alec.

¿Estaría tan obsesionado, tan desquiciado, como para _ser_ Sebastián? ¿Cómo para tomar su identidad como un último resquicio de su amor enloquecido y deformado? Jonathan… Jonathan había jurado venganza aquel día, venganza contra él por haber sido al que Sebastián eligió, venganza contra él porque habían sido su corazón, sus labios y su alma lo que eligió Sebastián para su vida y no el amor que reiteradamente le ofreció Jonathan (en su retorcida forma).

Alec negó con el rostro, aturdido. ¿Era eso? ¿Venganza? ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Jonathan estaba tratando de vengarse de él como lo había prometido? ¿Cómo?

Alec vio las fotografías, buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas. Jonathan siempre se había comunicado de esa forma, con las imágenes, capturándolas y dejando entrever sus motivos como un mensaje subliminal y Alec siempre lo entendió así. Revisó las fotos, una y otra y otra, y de nuevo, buscando lo común en ellas, el mensaje.

Entonces, la resolución del trastornado llegó a él.

Era Magnus. Jonathan iba a arrebatarle a Magnus y; de alguna oscura y retorcida forma, Max formaba parte del plan.

Cuando Alec tomó de nuevo su celular, se dio cuenta que habían pasado menos de tres minutos desde que había marcado a Izzy y ya su hermana le había dejado no menos de diez mensajes de texto llenos de histeria y preocupación. Alec le volvió a marcar, sintiendo como si su garganta estuviera forrada de papel de lija.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Max? ¡Alec! – los gritos de su hermana fueron un reflejo exacto de su propio pánico, retumbando en su cerebro.

\- Izzy – logró decir, sintiendo como cada letra desgarraba su garganta. La voz de su hermana se silenció de inmediato, como si hubiese perdido de pronto toda fuerza. Alec pudo escuchar detrás de su silencio el largo peso del miedo y el dolor, un susurro o un sollozo ahogado contra la palma de la mano, la furia tensa de su hermana luchando en su interior contra el pánico y el miedo del daño hacia lo único que más le importaba a los tres: Max. - Izzy – repitió, sacando fuerza desde la ira hacia Jonathan. – Debes ir a la policía con Jace.

\- ¿Jonathan secuestró a Max? – su pregunta, más que eso, fue una afirmación desesperada.

Alec cerró los ojos, apretando la foto en su mano un segundo.

\- Si…- susurró. –Y si estoy en lo correcto, también va a atacar a Magnus. Iré al loft, debo advertirle.

\- Alec, debes escucharme, Alec, Magnus…

Alec apretó el teléfono con una fuerza desmedida, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a hablar. No quería escuchar eso, no quería la condescendencia y menos de parte de su hermana.

\- ¡Izzy! – gritó. - No me digas que todo estará bien. Llama a la policía, hay que encontrarlos.

\- Alec, ¡escúchame!

Pero él colgó, no tenía tiempo para perder. Si estaba en lo correcto, ya Jonathan debía estar sobre Magnus.

Y eso él no lo podía permitir.

…..

No podía respirar.

Paralizado en su terror, Magnus no había podido mover un solo musculo y aunque por dentro su cuerpo entero quería correr pero, no podía. Sus pies se habían quedado clavados en la alfombra de bienvenida, los músculos de sus muslos estaban engarrotados; y su pulso se había duplicado, ahogándolo en cada respirar, bombeando adrenalina a su sistema como si fuese acido corrosivo. Su mirada, aterrorizada, se había quedado fija en el arma que apuntaba la sien del pequeño Max y la mano que la empuñaba firme y tensa como la cuerda de un arco antes de disparar.

Su mente, estaba en shock. ¿Qué pretendía aquel sujeto? ¿Era él el mismo que había llegado a su puerta el día anterior? ¿El mismo chico que con una sonrisa amable se había declarado fan de su trabajo? ¿Era un fan loco y obsesionado? ¿Cómo había logrado dar con Max? ¿Acaso le había investigado?

¿Quién era Sebastián Verlac?

Magnus tragó grueso y deslizó la mano que había cerca del interruptor de la luz y ese fue el detonante para el otro. Sebastián movió el arma velozmente y le apuntó con ella, Magnus podía ver el brillo cromado por donde saldría la bala que probablemente le costaría la vida. Con el nudo en su garganta más apretado que nunca, Magnus tragó grueso y esperó.

Entonces, Sebastián Verlac le habló; una voz mucho más fría y distinta a la del día anterior.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Él frunció el ceño, dejando la mano laxa a su lado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso él mismo no se había presentado?

El chico, lacio cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos negros le sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta, demente y maquinal, una sonrisa peligrosa que asemejó sus dientes al perfil asesino de un tiburón. Magnus pasó lentamente la saliva por su garganta, paladeando el fresco sabor al miedo en ella.

\- Oye…- trató de comenzar pero su voz, dos octavas más arriba de lo normal, se quebró cuando Sebastián negó con el rostro, moviendo el arma para indicarle que se callara y el pequeño e indefenso cuerpo de Max se tambaleó en sus brazos.

\- tks tks tks…- siseó. – No lo sabes – le dijo. – Pero yo si sé perfectamente quien eres tú, Magnus Bane.

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre ello? Suelta al niño… - el chico sonrió más, viendo a Max y luego a él. Magnus sintió como su mano temblaba; él no era ningún héroe. No pretendía serlo. Pero jamás se iba a perdonar que algo, lo que fuera, le pasara al hermano de Alec por su culpa. Porque era su culpa. Fuese cual fuese la razón de ese joven para estar en su casa apuntándolo con un arma, había arrastrado a Alec y su familia con ello. Si los lastimaban, sería por él y no podía permitirlo.

\- Eso no va a pasar. – Magnus cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos. Sentía como si algo lo hubiese golpeado en la garganta y cerrado sus vías respiratorias con fruición. – Yo te diré lo que va a pasar, Magnus. Primero, tú vas a caminar y sentarte en ese sillón de allí; y luego, todos vamos a esperar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a esperar?

Sebastián Verlac volvió a asomar sus dientes, una sonrisa amenazadora y triunfal.

\- Esperaremos, - dijo- a que Alexander llegue.

Y Magnus sintió que el poco aire que había podido pasar a sus pulmones se congeló.

…

20 minutos.

Ese era el tiempo que había entre él y Magnus, el tiempo en que él se tardaba en recorrer los kilómetros a toda velocidad.

Alec contó los segundos, mientras apretaba las manos sobre el manubrio de la motocicleta y aceleraba más, barriendo el suelo del puente de Brooklyn a sus pies, con el agua cegándolo con su brillo, el sol brillando con timidez después de la torrencial lluvia de aquella mañana.

20 minutos…

Si Jonathan llegaba primero que él a Magnus, nunca se lo perdonaría. En su cabeza, una voz cascada y viciosa iba canturreando lentamente a cada minuto transcurrido mientras que por sus ojos desfilaban una y otra vez las mismas imágenes, Max y Magnus, sangre bañando sus pechos, las heridas abiertas, largos riachuelos cayendo de una camilla de hospital hasta el suelo de la ambulancia.

Y sus ojos.

Sus ojos devolviéndole una mirada sin vida, como la de Sebastián.

(_No_)

Alec negó con el rostro, sintiendo lágrimas de rabia y frustración bajando por sus mejillas mientras el ardor del miedo quemaba su garganta y él aceleraba más y más. Dejando atrás el puente de Brooklyn, Alec tomó una curva drástica al salir y una señora, al volante de una Doge de tamaño familiar, lo encomendó a Dios mientras él la pasaba por el lado erróneo de la vía.

Alec la ignoró. Su corazón latía como un puño cerrado contra su garganta, golpeando una y otra vez con cada una de sus inspiraciones. La humedad del suelo se alzaba en cortas espirales con olor a asfalto sucio a su alrededor y Alec se sentía ahogado por ello, la adrenalina enviando todo dentro de su sistema como un liquido que corroía sus venas junto con la culpa y la frustración mientras cada segundo transcurría y él no llegaba a Magnus.

Era su culpa. Una vez más, había fallado. Las mismas preguntas se repetían en su cabeza. Las mismas dudas. ¿Y si le hubiese advertido a Magnus? ¿Y si hubiese salvado a Valentine, Jonathan le habría perdonado? Era su culpa. Debió hacerlo, debió hablar con Magnus sobre Sebastián y Jonathan a tiempo, debió contarle todo, advertirle del riesgo latente de aquel psicópata, debió, debió…

Debió hacer tantas cosas.

Y había fallado de nuevo. Sus ojos ardían al pensar en ello y una bola intragable de dolor raspaba su garganta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido pensar que Jonathan volvería y que trataría de vengarse de él lastimando…

(_Asesinando_)

A Magnus?

(_No iba, no podía, no lo permitiría_)

\- No…

No lo permitiría, no aquella vez. Aquella vez, Alec iba a detener a Jonathan y salvaría a Magnus.

E iba a hacerlo, así le costara su propia vida.

…

La alfombra del suelo de su sala nunca sería del mismo color otra vez.

Eso fue lo último coherente que pensó Magnus cuando el tercer golpe cayó sobre su abdomen y él escupió sangre a sus pies, manchando definitivamente la alfombra blanca de su sala de estar junto a la mancha de café de la mañana.

Pero no importaba, nada le importaba ya. Su mente había reducido su dolor a solo la sensación física, cada golpe quemaba como el infierno y elevaba sus conocimientos sobre el dolor a nuevos términos, pero aun así Magnus no abrió sus labios, no se quejó, no gritó, no pidió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de entrada. Él enviaba ahí todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, rogando, implorando, rezando porque la puerta no se abriera, no mostrara el rostro de su Ángel y éste jamás lo viera así.

_No._

Porque Magnus sabía, que cuando Alec llegara, Sebastián Verlac dirigiría su furia y demencia hacia él.

Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Así que concentró en ello todas sus energías, todas sus peticiones, todos sus ruegos. Que Alec no llegara, que Alec…

Otro golpe, esta vez en su mejilla derecha y Magnus sintió como si hubiesen roto alguno de sus huesos aunque probablemente aquello no fuese del todo cierto, pero dolía. Dolía como el demonio. Quemaba.

Volvió a escupir, saliva y sangre formando un feo charco sobre su alfombra importada.

Sebastián rió, alzando su rostro con una mano de puños calientes y llenos de su sangre; hacía un rato le había abierto una ceja y la hemorragia por aquel punto manaba de una manera ridículamente copiosa sobre su rostro, cuello y pecho, su camisa Armani de color blanco había quedado inutilizable, hecha jirones sobre sus hombros y manchada de sangre por el lado izquierdo, y le dejó un beso corto y brusco sobre sus labios rotos. Aquel tacto, más que cualquiera de los golpes anteriores, logró espantarlo de verdad; haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío que erizó y enfrió todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Magnus arrancó con fuerza su cara de las manos de Sebastián y se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo en su espalda el respaldo del sillón en donde el mismo Sebastián lo había atado firmemente con unas gruesas sogas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la suya desafiante y la de él burlona y el chico echó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello manchado en sangre. Magnus trató de rehuir inútilmente del gesto.

\- Vaya fuerza de voluntad tienes, Magnus. Ya entiendo lo que Alec ve en ti. – Magnus le escupió sangre a la cara, fallando y dejando la mancha sobre su pecho. Sebastián soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Una mano delgada reptó por su mejilla un segundo antes de descargar otro golpe con fuerza, dejándole ver no estrellas tras sus ojos sino una jodida constelación. Su cabeza comenzó a doler con altísimas e imposibles cuotas de dolor. – Eres un imbécil, Bane, fijándote en un perdedor como Alec. ¿Sabías eso? ¿Qué Alexander Lightwood es solo un mísero y patético perdedor?

Magnus apretó sus puños, tratando de abalanzarse sobre él.

\- No te atrevas…no menciones…- sus manos comenzaron a arder y Sebastián rió antes de descargar otro golpe, esta vez en la otra mejilla.

\- Alec es un perdedor, solo un niño mimado que entró a la universidad porque su papi es el Presidente del Consejo de medicina. No tiene nada, no es nadie.

Magnus, cegado debido al dolor, le espetó lo único que podía pensar.

\- El nombre de Alexander te queda demasiado grande, tu solo eres un psicópata.

\- Tal vez…- aceptó Sebastián y él alzó la mirada. La voz del sujeto había salido limpia y feliz, casi satisfecha con su respuesta.

\- Estás loco.

Sebastián sonrió lentamente, alzando la comisura de su labio de un solo lado antes de levantarse de su regazo y sacar del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón un cuchillo largo y afilado. Magnus pasó saliva, paladeando el pánico detrás de la rabia que sentía por aquel sujeto. Era solo un maníaco que se había topado en su camino, un fan obsesionado que creía que Alec no lo merecía… ¿De verdad sería capaz de matarlo?

\- Tal vez esté loco, Bane, pero lo cierto es que tú no sabes nada. No sabes nada de Alec, no sabes nada de su pasado ¿O si? No sabes por qué el niño ángel es como es, no sabes nada de él, y mucho menos sabes nada de mí.

Aquello lo descolocó y algo debió reflejarse en sus ojos porque Sebastián Verlac, al verle, rió, con ganas, antes de acercarse con el cuchillo hasta él y rasgar lo que quedaba de sus ropas con vehemencia.

\- Cuando Alec llegue, –canturreó, haciendo jirones inservibles de sus pantalones de vestir y lanzando hacia un lado los restos de su camisa manchada de sangre. Su cuerpo semidesnudo estuvo entonces ahí, atado e indefenso ante aquel sujeto. Magnus sintió la presión en su garganta y detrás de sus ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando…- ambos te contaremos una linda historia Magnus. Una historia de amor y muerte, de venganza.

\- Alec no va a venir – soltó Magnus, desesperadamente; aferrándose a aquella inútil esperanza. Tratando de distraer y convencerse de ello él mismo. – No vendrá. Tuvimos una discusión ayer, no va a venir.

Sebastián miró su reloj, sacó su arma y le apuntó.

\- Oh, si. Claro que vendrá. Alec vendrá por dos simples razones – señaló al niño con la barbilla. – Le ama, al igual que te ama a ti.

Magnus sintió el golpe en su pecho, recordando el rostro de Alec aquella mañana cuando lo había encontrado en el bosquecillo de la facultad de medicina: hermoso, feliz, incrédulo.

Lleno de amor.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- No vendrá, te equivocas…

\- Nunca me equivoco Bane. Alec está a punto de llegar, y cuando llegue, haré lo que él hizo conmigo dos años atrás y le arrebataré todo aquello que ama más que a su propia vida.

…..

_\- ¿Si? ¿Quién es?_

_\- Tessa, disculpa que te moleste, pero me diste tu número en caso de emergencia y es una emergencia…_

_\- ¿Isabelle? respira, no entiendo nada de lo que has dicho. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alexander está bien? Magnus me escribió para decirme que se habían encontrado._

_\- ¡Si! Si, no es eso, es Max._

_\- ¿Quién?_

_\- Nuestro hermano pequeño… necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos y…_

_\- No comprendo lo que me estás diciendo Isabelle._

_\- Es Jonathan, Theresa, Jonathan ha secuestrado a nuestro hermano pequeño. Alec salió disparado directo hacia el loft de Magnus pero no alcancé a decirle nada de lo que Magnus nos contó. ¡Alec no sabe nada! No sabe que Jonathan ha estado acosando a Magnus, no sabe nada…_

_\- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?_

_\- Va manejando, no atiende las llamadas. Llama a tu amigo en la policía, por favor. Según lo que dijo Alec, Jonathan también piensa atacar a Magnus._

_\- Descuida Isabelle, nuestro amigo está resguardando el loft. No pasará nada. _

….

Era la primera vez que usaba la llave que Magnus le había dado.

Fue lo primero que Alec pensó cuando introdujo la pequeña llavecilla de plata en la cerradura y la giró con un suave e imperceptible click, haciendo eco en su cerebro. La emoción que había sentido invadirlo en el pecho cuando Magnus le había entregado la llave aquella mañana había sido reemplazada por angustia, dolor y miedo. Desesperación, al saber que (quizá) detrás de aquella puerta podía encontrar la muerte de nuevo, frente a frente.

Tal como hacía dos años la había encontrado tras la puerta de la residencia que compartía junto a Sebastián…

_-¡¿Seb?! ¿Dónde estás?_

_-..._

_-¿Sebastián? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes las luces apagadas? _

_-Alec..._

_-¡Sebastián! ¿Qué... ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Estás sangrando. Mierda, no, no te muevas...shh...shh... tengo que..._

_-Alec... lo siento..._

_-No hables, no hables. Parece una herida profunda... necesito detener la sangre._

_-Alec, vete. Sal de la casa. _

_-Que te calles. ¡No hables Sebastián! Ahorra fuerzas ¡Maldición! Tengo que detener esto._

_-Alec...te.._

_-¡No! No vas a decirlo. No así y no ahora. ¿Me escuchas? No te despidas, idiota. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia._

_-Ok... pero, lo sabes. ¿No?_

_-Sí, lo sé Seb. Yo también._

Un nudo se hizo espacio con fuerza en su garganta contrita y Alec abrió la puerta del loft de Magnus.

Pero nada lo habría preparado jamás para lo que encontró detrás de aquella puerta.

En el mueble largo de la sala de estar de Magnus, su hermanito Max estaba atado e inconsciente, sus ojos velándolo del terror que lo espantó a él. De pie en el medio de la sala, Jonathan le devolvía una mirada triunfal, camisa y pantalón tan negros como el cabello tintado, sus ojos y su alma, un cuchillo afilado en su mano derecha y frente a él, desnudo y atado de manos a un sillón, estaba Magnus.

Su rostro se contrajo de dolor al verlo, manchas y ríos de sangre caían por su hermoso rostro y varios hematomas comenzaban a dibujarse en su pecho…

\- ¿Ves? – susurró Jonathan triunfal.- ¿No te lo dije Magnus? Alec llegó. Ahora comenzará realmente la diversión.

…..

Isabelle nunca había corrido de aquella manera por la ciudad, pensó. Sus pies gritaban en protesta, calzados en sus usuales tacones mientras el gentío de Nueva York la veía pasar como si sufriera de una enfermedad mental contagiosa. Solo una loca, creía ella adivinar en los pensamientos ajenos, podría estar corriendo por la ciudad a aquellas horas de la mañana con tacones, el cabello al aire y una expresión de autentico miedo en su rostro.

Era curioso como la empatía humana había muerto en aquel lugar, ya que ninguna persona, ni una sola alma se había preocupado en ofrecerle apoyo a una chica claramente en apuros, ningún taxi se había detenido y ningún policía siquiera le había ofrecido ayuda. Aunque tampoco es como si ella se hubiese detenido a explicarle a alguien lo que le sucedía antes de llegar al hospital donde su hermano Jace debería estar trabajando.

A unas cuatro o cinco calles del hospital central de Nueva York, Isabelle se detuvo y volvió a sacar su celular, marcándole a Alec en el discado automático. Cuando después de seis repiques el aparato cayó en el contestador, Izzy soltó una maldición y reanudó su carrera.

Necesitaba llegar al hospital, avisarle a Jace, pedir la ayuda de su padre, de su madre en la embajada, de quien fuera.

Necesitaba dar el aviso y ayudar a Alec.

Necesitaban detener a Jonathan de una vez por todas.

….

Alec alzó las manos en cuanto Jonathan posó sus ojos en los suyos, con la amenaza hacia la vida de sus dos seres más queridos implícita en el acto.

\- Jonathan…- susurró, sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban de inmediato. La última vez que le había visto la cara, él había estado sumergido en un shock depresivo tras la muerte de Sebastián y Jonathan le había dicho que volvería para vengarse de él.

Y había vuelto.

Alec alejó su mirada de Magnus y Max, no quería que Jonathan observara en él su desesperación. El otro sacó un arma automática de su bolsillo posterior y le sonrió apuntando la cabeza de Magnus con ella.

\- Alexander, cuanto tiempo. Vamos, pasa y siéntate, tenemos mucho que conversar y explicarle a Magnus ¿Verdad Bane? – Alec tragó grueso sin dar un solo paso. Jonathan le sonrió lentamente. Una sonrisa fría y maquinal. – He dicho que pases y te sientes, Alec. Magnus está confundido.

\- Alec…- la voz de Magnus llamó su atención y Alec fijó sus ojos en los de su novio por un segundo. Era una mirada asustada y destrozada. Una mirada que quebró toda su fortaleza y resolución de lucha. - ¿Alec? ¿Lo conoces, Alec? – él tragó de nuevo, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda y giró su mirada hacia Jonathan, alzando un poco la barbilla y caminando hacia donde le había indicado que caminara.

\- Has cambiado en esos dos años, Jonathan. – Se sentó en un sillón desocupado frente a Magnus y Jonathan se acercó a él con pasos lentos, le rodeó y tomó sus brazos detrás del mismo pasando una cinta plástica entre sus muñecas para sujetarlo con fuerza. Alec sintió la sujeción estirando sus hombros y arrancando los vellitos de sus antebrazos. – Recuerdo tu rostro de otra forma.

Jonathan le sonrió, apareciendo de nuevo en su panorama visual y le alzó la cara con una mano ensangrentada, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar hasta llegar a sus labios y delinear el inferior.

\- Nunca entendí que fue lo que Sebastián vio en ti...- susurró más bien para sí mismo, un susurro viciado y amargo.- Eres solo un muchachito simple, aburrido. Tus ojos tal vez sea lo único interesante en ti…

Jonathan movió su rostro para ladearlo y Alec arrancó su cara del movimiento, mirándolo con rencor y asco.

\- No hables de él, Jonathan – advirtió, sintiendo su voz temblar. Estaba evitando por todos los medios cruzar la mirada con Magnus. Por alguna razón, Magnus y Sebastián no podían coexistir en su mente en aquel momento. Jonathan, Sebastián y él pertenecían a otro universo en aquel momento, a un lugar de muerte, dolor y rencor en el cual Magnus no debía estar nunca. No su Magnus…él era luz, pasión, amor y alegría. No pertenecía a ellos, a su pasado.

\- Sebastián siempre fue demasiado grande para ti, Alexander. Me lo arrebataste, me lo quitaste, yo lo amaba y tu… – y entonces fue el turno de Alec para enfurecerse.

\- Tu nunca lo amaste – le espetó entre dientes. – Hablas de él como si Seb hubiese sido un objeto…una cosa que te pertenecía. Y lo asesinaste, Sebastián está muerto por tu culpa.

Jonathan entrecerró sus ojos y al siguiente segundo Alec sintió como se le cerraba un ojo a la fuerza de un golpe descargado sobre su rostro. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones ante la sorpresa y Alec escuchó como Magnus contenía el aliento con violencia.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – le gritó Jonathan, escupiéndole a la cara. Alec, mareado por el dolor, apretó las manos que tenía sujetas en su espalda. – Sebastián era mío ¡Mío! Y tú te lo llevaste.

\- Estás loco…- susurró con odio, sintiendo como su cabeza estallaba en un dolor agudo. – Estás loco Jonathan.

Jonathan se alzó sobre él y lo miró con sus ojos negros refulgiendo desprecio e ira.

\- Tal vez – le dijo. – Pero eso no evitará que te arranque el corazón con mis propias manos.

…

Jonathan estaba furioso.

Alexander siempre se había creído superior, con una moralidad falsa, engreído, siempre había mostrado su desprecio hacia él. Alec había llegado a sus vidas, le había arrebatado a Sebastián con su sonrisa fácil y Sebastián había sido demasiado bueno e ingenuo para darse cuenta de la verdad que había tras Alec.

Y entonces, Jonathan había intentado que Sebastián lo viese, que Sebastián entendiera que Alec no era sincero, que no lo amaba como él, que era solo un niño mimado que había llegado a la Universidad gracias a su papi. Que se ahorcaría con una soga hecha de su propio orgullo. Pero no, Sebastián nunca había visto eso que él sí; Sebastián era demasiado bueno, dulce, hermoso…y se había ido detrás del chico nuevo, detrás de sus ojos y su sonrisa de idiota, detrás de su benevolencia.

Y Jonathan le odiaba. Les odiaba con toda su alma.

Lo único que había amado en toda su vida había sido Sebastián, era lo único que le había importado, lo único…

\- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor Bane? – Jonathan había estado contando todo aquello con una voz susurrante, dejando uno y otro y otro golpe sobre el causante de todo su dolor, transmutando a él todo su sufrimiento, todo lo que había guardado por años. – Que Alec realmente no amaba a Sebastián, no como yo le amé. Se aprovechó de él, en una fiesta…se aprovechó de que Sebastián estaba ebrio para acostarse con él. - Alec levantó la mirada de su único ojo abierto y Jonathan le observó de vuelta, sonriendo. - ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Yo lo sé todo Lightwood, todo. Sebastián siguió confiando en mi, aun después de que tu nos separaras… yo le importaba más, en el fondo, él me amaba. Confiaba en mí, me contaba sus cosas. Yo lo sé todo Alec, sé de cuando tu papi los descubrió follando en la residencia, de cuando te iban a expulsar pero tu estúpida amiguita Loss te mantuvo dentro de la facultad…

\- Mientes…estás mintiendo…

Jonathan rió, con ganas. El rostro de Alec, su expresión dolida reflejando traición en sus ojos azules contradecían sus fervientes palabras; había dado en el punto exacto.

\- Por eso siempre le insistí que volviera a mí, porque sabía que él me amaba a pesar de tu influencia.

Alec entrecerró la mirada, ambos reducidos a un mundo donde no existía más que el rencor que sentían el uno por el otro junto al fantasma de Sebastián. Las dudas, el dolor, la ira carcomiendo ambas almas en una batalla interminable.

\- Estás mintiendo – le susurró Alec con firmeza y la voluntad de Jonathan tembló un poco. – Sebastián se alejó de ti, porque tú eres un maldito psicópata controlador, porque lo trataste como un objeto, porque lo acosaste. Que él se alejara de ti no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, Jonathan. Eso fue tu culpa.

_Maldito._

Jonathan descargó otro golpe sobre Alec con rabia, partiéndole el pómulo. La sangre manó, haciendo que el color pálido de la piel contrastara más, haciendo que Alexander luciera frágil y acabado pero para Jonathan eso no era suficiente.

_Asesino…_

Podía ver, frente a sus ojos, el rostro impasible de Sebastián cuando él bajara una y otra vez el cuchillo sobre su pecho, enceguecido de dolor, de los celos…

_Sebastián era suyo._

_Era su culpa._

_¡No! No de él…_

…_todo era culpa de Alec…_

Quería más, quería más sangre, más dolor, más sufrimiento. Quería lastimar, herir y destruir a Alec como éste lo había hecho con él. Quería destrozar su corazón. Robarle la felicidad, la esperanza, el amor; todo. Todo lo que alguna vez le había hecho feliz.

\- ¡No!

El grito de Magnus cortó el aire como una daga, arrancándolo a él contra su voluntad de aquel lugar oscuro en el que se había sumergido, ahogándose en su propio dolor por haber perdido (_por su mano_) lo que más había amado en su vida.

_Asesino, loco, psicópata, acosador, novio, amigo, amante._

_Enemigo._

Su visión enrojecida se aclaró por un momento y Jonathan levantó por fin sus puños, viendo la sangre de Alec caer por su rostro y manchar todo su cuello y uniforme. Jonathan respiró con profundidad, deteniendo sus agresiones sobre el muchacho y giró su mirada hacia Magnus quien, con la mirada enloquecida del dolor, se había lanzado hacia adelante lo más que podía. Su expresión de terror le indicaba que había sido él el que había gritado para detenerlo, su propio rostro bañado en sangre y su cuerpo descubierto comenzando a mostrar marcas oscuras de sus golpes.

Jonathan sonrió.

Hacían dos años atrás, él había jurado vengarse. Le había jurado a Alec que volvería, y se había jurado a sí mismo que no descansaría en paz hasta que viera sufrir a Alec todo lo que él había sufrido. Había esperado su oportunidad, pacientemente. Junto a su padre había planeado el accidente para acabar con los pequeños Lightwoods, había sido su mente la que había ideado el plan de lanzar el coche de Valentine contra los hermanos a la salida del Central Park arrancando sus vidas en el acto. Había sido su idea el acabar con la familia de Alec para destruirlo un poco más…

Pero Alec se había salvado. Los hermanos Lightwood se habían salvado y su padre, había muerto. Y tras el accidente Alec no había perdido a su familia sino que había conocido un nuevo amor; un nuevo amor que lo hacía feliz, que le devolvía las esperanzas y que lo hizo olvidar a Sebastián.

_Bane, todo eso era culpa de Bane._

Jonathan giró su mirada hacia Magnus y se acercó a él, sacando de nuevo el cuchillo y jugando con ella entre sus dedos, danzándola de un lado al otro con habilidad.

En los ojos de Magnus, Jonathan vio brillar el terror.

…..

Jonathan Morgenstern, el sujeto era Jonathan Morgenstern.

Magnus había sacado aquella conclusión después de escucharlo murmurar su historia a Alec mientras arremetía furiosamente contra él.

Y Sebastián Verlac, era el chico que Jonathan había asesinado dos años atrás en la residencia estudiantil.

La voz de Alec flotó hacia él desde la bruma de sus memorias y todo lo demás tuvo sentido de pronto.

_-…Si hubo alguien. Hace dos años….pero, él ya no está. Y me juré que no volvería a enamorarme después de eso. Hace dos años que no me gusta nadie, que no salgo con nadie._

Ese alguien, había sido Sebastián Verlac.

Magnus sintió el pesado y ciego golpe del dolor en su pecho, como si él mismo hubiese perdido un amor a manos de un psicópata como claramente lo era Jonathan Morgenstern. Entonces, comprendió. Todo tuvo sentido ante sus ojos. La timidez de Alec, el brillo y dolor en sus ojos, la distancia, la precaución, las lágrimas de incredulidad que había visto brillar esa mañana cuando Magnus lo encontró y se lanzó a sus brazos; y el dolor cuando abrió esa puerta y vio al asesino de quien había sido su pareja. El rencor en su voz, la rabia, la ira.

Magnus cerró los ojos, sintiendo como dos sendos puños empujaban tras sus ojos y como las lágrimas lo quemaban al salir. Alec…su Ángel había sufrido demasiado.

Y cuando Jonathan, enceguecido de ira descargó uno y otro y otro golpe sobre Alec y su novio pareció perder momentáneamente la consciencia, Magnus sintió los golpes en él mismo y gritó.

\- ¡No!

Jonathan se volvió hacia él.

Hubo un segundo muerto entre ambos, un segundo en el que él fue capaz de mirar a los ojos de Jonathan, la verdad tras ellos, su propio dolor y sufrimiento, su locura, su humanidad.

Y entonces, Jonathan parpadeó y Magnus se encontró viendo la cara de otro ser. Un ser que era más parte de un demonio que de un ser humano.

\- Todo fue mi plan, todo fue mi idea, mi padre…mi padre debió…pero no, ahora él está muerto ¿Verdad? Si, muerto…y es culpa de él, de Bane… - Magnus lo miró horrorizado. Jonathan susurraba de nuevo para sí mismo, contando su historia. El miedo se hizo firme y tangente en su pecho cuando el chico, ojos negros ausentes y enloquecidos, sacó el cuchillo de nuevo y lo alzó frente a él, danzándolo entre sus dedos con habilidad y el brillo cromado del filo amenazándolo en su silenciosa pero aterradora presencia.

El miedo se hizo presente en él como una bestia. Un pequeño animal de garras afiladas que se había adherido a su pecho como una garrapata y clavaba sus extremidades en los músculos que hacían latir su corazón, desgarrando poco a poco su entereza, abriendo y exponiendo su interior como en un mercado de carne al aire libre.

Magnus miró hacia Alec y su corazón, si era posible, dolió un poco más.

Lo vio directamente hacia el único ojo que mantenía abierto, su hermoso azul aun visible entre la rendija amoratada de los hematomas y trató de transmitirle un mensaje por la única fuerza de su voluntad.

"_Te entiendo, entiendo lo que pasó. Le amabas, lo entiendo."_

"_Está bien."_

"_No es tu culpa Ángel."_

"_Te amo."_

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla ensangrentada de Alec y él no tuvo tiempo de siquiera verla caer cuando Jonathan alzó su rostro con fuerza, apretando con sus manos llenas de sangre toda la piel de su mandíbula y le observó. Una mirada rabiosa e iracunda. Más peligrosa que todas las anteriores que le había dedicado.

\- Y todo recae sobre ti, Bane, lamentablemente. - Magnus, a pesar del miedo, se mantuvo firme. Sujetó por el cuello a la enorme bestia que desgarraba su corazón y miró a los ojos de Jonathan, sin moverse. No le importaba. Si ese era el precio para que Jonathan se alejara de Alec y su Ángel viviera, él lo pagaría. No le importaba morir. Él no tenía a nadie con quien Jonathan pudiese herirlo; o al menos no lo tenía hasta que Alec llegó a su vida. Ahora Alec era su Todo. Su vida, su mundo. – Tú eres el centro de mi venganza, Magnus. Tú mataste a mi padre, impediste que murieran los hermanos de Alec, llegaste a su vida y lo hiciste feliz, hiciste que olvidara a Sebastián…

\- Te equivocas – soltó Magnus sin poderse contener y ante cada silaba su espíritu se creció un poco más. No le importaba nada, no le importaba morir. Solo quería que Alec y Max salieran con vida de aquello. Él era un ser egoísta por naturaleza así que se sorprendió de la resolución de su alma.

Jonathan parpadeó, confuso con su repentina fuerza de voluntad y apretó el agarre sobre su mandíbula, siseando.

\- Yo nunca me equivoco Bane.

\- Alec nunca olvidó a Sebastián.

\- Magnus… -la voz de Alec sonó más rota y destrozada que la suya pero Magnus evitó mirar a su novio. Sabía que si lo observaba en aquel momento, toda su resolución se iría al demonio.

.- No lo olvidó, aun lo ama – continuó, hablando con la mayor firmeza que tenía. Magnus quería que toda la atención de Jonathan recayera sobre él. Que se olvidara de Alec y su hermano. Él nunca había sido valiente, nunca había sido del tipo heroico, pero si sabía que por Alec iba a dar su vida. Él estaba vivo gracias a su Ángel ¿No sería justo pagar de esa forma su deuda con él? Le debía la vida, no podía permitir que un psicópata como Jonathan lo hiriera por su culpa. Entonces agregó: – Él lo ama de una forma que tú nunca podrás.

Jonathan le volteó la cara de una bofetada tan fuerte que Magnus vio blanco por unos segundos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! Nadie amará a Sebastián más que yo. Sebastián es mío ¡Mío!

Magnus pasó saliva, saboreando la sangre por su paladar.

\- Tú lo mataste. ¿Eso es amor?

\- ¡Magnus! ¡No!... – gritó Alec pero fue demasiado tarde. Lo siguiente que vio Magnus fue el brillo amenazador del cuchillo y el rostro demudado de un asesino consumado frente a él.

\- Me la pagarás por cada una de esas palabras Bane. Es a ti a quien debo eliminar primero para destruir a Alec, y vengar a mi Padre. Voy a hacerte trocitos...

\- ¡No! ¡Escúchame, Jonathan! ¡Es a mí a quien odias, a mí!

Magnus estaba temblando, sus ojos no paraban de escurrir el dolor que la voz de Alec expresaba a gritos desgarrados.

\- ¿Lo oyes Magnus? Eso es lo que quiero, ver como Alec se destroza por tu culpa, ver como los dos mueren lentamente.

\- ¡Jonathan!

Pero Jonathan no escuchó, Magnus vio como el negro de sus ojos tomó casi todo su iris y por un momento, el aire dejó de pasar por sus pulmones y se congeló en ellos, impidiéndole respirar.

¿Sería así como iba a morir?

El aire volvió entonces cálido a sus pulmones, imaginando un mundo de fantasía donde él fuese inmortal y pudiese salvar a su Ángel de todo mal pero aun así estar condenado a verle morir y la paz vino a él.

Después de todo, morir por amor no era una mala forma de hacerlo.

…

Alec, en el paroxismo de su terror, sintió como el tiempo perdía sentido y todo se congelaba a su alrededor.

Aterrado, observó como Jonathan se sentaba sobre Magnus y deslizaba el cuchillo por su rostro en una caricia siniestra; delineando su perfil como si fuera un amante dedicado. Pero más que eso, fue quizá la expresión serena de su compañero lo que realmente lo asustó.

\- Magnus…

\- ¿Qué te quitaré primero? –susurró Jonathan para sí mismo. – Tienes unos hermosos ojos Bane… y labios. – Alec, sintiendo un shock eléctrico en su cuerpo, se removió en el lugar que estaba sujeto. No podía permitirlo, no podía, no…

\- ¡Jonathan! – exclamó. – ¡No! Jonathan, Jonathan, escúchame…

\- Tus labios, eso será. – Una gota de sangre rodó por la comisura del labio de Magnus y Alec zarandeó sus manos atadas con cinta plástica.

Tenía que detenerlo…

Entonces, Jonathan dejó un beso en la boca de Magnus y algo dentro de Alec se rompió.

Y por un segundo no fue el rostro de Magnus siendo desfigurado lo que Alec vio frente a sus ojos sino el de Sebastián; Sebastián antes de morir, Sebastián cubierto de sangre, Sebastián muerto, Sebastián herido por Jonathan…

De nuevo.

No lo iba a permitir.

El dolor de sus manos fue cegador, un dolor agudo más allá de todo lo que Alec había conocido; sintió, como cada uno de los vellos de sus muñecas era arrancado de su folículo y como la piel ardía y se irritaba al rojo vivo. Fue un segundo en blanco de su mente, y lo siguiente que Alec supo fue que estaba sobre Jonathan y que lo estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

….

\- ¡Jace! – el grito de Isabelle rompió el aire como un cuchillo desgarrando la piel. Había tal tono de espanto en la voz de su hermana, que Jace soltó la taza de café que tenía en las manos y se levantó girándose hacia la entrada del lugar. Estaba en el cuartito del hospital que se había habilitado para que los paramédicos descansaran.

Era un sitio pequeño, oscuro y caliente que constaba con dos pequeñas literas, un baño, una hilera de casilleros dobles con los nombres de todos en ellos escritos en marcador negro sobre unas pequeñas plaquitas de plástico que apenas se sostenían, un televisor viejo, un refrigerador y un pequeño micro que les había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones.

Cuando su hermana entró, Jace la tomó en brazos y alzó su rostro demudado por el cansancio y el miedo. Había dos grandes surcos negros en sus mejillas causados por lágrimas corriendo su maquillaje perfecto pero aun así la mirada de _La Belle Isabelle_ era determinada y fuerte, como un huracán antes de caer.

\- ¿Izzy? – le dijo él, su voz había salido tiesa, tensa. Su hermana apretó las manos sobre sus antebrazos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas de delicado manicure francés en su piel expuesta. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Alec?

\- Es Jonathan, Jace… - él tomó el rostro de su hermana con ambas manos, tratando de calmarla y que enfocara su mirada en la suya. Sentía el miedo comenzando a invadirlo como una suave pero efectiva peste, llenando cada uno de los poros de su piel con su presencia. – Debemos llamar a la policía, hablar con mamá para que… ¡Por el Ángel!

Él zarandeó a su hermana una sola vez, llamando su atención.

\- ¡Isabelle! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Jonathan le hizo algo a Alec?

\- No, no…- su hermana entonces apretó más, si era posible, el agarre en sus brazos. – Jonathan secuestró a Max, Jace. Alec fue tras él.

…

El primer golpe lo tomó por sorpresa y lo mandó fuera del regazo de Bane al suelo de su sala, dejando caer a un lado el cuchillo que había empuñado contra el rostro de Magnus hasta hacía unos escasos segundos atrás.

Había sido una sorpresa, si, algo que no había entrado en sus planes. En el instante, Jonathan pensó que quizá debió atar mejor a Alec, con unas sogas, con una cadena de quince kilogramos de peso, con una bomba con detonante al movimiento, con un cuchillo en la garganta, con una bala en la sien…

Pero entonces, Jonathan se recuperó de la sorpresa, se sentó sobre la alfombra, limpió la pequeña gota de sangre que había salido por la comisura de su labio y observó, divertido, como Alec se arrodillaba frente a Magnus tratando, frenéticamente, de soltarle también.

Fue cuando Jonathan pensó, que debía agradecer el no haber matado a Alec desde un comienzo y que el idiota siguiera respirando y más aun, que se hubiese logrado soltar para darle algo de pelea y diversión. Porque Alec era un idiota, un idiota valiente pero idiota al fin y al cabo. Y los idiotas se movían por amor, actuaban por amor y también morían por amor.

Y como iba a disfrutar Jonathan acabar con él de esa forma.

Se levantó y en una sola zancada estuvo sobre el mayor de los Lightwoods, lo tomó por el cuello del uniforme y lo lanzó lejos de Magnus de un puñetazo en la quijada.

\- Eres patético Alec – le escupió, caminando par de pasos hacia él y levantándolo de nuevo por el cuello. - ¿De verdad piensas, que puedes ganarme?

Alec le miró con su único ojo y espetó.

\- Vete al infierno Jonathan – y él sonrió.

\- De ahí vengo – susurró, antes de bajar su puño de nuevo y clavarlo en el rostro de su enemigo mortal.

Porque le odiaba, Jonathan le odiaba con toda su alma como nunca en la vida había odiado a nadie.

Entonces, se inclinó sobre él dispuesto a marcar en el cuerpo de Alec todo su odio. Se sentó sobre sus caderas, el cuerpo de Alec tendido sobre el suelo, y lo golpeó sin cesar, una y otra y otra vez dejando caer su peso sobre él, golpeando sin cesar, y de nuevo, y la voz de Magnus sonaba a gritos en el fondo…cuando una mano pequeña le detuvo y lo empujó.

\- ¡MAX! – el gritó de Alec fue desgarrador.

\- Niño… - siseó ¿Cómo lo había dejado pasar? Max había recuperado el conocimiento o al menos intentaba luchar contra el somnífero que él le había administrado. Estaba de rodillas a un lado de Alec, con el rostro ceniciento, una mirada desenfocada y respiraba con dificultad. No podía negarlo: le había sorprendido.

\- Deja a mi hermano… malvado… - Jonathan sonrió, se levantó y, agarrando al niño del cuello, lo lanzó con toda su fuerza fuera de sí. Max voló como un pequeño e indefenso muñeco de trapo y su cuerpecito diminuto golpeó contra la pared del fondo. Hubo una mancha roja contra el blanco y Max cayó inconsciente de nuevo contra el suelo alfombrado.

\- Mucho mejor – dijo antes de voltearse hacia Alec de nuevo cuando recibió el segundo golpe en su rostro que lo dejó descolocado.

\- ¡Maldito! – le gritó Alec – Max…es…solo...un…¡niño! – con cada palabra, Alec avanzaba y arremetía enloquecido contra su cuerpo. Jonathan esquivaba la mayoría, devolvía otros más, pero una fuerza descomunal parecía haberse manifestado en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Rodaron por el suelo, Jonathan clavó su rodilla en el estomago de Alec y recibió las gotas de sangre en su rostro cuando éste tosió tratando de llevar, desesperado, aire a sus pulmones. Alec se movió, asestó un golpe certero en su esternón; Jonathan le tomó por el cuello y apretó su tráquea, sintiendo como se quedaba sin aire él también. En el fondo, Jonathan podía escuchar los gritos de Magnus pero en su cabeza solo había sed. Sed por la sangre de Alec.

Por su vida.

\- Voy a destrozarte – le espetó, sonriendo cuando giraron de nuevo y él quedó sobre su enemigo y divisó el cuchillo a su lado. El movimiento fue rápido, lo tomó en sus manos y lo alzó sobre el cuerpo de Alec. Iba a clavar ese filo directamente sobre su corazón. Iba a romper ese órgano y evitar que siguiera latiendo como éste había hecho que el suyo se rompiera en mil pedazos al arrebatarle a Sebastián.

\- ¡Alec! ¡No, Alec! ¡No!

\- Dile tus últimas palabras a tu novio, Alexander – siseó sin aire, sintiendo su propia sangre dentro de la boca.

Alec le miró, en un silencio terco.

\- ¡Alec!

Jonathan bajó el brazo, con fuerza y el brillo del cuchillo descendió frente a sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un sonido atronador reventaba su interior y un dolor agudo, más agudo que todo lo que había sentido en toda su vida, quemaba sus entrañas como un fuego ardiente.

\- Maldito…- fue lo último que Jonathan pudo susurrar, antes de caer laxo sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, viendo demasiado tarde el arma en sus manos.

….

\- ¡No! No, no, no, no…- Magnus se lanzó hacia adelante y cayó de rodillas a un lado de Jonathan y Alec.

Ninguno de los dos se movía ya y una enorme mancha de sangre oscura estaba saliendo por debajo de sus cuerpos, haciendo un pozo espeso sobre la alfombra.

El sonido del disparo había helado su sangre de la misma forma en que el cuchillo que bajaba sobre el torso de su Ángel lo aterrorizó. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, demasiado repentino, demasiado violento siquiera para poder procesarlo y él lo vio todo desde un terror ausente mientras buscaba liberarse frenéticamente, tironeando de sus manos tan fuerte que le dolían cegadoramente ambas muñecas.

Todo pasó ante sus ojos: Alec poniéndose de pie milagrosamente para salvar su vida, la pelea entre Jonathan y su Ángel, Max saliendo de la nada para salvar a su hermano, el cuerpo de Max volando por la sala y cayendo inconsciente a un lado y dejando una fea mancha de sangre en la pared, y luego; la arremetida de Alec, la lucha a muerte, la sangre, los puños de ambos, los gritos, y el cuchillo bajando con fuerza y velocidad, atravesando el torso de su novio al tiempo que el disparo y la bala hacían lo mismo con Jonathan.

Y ahora su Ángel estaba inmóvil, en el suelo de su sala, y la mancha de sangre bajo él se hacía cada vez más grande y espesa. Magnus cayó de rodillas a su lado y, con las manos aun atadas, hizo lo que pudo para quitar el cuerpo de Jonathan de encima de su pareja, empujándole con su propio cuerpo y con sus hombros hasta que Jonathan rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó a un lado de Alec. Su rostro lucía horrorosamente pálido y había una mancha oscura en su abdomen, ahí donde la bala lo había atravesado.

Magnus apartó la vista de Jonathan, asegurándose de que estuviera inconsciente, y la posó en su ángel con un temor imposiblemente denso en cada uno de sus músculos.

\- Ángel…Alec, Alec… - le llamó, sentado de rodillas a su lado. Alec tenía ambos ojos cerrados y su hermoso rostro lucía irreconocible debajo de tantos hematomas que los golpes de Jonathan habían causado. Magnus buscó la herida que sangraba y la encontró en uno de sus costados, donde el cuchillo se había clavado y caído y ahora reposaba a un lado, sobre la alfombra. Él sintió como si algo lo golpease y, con una repentina Iluminación, Magnus se giró sobre sí mismo y logró agarrar el cuchillo con sus manos atadas y sesgó, con extrema dificultad, la soga que lo ataba. Sus manos dolían, Magnus sintió como su piel se abría, como la sangre las empapaba con las hebras y el filo del cuchillo atravesándolas pero, en su desesperación, no le importó en lo absoluto, no cuando su Alec estaba ahí, muriendo frente a sus ojos…

\- No, no, no, no…-lloró, frenéticamente, tironeando por fin de sus manos libres.

Era demasiado tarde… tarde, tarde…

Se sentía como dentro de una de esas películas de acción que Alec tanto veía, donde el héroe lograba soltarse en el último minuto contra toda posibilidad adversa, vencía al villano y salvaba a la chica; solo que él no era el héroe de aquella historia, no había vencido al villano y no había salvado a nadie. Él lo había dejado vencer, había fallado y ahora Alec…

Lo tomó en sus brazos, apartando el cabello empapado en sangre de su rostro y lo besó.

\- Ángel, Alec, por favor amor…- hubo un brillo azulado en la rendija de unos de sus ojos y él le volvió a besar, desesperado. – Alec, vas a estar bien, vamos…- le zarandeó un poco. Eso estaba mal, mal, mal…Alec era el paramédico, Alec era el que debía estar en su lugar, Alec sabría qué hacer, no él…él no sabía, él no podía, él no era el héroe… él nunca había salvado la vida de nadie… era él que debía morir para salvar a Alec, el que debía pagar su deuda con él, era su deber, era él, él, él…- Dime qué hacer Alec, por favor…- rogó, apartando de nuevo el cabello de sus ojos. Sus manos estaban temblando incontrolablemente.

Hubo una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Magnus…- susurró su Ángel y él lo abrazó.

\- No me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme Alexander.

\- Nunca pude…- tosió sangre y Magnus buscó su mirada, aterrado.- Nunca pude despedirme de él…- Magnus supo, que ese "él" era Sebastián y sintió el dolor del propio Alec en su pecho. – Nunca le dije…él nunca supo…

Magnus le dejó un beso en la frente y le acarició suavemente la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que caían por ella.

\- Él lo sabía Ángel, y yo también… - tenía la voz y el corazón roto. – Eres mi Ángel de la guarda ¿Sabes? Mi héroe y te amo, te amo Alexander… estarás bien…

Alec movió su mano, alzándola y tomó la suya en su rostro.

\- Quiero…que tú sepas… - Alec le sonrió y Magnus sintió una caricia débil en su mano - Salvaste mi vida, Magnus, llegaste, y me diste vida de nuevo...

\- shhh…- le pidió, volviendo a besarlo una y otra y otra vez.

\- Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien Alec…

\- Max… llama a Jace, Max…

El nudo en su garganta se quebró y Magnus comenzó a sollozar. Alec no podía, no podía…

\- Quédate conmigo Alec…por favor, dime qué hacer Ángel, por favor…

\- Lo siento…

\- Alec, Alexander…

Alec le vio a los ojos, con una última sonrisa antes de susurrar:

\- Te amo Magnus.

Y el corazón de Magnus se rompió al tiempo que Alec dejaba caer su mano, descansando al fin.

…

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Jace, irrumpiendo intempestivamente en el loft de Magnus, se quedó helado bajo el marco de la puerta, paralizado ante lo que veía.

Tarde, nunca en su vida había sentido que había llegado tan tarde a un lugar.

Había sangre por todos lados y el aire tenía ese olor viciado y metálico que correspondía a la carne herida, a la violencia. Había también olor a pólvora y sudor.

Tarde.

\- ¡Max! – Izzy corrió dentro del lugar; pero él estaba paralizado, su vista en la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Alec, inerte y cubierto de sangre, en los brazos y cuerpo sollozante de un Magnus destruido.

Tarde, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Magnus cruzó una mirada con él y Jace despertó, corriendo hacia su mejor amigo, hacia su otra mitad, hacia su hermano. Ambos se habían cuidado el uno al otro durante toda su vida; Alec había cuidado sus espaldas siempre. Estaba mal, mal…era él el que corría los riesgos estúpidos, era él al que Alec halaba de una oreja para mantenerlo a salvo…

\- Alec, maldita sea, Alec…- susurró, apartando a Magnus y tomándole el pulso. Un pequeño vibrar bajo sus dedos, débil, difuso… pero vivo. - No te vas a morir ¿me oyes?

_No te vas a ir, no así, no ahí, no ahora…_

Con determinación, Jace comenzó a trabajar.

Alec no iba a morir, no mientras él tuviera algo que decir al respecto.

…

_El rostro de Sebastián descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, una maraña negra en contraste con su piel pálida. El subir y bajar de su pecho al ritmo pausado de su respiración causaba cosquillas en su amante quien, satisfecho, dibujaba figuras sin sentido sobre la piel de su abdomen._

_\- Podría estar así toda la vida… _

_Él sonrió y acarició la piel de la espalda de Sebastián, acercando su cuerpo al suyo._

_\- Y yo, te lo permitiría. _

_Hubo un minuto de silencio cómodo entre ambos, de ese tipo de silencio que solo existe entre los que se aman de verdad y Sebastián suspiró antes de levantar el rostro y la mirada hacia él._

_\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sonriendo y apartando el cabello sudado de su frente. _

_\- Prométeme…- comenzó Sebastián y Alec detuvo sus caricias. Conocía ese tono. Cuando Sebastián le hablaba así era para decirle algo que probablemente estrujaría su corazón. – Promete que si algún día no…estoy para ti…_

_\- No digas eso ni en broma, Verlac – amenazó él con una sonrisa. Sebastián continuó, ignorándole._

_\- Promete que seguirás adelante, que volverás a amar._

_\- Seb…_

_\- Promételo._

_Un suspiró, las lágrimas amenazando por salir, un dolor en su pecho…_

_\- Te lo prometo._

…

Había luz a su alrededor. Luces brillando intermitentemente de un lado al otro. Azul, rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo…

Y ruido, había muchísimo ruido fuera y dentro de él.

_\- ¡Jordan! Apresúrate, el ritmo de Alec cae. Dile a Clary que avise a Catarina._

_\- Faltan pocas calles. Mantén la presión arterial estable…_

Alec apretó la mano que lo sostenía y habló, enfocando con dificultad con uno solo de sus ojos…

Dolía, todo dolía demasiado…dolía respirar, dolía pensar…

El rostro pálido, sucio, determinado y asustado de su hermano se hizo por sobre él.

Jace, asustado…eso era digno de ver…

_-_¿Puedes oírme? – él asintió o al menos creyó hacerlo. Su cabeza parecía pesar diez toneladas más.- Vas a estar bien, idiota… -Jace le dio una suave y cálida sonrisa, de esas que solo él había podido ver en momentos extraños. Cuando lo aceptaron en la facultad de medicina, el día que Izzy le dijo "hermano" por primera vez, nacimiento de Max…

Max.

\- ¿Max? – Hablar le arrancó nuevas cuotas de insuperable dolor en su garganta, un fuego arrasándole desde el interior como si fuese lava. Cerró los ojos, húmedos por el dolor y Jace le apretó la mano en silencio.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Van en la otra ambulancia.

Alec asintió, sin estar muy seguro de haberlo hecho y sintió como se desvanecía de nuevo, con el sonido de la sirena calando hasta el fondo de sus huesos…

Se iba…

\- Maldita sea…_Jordan, apresúrate. Lo pierdo…_

_\- ¿Crees que tenga hemorragia interna?_

_\- Si, está perdiendo demasiada sangre. No puedo hacer más, necesita a Catarina…._

Todo se fue desdibujando, perdiendo sentido a su alrededor…

Azul, rojo, azul, rojo, azul…

Yentonces, cayó en la oscuridad.

…..

¿FIN?

…

_**NA: Las notas finales de agradecimiento constarían de otras 10.000 palabras y creo sería muy latoso de leer para ustedes así que solo: gracias. Deuda de Vida estuvo al aire por más de dos años en los que conocí a gente hermosa y maravillosa. Cada uno de los capítulos está dedicado a una minúscula parte de esa gente, pero toda la historia es de ustedes. A los lectores activos, a los lectores en las sombras, a los entusiastas que me acosan por facebook, a los que siguieron la historia a pesar de todo. Gracias.**_

_**Para la gente de mi Grupo Malec: Esta historia comenzó cuando celebrábamos los 100 primeros miembros y hoy día (19/02/17) somos casi 10.000; creo, que eso dice más que cualquier palabra que yo pueda escribirles. Les amo, a pesar de los dolores de cabeza, de las rabietas, de todo, les amo. Gracias por el honor que me hacen al formar parte de ese Grupo que comenzó con la idea de compartir mi amor por esta dulce pareja y que hoy día es una de las más grandes comunidades del Fandom. Me siento muy orgullosa de haber creado el grupo y de formar parte del mismo. Gracias a las administradoras que comparten el trabajo conmigo: Karen, Celina, Vivian, Mary, Harumy, Monica: son las mejores chicas! **_

_**Gracias a mi hermana y beta, porque sin ella y su amor por Sebastián, creo que me hubiera rendido con este proyecto hace unos meses atrás. A ella le deben el que yo siga aquí.**_

_**Y por último, pero no menos importante, agradezco a los tres hombres que me inspiraron de principio a fin para esta historia: Kevin y Godfrey, mis Alec y Magnus perfectos, inspiraciones de todos mis Malec, y Adam Lambert, la inspiración de mi vida, porque este fic no hubiese sido lo mismo sin su música.**_

_**El final NO es abierto, las y los invito a leer el epilogo y no matarme hasta después de ello. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios finales con mucha ilusión.**_

_**IL out.**_

_**Kisses.**_


End file.
